<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MEDICINE {styles triplets x louis} by stupidxvisor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591853">MEDICINE {styles triplets x louis}</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidxvisor/pseuds/stupidxvisor'>stupidxvisor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Author Marcel, CEO Edward, Famous Harry, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mental Health Issues, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, Past Child Abuse, Polyamory, Prostitution, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Stripper Louis Tomlinson, larry stylinson - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:15:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>82,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidxvisor/pseuds/stupidxvisor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was tightly gripping the opposite cabinet, his chest tight as panic set in. Niall wasn't saying anything, just standing there in shocked silence. No matter how quiet it was around them, it was almost deafening to the upset omega.</p><p>"They're all positive, Louis."</p><p>OR </p><p>The one where Louis is a stripper with trust issues and the triplets happen to have issues of their own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Edward Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Gigi Hadid/Zayn Malik, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Marcel/Edward Styles/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings, Niall Horan/Liam Payne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Needed Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Everything in the world is about sex except sex. Sex is about power.”<br/>
― Oscar Wilde</p>
<p> </p>
<p>L O U I S</p>
<p>"Please welcome to the stage, our own little slice of heaven," Liam's voice echoed throughout the smoky club, his voice barely being heard over the sound of sensual music.</p>
<p>"Angel!"</p>
<p>Louis strutted onstage, making sure that his pleated skirt swayed as he walked. Loud whistles echoed throughout the club, giving the curvy Omega a fresh rush of adrenaline.</p>
<p>Something about dancing for a bunch of older alphas gave him a thrill, and it was something he couldn't really explain.</p>
<p>The blue-eyed omega was dressed in a simple angel outfit, a plastic halo on his head, and fake wings on his back. He was wearing a white lingerie set with pretty thigh highs, all tied together with a bow.</p>
<p>He was pure sin, and god, did he know it.</p>
<p>Louis swayed his hips in time with the music, biting his lip as he felt his freshly oiled skin under his fingertips.</p>
<p>When that spotlight was on him, it was like all of his worries and stress suddenly disappeared. He wasn't a college dropout anymore.</p>
<p>He was an Angel.</p>
<p>You needed me</p>
<p>Ooh</p>
<p>You needed me</p>
<p>To feel a little more, and give a little less</p>
<p>Know you hate to confess</p>
<p>But baby ooh, you needed me</p>
<p>He dropped to his knees, crawling towards the front of the stage with a lustful glint in his eye.</p>
<p>The catcalls only grew louder, and numerous dollar bills were stuffed into his thong. Louis winked, slipping off the white bralette he was wearing.</p>
<p>Then, all too soon, Louis' song was over. The lights dimmed, revealing how many people were actually in the crowd. It was actually a lot more than the omega usually got.</p>
<p>The omega winked at the crowd one last time as he exited the stage, tucking a few extra bills into his cash pouch. He was supposed to work the floor for the rest of the night, which brought a lot more money than dancing did.</p>
<p>"How the fuck do you look so good?" Michael mumbled, fixing his matching devil outfit. "I just look like a kid on Halloween."</p>
<p>Louis laughed, reapplying pink lip gloss to his lips. "It's definitely my bum. Alphas have a thing for it, for some reason."</p>
<p>"If I was an alpha, I would too," Michael grumbled, jealousy evident in his green eyes. "Honestly, how the fuck are you single? I'm sure all of the alphas are asking you to sit on their knots."</p>
<p>Louis shrugged. "It's a choice. I don't want a relationship."</p>
<p>Michael rolled his eyes, taking another bite of his Twizzler. "Liam's looking for you. Apparently, some high profile bachelor party just requested a personal lap dance."</p>
<p>"Really?" Louis snatched the piece of candy from his best friend. "I'll be back in a few, then. Don't let Calum touch my makeup!"</p>
<p>Michael watched as his best friend left, grabbing another Twizzler from his bag. "Fucking thief. No one touches my candy."</p>
<p>Louis left the dressing room, making sure to sway his hips a bit more as he walked. Bachelor parties brought a good bit of money, especially if they were labeled 'high profile'.</p>
<p>That means that someone really rich was getting married. Someone who obviously needed one last wild night before they tied the knot.</p>
<p>Great pun, right?</p>
<p>Liam was leaning against the entrance to one of the private rooms, brown eyes scanning the crowd. Once his gaze landed on Louis, he immediately grinned.</p>
<p>"Angel! I've been looking for you."</p>
<p>"I heard." Louis shifted his gaze to the private rooms. "Is there an actual paying customer, or are you just offering me up as a favor to a friend?"</p>
<p>Liam chuckled. "Both. An old mate of mine from college is getting married tomorrow, but he's not the one that requested you."</p>
<p>His voice suddenly went quiet. "You remember me talking about Edward Styles, right?"</p>
<p>"Didn't he give you the investment for this club?" Louis was confused. "I thought that he didn't like strippers?"</p>
<p>Liam nodded, anxiously looking around the crowded club.</p>
<p>"He's here for the bachelor party, but you," He used air quotations. "Caught his interest. He paid me to double your usual fee, in cash."</p>
<p>"D-" Louis let out a soft gasp. "Double? What the fuck?"</p>
<p>Liam smiled sheepishly. "He was pretty insistent that it was you. He saw you dance in the group number earlier, so I think that's why."</p>
<p>"Is he old?" Louis fixed his thigh highs. "Most old men expect me to have sex for that much money, Liam. I'm not looking to get fucked tonight."</p>
<p>Liam snorted, loudly chuckling. When he was done, he noticed Louis' face. "You're serious? You've never seen any of the triplets have you?"</p>
<p>"There's three?" Louis blanched. "Liam, I'm not-"</p>
<p>The alpha cut him off. "It's just Edward tonight. His brothers didn't want to come to the party, so he's by himself."</p>
<p>His brown eyes searched Louis' blue ones. "He's not old, or creepy. He's a bit bossy, but I think that's just because he a rich prat. Do you want the job?"</p>
<p>"I guess." Louis fixed his halo. "How do I look?"</p>
<p>Liam gave the omega a once-over. "You look absolutely angelic. Now go impress that rich bastard."</p>
<p>"I'll try."</p>
<p>E D W A R D</p>
<p>"I asked for that stripper thirty minutes ago," Edward growled, taking a drink of his whiskey. "Where the fuck is he?"</p>
<p>Zayn, who was getting a lap dance from a female beta, snickered. "He's probably the most requested dancer, Ed. Calm yourself and stop acting like an arrogant prick."</p>
<p>Edward glared at his best friend, making the fellow alpha waggle his eyebrows. Zayn took a drink of his fruity cocktail. "What is your problem? You're being much more irritating than usual."</p>
<p>"Harry is my problem." Edward snapped, slamming his drink down. "He fucking went on another date with that bitch from the library! We're supposed to mate together, and it's like he doesn't care."</p>
<p>Zayn muffled another snicker. "What about Marcel? How does he feel about it?"</p>
<p>"He said that he thinks Harry should be allowed to experiment and figure out what he likes," Edward grumbled, glaring at the entrance to the private room.</p>
<p>Where the fuck is the stripper?</p>
<p>"I know that Harry and Marcel want to settle down, but they have no taste when it comes to omegas. They want someone with a shitty background, and I don't"</p>
<p>He took another sip of his whiskey. "I want someone who comes from a good family, you know?"</p>
<p>"You sound like a bastard." Zayn pointed out. "You can't just-"</p>
<p>The private door finally opened, cutting off the alpha almost immediately.</p>
<p>A soft smell drifted through the air, making Edward's alpha sober up just a bit. The smell was sweet, like vanilla cupcakes.</p>
<p>"Sorry, Mr. Styles." A curvy omega stepped through the door, dressed in white lingerie that seemed to glow against his tan skin. His blue eyes made Edward feel some type of way.</p>
<p>"I had to do my last stage dance for the night. Would you like your own private room?"</p>
<p>Edward smirked, hungrily checking out the gorgeous omega. "I would. Shall we?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Treat Me Like That</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The difference between sex and love is that sex relieves tension and love causes it.”<br/>― Woody Allen</p><p>L O U I S</p><p>Fuck you, Liam.</p><p>Louis has a list of things he avoids. Old men, creeps, drunks, and one thing that was almost always a dealbreaker.</p><p>He is an absolute sucker for green eyes.</p><p>And this man had the prettiest green eyes Louis had ever seen.</p><p>Edward Styles was dressed in a light grey button-up that was halfway unbuttoned, revealing chest tattoos that almost made the blue-eyed omega swoon. He had shoulder-length curls and a glint in his eyes that almost made Louis drop to his knees right there.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>"Just follow me, Mr. Styles."</p><p>Louis kept his voice polite, but everything in him wanted to ride this man into oblivion. "Your private room is the last one at the end of the hall."</p><p>Edward smirked, obviously sensing Louis's nervousness. "Don't call me Mr. Styles, angel."</p><p>His green eyes were full of lust as he stared at the omega's full bum. "Just call me Edward."</p><p>"Edward." Louis echoed, opening the door to a single private room, the dark red of the room only making him feel much more on edge.</p><p>A clean silver pole stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by plush leather chairs.</p><p>"Do you need a drink refill, or anything else before we get started?"</p><p>The tall alpha took a seat, dominance coming off of him in waves.</p><p>"Close the door." He ordered, waving the omega away. "I've had enough to drink tonight. I'd like that dance, Angel."</p><p>Bossy, much?</p><p>"Of course, sir." Louis shut the door, his hands shaking just slightly. "Any song preference?"</p><p>Edward licked his lips, his green eyes staring Louis down with intensity. "Are you normally this polite to all the men you whore yourself out to?"</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>The alpha scoffed. "I didn't stutter. I said, are you normally this polite, or are you just trying to get more of my money?"</p><p>Who the fuck does this dude think he is?</p><p>"Last I checked, Mr. Styles." Louis snapped, sassily holding his hip. "You're the one that paid double my usual fee. You're the one that is paying for a lap dance."</p><p>He pointed a finger at the smug alpha. "You're the one that asked for it. I'm just doing my job, you ignorant prick!"</p><p>"You're sassy." Edward didn't even seem phased, chuckling to himself. "Come here."</p><p>Louis crossed his arms, not moving an inch. "No."</p><p>"Don't be like that," Edward smirked, using his finger to gesture the omega over. "Come here, angel. I don't bite. At least,"</p><p>He chuckled. "Not hard."</p><p>Louis scoffed. "Are you serious?"</p><p>Edward just looked at him with those green eyes Louis was absolutely sure that he despised.</p><p>"Oh my god, you're being serious." Louis clenched his jaw. "I'm not giving you a lap dance, asshole."</p><p>He approached the alpha, his fists clenched at his sides. "I may be a stripper,  but I'm not some whore you get to treat like shit. I don't care how much money you have, that doesn't give you the right."</p><p>Edward reached forward, hooking his finger into Louis' pretty white lingerie. "Sweetheart, if you don't want my money I can easily take my business elsewhere."</p><p>The omega's heart thudded in his ears, goosebumps rising on his skin where the alpha touched.</p><p>"I have a thing for blue eyes, angel. Yours just happens to be absolutely beautiful."</p><p>Louis bit his lip, glaring at the arrogant alpha. "One dance. You're still paying double my usual fee, asshole."</p><p>"I'll pay you triple." Edward's green eyes flashed gold, his pupils dilated. "Come sit on my lap, angel."</p><p>Louis rolled his eyes, straddling the alpha with ease. "Don't call me that."</p><p>"I'll call you whatever I want." Edward ran his hands up and down Louis' thighs, gripping the omega's arse cheeks tightly. "I'm the one with the money, yeah?"</p><p>Louis's breath hitched. This alpha is such a prick, but he was really fucking hot. "You're such an ass, I swear to god."</p><p>"Dance, angel." Edward's voice was thick with obvious arousal. "Show daddy how bad you want his money, yeah?"</p><p>Louis placed his hands around Edward's neck, easily swaying his hips in the most sensual way he could. Since this particular alpha is such an ass, the least he could do was give him a raging boner. "Of course you have a daddy kink. Bastards like you always do."</p><p>"Don't act like you don't like it," Edward growled, his green eyes scanning the sinful omega in his lap. He let his long fingers trace patterns into the skin of Louis' shoulder, possessively pinching the skin. "I bet you'd open your legs for anyone with money."</p><p>Louis scoffed, making sure to grind his hips especially hard against the outline of Edward's cock. "You don't know me, Mr. Styles."</p><p>"Don't I?"</p><p>Louis arched his back, letting his hands trail down the alpha's chest. "You really don't." He leaned forward, making sure to press his pink lips to the shell of Edward's ear. "You don't even know my name, Mr. Styles."</p><p>"Then enlighten me," Edward growled, reaching up and wrapping his fingers around Louis' throat. Hot arousal bubbled in the omega's stomach, making his pupils dilate. "I just assumed that Angel was your actual name. What is it?"</p><p>Louis let out a soft moan, biting his bottom lip. "I don't think it's any of your business."</p><p>He was testing Edward, and the alpha was fully aware of that.</p><p>"Fine, angel," Edward growled, tightening his grip. He forced Louis to look at him. He had so much sexual frustration built up, he would gladly take it out on this omega. "Are you on suppressants?"</p><p>Louis' hips stilled. His blue eyes searched Edward's, a cocky smirk on his lips. "I have to be. Especially with this kind of job, Mr. Styles."</p><p>He pulled away, making the alpha release his throat. He clasped the alpha's expensive shirt between his fingertips, pulling at it tightly. "Why? Are you gonna fuck me, daddy?"</p><p>"Fuck." Edward groaned, surging forward and pressing a chaste kiss to Louis' pretty pink lips.</p><p>The omega let out a high pitched whine, wrapping his small hands around the alpha's neck.</p><p>Edward's large hands gripped the omega's hips, no doubt leaving bruises. Louis started to grind his hips again, making sure to pull at the alpha's chocolate curls.</p><p>Their lips moved feverishly against each other, a sense of urgency hanging in the air.</p><p>Louis could feel that this whole thing was about pure need.</p><p>Pure sexual frustration.</p><p>He despised this alpha, and it was clear that Edward didn't like him all that much either.</p><p>"How much?" Edward pulled away, a lustful look in his green eyes. "How much do you want?"</p><p>Louis smirked, licking his swollen lips. "Two hundred, Mr. Styles. I don't usually sleep with my clients, but I happen to like arrogant bastards with green eyes."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Harder, Daddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Anyone who is observant, who discovers the person they have always dreamed of, knows that sexual energy comes into play before sex even takes place. The greatest pleasure isn't sex, but the passion with which it is practiced. When the passion is intense, then sex joins in to complete the dance, but it is never the principal aim.”<br/>― Paulo Coelho</p><p>E D W A R D</p><p>"Come here."</p><p>Louis obeyed, letting Edward press bruising kisses to his throat. The air around them was heavy with sexual tension, and the feeling of the alpha's hard cock brushing against his only made everything that much better.</p><p>"You smell so fucking good," Edward growled, tightening his grip on Louis' small waist. "I bet that you're soaked right now, angel."</p><p>Louis' breathing hitched, soft moans escaping his lips. "Alpha, please."</p><p>"Where the sassy remark?" Edward dipped his fingers into the omega's panties, letting his middle finger prod Louis' wet hole.</p><p>The small gesture made the omega let out a gasp, tightening his grip on the alpha's curls. Edward smirked, pulling his hand away.</p><p>"On your knees, slut. Now."</p><p>Louis climbed off of Edward, eagerly sinking to his knees. His white thigh highs were tight against his tan thighs, making him look all that more sinful. "How do you want me, daddy?"</p><p>Louis peered up at the handsome alpha through his eyelashes. His blue eyes resembled dazzling sapphires sparkling in pure moonlight.</p><p>Everything about him screamed sinful, from his pretty pink lips to his thick thighs.</p><p>"Fuck." Edward groaned, tangling his long fingers in the omega's messy hair.</p><p>Louis smirked, running his small fingers along the outline of Edward's cock. He stayed on his knees, still dressed in his sexy angel outfit. "You sound so pathetic. Whimpering for me to touch you like an omega in heat."</p><p>"You better watch your mouth, slut," Edward growled, yanking Louis' head towards him. "I don't pay you for small talk."</p><p>Louis smirked again, biting his swollen lips. "Sorry, daddy."</p><p>"Good boy."</p><p>Louis eagerly unbuckled Edward's belt, biting his lip with a lustful look in his blue eyes. That look alone made the alpha want to groan. How the fuck could someone look so good?</p><p>"Hmm. You have such a big cock, daddy."</p><p>"Yeah?" Edward smirked, pulling his hard cock from his expensive dress pants. Louis wrapped his small hands around it, pressing small kisses to the shaft.</p><p>"Fuck."</p><p>Louis wrapped his sinful lips around the head, hollowing his cheeks as he started to move his head. Edward let out a low groan, pulling at the omega's hair with his long fingers.</p><p>The green-eyed alpha was cloud nine, with this omega sucking on his cock as if his life depended on it.</p><p>His blue eyes looked up at the alpha through his eyelashes, making sure to hold eye contact. He pulled his mouth off of Edward's cock, licking his swollen lips. "F-fuck my throat, please."</p><p>Please.</p><p>"As you wish, angel," Edward growled, tightening his grip on Louis's hair.</p><p>The green-eyed alpha guided Louis' mouth to his cock once more, forcing the sinful omega to take every inch. The small omega gagged, tears springing into his blue eyes.</p><p>Edward fucked his throat some more, that all too familiar ball of heat and arousal unraveling in his abdomen.</p><p>Edward released Louis' hair, letting the omega come up for air. "Get up. I want you to ride me, slut."</p><p>Louis eagerly straddled the alpha, making sure to rest the alpha's thick cock against his cheeks.</p><p>"You're going to let me pop my knot, and then maybe I'll let you cum. Got it?"</p><p>"Yes, daddy." Louis let out a low moan, grinding his hips against Edward's cock.</p><p>Edward growled, delivering a harsh slap to the omega's thick thigh. "Don't be greedy. Are you on suppressants?"</p><p>"Yes, alpha," Louis mumbled, his pupils dilated. "I took some this morning."</p><p>Edward nodded, reaching forward to move the omega's panties to the side. As he did, his fingers brushed against Louis' eager hole. "You're absolutely soaked, angel. Do you want daddy's cock now, or do you want prep?"</p><p>Edward may be an asshole, but he wasn't a complete idiot.</p><p>"Don't need it." Louis rasped his voice rough and scratchy. "Just fuck me, please."</p><p>Edward smirked, lining his cock with the omega's eager hole. "Ride me, angel. Put those skills to good use."</p><p>Louis sank down on Edward's cock, a soft gasp escaping his lips. He wrapped his arms around the alpha's neck, digging his nails into his skin.</p><p>"F-fuck."</p><p>"Shit." Edward groaned, pulling at Louis's hair.</p><p>Louis's hips stilled, letting himself to Edward's size.</p><p>"You're s-so big, daddy." He mumbled, his breaths hitched. "'m so full."</p><p>"Yeah?" Edward growled, moving his large hands to the omega's small waist. "Ride daddy's cock, angel. Be a good boy for me."</p><p>Louis raised his hips, digging his nails into Edward's shoulder as he sank down again. The painful stretch made his heart thud in his ears, pure pleasure shooting up his spine.</p><p>The green-eyed alpha pressed harsh kisses to the omega's throat, leaving dark lovebites on his collar bones.</p><p>The small omega picked of the pace, small moans escaping his pretty pink lips. He ground his hips expertly onto Edward's cock, whining as he got closer and closer to his release.</p><p>"Faster." Edward sounded breathless. "I know you can go faster, angel."</p><p>Louis whined, shaking his head. The pleasure he was feeling was overwhelming, and he could really think of anything to say.</p><p>Edward growled, lifting the omega up and fucking him like that. His cock slid in and out of the omega's hole with ease, the mere sound of it making both of them groan.</p><p>"Daddy," Louis whined, letting the alpha manhandle him. "Feel's so good."</p><p>Edward dug his nails into Louis' thighs, a smirk on his lips. "You're so tight, angel. You're so full of daddy's thick cock, aren't you?"</p><p>"Yes, daddy," Louis whined. "I'm so close."</p><p>Edward could feel his knot growing bigger, already tugging at Louis' rim. "You're gonna let daddy knot you, yeah? You're gonna let me fill you up and knot you like some random slut."</p><p>He started to fuck the omega even harder. Louis's needy moans filled the air, the blue-eyed omega clinging to the alpha. "You're daddy's little slut, aren't you?"</p><p>"Daddy." Louis hiccuped, "H-harder, daddy."</p><p>Edward's knot finally popped, a loud groan escaping his lips. Louis came as well, painting both of their chests as he gasped for air.</p><p>The green-eyed alpha smirked, rubbing circles into the omega's thighs.</p><p>"Stop smirking like that." Louis groaned, opening his crystal blue eyes. "You look like you've just won the damn lottery."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. To Be So Lonely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I'm lonely. And I'm lonely in some horribly deep way and for a flash of an instant, I can see just how lonely, and how deep this feeling runs. And it scares the shit out of me to be this lonely because it seems catastrophic.”<br/>― Augusten Burroughs</p><p>M A R C E L</p><p>"It wasn't even a date, Marcel."</p><p>Marcel looked up from his laptops, studying his little brother with tired eyes. "Well, you know how Edward is. He possessive, Haz. Even if it wasn't a date, you shouldn't have hidden it from us."</p><p>"I didn't say anything because I knew this is how he would react!"</p><p>Harry fixed his Gucci shirt with a pout on his face. "I go out with a friend, and he freaks out! Now he's been gone for twenty-four hours, and we have no idea where he is!"</p><p>Marcel and Harry were sitting in their library. The bespectled alpha was typing out a new manuscript for his book, and the youngest triplet was angrily drinking his coffee.</p><p>The eldest triplet, Edward, ran out on both of them last night because Harry went on a date with an old friend from college.</p><p>Marcel is basically the only adult in this house.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure that he went to Zayn's bachelor party." Marcel shut his laptop. "He's upset, Harry. I'm pretty sure he has a right to be."</p><p>Harry glared at his half-empty mug. "It's not my fault that he doesn't like any of the omegas we like, Marcy. I want to settle down, have kids. All Edward wants is to focus on the company!"</p><p>"You know that's not true." Marcel gave his younger triplet a look. "He works hard so you don't have to. So I can work on my books."</p><p>He fixed his glasses. "You're acting like a child, Harold."</p><p>Harry stood up, fists visibly clenched. "We're thirty-two, Marcel."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>Harry sighed, running his fingers through his messy hair. "My point is, we're not getting any younger. If we're going to mate together, we need to find someone."</p><p>His green eyes were full of sadness. "I don't want to end up like our parents."</p><p>Before Marcel could respond, both alphas heard the front door open.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>"Guys?" Edward's voice echoed through the house, his voice thick with an obvious hangover. "I'm home. Where are you guys?"</p><p>Marcel and Harry shared a look, the latter anxiously fixing his shirt. "We're in the library, Eddie. I'm working on a new book."</p><p>Footsteps made their way towards the library, the eldest triplet finally making an appearance.</p><p>His usual business attire was wrinkled, and his long hair was tied back in a simple bun. He had bags under his green eyes, but that wasn't what made his brother's shoulders tense.</p><p>"What's that smell?" Harry whispered. raising his eyebrow.</p><p>Marcel sniffed the air, a faint sweet smell gracing his nose. It smelled like vanilla cupcakes, although the scent was faint.</p><p>He gave Edward a look, following the scent to his hands. "Why do you smell like an omega?"</p><p>"I was at a strip club," Edward said simply, looking a bit nervous. "Almost all of the dancers there are omegas, Marcel."</p><p>Marcel and Harry shared another look.</p><p>"Why are you guys looking at each other?" Edward sounded tired. "What is it?"</p><p>Harry crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at his older brother. "You fucked an omega, Ed. We can both smell it on you."</p><p>"You don't usually just sleep with random people." Marcel finished, a knowing smirk on his lips. "You don't like anybody. Who is it?"</p><p>Edward rolled his eyes, sitting in one of the plush chairs the library was decorated with. "He wasn't anybody special. Just a stripper."</p><p>"You fucked a stripper?" Harry didn't even sound mad. How could he be? They've all had their fair share of flings. "I thought you hated strippers? You don't even like getting a lap dance, Edward."</p><p>Marcel nodded in agreement. "Ed, you despise sex workers. What was so different about this one?"</p><p>L O U I S</p><p>"Niall, get your leprechaun looking ass in here!"</p><p>Louis was standing in front of his empty fridge, which he had just filled with food last week.</p><p>He and Michael haven't been in this flat very much, so there was only one other person who could eat this much food in the span of a week.</p><p>"Just because I'm Irish doesn't mean I'm a leprechaun," Niall grumbled, rubbing his eyes as he walked into the kitchen. He was dressed in his usual pajamas, his brown hair an absolute mess.</p><p>Louis raised an eyebrow at his roommate. "Did you eat all of our food? I just went shopping last week, Niall!"</p><p>"You're practically rich, Lou. Just buy some more!"</p><p>Louis shut the fridge, rubbing his temple. He was definitely not in the mood for this. His body was sore, and his throat was just as bad.</p><p>The alpha he hooked up with last night fucked him really good, but his body was not agreeing with him. "It's Michael's turn to shop for groceries. Go wake him up."</p><p>"Don't you fucking dare." Michael's voice came from the living room, where he was currently asleep on the couch. "Luke kept me up until three o clock this morning."</p><p>Louis crossed his arms. "Then give me your card so I can go shopping. I'm fucking hungry, Michael."</p><p>"It's in my bag."</p><p>H A R R Y</p><p>"For the last time, Harry." Edward rubbed his face in exasperation. "I don't know his name, okay? He's just a fucking stripper!"</p><p>Harry wasn't giving up, though.</p><p>And apparently, neither was Marcel.</p><p>"What does he look like?" Marcel pressed, with excitement in his green eyes.</p><p>Edward looked like he wanted to run away from this situation. He knew he should have taken a shower before he came home.</p><p>He knew that his brothers would freak out like this. "He has blue eyes, and he was dressed as an angel. That's all I remember."</p><p>"Does he work tonight?" Harry sounded eager.</p><p>Edward glared at his younger brother, finally realizing why his brothers were so invested.</p><p>"I don't know. Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." His green eyes were adamant. "He's just a stripper."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Supposed To Say That</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The loneliness you feel with another person, the wrong person, is the loneliest of all.”<br/>― Deb Caletti</p><p>L O U I S</p><p>"Stop smirking like that." Louis groaned, opening his crystal blue eyes. "You look like you've just won the damn lottery."</p><p>Edward's smirk only widened. "I feel like I have every right to smirk. I have a beautiful omega sitting on my cock."</p><p>He watched the omega blush, a serious look in his green eyes. "I don't usually sleep with people I hardly know."</p><p>"I don't either," Louis admitted, shifting his weight and making Edward's knot tug at his rim. "You don't actually have to pay me, Mr. Styles."</p><p>Edward raised an eyebrow at the omega. "Don't I? I said I was going to pay you, so that's what I'm going to do."</p><p>"Mr-"</p><p>The green-eyed alpha cut the omega off. "Edward. My name is Edward."</p><p>"Edward." Louis swallowed thickly. "I'm not taking your money. You already paid double my usual fee."</p><p>Edward scoffed. "Don't act like you don't need the extra money."</p><p>His green eyes were no longer gentle, but hard and spiteful. "You probably need it for drugs, or to pay for some expensive dress to seduce mated alphas."</p><p>"Are you fucking serious?" Louis growled, getting off of the alpha with a hiss.</p><p>Edward's cock slipped out of him easily, leaving an uncomfortable feeling in the omega's stomach. But that didn't matter.</p><p>"Fuck you."</p><p>Edward rolled his eyes. "You already did, angel."</p><p>His eyes flickered to the omega's legs, a cocky smirk on his lips. "You're leaking."</p><p>Louis really wanted to slap this stupid son of a bitch. "I don't care. Keep your money, dickwad."</p><p> </p><p>"Louis, why are you staring at pizza rolls?"</p><p>Louis blinked, looking over at Niall. "No reason. I'm just thinking."</p><p>"Let me guess." Niall teased, a playful smirk on his lips. "You're thinking about that alpha you hooked up with last night."</p><p>Louis felt his face heat up as he walked back to the shopping cart, a bag of pizza rolls in his hands.</p><p>He placed the food in the cart, looking up at Niall. "How did you know about that? I didn't tell anybody."</p><p>"First of all." Niall popped a Cheeto in his mouth. "You have a nasty hickey on your neck. Second,"</p><p>He pointed a finger at his omega friend. "Michael told me that you ran out of one of the private rooms with cum running down your leg. He said that you look pissed."</p><p>Fucking Michael.</p><p>Louis started to push the cart down the aisle, biting his lip. "Yes, I hooked up with an alpha at my job last night."</p><p>The omega stopped in front of the deli meat section. "But I'm not thinking about him. He was an ignorant prick who isn't even worth my time."</p><p>"He had green eyes, didn't he?"</p><p>Louis froze, clenching his jaw.</p><p>"Yes, he did." The omega's voice was tight. "He had the prettiest green eyes I've ever seen. I felt like I could just fall into them, you know?"</p><p>Niall snickered. "Green eyes are literally your weakness, my dude. You never sleep with anybody from your job."</p><p>The beta's blue eyes were teasing. "That was literally the first rule you made when you started this job during Uni."</p><p>"That was different." Louis defended himself. "I left Uni so I could pay off my mum's medical bills, Niall. Stripping is all that I'm good at now."</p><p>"I understand." Niall offered his open bag of Cheetos. "So what was his name?"</p><p>Louis sighed, licking his lips. "Edward. Edward Styles."</p><p>H A R R Y</p><p>"I've never been in here before."</p><p>Harry snorted at his older brother, fixing the front of his designer suit. "Marcel, sometimes you worry me. You're thirty-two, and you've never been to a strip club?"</p><p>"I prefer to focus on better things."</p><p>The youngest triplet rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say. Let's just find Liam, yeah? I'm sure he'll tell us who gave Ed that dance last night."</p><p>Marcel and Harry were currently standing in 17BLACK, the same club Edward had been at the night before.</p><p>They were more than curious to see the omega that had caught their picky brother's attention.</p><p>The club was full of half-naked omegas and betas, strobe lights flashing and music thumping wildly.</p><p>"I must be seeing things." Liam approached Harry, a warm smile on his lips. "All three of the Styles Triplets in the span of two days?"</p><p>Harry shook the alpha's hand. "You're not. We were just wondering about a certain dancer that danced for Edward last night?"</p><p>"Angel?" Liam raised an eyebrow. "He's my best dancer. He's also been here for about four years."</p><p>Harry glanced at Marcel, who was cleaning his glasses. "Is he working tonight?"</p><p>"Nope." Liam looked smug. "He called in about two hours ago."</p><p>Harry felt disappointed.</p><p>He really wanted to meet this mysterious omega, maybe even flirt a little.</p><p>If Edward had sex with this particular omega, that means he was at least attracted to him.</p><p>That was all Harry and Marcel could hope for.</p><p>"Shit." Marcel groaned, pulling at his hair. "Does he work tomorrow?"</p><p>Liam crossed his arms, a calculating look in his brown eyes. "I'm not going to tell you guys that. Company policy."</p><p>"Liam, please." Harry pleaded, fiddling with his rings. "We just want to meet him."</p><p>Liam shook his head. "Save your breath, you guys. Louis doesn't do relationships."</p><p>He froze, realizing what he had just done. "Fuck."</p><p>"Louis," Harry smirked, trying the name out. "I like it."</p><p>"I wasn't supposed to say that." Liam looked terrified his brown eyes widened. "Louis's gonna kill me. He's gonna kick my ass...or egg my house!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Money On My Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“If you want to know what God thinks of money, just look at the people he gave it to.”<br/>― Dorothy Parker</p><p>L O U I S</p><p>"We're back!" Louis called, placing his keys on the counter. "Michael?"</p><p>The red-haired omega looked up from the television, dressed in a large grey sweater (Which was actually Louis') and purple leggings. "Yeah?"</p><p>"Get your arse up and help us put away the groceries."</p><p>Michael rolled his eyes, placing his mug of hot chocolate on the coffee table. "Do I have to? I put up all of the groceries last time."</p><p>Louis gave him a look, which in turn made the green-eyed omega automatically get to his feet.</p><p>"Never mind. By the way, Liam called your work cell."</p><p>Louis raised an eyebrow, placing bags on the kitchen counter. "Why? I told him that I wasn't working tonight."</p><p>"He left a message on the answering machine."</p><p>Louis moved backward, hitting a button on their answering machine.</p><p>"Hey, you just missed Louis Tomlinson, please leave a message after the...."</p><p>Louis started to help Niall put up some of the food, popping a fresh piece of chewing gum in his mouth.</p><p>Liam was probably going to ask him to come in, but after the night he had, he deserved a break.</p><p>"Hey Lou, it's Liam." The alpha's voice sounded a bit stressed. "So I did something really stupid, and you're probably going to kick my ass over it. Or egg my house, whichever comes first."</p><p>Louis snorted.</p><p>"Anyways." Liam coughed. "I might've let your real name slip to a couple of customers. Not your last name, but these customers are pretty powerful. I was just calling to let you know, just in case."</p><p>Louis froze, his heart caught in his throat. Niall and Michael were watching him with wide eyes, obviously sensing why their friend looked freaked out.</p><p>"Did you sleep with a customer?" Liam's tone of voice changed.</p><p>He didn't sound angry, but he did sound genuinely worried. "You're not in trouble, but whatever you did with that customer seemed to catch their attention. The rest of the triplets came by the club this afternoon."</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>The answering machine let out a beep, signaling that the message was over.</p><p>Louis took a deep breath, holding onto his kitchen counter with a tight grip. "Great. Fucking fantastic."</p><p>"You slept with one of the Styles Triplets?!" Michael shouted, nearly jumping over the couch.</p><p>"You sly bastard! Why didn't you tell me?"</p><p>Louis's face was bright red. "I didn't think it mattered! Edward was a total prick, and it was a one-time thing."</p><p>He anxiously started to go through some of the groceries, anxiety bubbling in his stomach. "I didn't think it would be something he would tell his brothers."</p><p>"Louis." Niall's face was serious. "They're mating together. If Edward liked you, he probably told his brothers about you."</p><p>The blue-eyed omega automatically shook his head. "Definitely not. He accused me of being a drug addict, for christ sakes!"</p><p>"Just think about it." Michael sounded excited. "They're rich as fuck, Louis. It wouldn't be the worst thing if you got with them."</p><p>Louis rolled his eyes.</p><p>Of course, Michael would be obsessed with the money aspect. "I don't need rich alphas, Mike. I'm doing just fine on my own."</p><p>"What about your mum, Lou?"</p><p>Louis froze, looking at Niall with angry blue eyes. "Don't you dare, Niall. All of my money is going towards paying off the remainder of her bills."</p><p>He clenched his jaw.  "Do not pull her or the girls into this."</p><p>"Lou, I didn't-"</p><p>Louis cut the beta off. "Just forget it. Let's put up all this food before it goes bad."</p><p>*****</p><p>TWO DAYS LATER</p><p>17BLACK looked even more crowded than usual. Apparently word that the Triplets had been seen at the club reached the media because there were a lot of pretentious douche bags Louis has never seen before.</p><p>But he wasn't upset.</p><p>More customers meant more money.</p><p>Louis's body is oiled up, almost silky to the touch. Revealing black lace panties cup his arse in an almost sinful way, peeking out from under the school-girl skirt Liam picked specifically for this dance number.</p><p>His lips were covered in dark red lipstick, his hair looking extra messy on purpose.</p><p>Smirking at the mirror one last time, the short omega made his way down the hallway, the neon lights making his skin glow.</p><p>The girl omegas, Zoe and Elle, were chatting cattily next to the stage entrance where Michael was dancing.</p><p>"I heard that Harry Styles is watching the shows tonight," Zoe whispered, fixing her blue hair. "Liam has him sitting in a private booth near the back."</p><p>Elle nodded, looking like she didn't actually care. "I wouldn't be surprised if he's just here on business. I heard that he and his brothers aren't too fond of strip clubs."</p><p>"I mean, you heard right." Louis leaned against the wall next to the girls. "I gave one of them a lap dance a long time ago, and he was a right prick."</p><p>Zoe and Elle were the newest dancers for the club.</p><p>Since Louis and Michael had been here the longest, they made sure everyone was alright.</p><p>They made sure that none of the other exotic dancers were overworking themselves or doing anything stupid.</p><p>Like hardcore drugs.</p><p>Zoe's eyes widened. "You gave one the triplets a lap dance? Lucky!"</p><p>Her brown eyes were excited. "I bet he paid a lot."</p><p>"He paid double my usual fee." Louis handed the girls a water bottle. "But it wasn't worth it. He was an asshole, and I'm sure the other triplets are the same."</p><p>Zoe took the water bottle, a grateful look on her face. "Any of them could treat me like shit, and I wouldn't even care."</p><p>Before the blue-eyed omega could respond, Liam made an appearance with Michael close behind him. "Okay guys, it's time for the group number. I have extra security on the floor, but don't instigate the crowd."</p><p>"We got it." Louis made a gesture for the girls to follow him. "Let's go!"</p><p>Louis' hips moved expertly as he walked onstage. A few of the older creeps placed dollar bills on the stage, winking at him with crude smiles.</p><p>The small omega bit his lip, gripping the pole and doing a gentle grinding motion.</p><p>Zoe and Elle both ripped their skirts off, and wolf whistles were echoing throughout the establishment. They both wore black lace with garters and see-through thigh-highs.</p><p>Ohhhh</p><p>All I see is signs</p><p>All I see is dollar signs</p><p>Ohhhhh</p><p>Money on my mind</p><p>Money, money on my mind</p><p>Throw it, throw it up</p><p>Louis could feel multiple eyes on him, but that only made him dance even harder.</p><p>The spotlight was hot against his skin, making him feel a bit breathless.</p><p>Watch it fall out from the sky</p><p>Throw it, throw it up</p><p>Watch it all fallout</p><p>Pour It Up, Pour It Up</p><p>The blue-eyed omega smirked, ripping his skirt off in a quick motion, before dropping to his knees and crawling to the nearest edge, moving his curvy hips in an almost cursed way.</p><p>His eyes locked with a pair of green ones, making his heart thud in his ears.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Place Like This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He might have been naive, but he didn't care; he said he'd rather die with his heart on his sleeve than end up another cynic.”<br/>― Colum McCann</p><p>L O U I S</p><p>The small omega smirked, sensually throwing his head back as he moved his hips to the beat of the song.</p><p>Both of the alphas were watching him with hungry eyes, and it affected him more than it should have.</p><p>Once the song was over, Louis made his way backstage. He needed a quick water break before he started doing the rounds on the main floor.</p><p>Ultimately, he would soon regret his decision.</p><p>Michael was waiting for him, a knowing smirk on his lipstick covered lips. "What was that?"</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about," Louis said dismissively, taking a drink from his blue water bottle. "Learn to be specific, Michael."</p><p>The red-haired omega rolled his green eyes, snatching Louis's water bottle from his grip. "Harry Styles couldn't take his eyes off of you for that whole number. It was like watching a slow-burn porno."</p><p>Louis scoffed, spraying a bit of his perfume on his sweaty skin. "He came for a show, Michael. That's what I gave him. Nothing more."</p><p>"Right." Michael started to walk away, but he quickly looked back at Louis. "You know, it wouldn't be such a bad thing if you like them, Louis."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>****</p><p>Louis quickly changed into his signature angel outfit. It was a standard white lingerie set with pretty white stockings and wings that touched the floor.</p><p>The blue-eyed omega had gentle gold makeup on his face with pink lip gloss on his lips.</p><p>He made his rounds through the floor, stopping here and there to flirt and give a few lap dances.</p><p>Louis could no longer feel those familiar green eyes on him, thank god.</p><p>He couldn't think straight.</p><p>"Aren't you a pretty little thing?" A rough hand touched Louis's bare hip, making the omega turn around and face him. "What's your name, angel?"</p><p>Louis scoffed, removing the drunk alpha's hand from his skin. "You know the rules, mate. You touch, you pay."</p><p>Nick Grimshaw rolled his eyes, attaching his hands to the omega's hips again. "Don't be a bitch, angel. I was only asking what your name is."</p><p>"My name is none of your business," Louis growled, trying to walk away from the drunk alpha. He hated dealing with people like this. "Don't touch me."</p><p>Nick, however, only tightened his grip. "Don't make me force it out of you, darling."</p><p>Louis narrowed his pretty blue eyes, looking around the club. He couldn't see any of the extra security Liam said that he hired tonight.</p><p>All he could see was the red of the strobe lights and the movement of bodies as they moved together.</p><p>He had to deal with this on his own.</p><p>"You have a pretty arse, babe." Nick slurred, reaching down to grip Louis's bum in his hands. "It's-"</p><p>Louis raised his hand and delivered a harsh slap to the alpha's cheek, finally freeing himself from Nick's grip. "I said don't touch me, you ignorant prick!"</p><p>The blue-eyed omega stalked off, his jaw clenched, and eyes full of fury.</p><p>He may be a sex worker, but that does not mean that he deserves to be touched without his permission.</p><p>Especially by pricks who think that they're entitled to everything because they're rich.</p><p>Louis enjoys his job, but sometimes there are definitely some bad experiences.</p><p>"Hey, are you okay?"</p><p>M A R C E L</p><p>The blue-eyed omega spun around, looking like he was ready to fight.</p><p>Marcel's heart thundered in his ears as he looked at the gorgeous omega. He had crystal blue eyes and pretty pink lips that would've looked so nice wrapped around his - get your mind out of the gutter, Marcel.</p><p>The omega was wearing white lingerie and stockings with a pair of fluffy wings that touched the floor.</p><p>"You've got to be kidding me." Louis groaned, looking like he was about to scream. "You must be Harry."</p><p>Marcel chuckled awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. "Actually, I'm Marcel. I just wanted to make sure that you were alright. I saw what happened back there."</p><p>Louis studied the alpha, his blue eyes slightly narrowed. "I'm fine. That happens more often than I'd like to admit."</p><p>"He looked like a proper shithead." Marcel licked his lips, making sure to keep his gaze focused on the omega's face.</p><p>The blue-eyed omega grinned, a soft giggle escaping his lips. "He is. Nick is actually married and mated, so he's here pretty often."</p><p>Marcel's eyebrows furrowed. "So he's a cheater?"</p><p>"Yeah." Louis smiled at the obviously naive alpha. "You've never been to a place like this, have you?"</p><p>The green-eyed alpha shook his head, a faint blush on his cheeks. "Is it that obvious?"</p><p>"A bit."</p><p>Marcel felt embarrassed. "I've always been more focused on my job, to be honest. Edward and Harry are definitely the types to come here."</p><p>Louis bit his lips, looking around the club with a mischievous glint in his pretty blue eyes.</p><p>When he looked back at Marcel, he flushed when he realized that the alpha had been staring at him intensely.</p><p>His green eyes were kind and innocent, which was something the Omega wasn't used to.</p><p>He's always been a sucker for green eyes.</p><p>"So you've never had a lap dance?" Louis took a cautious step forward, resting his dainty fingers on Marcel's chest.</p><p>Marcel gulped, anxiously licking his lips. "No, I haven't."</p><p>Louis smirked, his blue eyes seductively darkening a shade. "Would you like one, Marcel? Consider it a gift."</p><p>"I-" Marcel looked around, trying to find Harry, but his younger brother was nowhere in sight. When he looked back at the omega, he could feel his resolve crumbling apart. "Yes, please."</p><p>"Follow me, then."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I'm Worth It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I envy people that know love. That has someone who takes them as they are.”<br/>― Jess C Scott</p><p>M A R C E L</p><p>The shy alpha followed Louis towards the back, where the private rooms were located. He felt incredibly nervous as he walked into a single blue room.</p><p>Lush leather chairs surrounded a liver pole, and the air was heavy with the smell of cigarettes and marijuana.</p><p>"You look nervous." Louis was studying Marcel's anxious features. "You're allowed to say no, Marcel. I don't bite."</p><p>Hard.</p><p>Marcel shook his head, excitement bubbling in his stomach. "I'm fine."</p><p>Louis smirked, his pretty blue eyes slowly dilating. "Then take a seat, Mr. Styles."</p><p>The green-eyed alpha gulped, taking a seat on one of the soft leather chairs. Once he was seated, Louis slipped off his angel wings and straddled him.</p><p>Marcel was already painfully hard as the sinful omega began to grind against him.</p><p>"We've only just started and you're already hard." Louis mused, expertly dragging his fingers down the front of Marcel's button-up shirt.</p><p>"That's cute."</p><p>Marcel let out a low groan, tightening his grip on the leather armrest of the chair. "Jesus. C-Can I touch you?"</p><p>"You can do whatever you want." Louis gripped Marcel's hands in his own, guiding the alpha's fingers up and down his sinful body.</p><p>"You can touch me, kiss me," He leaned forward, letting the alpha's large hands rest on his tiny waist. "Fuck me. Do you wanna fuck me, Marcy?"</p><p>The alpha couldn't breathe.</p><p>Louis was incredibly aroused, his slick already starting to drip down his thighs and onto Marcel's pants. "God, I bet you have a thick cock. It would fill me up perfectly, don't you think?"</p><p>Marcel could smell Louis's slick, the mere scent of it making his inner alpha go ballistic.</p><p>He wanted nothing more than to fuck this omega on every surface, forcing him to take his knot more than once.</p><p>Everything about Louis was completely addictive, like a special drug specifically designed for him.</p><p>"Eddy fucked me so good, Marcy," Louis whined as Marcel's cautious fingers dipped into his thong and gathered up some of his sweet slick. "But I bet that you could do better."</p><p>Marcel growled at the mention of another alpha's name, digging his nails into the skin of Louis's arse. "On your knees, Louis. If I'm going to fuck you, you're gonna work for it."</p><p>The omega smirked as if he's won the lottery, eagerly getting off of Marcel's lap and sinking to his knees. His attempts at bringing out Marcel's inner alpha was worth it.</p><p>So, so worth it.</p><p>Marcel hissed as Louis unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, which was flushed and painfully erect.</p><p>"You're so big, fuck." Louis wrapped his dainty hands around the alpha's cock, licking a fat stripe from the thick base to the tip.</p><p>He's never liked the taste of precum, but he's willing to make an exception with Marcel.</p><p>The green-eyed alpha growled like an animal, his eyes a fierce gold. "Don't tease, princess. Suck daddy's cock like good little boy."</p><p>"Yes, daddy."</p><p>Louis wrapped his pretty pink lips around his tip, expertly hallowing his cheeks and forced Marcel's cock down his throat.</p><p>He gagged on it, tears springing into his eyes as the alpha let out a low groan.</p><p>Marcel was watching him with hooded eyes, every trace of the shy alpha from earlier completely gone. "That's right, baby. Good boy."</p><p>The praise made Louis's inner omega blush.</p><p>Louis let the alpha's cock slip from his lips, his pupils deliciously dilated. "I quite like it when alphas fuck my throat, daddy. Please, please fuck my mouth?"</p><p>"Don't be greedy," Marcel commanded, reaching forward and intertwined his fingers in Louis's hair.</p><p>Once he had a good enough grip, He pulled the sinful omega to his feet. "I'm assuming you're still prepped from when my brother fucked you?"</p><p>Louis smirked like a pretty devil. "Of course."</p><p>Marcel released his hair. "Good. Strip and lay on your back for daddy, sweetheart."</p><p>The eager omega immediately shed his thong (but kept his stockings, of course) and rested his back on the small stage.</p><p>What the fuck is with these alpha triplets having a daddy kink?</p><p>"I want you to fuck me hard, daddy. I want to feel you for days."</p><p>"Yeah?" Marcel slyly pocketed the thong, smirking like a devil. "You think that you deserve it?"</p><p>"Of course I do."</p><p>Marcel quickly lined his aching cock with the omega's slick hole, a low growl escaping his lips.</p><p>He wasted no time fucking into Louis at a fast pace, giving the spoiled princess exactly what he wanted. "Fucking hell, baby. You're so tight for me."</p><p>"Daddy," Louis whined, digging his nails into Marcel's neck. "You're so big, fuck."</p><p>This only encouraged Marcel to thrust faster, soft grunts escaping his lips. "That's it, baby. Take daddy's cock like a good boy."</p><p>"I'm a good boy, daddy." Louis felt beautifully numb and pliant in Marcel's strong arms. "Give it to me, please."</p><p>The only sounds that could be heard were Louis's moans and the sound of Marcel's cock fucking into him at a fast pace.</p><p>They eagerly kissed, their teeth clashing as they both got so much closer to their peaks. Marcel bit down on Louis's bottom lips, making the needy omega whine.</p><p>"You greedy little slut," Marcel growled out, his aching knot starting to tug at Louis's wet rim. "I bet you want every bit of daddy's cum in you. Begging for it, fuck."</p><p>"Cum in me, daddy." Louis sucked harsh love bites at the base of Marcel's throat, seeing stars as the alpha's knot only grew bigger with each thrust.</p><p>Marcel's knot finally popped, filling the beautiful omega and locking them together.</p><p>Louis came with a loud moan, his pretty blue eyes rolling into the back of his head.</p><p>Louis was panted, gasping for breath as he clung to Marcel's bicep.</p><p>His skin was covered in delicious bruises and a shiny sheen of sweat. "That was so good, Marcy. Jesus Christ."</p><p>"I have no idea where that came from." Marcel rasped, resting his face in the crook of Louis's necks. "You're a goddamn drug."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Absolute Adoration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It's delicious to have people adore you, but it's exhausting, too. Particularly when your own feelings don't match theirs.”<br/>― Tasha Alexander</p><p>L O U I S</p><p>Louis blushed at Marcel's complement, a shy smile gracing his lips. "Thanks for the compliment, I guess. You're much nicer than your brother."</p><p>"Edward?" Marcel's eyebrows were furrowed as he looked at the omega. "What did he do?"</p><p>The blue-eyed omega shrugged, resting his chin on Marcel's shoulder. "Usual shit that I hear every day. He basically made me out to be a drugged-up whore that seduces alphas for their money. He doesn't even know me."</p><p>Marcel studied Louis with serious eyes, scanning every inch of the omega's soft skin. "I'm so sorry that he treated you like that. He wasn't always a shithead."</p><p>"It's fine." Louis dismissed, licking his lips. "I've heard way worse."</p><p>The alpha's eyebrows furrowed. "That's not okay, Louis. You're literally the prettiest omega I've ever seen. You don't deserve anything less than adoration."</p><p>"I-" Louis couldn't stop blushing. "I'm a stripper, Mr. Styles. Adoration isn't a job requirement."</p><p>"It should be."</p><p>Louis giggled, trying to ignore the way his heart fluttered under Marcel's gaze. "Are you flirting with me, Mr. Styles? Is that a normal thing for you to do after fucking someone?"</p><p>"You're not just someone," Marcel admitted. "I've never done this with anybody."</p><p>The blue-eyed omega raised an eyebrow at the flustered alpha. "You don't know me, Mr. Styles. I could be a single mom or a serial killer. You only know my first name."</p><p>"Does it matter?" Marcel pointed out, His green eyes full of Intensity. "What if I want to get to know you? What then?"</p><p>"I-" Louis was honestly speechless. Edward was such an asshole but Marcel is literally the sweetest thing.</p><p>How could identical people have such different personalities?</p><p>"You deserve someone better than me, Marcel. I'm sorry."</p><p>The green-eyed alpha looked like he wanted to argue, but he decided against it. He made a mental note to have a conversation with Edward about respect and boundaries.</p><p>The pair sat in comfortable silence as Marcel's knot went down, Louis wincing as the alpha pulled out.</p><p>As they said their goodbyes, Marcel completely forgot about the white thong in his pocket.</p><p>H A R R Y</p><p>"Have you seen Marcel?"</p><p>Liam looked up from his phone to look at the youngest triplet, his eyebrows furrowed. "No, I haven't. Wasn't he with you?"</p><p>Harry shook his head, looking around the club with worry etched onto his features. "I had to take a phone call, but when I came back, Marcel was gone."</p><p>"He's probably hiding in the bathroom, Haz." Liam smiled sympathetically at the anxious triplet. "Have you met Louis, yet?"</p><p>The green-eyed alpha shook his head. "I saw him at the group performance, but I haven't seen him since. I thought you said that he was working the floor tonight?"</p><p>Liam shrugged. "He's probably taking care of the new dancers backstage. He's basically the stripper mom to them."</p><p>"Really?" Harry grinned, already envisioning the pretty omega taking care of the rest of the dancers. "He sounds sweet. What do you think he saw in Edward?"</p><p>The brown-eyed alpha snickered, rolling his eyes. "I have absolutely no idea."</p><p>The conversation continued like that. Liam would make a joke and Harry would laugh. they'd be pointing out different dancers that the brown-eyed alpha has slept with, and speculated where Marcel could be.</p><p>Harry wasn't too worried.</p><p>Marcel could handle himself.</p><p>"Harry?" Marcel finally appeared, his usually neatly done hair a mess and his white button-up wrinkled and halfway undone. "Where have you been?"</p><p>Harry looked his older brother up and down, his eyebrows furrowing. "I came back inside about an hour ago. What the fuck happened to you?"</p><p>Marcel blushed crimson, nervously fixing his clothes. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm great."</p><p>"Dude, you look freshly fucked," Liam blurted, making Marcel blush even harder.</p><p>Then it clicked.</p><p>Harry's jaw dropped and a smug smirk dawned on his features. There was a reason he hadn't been able to find Louis. There was a reason he couldn't find Marcel.</p><p>"You lucky bastard! I disappear for ten minutes and you hook up with a stripper?"</p><p>"Shut up." Marcel shushed his little brother, looking around nervously. "It wasn't supposed to happen. I saw him being assaulted by this alpha and went to check on him. He found out that I've never had a lap dance before and..."</p><p>"Jesus." Liam looked a bit disgusted. "You guys are fucking like a bunch of rabbits!"</p><p>Harry snickered, trying really hard to hide his jealousy. "You better hope that they cleaned up, Liam."</p><p>Liam suddenly looked serious, narrowing his eyes at Marcel. "Did you?"</p><p>"Did I what?" Marcel looked confused.</p><p>The brown-eyed alpha looked frustrated. "Did you clean up, or did you leave cum stains on my chairs?"</p><p>"Louis said that he would clean it."</p><p>As Liam and Marcel started to bicker, Harry's phone buzzed in his pocket. Confused, the youngest triplet pulled out an iPhone and let out a horrified gasp.</p><p>EDDY: Where the fuck are you guys? I came home early and the house is empty!</p><p>Harry blanched as he looked at his phone.</p><p>Edward wasn't supposed to know that they were here.</p><p>"Marcel." Harry looked up, catching Marcel's attention. "We need to go home. Edward came home early."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. You Should Know Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“One's dignity may be assaulted, vandalized and cruelly mocked, but it can never be taken away unless it is surrendered.”<br/>― Michael J. Fox</p><p>M A R C E L</p><p>"Let me get this straight."</p><p>Edward's voice was dangerously low as he glared at the two alphas in front of him. "Even after I told you to leave that whore omega alone, you still went to that damn strip club?!"</p><p>Harry and Marcel were sitting next to each other with guilty looks on their faces. Once they had gotten home, a furious Edward was waiting for them.</p><p>Harry took a nervous breath, guiltily looking up at Edward. "We only w-wanted to meet him, Eddy. He's-"</p><p>"He's NOTHING!" Edward growled, slamming his glass of whiskey on the table. "He's a fucking stripper that leeches money from mated alphas."</p><p>The youngest triplet flinched, his throat was tight. "You don't know that, Eddy. I was talking to Liam and he said that Louis is really sweet."</p><p>Edward stiffened, his jaw visibly clenched. "That's his name? Louis?"</p><p>"Liam let it slip." Marcel sounded incredibly anxious, but he had to calm his older brother. "Edward, please put the drink down. You're scaring Harry."</p><p>The eldest triplet froze, green eyes flickering to the drink he had slammed on the table.</p><p>When he look back at Harry, his angry gaze immediately softened.</p><p>The air was tense as he silently stood and dumped the remainder of the glass into the sink.</p><p>Harry had tears streaming down his face, quietly sniffling. "You know that I don't like it when-n you d-drink, Eddy."</p><p>"I-" Edward sighed, kneeling in front of his baby brother. "I know, Haz. I'm sorry. When I came home and you guys weren't here, it scared me."</p><p>Marcel scoffed. "That's no excuse, Edward. You know better than to drink when you're angry."</p><p>Edward looked incredibly guilty, gently taking Harry's face in his hands. "Hey bub, stop crying. I'm so sorry that I yelled at you."</p><p>"You sounded l-l-like him." Harry sniffled, leaning into Edward's touch. "I just wanted to meet the omega, Eddy. I know you said that he meant nothing, but you never sleep with people."</p><p>The eldest triplet sighed, tearing his eyes away from Harry. He hated seeing his little brother cry. "I was drunk, Harry. As soon as it happened, I regretted it. He really doesn't mean anything to me."</p><p>"But he's so pretty." Harry looked at Marcel, who was focusing on a spot in the wallpaper. "Marcel agrees. He even slept with him, too!"</p><p>Edward froze, looking at Marcel with wide eyes. "Is that true?"</p><p>Marcel nodded, taking a deep breath through his nose. "I know why you're set on having a fancy omega, but he's something special. He didn't ask me for any money after we did it, Ed."</p><p>"You and I both know his type," Edward rumbled, standing on his feet. "Don't you remember Victoria? She ruined our lives, Marcel."</p><p>"You can't justify hating sex workers because of one person!" Marcel argued, talking animatedly with his hands. "How the fuck can you judge Louis when you didn't even know his name until a few minutes ago!"</p><p>Edward watched Marcel silently, his face strangely stoic.</p><p>Harry licked his lips, anxiously fiddling with his rings. "Edward, this isn't just about Louis. Marcel and I are ready to settle down and have a family. We've tried bringing different omegas home, but you don't like any of them."</p><p>"So you thought that chasing after one of my one night stands would work instead?"</p><p>Edward chuckled, a small sigh escaping his lips. "You think that I don't want that too? I want a family just as much as you do, but it needs to be with the right omega."</p><p>Marcel looked tired. "Edward-"</p><p>"My choice is final." Edward murmured, sounding tired. "Let's go to bed, yeah? I'm really tired."</p><p>L O U I S</p><p>TWO DAYS LATER</p><p>"Mum?" Louis called, shutting the door to his childhood home behind him.</p><p>He was dressed in an oversized pink hoodie and white jeans that hugged his figure a little too well.</p><p>"Where are you?"</p><p>Johanna appeared, a confused look on her features. "Boo? What are you doing home?"</p><p>Louis hugged his mother, breathing in her familiar lavender scent.</p><p>When he pulled away, he revealed a thick envelope that he had hid in his jacket pocket. "I brought some more money. My boss gave me an advance on my paycheck."</p><p>"Louis," Jay sighed, taking the envelope from her son. "I appreciate this. I know that working all those hours as someone's accountant can't be easy."</p><p>The small omega grinned. "You know me, mummy. I didn't graduate three years early for nothing!"</p><p>"I just hate that you're working so hard."</p><p>"Mum, I'm fine." Louis licked his lips, looking around his childhood home before looking back at his worried mother. "Just let me take care of you guys."</p><p>Jay still had that familiar look of worry etched onto her features. "But who's taking care of you, darling? You're twenty-eight years old with no alpha!"</p><p>"Not this again."Louis dismissed, rolling his eyes. "I don't need an alpha. I'm doing just fine on my own."</p><p>His mother didn't look convinced.</p><p>Louis sighed, leading his mother to a couch that was covered in a bunch of homemade quilts and pillows. "We've already talked about this, mum. With my job, no alpha is gonna want me."</p><p>"You're just an accountant, boo." Jay sounded stern.</p><p>The omega blinked, momentarily forgetting his cover story. "I'm just saying that a lot of alphas these days don't like independent omegas. They like being the providers."</p><p>Jay nodded, finally letting the subject drop.</p><p>Louis sighed in relief. The last thing he needed was for his mother to find out the truth about his job.</p><p>To find out that he never went back to school after taking a 'break' all those years ago.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Until We Combust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kind of short, sorry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I felt like an animal, and animals don’t know sin, do they?”<br/>― Jess C. Scott</p><p>E D W A R D</p><p>"Fuck, daddy."</p><p>All Edward could focus on was the curves of Angel's skin, the pretty pink of his lips as small moans escaped them.</p><p>The omega's skin was a beautiful tan that seemed to bruise so easily under his fingertips.</p><p>The alpha was panting like a dog, his chest moving up and down as the angel above him rocked their hips together. "You're so pretty, baby. Look at me."</p><p>"I'm so wet, daddy," Louis whined, looking at Edward with his gorgeous baby blues. "I need you so bad."</p><p>Edward pulled the omega forward, smashing their lips together. Louis tasted like the best kind of drug, the kind that made you want to use again and again; even when you know that it's bad for you.</p><p>When they pulled apart, the sinful omega dug his fingernails into Edward's bare skin.</p><p>"I love you, Eddy," Louis mumbled, his blue eyes searching Edward's green ones. "You don't have to say it back, but-"</p><p>Edward woke with a start.</p><p>His bedroom was dark, and the only sound being heard was the quiet snores escaping Harry's lips.</p><p>Marcel was cuddling him, his usually gelled hair in messy, damp curls. Normally, this would be enough to calm Edward down from any panic attack.</p><p>But then again, this wasn't one of Edward's usual nightmares.</p><p>Fucking Louis.</p><p>Of course, he would have that name.</p><p>He's pretty enough to be royalty.</p><p>Edward has been haunted by the same dream for years. He's had it ever since he was ten, so what was so fucking different now? Now, instead of seeing memories, he's dreaming of the thing he wants the most.</p><p>A fucking stripper.</p><p>The exhausted alpha sighed, running his fingers through his messy hair.</p><p>Angel, Louis, has been the subject of his dreams for days. No matter how hard he tried, Edward couldn't seem to shake those sinful blue eyes.</p><p>"Where the sassy remark?" Edward dipped his fingers into the omega's panties, letting his middle finger prod Louis' wet hole.</p><p>The small gesture made the omega let out a gasp, tightening his grip on the alpha's curls.</p><p>Edward smirked, pulling his hand away. "On your knees, slut. Now."</p><p>Louis climbed off of Edward, eagerly sinking to his knees.</p><p>His white thigh highs were tight against his tan thighs, making him look all that more sinful.</p><p>"How do you want me, daddy?"</p><p>Louis peered up at the handsome alpha through his eyelashes.</p><p>His blue eyes resembled dazzling sapphires sparkling in pure moonlight. Everything about him screamed sinful, from his pretty pink lips to his thick thighs.</p><p>"Fuck." Edward groaned, tangling his long fingers in the omega's messy hair.</p><p>Louis smirked, running his small fingers along the outline of Edward's cock. He stayed on his knees, still dressed in his sexy angel outfit. "You sound so pathetic. Whimpering for me to touch you like an omega in heat."</p><p>"You better watch your mouth, slut," Edward growled, yanking Louis' head towards him. "I don't pay you for small talk."</p><p>Louis smirked again, biting his swollen lips. "Sorry, daddy."</p><p>"Good boy."</p><p>Edward cringed, rubbing his face in frustration. He felt disgusted with himself. "I don't pay you for small talk? Why the fuck did I say that?"</p><p>Everything about that omega is absolutely beautiful.</p><p>He's never seen anything like it.</p><p>Edward wants nothing more than to taste Louis's lips again, to feel his soft skin beneath his fingertips.</p><p>To hold him close and never let him go.</p><p>With an exhausted sigh, Edward took a deep breath through his nose.</p><p>Vanilla cupcakes.</p><p>The smell hit him like a ton of bricks. He thought that he was imagining it, but the smell felt too real to be a memory.</p><p>"What is that?"</p><p>Edward stood, his bare feet silently moving against the soft carpet. He followed the deliciously intoxicating smell to the dirty clothes hamper, going through the clothes like a mad man.</p><p>The smell was incredibly strong, coming from Marcel's dress pants.</p><p>What the fuck?</p><p>With shaking hands, Edward pulled a white lace thong from the back pocket. It was covered in dried slick, smelling heavily of the omega he couldn't seem to forget.</p><p>"Fuck it," Edward growled, dropping the lace undergarment and going to pull on some clothes. "It's only midnight."</p><p>L O U I S</p><p>I love the light in your eyes and the dark in your heart</p><p>You love our permanent chase and the bite of our bark</p><p>We know we're classic together like Egyptian gold</p><p>We love us</p><p>Louis cheekily winked at the crowd, using the slow beat of the bass to draw even more attention to himself.</p><p>The red lighting made his gold thong shine.</p><p>It don't matter, be combative or be sweet cherry pie</p><p>It don't matter just as long as I get all you tonight</p><p>Michael hooked his arms with Louis's, both of the omegas grinding against each other.</p><p>The crowd went nuts, loud wolf whistles filling the air, and bills being thrown onstage.</p><p>Louis was breathless as he danced, pure adrenaline coursing through his veins.</p><p>He had smoked a bit of weed with Michael before going onstage, and that made everything much better.</p><p>The light was hot against his skin as he slid his hands down his front.</p><p>I can take you out, oh-oh</p><p>We can kill some time, stay home</p><p>Throw balloons, teddy bears and the chocolate eclairs away</p><p>Got nothing but love for you, fall more in love every day</p><p>Valentine, valentine</p><p>So deep your DNA's being messed with my touch</p><p>Can't beat us</p><p>So real, fueling the fire until we combust</p><p>Can't touch us</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Ain't No Rest For The Wicked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I've heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason<br/>Bringing something we must learn<br/>And we are led to those who help us most to grow<br/>If we let them and we help them in return.”<br/>― Stephen Schwartz</p><p>L O U I S</p><p>"Do you want another hit, Lou?"</p><p>Michael asked, puffs of smoke escaping his bitten lips as he spoke. "Luke bought me the good shit."</p><p>Louis took the blunt from the red-haired omega, placing it between his lips and taking a long drag.</p><p>The delicious smoke filled his lungs and warmed his insides.</p><p>The pair of omegas were backstage, touching up their gold makeup and adjusting their golden corsets.</p><p>"Louis?"</p><p>Liam appeared, his nose wrinkling at the smell. "You have a lap dance in room eight. Make sure to spray some perfume before you go. You stink."</p><p>The blue-eyed omega nodded, taking a drink of his water before spraying some of his perfume on his chest. "I'll be back in ten. Save me some of that pizza!"</p><p>"You got it!" Michael put his thumb up, his voice muffled by a slice of microwave pizza.</p><p>Liam rolled his eyes at that, gesturing for Louis to follow him onto the floor. "I'm only going to say this once, Louis. If you're going to sleep with the customers, make sure to use protection and clean up."</p><p>"Excuse me?" Louis was confused, his eyebrows furrowing. "What the hell are you talking about?"</p><p>The brown-eyed alpha sighed, pursing his lips. "I'm just saying that suppressants don't always work. If you're sleeping with the triplets, make sure you're safe. I can't have my best dancer getting knocked up."</p><p>Louis's world stopped spinning for a split second, his heart thundering in his ears. "How did you know I slept with Marcel? I never talked-"</p><p>"He told me." Liam studied the omega with concern. "It didn't take a genius, Lou. Do you like them?"</p><p>The blue-eyed omega shook his head, the sweet fuzziness of his high escaping him. "I don't know. They just keep showing up and sweeping me off of my feet, I guess."</p><p>Liam chuckled, patting the omega's shoulder. "Well, you should probably prepare yourself."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>He pointed at the door in front of them. "Edward's pretty agitated tonight. Have fun!"</p><p>E D W A R D</p><p>It shouldn't have bothered Edward to see random alphas grope Louis.</p><p>He shouldn't have felt any sort of response to seeing the omega flirt and seduce.</p><p>He doesn't even understand why he's here in the first place.</p><p>When the door finally opened, Edward eagerly stood on his feet with his heart in his throat.</p><p>Louis was dressed in a tight corset that accentuated his curves a little too well, a golden thong, and black thigh highs that made Edward mouth water.</p><p>He looked vaguely annoyed, and his pretty blue eyes were obviously dilated.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"I-" Edward licked his lips, anxiously biting his bottom lip. "I came to apologize."</p><p>His eyes automatically narrowed, looking Edward up and down. "Apologize for which part? Calling me a whore or accusing me of being a drug addict?"</p><p>"You're high right now." Edward pointed out, making Louis stiffen. "Not that I'm judging! I'm just here to apologize for my actions. Marcel yelled at me for being a dick to you."</p><p>Louis's pretty blue eyes automatically softened. "He did?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>The omega sighed, pointing at one of the leather chairs. "Take a seat, Mr. Styles. I accept your apology, but don't expect me to suck your dick."</p><p>Edward chuckled, taking a seat on the surprisingly comfortable chair. "Only if you want to, angel. Although,"</p><p>He smirked. "You seemed to enjoy yourself last time."</p><p>"Well I hate to break it to you, Mr. Styles," Louis mused, straddling Edward's lap.</p><p>The alpha's breathing immediately hitched. </p><p>"Your little brother fucked me better. It's amazing what kind words can do to an omega's libido."</p><p>The green-eyed alpha snorted, raising an eyebrow at Louis. "Marcel? The same person who's never been into a strip club? What did you do?"</p><p>"Well," Louis hummed, trailing his fingers down Edward's front, expertly grinding down on his hard cock. "I just teased him until that inner alpha came out. He fucked me so good that he left bruises."</p><p>Edward gulped, obscene images filling his brain. "W-where?"</p><p>"Wouldn't you like to know?" Louis mused, his lips brushing against the shell of Edward's ear.</p><p>He moved his dainty hands onto the alpha's broad shoulders, using that has leverage.</p><p>The green-eyed alpha let out a groan, clenching his fists. "C-Can I touch you, angel?"</p><p>Louis pulled away, his pretty blue eyes studying Edward with that familiar intensity."You'd like that, wouldn't you? You'd love to mark me up, to cover my skin in pretty bruises."</p><p>The omega moved harder against the alpha's aching cock. "But I'm not gonna let you."</p><p>Edward was biting his lip hard enough that he could taste blood.</p><p>"How long were you watching me dance for other alphas, Mr. Styles?" Louis questioned with a smirk on his lips, the air around them suddenly thick with sexual tension. "You seem like the jealous type."</p><p>"I am." Edward groaned out, his throat tight. "I hated watching you dance for them."</p><p>Louis leaned forward, his lips ghosting over Edward's. "You do realize that you have no right to be jealous, right? Just because we slept together doesn't mean you get to dictate what I do with my body."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"Do you?" Louis pulled away, his blue eyes full of seriousness. "Because I don't think that you do. Why did you come back? You don't seem like the type to apologize."</p><p>Edward licked his lips, looking away from the gorgeous omega in front of him. "I don't know. I can't seem to get you out of my head, and it's stressing me out."</p><p>Louis innocently cocked his head to the side. "Oh? I didn't know that I had that effect on people like you."</p><p>"Like me?" Edward raised an eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean?"</p><p>The omega smirked. "It means that you're the type of alpha that thinks he's much better than anybody else. When you first met me, you treated me like I wasn't worth your time."</p><p>"I-"</p><p>Louis cut him off. "You don't actually know me enough to care. You're only obsessed with my body, Edward."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. What You Deserve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The best lies were always mixed with truth.”<br/>― Sarah J. Maas</p><p>L O U I S</p><p>Louis stumbled back inside of his second-rate apartment around two in the morning.</p><p>His head was pounding and his mouth felt dry.</p><p>This was the first time he's interacted with any of the Styles Triplets and didn't have the usual walk of shame afterward.</p><p>Niall was on the couch, stuffing freshly made popcorn into his mouth as another episode of Criminal Minds played on the T.V. "Lou? What the hell are you doing home this late?"</p><p>"Michael went home with Luke." Louis murmured, kicking off his sneakers. "Fucking asshole took my car, so I had to get a ride home."</p><p>The blue-eyed beta cocked his head, placing his food on the coffee table. "You look like shit. What happened?"</p><p>Louis blinked.</p><p> </p><p>"I-" Edward looked away, taking in Louis' words with wide eyes. "Is that how you think of yourself? As a....thing? A body for someone to use?"</p><p>Louis licked his lips. "Don't act as if you care, Edward. You literally paid me for sex!"</p><p>The green-eyed alpha looked taken aback. "I never said that what I did was okay, Louis. But you need to have a better opinion of yourself!"</p><p>"Don't you dare try to tell me what to do, Edward." Louis moved off of the alpha's lap, looking absolutely furious. His blue eyes were fierce and angry.</p><p>"You don't know a goddamn thing about me!"</p><p>Edward stood on his feet, reaching forward and gently grabbing Louis's hand. "Then tell me. Why are you a sex worker? You seem way too smart to be settling for a life like this."</p><p>Louis narrowed his eyes at the alpha, a frown permanently etched onto his pretty pink lips. "Why the hell should I tell you anything? God, you're one of the most entitled people I've ever met!"</p><p> </p><p>Niall gently guided Louis towards the couch, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the familiar smell of marijuana. "Did you smoke with Michael, Louis? You haven't done that in a while."</p><p>"It was only a little bit." Louis murmured, sitting down on the couch with a small huff. "I just wanted to have a bit of fun tonight."</p><p>"But?"</p><p>"Edward Styles pretty much ruined it."</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Edward scoffed, gently forcing the blue-eyed omega to look at him. "I may be entitled and rich, but at least I know what I deserve."</p><p>"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Louis snapped, pulling away from Edward.</p><p>The alpha sighed, looking away. </p><p>****</p><p>Louis looked up, smiling slightly. "What do you think I deserve, Niall?"</p><p>"What?" Niall was confused, his eyebrows furrowed. "What are you talking about?"</p><p>The blue-eyed omega sighed, licking his lips as he ran his fingers through his feathery hair. "Edward told me that I deserve far better than a job at a strip club. Marcel told me that I deserve adoration. I just don't know if that's true."</p><p>"Louis." Niall's voice was stern. "You are the least selfish person that I know. You were a fucking child prodigy, but you quit school to take care of your mum. You gave up everything to make sure that her bills were paid, Louis."</p><p>Louis looked down at his hands. "That doesn't mean anything."</p><p>Niall rolled his eyes. "Louis, that means everything! You deserve the best things in life, but you settle for a shitty job at a strip club and shitty alphas that only want you for one thing!"</p><p>"He asked me on a date, Niall," Louis whispered.</p><p>*****</p><p>"I need to go," Louis whispered, his voice hushed as every word escaped his lips. "I have to get my friend home."</p><p>Edward nodded, looking at his hands. "Right. Can I ask you a question before you go?"</p><p>The omega bit his lip. "Sure."</p><p>"My brothers want-" Edward stopped, taking a shaky breath and starting over. "My brothers and I want to get to know you a bit better. No sex involved. Just...dinner."</p><p>Louis's eyebrows furrowed, his blue eyes searching Edward's. "Are you asking me on a date? I just finished giving you a lap dance, Edward. I'm a stripper."</p><p>Edward sighed, pulling at his hair. "Does it matter?"</p><p>****</p><p>"Does it matter?" Niall echoed, pulling away from his best friend. "It's painfully obvious to everyone around you that these alphas are serious, Louis. You've always wanted a family, but you're not going to let yourself try?"</p><p>Louis kept his gaze focused on the floor. "I said yes, Niall."</p><p>Niall froze. "Wait, what?"</p><p>"I said yes."</p><p> </p><p>E D W A R D</p><p>Edward shut the front door behind him, smiling to himself.</p><p>After he had dropped Louis off at his apartment, the green-eyed alpha worked on rehearsing what he was going to say to his brothers.</p><p>He had a lot to apologize for, and hopefully, this could make up for it.</p><p>"Well, well, well," A light flickered on, revealing a smug-looking Harry.</p><p>Next to him, looking a bit pissed off, was Marcel. "Where have you been?"</p><p>Edward was gobsmacked. "I, um-"</p><p>"You smell like Louis." Marcel crossed his arms. "So we're not allowed to see him, but you are? How the fuck is that fair?"</p><p>Harry nodded in agreement. "It's not fair, Eddy."</p><p>Edward sighed in exasperation. "I know that it's not fair, okay? I just-"</p><p>"Do you?" Marcel interrupted, his green eyes dangerously sharp. "You told us that your decision was final, and we respected that!"</p><p>"I went to ask him on a date, you guys," Edward murmured, making his brother's eyes widen. "He has the weekend off, so each of us will be taking him on a date before we all get together Sunday night."</p><p>****</p><p>"Why do you want to take me on a date?" Louis questioned, cocking his head to the side. "You've already slept with me, Edward. I don't know what else you could want from me."</p><p>Edward reached forward, gently grasping the omega's hand in his. Louis looked up at him with wide blue eyes. "I just want the chance to get to know you. I want to give you what you deserve, Louis."</p><p>"I-" Louis stuttered, obviously taken aback. "What if you don't like who I am? What then?"</p><p>"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Not About Angels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Clever as the Devil and twice as pretty.”<br/>― Holly Black</p><p>L O U I S</p><p>T E N Y E A R S A G O</p><p>"I can't believe that my baby just graduated!" Jay was tearing up, pinching Louis's cheeks. "How do you feel, boo?"</p><p>The blue-eyed omega fixed his glasses, smiling widely as he pulled away from his mother's grip. "I feel great! I just can't believe that I finally did it. Have you seen Niall?"</p><p>Jay pointed towards the kitchen with her thumb, a teasing look in her eyes. "He's probably raiding my fridge." Louis looked in that direction and chuckled. "Have you guys packed for med school yet?"</p><p>"I have, but I don't think that Niall has." Louis sighed, looking around his childhood home. "I'm gonna miss this house, mummy. It feels like only yesterday I was memorizing algebra at the kitchen table. It feels wrong to leave you guys behind like this."</p><p>His mother's bottom lip wobbled. "Oh, boo. We're gonna miss you too. You've been so helpful since your dad left, but you need to go live your life." She smiled through her tears. "I'm gonna call you every day, you know that?"</p><p>"I know, mummy."</p><p>F I V E Y E A R S A G O</p><p>"Niall!" Louis crowed, shutting the door to their shared dormitory behind him. He had a bag of Nandos in his hands and a stack of medical books in the other. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get your food. Professor Lindsay wanted to go over my Alzheimers essay."</p><p>Niall looked up from his computer, an eyebrow raised at his best friend. "Neuroscience? I thought that Professor Lindsay was teaching a Psych class this semester?"</p><p>"She was helping me with a paper for my neurology class." Louis placed the food on the desk, carrying his stack of books towards his twin bed. "What are you studying?"</p><p>The beta shrugged. "Criminal Minds."</p><p>Louis rolled his eyes. "That's not studying, Nialler."</p><p>"Says who?" Niall dug into his food eagerly. "Spencer is the best teacher that I know!"</p><p>The blue-eyed omega scoffed, opening his neuroscience textbook. He had to focus on finishing his essay because it was due literally the next day. "Has my mum called you? My phone's been off because I wasn't able to pay the bill."</p><p>"It's charging on my bed." Niall focused his eyes on his laptop screen again. "It's been on silent for most of the day, so I probably missed it."</p><p>Louis rolled over onto his feet, heading toward's Niall's side of the room. "For an idiot who lives off of technology, you're not on your phone nearly enough."</p><p>Niall rolled his eyes, not answering his best friend because his mouth was currently full of food.</p><p>Louis picked up the old iPhone, his eyes furrowing in confusion. "My mum's called you thirty times! Fuck." The omega automatically dialed his mother's number.</p><p>It rang two times before Jay finally answered. "Louis?"</p><p>"Mum, what's wrong?" Louis could hear his mother start to cough, the mere sound of it making him wince. "Mummy?"</p><p>His mother finally regained control of her breathing, which sounded raspy. "I need you to come home, boo. We need to talk."</p><p>***</p><p>Louis was standing on the front step of his childhood home, a large coat hugging his curvy frame. His glasses were fogged from his breathing and a beanie hid his ears. It didn't look like his mum was home because her car wasn't there, but he knocked just to be sure.</p><p>After a few moments, the door opened to reveal a tired-looking Jay. "Mummy?"</p><p>"Boobear!" His mother gushed, throwing her arms around Louis's shoulders. "I'm so glad you're home!"</p><p>Louis smiled as he hugged her back, but his eyebrows were still furrowed. His mum looked incredibly thin and sick, which was so unlike her. After they were done hugging, the blue-eyed omega followed his mother inside.</p><p>"I made you some tea," Jay sat down at the table, coughs wracking her frame. "It should be on the stove."</p><p>Louis ignored that and sat down next to her. "Mum, are you okay? Where are the girls?"</p><p>Jay sighed, reaching forward to grasp Louis's fingers. "They're with your gran. She's been taking care of them since I got sick. I had to sell the car, so she's been taking them to school."</p><p>"Sick?" Louis was so confused. "Wait, you sold the car? mum, what's going on?"</p><p>His mother looked like she was on the verge of tears. "I had to sell the car to pay off some bills, Louis. I lost my job a few months ago because I kept getting sick and they were tired of me calling in."</p><p>Louis scoffed. "That's stupid. You can't work if you're sick, mum. Do you want me to take care of you until you get better? I still have my nursing license."</p><p>"I'm not going to get better anytime soon." Jay was crying. "I have lung cancer, boo. I got the diagnosis two days ago."</p><p>And just like that, Louis's world came to a frightening halt.</p><p>***</p><p>Niall was watching with wide eyes as Louis packed his things into cardboard boxes. "Louis, you can't quit school. What about your scholarship?"</p><p>"I have to take care of my mum, Niall." Louis murmured, trying to focus on the task at hand. "She can't work and run the house. She doesn't even have enough money to take care of her medical bills."</p><p>The beta looked torn as he watched his best friend wipe away a stay tear. "Louis, you're literally the smartest person I know! You worked so hard to get here."</p><p>Louis shrugged. "My family is more important."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Humble Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The greatest fools are ofttimes more clever than the men who laugh at them.”<br/>― George R.R. Martin</p><p>L O U I S</p><p>F O U R Y E A R S A G O</p><p>Life had become painfully grey for Louis Tomlinson.</p><p>After leaving university, the small omega got a part-time job at a cafe around the corner. It was painfully boring and didn't pay nearly enough for all the shit Louis put up with. His mum was officially one year into chemo, and she was improving greatly.</p><p>All Louis had to worry about were the bills.</p><p>He drove the girls to school and picked them up at the same time every day. He cooked and cleaned and did everything he could to make their lives a bit easier.</p><p>But it still wasn't enough.</p><p>"I ordered a latte!" A teenage girl growled at Louis, her hazel eyes narrowed hatefully at the exhausted omega. "Can't you hear?"</p><p>Louis sighed, giving the beta an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, miss. Would you like a free muffin with your drink?"</p><p>Yeah, that's what he usually deals with every day.</p><p>After the beta girl leaves, a green-eyed omega with black hair stepped forward. He looked sympathetic for Louis, with a small smile on his lips. "How often do you deal with shit like that? She sounded like a bitch!"</p><p>"Every day." Louis sighed, blinking slowly. "Honestly, I've put up with worse. What would you like?"</p><p>The dark-haired omega looked at the menu that was behind Louis, his green eyes scanning it thoughtfully. "Just give me a regular one. I'm not picky."</p><p>Louis nodded, putting the order in. "That'll be three pounds, sir."</p><p>"My name is Michael." The omega handed the money to Louis, suddenly scanning his form. "Can I ask you a question?"</p><p>The blue-eyed omega shrugged. "Do I have a choice?"</p><p>Michael laughed, glancing over his shoulder to make sure that nobody else was in line behind him. He looked back at Louis with serious eyes. "Do you like to dance?"</p><p>"Uh," Louis was taken aback. "Not really. I've got way too much meat on my bones if you know what I mean. Why?"</p><p>The green-eyed omega smirked, pulling a card out of his leather jacket. "I used to work a dead-end job like this, but now I have a much better one. I'm an exotic dancer for 17BLACK."</p><p>Louis took the black business card from Michael, raising an eyebrow. "A strip club? I'm not like that, mate." He slid the card back to the omega. "I'm not interested."</p><p>"I make close to a thousand a night," Michael said smoothly, pushing the card back in Louis's direction. "Just call Liam. I think you'll do pretty great."</p><p>****</p><p>Louis doesn't even know why he's here. Maybe it's because he needs the money, or maybe it's because he has nothing better to do. All he knows is that he feels incredibly awkward walking into the crowded club.</p><p>"Coffee boy!" A familiar voice made Louis turn around.</p><p>Oh boy.</p><p>Michael was dressed in a black leather outfit with makeup on his face. He approached Louis with a smirk on his lips, his hips swaying slightly. "Liam is waiting for you in the back! He's really excited to meet you because Jewel just quit on us!"</p><p>"Right, uh," Louis let Michael lead him through the crowd of sweaty people, trying really hard to ignore the looks he was receiving from different alphas that looked old enough to be a bunch of creepy uncles. "Is Liam nice?"</p><p>The green-eyed omega nodded, pulling Louis into a crowded office that smelled heavily of weed. "He's pretty chill. He's mated, so you don't have to worry about him hitting on you if you're worried about that."</p><p>An attractive brown-eyed alpha was sitting behind a worn desk, speaking into an expensive-looking phone, dressed in a suit that clung to his biceps. Louis almost drooled.</p><p>Michael pushed Louis forward. "Liam, this is Louis."</p><p>"Let me call you back, Edward." Liam murmured, his brown eyes scanning Louis's curvy frame. "Tell the other idiots I said hi."</p><p>After the alpha hung up, Louis gulped and shyly waved. "Michael said I should talk to you about potentially becoming a dancer? I just have a few questions."</p><p>Liam held up a hand, silencing the nervous omega. "Turn around, please."</p><p>"Uh, okay?" Louis turned around in a small circle, a delicate blush on his cheeks.</p><p>The alpha nodded thoughtfully. "Take a seat, Mr. Tomlinson. Let's talk."</p><p>***</p><p>"I can't do this."</p><p>Michael snickered as he applied pink lip gloss to Loui's lips, his green eyes light and teasing. "Sure you can. All you have to do is walk around and hand out drinks. It's easy!"</p><p>Louis looked at himself in the mirror, his eyes focusing on the pretty pink corset that hugged his already small waist. He looked hot, but this definitely wasn't something that he would usually wear. "I feel ridiculous."</p><p>"You look hot!" Michael sounded incredulous. "Have you seen your arse? You'll make so much money tonight, I'm sure of it."</p><p>The blue-eyed omega swallowed his nervousness, looking at Michael one last time before heading out the red curtain. "This is only a one-time thing, okay? I just need a little bit of money."</p><p>"Of course, Lou." Michael smiled. "Just go shake your arse, angel."</p><p>P R E S E N T D A Y</p><p>Louis woke up to soft autumn sunlight filtering through his yellow curtains.</p><p>His head was pounding and he had drool on the side of his face. Louis could remember bits and pieces of last night, but the one memory that really stuck out to him was of his conversation with a certain green-eyed alpha.</p><p>What did Louis deserve?</p><p>He used to work so hard to make it in life, to be a doctor, and to take care of his family.</p><p>It's funny how ten years can change a person.</p><p>Louis used to be the type to blush at the idea of sex and insist on going on a date first. Now he's having sex and then going on a date.</p><p>When was the last time he was even on a date?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Wrapped Around Your Finger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“May life remain enamored of its own charm.”<br/>― Suman Pokhrel</p><p>L O U I S</p><p>The week flew by a lot faster than Louis thought it would. It was like his body was on autopilot and everything around him was passing by in a blur. He didn't throw himself into his work like he usually did, it almost felt as if he was too exhausted to play that character anymore.</p><p>"I don't know what to wear." Louis was anxiously pacing his bedroom floor, Michael and Niall watching him with amused eyes. "What am I supposed to wear on a date? I've never been to one."</p><p>"Wait," Michael sounded shocked, insulted even. "You literally have the prettiest face I've ever seen, and you've never been on a date? W-What about high school?"</p><p>Niall snickered, crossing his arms. "Louis was a goody-two-shoes back in highschool. He never dated anybody because he wanted to focus on getting a good scholarship."</p><p>"Do the triplets know that you've never been on a date?" Michael looked at Louis, who was blushed a pretty scarlet.</p><p>Louis shook his head. "How the fuck am I supposed to bring that up? 'Hey, thanks for taking me on my first date. Did you know that used to be a frigid virgin?' That will definitely make them like me."</p><p>Both of his best friends choked, loud chuckled escaping their lips. Michael looked like he was dying from laughter and Niall spat out the bit of beer he had in his mouth. Louis scoffed, crossing his arms.</p><p>"They like the stripper side of me, you guys." Louis's voice was adorably small. "What if they don't like the real me?"</p><p>"Don't be ridiculous." Niall took another sip of his beer. "I haven't met them, but Liam told me that they're absolutely obsessed with you."</p><p>Michael nodded in agreement. "When you were dancing that night, all Harry could look at was you. Like I said," He shoved a handful of crisps in his mouth. "A slow-burn porno."</p><p>Louis rolled his eyes, approaching his closet again. "I have no idea what I'm supposed to wear."</p><p>"Well," Michael stood, his green eyes scanning the closet with narrowed eyes. "Where are they taking you?"</p><p>H A R R Y</p><p>"Is it normal to feel nauseous?" Harry anxiously fixed his hair in the mirror, trying his best to ignore the sick feeling in his stomach. "Maybe I should cancel?"</p><p>Marcel was watching his little brother with amusement in his green eyes. He was dressed in a comfortable looking t-shirt and sweatpants, his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "If you cancel, I'm pretty Edward will castrate both of us."</p><p>Harry sighed, placing his comb on their bathroom counter. "I've never even talked to him, Marcel. We've texted, but that's not the same thing!"</p><p>"Have you told him where you're taking him?" Marcel asked, his tone light.</p><p>The youngest triplet shook his head. "It's a surprise. But I did tell him to dress warmly."</p><p>"You're taking him to the lake, right?"</p><p>Harry nodded. "I know that it's extra chilly around this time of year, and I don't want him to get sick. Should I tell him to bring a scarf?"</p><p>Marcel simply nodded.</p><p>L O U I S</p><p>"He just told me to dress warmly." Louis murmured, letting his small fingers brush against a few items in his closet. "Should I do sexy warm or actual warm?"</p><p>Michael hummed, his eyebrows furrowed. "Actual warm, but cute. You should wear a cute sweater with some layers underneath. AND," He ran to Louis's dresser, where he pulled out a grey beanie that the omega hadn't worn in years. "This. You look super cute in beanies, and you should match it with that blue sweater you have."</p><p>"You should wear those cute mom jeans that make your arse look great," Niall added, fondly smiling at his nervous best friend. "Are you spending the night with him?"</p><p>Louis bit his bottom lip anxiously. "I'm not sure. Should I ask?"</p><p>"Probably."</p><p>The blue-eyed omega sighed, pulling out his battered iPhone with anxiety bubbling in his stomach. "I hate feeling like this."</p><p>Michael rolled his eyes playfully. "Well, hopefully, they knock you up so you won't have to go on another date ever again. You're annoying when you're anxious."</p><p>To: Harold</p><p>I have a small question.....</p><p>From: Harold</p><p>what is it?</p><p>do you not want to go on this date?</p><p>To: Harold</p><p>Do u want me to stay the night tonight? I need to know so I can pack a bag.</p><p>"What kind of makeup are you thinking about?" Michael's voice made Louis look up from his phone. the green-eyed omega was going through Louis's makeup, a nosy expression on his features. "Probably something simple, right?"</p><p>Louis shrugged. "I wasn't going to wear any."</p><p>From: Harold</p><p>As much as I would love that, Edward says no</p><p>I'll have you home by ten ;)</p><p>Louis blushed when his blue eyes scanned over the simple winky-face.</p><p>To: Harold</p><p>okayyy ;)</p><p>I'll see you in an hour?</p><p>From: Harold</p><p>Of course</p><p>H A R R Y</p><p>Harry hates sounding like an entitled prick, but he did not like how Louis's apartment building looked. It was in a shabbier part of London and was clearly falling apart. Either that or maybe the green-eyed alpha was too used to his mansion.</p><p>The green-eyed alpha was so anxious that he kept having to stop driving to make sure that he wouldn't throw up in Edward's new car.</p><p>The last thing that Harry needs right now is to be yelled at by his older brother.</p><p>After getting out of his car, Harry anxiously made his way inside and topped in front of apartment 28B, the familiar smell of Louis filling his nostrils.</p><p>He's never even talked to this omega, and Louis already has this alpha wrapped around his finger. He's so screwed at this point.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Strawberry Lipstick State-of-Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It has been many years since I have eaten freely at my choice, fair one, and a plate of strawberries is all that I desire." - Mark Blackthorn”<br/>― Cassandra Clare</p><p>L O U I S</p><p>Three brisk knocks made Louis jump and his heart start to race. Michael smirked, tossing the blue sweater at the blue-eyed omega's face. Niall, who was trying to apply mascara, glared at the redhead.</p><p>"Looks like loverboy's here." Michael got to his feet and wiped crumbs from his leggings. "Niall, add some lip gloss while I go answer the door."</p><p>Louis automatically shook his head, not liking the idea of Michael being alone with Harry. "Don't you dare. The last thing I need right now is for you to scare him off!"</p><p>Niall snickered, forcing Louis lips to pucker by pinching his cheeks. "From what Michael has told me, I don't think anybody could scare these alphas away."</p><p>"They haven't met Michael."</p><p>When Louis looked back in Michael's direction, the redheaded omega was already gone. He felt incredibly nervous about this whole thing, which was ridiculous considering that the alphas have seen him in his underwear.</p><p>"Wait, wipe that off," Niall ordered, passing Louis a makeup wipe. "I met to to put on the strawberry lip gloss, not the pineapple."</p><p>Louis raised an eyebrow at his best friend. "Does it matter?"</p><p>Niall looked offended. "Of course it matters! You're going ona date with Harry Styles!"</p><p>"Sometimes I forget that you're a fan."</p><p> </p><p>H A R R Y</p><p>Harry heart raced as the door opened, revealing a red-headed omega that definitly wasn't Louis. His heart immediately plummeted. Had the omega given him the wrong address?</p><p>"Don't look so disappointed, loverboy." The omega snickered, a smirk on his lips. "My name's Michael. I'm one of Louis's best friends."</p><p>"Oh!" Harry offered a kind smile to the omega. "Is he ready?"</p><p>Michael nodded, gesturing for the tall alpha to follow him inside. "Almost. But before you do anything, you and I need to have a chat."</p><p>"A chat?" Harry echoed, obviously confused. "About what?"</p><p>The apartment definitely looked nicer on the inside. A comfortable sectional was placed in front of a flatscreen, whoich was hooked up to soe kind of gaming system. The air was heavy with Louis's scent, and whne Harry looked around he could see scattered photos of the blue-eyed omega with Michael and another person that he didn't recognize.</p><p>A record player was in the corner, a wide range of vinyl records on a bookshelf next to it. Soft fairy lights decorated the walls, accenting the few house plants that Harry could see.</p><p>Harry anxiously took a seat on the surprizingly comfortable sofa, his eyes locking with Michael's. "You wanted to chat?"</p><p>"I just need to make sure that you're not gonna hurt Louis." Michael said nonchalantly, sitting on a chair across from the alpha. "He doesn't trust very many people, so I just have to make sure that you're not fucking with him."</p><p>Harry gulped at the suddenly cold tone in Michael's voice. "I wouldn't even think of doing that. He's-"</p><p>"I'm not finished." Michael cut him off, his green eyes dangerously sharp.</p><p>The alpha immeditaly shut his mouth.</p><p>Michael crossed his arms, arrowing his eyes at Harry. "You and your idiot clones are the only alphas that have gotten this close to my best friend. Do you even realize how privileged you are?"</p><p>"I haven't even met him yet." Harry murmured, making sure to keep his voice steady. "My brothers have had a chance to be in his presence, and I haven't had that privilege yet."</p><p>The omega raised an eyebrow. "Are you joking?"</p><p>"I'm not."</p><p>Michael scoffed, rolling his eyes. "You want to go on a date with an omega that you haven't even met? How do you even know that you want him?"</p><p>"I don't know how to explain it." Harry mumbled, a faint blush on his cheeks as he thought about the blue eyed omega that he had only seen at a distance. "I'm not the kind of person to like someone just because of looks, but Louis quite literally takes my breath away."</p><p>Michael watched Harry with narrowed green eyes.</p><p>Harry continued talking anyway, already too caught up in the perfect goddess that is Louis Tomlinson. "He just looks like a person that is too pure for this world. He could smile at me and I would be convinced that he's much brighter than any sun."</p><p>"I would do anything to get to know him."</p><p> </p><p>L O U I S</p><p>"There." Niall pulled away, fondly smiling at his best friend. "You're ready."</p><p>Louis anxiously fiddled with his sweater paws, glancing at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a soft blue sweater that was two sizes too big and warm skinny jeans with matching blue vans. He was wearing very light makeup, which only brought out his best features. </p><p>He looked incredibly soft in his brey beanie and glasses that he hadn't worn in years.</p><p>Louis looked like his old self again.</p><p>"Are the glasses really necessary?" Louis murmured, already feeling slight insecure. "I have contacts, you know."</p><p>Niall rolled his eyes playfully. "Yeah, but your glasses make you look adorable! I don't know why you don't wear them anymore."</p><p>"Because if I wear them while dancing, they're gonna fly off my face and hit someone in the head." Louis fixed his beanie, taking a shaky breath. He was trying to prepare himself.</p><p>His best friend immediately noticed, reaching forward and pulling the blue-eyed omega into a warm hug. "You'll be okay, Lou. If they hurt you, I will gladly put aside my adoration for Harry Styles and kick his arse!"</p><p>Louis let out a small laugh, hugging Niall tightly. "Promise?"</p><p>"I promise."</p><p> </p><p>H A R R Y</p><p>"If I find out that this date has been anything less than perfect, I will personally make sure that you three aren't allowed back in that club." Michael looked serious. "I mean it, Styles."</p><p>Harry nodded. "I know you do."</p><p>Before Michael could say anything else, the all too familiar sweet smell of Louis filled the air. Harry's heart thundered in his ears as he anxiously got to his feet so he could face the beautiful omega.</p><p>Green eyes met blue.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Sweet Creature</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Strawberries!<br/>Fruit from the heart.”<br/>― Anthony T.Hincks</p><p>H A R R Y</p><p>Louis looks absolutely gorgeous.</p><p>Harry has never fully seen the blue-eyed omega up close, but the mere sight of him nearly made the alpha's heart stop. Louis was dressed in a large blue sweater, the sleeves bunched up cutely around his fingers to form sweater paws. A grey beanie covered his chestnut hair, and small squared glasses rested on the bridge of his nose.</p><p>He's so cute and small, Harry could probably die from it.</p><p>"God, you three really are identical." Louis blurted, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. </p><p>A large smile broke onto Harry's face, a soft chuckle escaping his lips. This omega is simply too cute. "I'd like to think I'm more attractive one out of us. I'm Harry."</p><p>"I'm Louis." The omega smiled back, still blushing like a tomato.</p><p>Harry could hear his heart thumping in his ears. "You look beautiful, Louis. Gorgeous, actually."</p><p>Louis bit his bottom lip, looking down at his fingers. "Thank you. I would return the compliment, but I'm pretty sure that you know how attractive you are."</p><p> Louis finally tore his blue eyes away from Harry's green ones to look at his two best friends. Michael and Niall were watching the pair with odd expressions. </p><p>Niall looked excited, but Michael looked disgusted. </p><p>Louis rolled his eyes, looking back up at Harry. "I'm sorry for whatever conversation you had with michael. He's an idiot."</p><p>"I wouldn't say an idiot." Harry mused, still a bit awestruck at the mere sight of Louis. "I'm glad you have someone that's so protective of you."</p><p>The blue-eyed omega rolled his eyes, fiddling with his sweater paws. " I have no idea why he's so protective. I can take care of myself."</p><p>"I'm sure you can." Harry hid his anxiety behind a calm smile, offering his arm to the gorgeous omega in front of him. "Shall we? I have quite a bit planned, and I don't want to be late."</p><p>*****</p><p>L O U I S</p><p>Louis allowed himself to be guided through the door and out the building. Harry's arm felt incredibly comforting to him, which was odd considering that he's never met this alpha before. He could feel Harry's piercing green eyes study him, and that alone gave him goosebumps.</p><p>"Let me open your door, darling." Harry murmured, releasing Louis's arm.</p><p>Louis shyly smiled, allowing the tall alpha to open the passenger door. "Thank you."</p><p>The clean leather interior of the car smelled strongly of mint, which was oddly refreshing. Louis flushed a soft pink as he quickly realized he was much too short to actually get in properly. "H-Harry, I-"</p><p>"I've got you." Harry's voice rumbled in the omega's ear, grasping Louis's hips and lifting him into the vehicle.</p><p>Louis blushed a deep red and let out a soft squeak. "Give me a warning before before you do that!"</p><p>Harry chuckled lightly, reaching forward and tucking a strand of Louis's hair behind his ear. "I'm sorry, love. You looked like you needed some help."</p><p>"Well," Louis looked away shyly. "A warning would have been nice."</p><p>"I'll remember that next time."</p><p>Harry shut the door, walking over to the driver's side and getting inside with ease. Louis sared at his hands, internally panicking. He liked the alpha's grip on his hips way too much. His fingertips had brushed against a bit of skin there and caused an explosion of butterlies to erupt in the omega's stomach.</p><p>Why is he so nervous?</p><p>Is this normal?</p><p>What if Harry-</p><p>"You're awfully quiet." Harry's voice made Louis blink out of his daze.</p><p>Louis looked up from his hands, a smirk creeping it's way onto his lips. "That usually happens when green-eyed alphas make me speechless."</p><p>Harry's eyes flickered to Louis before focused on the road again. A genuine smile made it's way onto his lips, and god, Louis would pay every bit of his money to see that again. "I make you speechless? I wonder what that makes me."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Louis licked his lips as he studied Harry.</p><p>The green-eyed alpha smirked like a devil. "You're pretty enough to take my breath away, petal. Your glasses are absolutely adorable."</p><p>That's it, Louis is wearing his glasses everyday from now on.</p><p>"T-thank you." Louis stuttered shyly, a blush dusting his cheeks.</p><p>Why is he blushing so much?</p><p>Harry bit his lip, parking his car in front of a scenic looking dock. Fancy boats and yachts scatteered the edge, the soft sunlight of the setting sun making everything sparkle. Louis gasped in awed shock, quickly unbuckling himself and leaning forward.</p><p>Unbeknownst to Louis, Harry was fondly watching him with a smile on his features.</p><p>"A lake?" Louis couldn't hide his excitement, a large smile on his pretty features. "You brought me to a lake? That's so cool!"</p><p>Harry internally sighed in relief.</p><p>"I'm glad you like it." Harry unbuckled himself as well, getting out of the car with nervousness fluttering in his stomach. "Do you need some help getting down?"</p><p>Louis looked away from the sparkling body of water, his blue eyes incredibly bright. "Yes, please."</p><p>Harry made his way around to the passenger side, opening it for the pretty omega. "Can I touch you? I'm sorry for not asking before."</p><p>"I-" Louis blinked. "Say that again?"</p><p>The alpha blushed. "I was asking permission to h-"</p><p>"Oh my god, you're serious." Louis started laughing, his pretty blue eyes crinkling as soft giggles escaped his lips. Harry felt slightly embarrassed. "Harold, I'm a stripper. I've never had anybody ask me for consent like that."</p><p>Harry cocked his head slightly. "Nobody's asked you for consent like that?"</p><p>The omega shrugged. "Not really. Your brothers did, but they had already been touching me at that point."</p><p>"Well," Harry offered his hand to Louis, a goofy smile on his lips. "Do I have your consent to help you down?"</p><p>Louis smiled shyly, resting his small hand in the alpha's much larger one. "Of course you do."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Love Me Like You Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams.”<br/>― Dr. Seuss</p><p> </p><p>H A R R Y</p><p>"It's so pretty!"</p><p>Harry fondly watched the short omega lean over the edge of the pier (which was a little ways away from the dock). Louis is too fucking cute for this world and Harry is absolutely convinced that he deserves everything.</p><p>"Be careful." Harry spoke softly, making Louis look up from the beautiful blue water.</p><p>Louis automatically moved back from the edge of the pier, shyly leaning against Harry's shoulder instead. "I'm assuming that this isn't the only thing you've planned?"</p><p>Harry wrapped his arm around the omega's shoulders, rubbing comforting circles into Louis's skin. "You're assuming right. How do you feel about a boat ride?"</p><p>"I'd like that." Louis smiled, and Harry's heart skipped a beat.</p><p>***</p><p>The green-eyed alpha lead his beautiful date back towards the dock, making sure to be extra careful not to be too close to the edge. The last thing he needs is for Louis to fall into the freezing cold water. He has a cute dinner planned on his (Marcel's) yacht as they watched the sun go down.</p><p>Call him sappy, but Harry wants to show Louis how he should be treated.</p><p>"I keep forgetting that you're rich." Louis mumbled, a faint pout on his lips.</p><p>Harry chuckled at the omega's words, leading him onto the boat. "Do you have a problem with me being rich?"</p><p>"I wouldn't call it a 'problem'." Louis licked his lips, looking up at Harry through his eyelashes. "Let's just say I have a thing for rich older men."</p><p>The green-eyed alpha choked. </p><p>Louis snickered, speeding up his pace and walking ahead of a very shocked Harry. The yacht was incredibly pretty, but what really took his breath away was the beautifully decorated table on the main deck.</p><p>The tablecloth was a deep red, barely brushing the ground. Large candles rested in the center, flickering in the setting sunlight. A large bowl of chocolate covered strawberries rested on the side, accompanied by a beautiful array of finger food.</p><p>Harry, however, was internally freaking out.</p><p>Explicit images of Louis on his knees with Harry's cock between his pretty pink lips made hot arousal go straight to the alpha's groin. This omega is gonna be the death of him.</p><p>Louis looks so soft and pretty, but on the other side of his coin is a sinful omega with an attitude to match. It might be way too early to say, Harry is so in love with this blue-eyed beauty.</p><p>"Chocolate covered strawberries?" Louis looked back at Harry with amused eyes. "You're a sap."</p><p>Harry smiled fondly, a faint blush on his cheeks. "I'm a romantic. Shall we?"</p><p>***</p><p>L O U I S</p><p>Louis is dying.</p><p>Not literally, but you get the point. </p><p>Harry's shirt was halfway unbuttoned, revealing a toned chest and a simple silver chain that contrasted nicely with his skin. The alpha was wearing multiple rings on his long fingers, which only made Louis think about how nice they would feel as Harry fingered him.</p><p>Louis has never felt this much arousal until he met the triplets.</p><p>It's probably the green eyes.</p><p>"How many siblings do you have?" Harry enquired, absentmindly wrapping his lips around a strawberry. </p><p>Louis gulped, licking his lips shyly. "Four. All girls."</p><p>Harry nodded, genuinely interested in Louis's family. "Your parents? Are they...nice?"</p><p>Louis's eyebrows furrowed for a split second before relaxing. "My mum is amazing. My dad isn't in the picture, though. I've been taking care of my family for years."</p><p>"My dad isn't around either." Harry reached across the table and grasped Louis's hands in his own. "Taking care of your family, how?"</p><p>The blue-eyed omega froze, his heart thudding in his ears. Should he tell this alpha the real reason he dances? Louis doesn't want to scare Harry away, but it's probably best that the air is cleared now...</p><p>Louis bit his lip, pulling his hand away and taking a small sip of the bubbly champagne. Why is he so nervous? "My mum was diagnosed with lung cancer when I was in med school. I quit my school and lost my scholarship so I could take care of her."</p><p>Harry studied him, listening to every single word like it was an incredibly interesting story.</p><p>"I used to be crazy smart," Louis continued, focusing in his fingers. "I had a full ride scholarship and everything. Once I moved back home, I met Michael and he introduced me to dancing. The rest is history, I suppose."</p><p>Harry's eyebrows furrowed. "Did you ever go back?"</p><p>Louis shook his head, shrugging slightly. "After my mom was cleared, I told her that I went back to school and became an accountant. But I make so much money dancing, and I want to do everything I can to help her."</p><p>"You-" Harry paused, his green eyes incredibly soft as he studied the omega. "You gave up everything for your family? Ed - I thought that you enjoyed it."</p><p>The flushed omega chuckled lightly. "I do, in a sense. How I am at the club isn't the real me. So if you're looking for that omega, you're in for a rude awakening."</p><p>Harry smiled softly.</p><p> "Well, for the record," He reached forward and wiped a bit of chocolate off of Louis's bottom lip. "I like this Louis much better than the stripper. You're so beautiful, you know that?"</p><p>Louis flushed crimson, a shy giggle escaping his lips. "I'm really not. I'm technically average."</p><p>Harry scoffed almost immediately. "Whoever told you that is a goddamn liar. If I could get a suit in your eye color, I would."</p><p>"You're making blush." Louis murmured, bringing a strawberry to his lips.</p><p>The green-eyed alpha watched with hungry eyes as Louis wrapped his lips around the red fruit, his grip on the table tightening as the omega seductively licked at the chocolate. "Good. That means my compliments are working."</p><p>"You look uncomfortable." Louis mused, smirking as he finally took a bite of the sugary fruit. "Are you alright, Mr. Styles?"</p><p>Harry gulped, his cock tightening in his pants. "I-I'm fine."</p><p>Louis smiled, leaning forward and starting to traced patterns with his index finger onto the alpha's hand. "You know what I don't understand, Harold?"</p><p>"W-What?"</p><p>The blue-eyed omega bit his lip slyly. "I don't understand how it's fair that Edward and Marcel can fuck me, but you can't? What if I want to suck you off under the table?"</p><p>Harry's breathing hitched, his pupils becoming incredibly dilated. "I don't think-"</p><p>"I'm sure you have a bed on this yacht, Mr.Styles." Louis murmured, making to bat his eyelashes slightly. "Wouldn't you want to rip my clothes off and fuck me? I'm on suppressants, so that means you can fill me up properly."</p><p>"Fuck." Harry licked his lips, obviously trying his best to refuse. "Edward said that-"</p><p>Louis cut him off. "Are you really going to listen to Edward? He and Marcel got to fuck me hard enough that I couldn't walk afterwards. Don't you want to, daddy?"</p><p>The daddy kink was a stretch, but Louis is incredibly horny.</p><p>He really wanted to ride Harry into oblivion.</p><p>At the mention of the five-letter-word, Harry let a soft growl. Louis smirked victoriously as the alpha stood and approached him with a territorial look in his eyes. "There's bed on the lower deck. I want you fully presented by the time I get down there."</p><p>"Yes daddy." Louis looked up at the alpha through his eyelashes, gently pulling on Harry's silk shirt. "Can I have a kiss?"</p><p>Harry chuckled darkly, taking the omega's face in his hands. "Are you sure that this is what you want? I don't want you to feel pressured."</p><p>Instead of answering, Louis pulled Harry's lips down to meet his.</p><p>The alpha and omega kissed like they needed eachother to breathe. Their tongues massaged eachother, relishing in the perfect taste. Louis let a soft moan as Harry bit his lip with his sharp canines. He could feel slick steadily coating his thighs, and the alpha could smell it.</p><p>Louis pulled away, panting softly. "I wouldn't have taunted you if I didn't want it, Haz. I may be a soft omega, but I also know what I want. And I want you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Pillowtalk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best.”<br/>― Marilyn Monroe</p><p> </p><p>L O U I S</p><p>Louis rushed down the hallway of his apartment, that all too familiar ball of nausea bubbling in his stomach. His head was pounding like crazy from the little bit of alcohol from the night before, so this wasn't anything he hadn't experienced before.</p><p>The blue-eyed omega pushed the bathroom door open, falling to his knees in front of the toilet.</p><p>"Lou?' Michael's concerned voice rang through the air, the red head's green eyes widening at the state of his best friend. "Jesus. What the fuck did you do last night?"</p><p>T H E  N I G H T  B E F O R E</p><p>H A R R Y</p><p>"On the bed, sweetheart."</p><p>Louis obeyed, crawling on his hands and knees towards the middle of the large bed. The way Harry's eyes were raking his form only made the blue-eyed omega smirk. He was slightly buzzed from the little bit of champagne he had drank, but the floatiness of it all only made his skin that much hotter.</p><p>"You're a proper tease, you know that?" Harry groaned, unbuttoning the rest of his silk shirt. His green eyes were incredibly dark with arousal and his lips were swollen from Louis's abuse. "Getting me riled up like that."</p><p>Louis licked his lips, soft sighs escaping them as the omega started to secrete even more slick and pheromones. "It's my specialty, daddy."</p><p>Harry quickly unbuckled his belt. "I'm sure it is. Why don't you present yourself for daddy, sweetheart?"</p><p>Louis flushed a dark pink, quickly repositioning himself with his back arched and bum in the air. His jeans were dark with his arousal, filling the dimly lit room with the smell of vanilla cupcakes. The scent drove Harry mad with desire and want.</p><p>The omega was in such a submissive position, presenting himself to Harry like a good boy.</p><p>Harry joined Louis on the bed, eagerly taking the omega's large bum in his hands. "You've got such a nice arse, babydoll. And you smell so good."</p><p>"Daddy, please." Louis whined, his skin flushed a beautiful pink. </p><p>The green-eyed alpha smirked, reaching forward and unbuttoning Louis jeans that fit him much too well. He made sure to be extra careful not to touch the omega's hardened dick, knowing exactly how sensitive he was there. </p><p>The air was thick with sexual tension as Harry pulled Louis jeans down and off his legs.</p><p>"Fuck." Harry breathed, his heart thudding in his ears at the heavenly sight before him</p><p>Louis looked back at Harry, a cocky smirk on his lips. "Do you like it, daddy? You told me to dress warm."</p><p>Thick black thigh highs were held up by a thin garter belt, matching a silk thong that looked absolutely sinful against Louis's tan skin. Slick was running down the omega's thighs, shining in the dim light.</p><p>Harry's mouth watered, his pupils dilating at the delicious sight before him. "I love it so much, doll. You're so wet for me."</p><p>The green-eyed alpha gingerly ran his ring-clad fingers down Louis's spine and arse, covering them in the sweet smelling slick that drove him mad. "I bet you taste so sweet. Do you mind if I have a taste?"</p><p>Before Louis could process what the alpha had said, his silk thong was yanked down and his arse cheeks were spread. Harry's lips attatched themselves to the omega's drenched rim and began to suck.</p><p>"D-daddy!" Louis squealed, hot arousal heating up his stomach. He's never been rimmed before, Harry's tongue was enough to get him addicted.</p><p>Harry hummed, sending sweet vibrations up the omega's spine</p><p>As the alpha's tongue gathered up most of Louis's sweet slick, the blue-eyed omega was a mess. He grasped at the sheets under him, lewd moans escaping his swollen lips. Harry smirked, relishing in theheavenly taste on his tongue.</p><p>"Daddy, daddy, daddy," Louis repeated the name like his life depended on it. "Fuck, that feels so good!"</p><p>Harry pulled away, replacing his tongue with two of his ring clad fingers. "You like that, darling? You're such a slut for daddy, aren't you?"</p><p>Louis moaned, pressing himself even harder against the alpha's fingers in a feeble attempt of getting more. "I love your fingers, daddy. Make me feel so good."</p><p>"Yeah?" </p><p>The omega's pornagraphic moan were music to Harry's ears. It was a sound that he would pay to listen to on repeat. If he could see Louis's face, he'd probably pay to see that too. </p><p>"I can take more, daddy, please." Louis begged, already teetering on the edge.</p><p>Harry growled loudly, delivering a harsh slap to the omega's firm arse. "Don't be greedy. You'll take what I give you when I give it to you. Do you think you deserve my knot, Louis?"</p><p>Louis whined pitifully, his knuckles white as the alpha started to finger him at a faster pace. Harry's rings felt absolutely delicious against his skin, making every single movement feel even better.</p><p>"Please knot me daddy." Louis begged some more, needy whines escaping his swollen lips. "I want it so bad, please."</p><p>Harry licked his lips, removing his fingers and placing them in his mouth instead. Louis tastes so fucking sweet, like the worst kind of drug with the best kind of high. "As you wish, darling. Daddy's gonna fuck you so good, I'll have to carry you to the car."</p><p>"God, please."</p><p>Harry pumped his hardened cock a few times, hissing at the sensitivity. He had been so caught up in teasing Louis, he hadn't realized the pain he was actually feeling. "Do you need me to go fast or slow? I don't wanna hurt you."</p><p>"F-fast, please." Louis murmured, flipping himself onto his back with a small sigh.</p><p>Harry smirked, lining himself up with the omega's slick hole. "You're so polite, doll. But can you do me a favor?"</p><p>Louis's eyes flashed. "Y-yeah?"</p><p>"I don't want anybody else in the vicinity to hear your moans." Harry growled, possessively gripping the omega's thighs. He was probably leaving bruises, but he didn't care. "I'm gonna muffle your moans with my fingers. Bite them, suck them, do whatever. I have a high pain tolerance."</p><p>Before Louis could respond with a sassy remark, Harry thrust into him.</p><p>Hard.</p><p>Louis gasped at the delicious burn, throwing his head back in ecstasy. "F-"</p><p>"Don't." Harry growled, shoving his fingers between the omega's parted lips. "Be a good boy daddy, yeah?"</p><p>Louis obediently sucked on the alpha's fingers, his moans muffled by Harry's hand. The alpha's possessiveness was incredinly hot, filling the omega with a crippling desire.</p><p>Harry started fucking Louis at a quick pace, loud groans escaping his lips. He was on cloud nine with this omega gripping his cock like a vice. It was insane how good Louis felt around him, whimpering under him and begging for his knot.</p><p>"Daddy's gonna knot you so good, sweetheart." Harry growled, leaning in and attatching his lips to Louis's neck. Edward and Marcel had left lovebites that were faint, but the mere sight of them drove the youngest triplet up the wall. "I bet you'd like that."</p><p>Louis whined, digging his nails into Harry's shoulders. </p><p>Harry was so close, fucking into Louis hard enough that the bed frame was creaking. The air was thick with sexual frustration, soft grunts escaping both of them. The blue-eyed omega looked like he was on cloud nine, his pretty ocean eyes dilated and his skin flushed a delicate pink.</p><p>His lips were wet his saliva, his tongue darting out with every thrust. </p><p>"Want daddy's knot, baby?" Harry spoke lowly, his knot already tugging at Louis's rim. The thought of filling the omega with his cum drove him up the wall.</p><p>Louis nodded feebly, obviously dazed and in a kind of omega headspace.</p><p>With a final groan, Harry's knot finally popped and locked them together. Louis came as well, a loud scream escaping his muffled lips. Both of them were panting, covered ina light sheen of sweat that gave everything a dull shine.</p><p>Harry removed his fingers from the omega's mouth, gingerly repositioning them. "Louis? Can you come back to me, darling?"</p><p>"Jesus Christ." Louis croaked out, his voice hoarse. He still looked dazed, but he was somewhat concious. "What the fuck was that?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. It Will Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The most introspective of souls are often those that have been hurt the most.”<br/>― Shannon Alder</p><p>L O U I S </p><p>"Stop looking at me like that."</p><p>Louis was sitting on his bed, wrapped in one of his mother's large quilts. Michael and Niall were sitting next to him, concerned expressions on their faces. The blue-eyed omega couldn't look at them, knowing that they were disappointed.</p><p>"Louis, you just threw-up your breakfast." Michael stated bluntly, his green eyes sympathetic. </p><p>Louis shrugged, pulling the quilt around himself even tighter. "I had a bit of alcohol last night. It probably didn't mix well with me."</p><p>Niall reached forward, gently grasping Louis's hand. "You and I both know the difference between a hangover and a pregnancy."</p><p>The blue-eyed omega cringed at the word. </p><p>"If you're pregnant, you need to tell Liam." Michael wasted no time in sparing the omega's feeling. Stripping takes a physical toll on the body, especially if the body is already straining itself to support another living being.</p><p>Louis sat up, his body rigid. "I'm not pregnant! You and I are taking the same suppressants, Michael!"</p><p>"But they don't always work, Louis." Michael's gaze softened. "Luke and I still use condoms, even though I take suppressants. What were you thinking?"</p><p>Louis groaned, burying his face in the quilt. "I wasn't, okay? For some reason I can't think properly when I'm with them. Everything seems to fly out the window."</p><p>"Well," Niall let out a sigh, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm gonna go to the store to get you some tests. What time is Marcel picking you up?"</p><p>"In an hour."</p><p>Niall pursed his lips, nodding to himself. "Are you gonna tell them?"</p><p>"No, I'm not." Louis's voice held a sense of finality, almost as if nobody could change his mind. "If I am pregnant, I'm not keeping it. The last thing I need is three alphas trying to change my mind."</p><p>Michael and Niall shared a look of matching dissaproval. It was painfully obvious that Louis was trying to act like this wasn't a big deal. Like he most likely didn't even have a bunch of cells in his stomach.</p><p>All of the progress Louis had made with the triplets was basically being flushed down the drain.</p><p>"Louis, you've always wanted kids." Niall spoke softly, earning a glare from his blue-eyed best friend. "You know the infertility rates that come with that procedure."</p><p>Louis narrowed his eyes at the concerned beta. "I don't have time for a baby, Niall. I'm a fucking stripper! I sell my body for money and have to constantly deal with my own self-hatred!"</p><p>"Lou-"</p><p>The blue-eyed omega scoffed, hot tears steadily flowing down his cheeks. "Do you even understand how much I hate myself? I used to have everything going for me and now all I have is my body! And as soon as that goes away, so will the triplets."</p><p>His words hung in the air, darkening the atmosphere around them.</p><p>"I can't be a mother, you guys." Louis sniffled, wiping his face with his sleeve. "How can I take care of a baby when I can't even care for myself?"</p><p>When he finally looked at his best friends, both of them had fresh tears in their eyes. They hadn't realized how Louis truly felt about himself, about the work he does. They had always assumed that he enjoyed his lifestyle.</p><p>"You fucking idiot," Michael's voice was thick with emotion. "Why are you still dancing? Your mum has a stable job now, so you don't have to keep doing this!"</p><p>Niall made a small noise of agreement. "You could easily go back to school, Louis."</p><p>The blue-eyed omega shook his head, focusing on a speck of chipped paint near his bed. "My scholarship ended when I dropped out, Niall. I can't leave this lifestyle, even if I tried."</p><p>"You have to tell the triplets about this." Michael spoke, almost as if he hadn't heard Louis's words. "Even if you're not pregnant, they need to know. Yeah, it's your body, but they have a right to know about this."</p><p>Louis clenched his jaw, already picturing the reaction he would recieve. "You want me to tell Edward Styles, the same person that basically called me a drug whore, that I might be pregnant? That's funny."</p><p>"He apologized for being a dick." Niall pointed out, earning a glare from his best friend. </p><p>Louis sighed, rubbing his temples in exasperation. "Imagine how he's gonna react when he finds out that I might be pregnant. I'm a stripper and they're billionaires. They deserve someone much better than me."</p><p>"Than why did you agree to go on a date with them?"</p><p>"Because I wanted to feel alive, even if it's only for a short while." Louis's voice was hushed as he answered Michael's question. "Being around them makes me the happiest I've been in a long time. And it's fucking infuriating."</p><p>Niall and Michael looked like they wanted to bang their heads against a wall.</p><p>Michael surged forward, yanking Louis up by his dirty blue sweater. "Listen here, you stupid son of a bitch. You deserve to be happy! You deserve to have a life and to have a family! You have a chance to create a fucking person, and you're gonna throw it all away because you don't think you deserve it?"</p><p>"Michael, maybe you should-"</p><p>The green eyed omega glared at Niall, effectively cutting him off. "Shut up, you leprechaun. Let me talk."</p><p>Michael looked back at Louis, who was looking pretty intimidated. "I did what you did, Louis. Before I met Luke, I was a drugged up whore. I got pregnant and had that abortion.....and now I can't have any kids at all."</p><p>"Have your pity party all you want," Michael released Louis's sweater, his voice thick with obvious pain. "But if you throw away your chance at happiness, you're going to regret it. You're gonna look back and wish you had the brains to see it."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How are we doing mentally?</p><p>This is the first look we've gotten to see into Louis's mental health, and it's pretty fucking toxic. Michael's backstory is hella sad too.</p><p>And we've only dived into Louis's plot line...</p><p>The triplets's plot line is much darker. </p><p>I hid some heavy shit behind sexual tension and smut. </p><p>I'm not sorry, though. All of my books have real mental health issues. All of my books deal with trauma and can be triggering sometimes. I'm not romantizing it, I'm building complex characters.</p><p>I love you guys sososo much, and please remember to do self care and drink plenty of water. Also, eat something if you haven't.</p><p>All the love,</p><p>Ash</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The Last Thing I Want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L O U I S</p><p>"Here. You're lucky I had enough for the expensive ones."</p><p>Louis had been getting dressed in his bathroom when Niall finally came back from the store, three expensive pregnancy tests in a plastic bag. The blue-eyed Omega gulped, fixing his dark gray sweater anxiously.</p><p>Niall's gaze was soft as he studied his best friend. "You'll be okay, Lou."</p><p>"Will I?" Louis took the bag, anxiously chewing on his bottom lip. "Pregnant omegas don't make very good strippers."</p><p>The beta cocked his head slightly. "That's what you're worried about?"</p><p>Louis shrugged, chuckling to himself. "Being pregnant means that I won't be able to make money, and no money means that I can't pay my half of the rent.</p><p>"You have your savings."</p><p>The blue-eyed Omega nodded, his eyes suddenly a bit brighter at the realization. "I forgot about that. It's not that much, though."</p><p>Niall suddenly looked stern, quickly realizing what his friend was doing. "Quit stalling. Marcel will be here soon and you need to take those tests."</p><p>"Dammit!"</p><p>*****</p><p>Niall and Louis laid out all three of the pregnancy tests laid out on the kitchen counter, studying them like they would automatically give them the answer they wanted. The blue-eyed Michael and Luke weren't necessarily together. The blue-eyed Omega felt slightly nauseous as anxiety rumbled through his stomach, his best friend gripping his hand like a vice.</p><p>"Baby!"</p><p>Louis jumped as a familiar blond burst through the front door, smelling heavily of weed. "Don't fucking yell, Luke! He's in his room!"</p><p>Luke Hemmings was dressed in a black button-up and ripped jeans, his blonde curls a mess and black lip ring prominent. "What the fuck is your problem? I brought weed!"</p><p>"Louis isn't allowed to smoke, Luke." Niall said plainly, earning a soft scoff from the omega. "Michael probably needs it, though."</p><p>The blue-eyed alpha's cocky smirk dropped from his lips, his expression concerned as he finally started to read the room. "What happened? Michael only told me to bring him some weed..."</p><p>Michael and Luke weren't necessarily together. They met shortly after Louis started dancing at the club. The alpha had been dragged to 17BLACK by some of his buddies and the green-eyed omega was his dancer.</p><p>It had always been obvious to Louis that Luke was hopelessly in love with Michael, but the green-eyed omega didn't do relationships for the same reason Louis didn't.</p><p>Finding an alpha and settling down meant losing their freedom.</p><p>So Luke settled for being Michael's fuck buddy/drug dealer.</p><p>It was a sad thing, but it was pretty funny to watch Luke being a supportive asshole at the club. He always had a smug smile on his lips whenever Michael was onstage or giving someone a lap dance.</p><p>It wasn't like any of the customers got to see Michael the way that Luke did.</p><p>"Are those pregnancy tests?" Luke's Aussie accent was strong as the alpha's blue eyes locked on the cursed pieces of plastic. "I thought th-"</p><p>Louis cut him off, a faint blush on his cheeks. "They're not Michael's. They're mine."</p><p>Luke's eyes widened. "They're yours? I didn't know that you were seeing anybody, Lou."</p><p>"It's still a fairly new thing." Louis murmured through tight lips, his heart in his throat. "You should probably go check on Michael, though. He's fairly upset right now."</p><p>The alpha nodded, shooting a sympathetic look at Louis as he made his way down the hall towards Michael's room. He's known the blue-eyed omega for years, but not enough to support him.</p><p>Niall and Louis were alone again, staring at the three pregnancy tests.</p><p>"Are you scared?"</p><p>Louis looked at Niall with somber eyes, anxiously tapping his foot. "I'm terrified. The idea of having a tiny person in my stomach scares me."</p><p>"You said that you weren't going to tell the triplets." Niall kept his voice light, knowing full well that this was a touchy subject. "Are you still sticking with that?"</p><p>The blue-eyed Omega sighed, running his fingers through his chestnut hair. "I don't know. If I am pregnant, they're gonna try and convince me to keep it."</p><p>"Is that such a bad thing?"</p><p>Louis gave the blue-eyed beta a look of pure annoyance. "The last thing I need is Edward Styles constantly reminding me that I'm nothing compared to him. The only reason he asked me out on this date is because his brothers wanted to."</p><p>Niall winced. "That's a bit harsh, Lou."</p><p>"It's the truth." Louis murmured lowly, remembering the first interaction he had with Edward. "He's not attracted to my personality, Niall. He just wants my body."</p><p>The beta was about to argue, but the timer on his phone started to go off.</p><p>Louis and Niall locked eyes, feeling tense and slightly uncomfortable.</p><p>"I-I can't look." Louis stuttered, starting to shake like a leaf. The poor omega looked genuinely terrified as he turned away from the pregnancy tests.</p><p>Niall sighed, shuffling his feet as he approached the kitchen counter.</p><p>Oh fuck.</p><p>Louis was tightly gripping the opposite cabinet, his chest tight as panic set in. Niall wasn't saying anything, just standing there in a shocked silence. No matter how quiet it was around them, it was almost deafening to the upset omega.</p><p>"They're all positive, Louis."</p><p> </p><p>“The Vatican won't prosecute pedophile priests but I decide I'm not ready for motherhood and it's condemnation for me? These are the same people that won't support national condom distribution that PREVENTS teenage pregnancy.”<br/>― Sonya Renee Taylor</p><p>M A R C E L</p><p>"What the fuck did I say about no sex, Harry?!"</p><p>Marcel watched with wide eyes as Edward chased their younger brother around the house with a rolled up magazine. Harry had gotten home well after his older brothers had gone to bed, so nobody knew that the idiot had sex until the next morning.</p><p>"He fucking seduced me, Edward!" Harry squeaked, ducking behind the couch. "What was I supposed to do?"</p><p>Edward looked pissed. "Restrain yourself, maybe? These dates are so we can woo him, not fuck him!"</p><p>Marcel rolled his eyes as the two alphas started to bicker, their pheromones thick in the air. "I don't think it's fair that you're upset, Edward. Harry was the only one who hadn't slept with him, so it's only fair that it happened."</p><p>"Stay out of this Marcel." Edward pointed the rolled-up magazine at his brother, effectively silencing him. "How the fuck did he seduce you, Harry? You said he was wearing a sweater!"</p><p>Harry visibly gulped. "H-he looked cute...and he did this crude thing with the strawberries and-"</p><p>"You idiot!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. A Flustered Mess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I saw your face, honey. You were more than a little flustered. You looked as if you'd gone ten rounds with the ghost of Christmas past.”<br/>― Michelle Celmer</p><p>M A R C E L</p><p>The-green-eyed alpha stood in front of apartment 28B, his eyebrows furrowed as he glanced between the door and his phone. He had texted Louis and told him that he was here, but the omega never responded.</p><p>Marcel couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.</p><p>"Louis?" Marcel called softly, knocking briskly on the front door. "Are you alright?"</p><p>Loud footsteps thundered towards the front door, and flew open to reveal a tall alpha, who was glaring at him with narrowed blue eyes. "Who the fuck are you?"</p><p>Marcel automatically widened his stance at the sight of the unfamiliar alpha that smelled heavily of his omega. "Who the fuck are you and why are you in Louis's apartment?"</p><p>"Louis-" The alpha stopped short, his blue eyes widening in recognition. "You're the idiot that kn-"</p><p>Before the alpha could finish talking, he was quickly shoved aside by a very familiar omega with chestnut hair. "Stop being a fuckwad, Luke!"</p><p>Marcel straightened his stance, looking hopelessly confused as he watched Louis deliver a few kicks to the alpha's side. "Who is this, Louis? I tried to text you but you never responded..."</p><p>Louis's annoyed blue eyes softened at the sight of his favorite triplet. "I haven't had a chance to grab my phone out of my room. It's been a weird morning."</p><p>"Are you okay?" Marcel couldn't help but be concerned for the pretty omega. </p><p>The blue-eyed Omega nodded shyly, moving aside so the alpha could come inside. "I'm fine. That idiot on the floor is Luke, he's Michael's boyfriend."</p><p>"You didn't have to kick me!" Luke whined, still on the floor as Marcel walked inside the sweet-smelling apartment. "You were throwing up in the bathroom, so I answered the door!"</p><p>If looks could kill, the blue-eyed alpha would be dead.</p><p>Marcel's head snapped up to look at Louis, his concern increasing. "You were throwing up? Are you sick?! We don't have to go to the museum if you are."</p><p>"It's just a stomach bug." Louis shrugged, a faint blush on his cheeks. "I'm fine, Marcy."</p><p>Had this been anyone else, Marcel probably would have reprimanded them for using that nickname. But since the name came out of Louis's lips, the alpha gladly let it slide. He was definitely more concerned with the fact that the omega was sick.</p><p>Louis sighed, obviously picking up on Marcel's disbelief. "You don't need to worry, Marcel. It was probably just my anxiety acting up."</p><p>"Come here."</p><p>Before the Omega could process Marcel's words, the green-eyed alpha pulled him forward by the front of his sweater. He collided with a warm chest, the calming smell of brand-new books and coffee filling his nose.</p><p>Louis flushed a dark red as Marcel started to scent him, obviously trying to make sure that the omega smelled alright. "M-Marcel!"</p><p>"You don't smell sick." Marcel spoke softly, his anxiety calming as he breathed in the omega's sweet scent. "Are you sure you're alright?"</p><p>If anything, Louis smelled slightly sweeter than usual.</p><p>Louis allowed the alpha to scent, relishing in the small bit of attention. His inner omega was preening in pure delight. "You worry too much, Marcy. I promise that I'm fine."</p><p>"Lucas, it doesn't take that long to-"</p><p>Marcel looked up, his eyes landing on an unfamiliar omega with bright red hair. He quickly realized he had seen this small omega around the club, interacting with Louis.</p><p>This must be Michael.</p><p>"What the fuck?" Michael blurted, looking at Luke with a confused glance. "Why are you crying?"</p><p>Louis let out a groan, resting his forehead on Marcel's shoulder. "This day has been too chaotic, oh my god."</p><p>Marcel watched as Michael helped the fallen alpha off the ground, grumbling something about Luke being a little bitch. It was slightly amusing.</p><p>"Louis kicked me for no reason!" Luke whined lowly, shooting a glare in the omega's direction. "He was too busy throwing up in the bathroom to answer the door, so I did and he kicked me!"</p><p>Louis looked unamused. "Maybe if you kept your mouth shut, I wouldn't have kicked you!"</p><p>"I thought that this dude knew about-"</p><p>Before Luke could finish, Michael slapped a hand over his mouth. "Luke, please do us a favor and shut-up. I'm so sorry, Marcel. He's a dumbass."</p><p>Marcel could only watch in pure confusion as the green-eyed Omega dragged Luke down the hallway, his eyebrows furrowed. What was that alpha talking about?</p><p>What was Louis hiding from him?</p><p>"You're being quiet." Louis murmured softly, making Marcel snap out of his daze. "Don't we have a date to start?"</p><p>Marcel decided to let the subject drop, smiling fondly at the omega. "I was thinking that we could get some food before we get to the museum?"</p><p>Louis grinned cutely. "Good, cause I'm starving!"</p><p>***</p><p>As Marcel allowed Louis to lead him out of the building, the green-eyed alpha had a chance to really look at the beautiful omega.</p><p>Louis wore a large gray sweater with dark blue leggings that hugged his assets a little too well. Cute square glasses rested on his face, making him look ten times cuter than anything Marcel had ever seen. A blue scrunchie was on his wrist, matching his nail polish.</p><p>"You could've at least asked before you decided to stare at my arse."</p><p>Marcel blinked out of his daze, a dark scarlet blush creeping onto his skin as he realized that Louis had caught him staring. "I-I was just thinking about how cute you look!"</p><p>"Right." Louis smirked at the alpha, watching as Marcel opened the door for him. "How much trouble was Harold in when Edward found out that we had sex?"</p><p>The green-eyed alpha winced, remembering the shouting. "He wasn't happy. Personally, i don't see the big deal."</p><p>Louis nodded in agreement. "Right? You two had the privilege of fucking me within the first thirty minutes of meeting me, so I thought that it was only fair!"</p><p>"Edward is just worried that you think we're only interested in you for your body." Marcel murmured, glancing at the omega as they approached the car. "Especially since it's much more than that."</p><p>Louis was silent, suddenly very interested in his Vans.</p><p>Marcel stopped short, gently grabbing Louis's arm. "Louis? Do you really think that we're only interested in you for your body?"</p><p>"I-It's not personal." Louis muttered softly, not meeting Marcel's stern gaze. "It's really hard to see the difference sometimes, especially since I've never been on a date before last night..."</p><p>The green-eyed alpha's heart thundered in his ears. "Last night was your very first date? Does Harry know that?"</p><p>Louis shook his head, licking his pretty pink lips nervously.</p><p>"Louis..." Marcel reached forward, tilting the omega's chin up so that they were looking at each other. "We wanted to take you on a date because you're the sweetest person ever! You literally light up a room whenever you laugh, which honestly isn't often enough."</p><p>The omega was clearly getting flustered, his face flushed dark pink.</p><p>But Marcel wasn't done, not even close.</p><p>"Do you remember when I told you that you deserve nothing less than pure adoration?" Marcel watched as Louis feebly nodded. "I still mean every word. I want nothing more than to make you happy and to make you feel wanted."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. My Little Bird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Pan, who and what art thou?" he cried huskily.<br/>"I'm youth, I'm joy," Peter answered at a venture, "I'm a little bird that has broken out of the egg.”<br/>― J.M. Barrie</p><p>L O U I S</p><p>Dammit!</p><p>Why is it that whenever Louis decides he's going to cut shit off, these alphas swoop in and make him feel like a puddle of pure fondness?</p><p>Complete bullshit, that's what it is!</p><p>Louis felt tears prick his eyes, trying to look away from Marcel. "You don't even know me. None of you do, yet you keep making me feel flustered!"</p><p>"That's the whole point of going on a date, little bird." Marcel wiped away Louis's tears with his thumb. "It's so we can get to know each other. I still can't believe that you've never been on one before last night..."</p><p>Louis laughed, leaning into the alpha's touch despite the feeling of guilt in his chest. "I used to be a frigid virgin with only one friend! I had to work hard so I could get a scholarship, so I didn't have much time to go on dates."</p><p>Marcel chuckled as well. "It's still hard to believe, especially with a personality as pretty as yours."</p><p>The blue-eyed omega blushed, his heart fluttering in his chest. He's heard plenty of compliments about his face and body, but never about his personality!</p><p>He hates how light his soul feels.</p><p>"Let me help you inside the car." Marcel spoke softly, guiding Louis to the all-too-familiar vehicle. "Harry told me that you have trouble getting in and out of it."</p><p>Louis scoffs, pouting lightly. "Of course he did."</p><p>Marcel placed his large hands on Louis's hips and lifted him into the vehicle, his fingers brushing against a bit of the skin that was there. "You're pretty light for such a curvy omega, little bird."</p><p>"Why are you calling me that?" Louis mumbled, flushing a soft pink as Marcel buckled his seatbelt for him. "I like it..."</p><p>The alpha froze, a small smile finding its way onto his lips. "It was a name my mum used to call me when I was little. She told me that it was because she couldn't wait to see me fly and become my own person."</p><p>Louis's breathing hitched slightly as Marcel pressed a soft kiss to his scent glands, his hormones going haywire. "Why are you calling me that, then?"</p><p>"Because I can't wait to see you let your walls down and fly, little bird."</p><p>Marcel shut the car door, walking around to the other side and getting in. He smirked slightly when he saw Louis blushing a bright red. "What do you want to eat? You said that you were starving..."</p><p>"C-Can we get some Mediterranean?" Louis stuttered, still a mess of pure fondness from the alpha's words. "I'm really craving some Spanakopita..." (Greek Spinach pie that's really fucking good lol)</p><p>Marcel nodded, hiding his shock over how easily the word flowed from the omega's lips. "I know a place that has the best shrimp, and they serve that as well."</p><p>"Thank you, Marcy." Louis mumbled cutely, adjusting himself in his seat.</p><p>***</p><p>M A R C E L</p><p>Marcel parked the car in front of his favorite Greek restaurant, his fluttering slightly at the current giggle leaving Louis's lips. "I'm pretty sure I know the answer, but do you need help getting out?"</p><p>"Yes, please."</p><p>Louis sounded so small and cute, making Marcel silently coo. This side of Louis wholeheartedly took his breath away, making his heart thump even faster in his ears.</p><p>The green-eyed alpha eagerly got out of the car and rushed to help the omega out, eager to touch him again. Marcel's inner alpha was strangely extra affectionate and protective of Louis, but he couldn't figure out why.</p><p>"I can unbuckle myself, Marcy." Louis mumbled as the alpha unbuckled his seatbelt. "I'm not a child, you know."</p><p>Marcel raised an eyebrow at the sudden sass in Louis's voice. "I just want to make sure that you don't hurt yourself, little bird. I like doing these kinds of things for you."</p><p>Louis rolled his blue eyes playfully, allowing the alpha to lift him out of the car. "I think that you just like touching me, Mr. Styles."</p><p>"I am not going to confirm or deny that statement." Marcel muttered, earning a giggle from the omega as he placed him on the ground.</p><p>Louis was breathless as he stood on his tippy-toes to kiss the alpha's cheek. "It's a good thing I like it when you touch me, Marcy. Can we go eat now?"</p><p>Marcel flushed a soft pink, momentarily stumbling over his words. "O-of course, little bird."</p><p>***</p><p>L O U I S</p><p>Louis has no idea why he's being so affectionate...</p><p>Maybe it's because he's actually enjoying himself, but it's much more likely just because he's pregnant. Louis can't help but want Marcel to be touching him at all times, even if they were just holding hands.</p><p>"Niall even tried to surprise me on my sixteenth birthday!" Louis was talking animatedly with his hands, a wide grin on his pretty features. "Imagine his surprise when he walked in on me during my first heat! I've never seen him run so fast!"</p><p>Marcel's green eyes never left Louis, a fond smile on his lips. "And he thought you were a beta up until that point?"</p><p>Louis nodded, taking a sip of his lemon water. "He wouldn't look at me for days afterward....He was so embarrassed that he walked in on me masturbating!"</p><p>"What happened after you presented?" Marcel wondered, cocking his head slightly. "Did anybody treat you differently?"</p><p>The blue-eyed Omega thought for a second, licking his lips. "Because I was set to graduate earlier, I was surrounded by older alphas. I had a few girls ask me out, but nothing more than that. I always said no..."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>Louis sighed, biting his lip. "I grew up pretty poor. My dad was never around, so my mum worked three jobs just to take care of us. So between watching my sisters and studying, I never had time to date."</p><p>Marcel nodded, gently resting his hand on Louis's. "Honestly, that makes me glad."</p><p>"Oh really?" Louis wrapped his lips around his paper straw, the cool water calming his nerves. "Why is that, Marcy?"</p><p>The alpha blinked, staring at Louis's lips. "Because now I get to show you a better time than any of those idiots would have."</p><p>The moment quickly broke as the alpha waiter arrived with their food. He smiled at Louis, slyly winking as he placed the plate of food in front of the omega. "Here's your food, cutie."</p><p>Marcel's body went rigid, glaring at the overly flirtatious waiter.</p><p>But before he could say anything, Louis rolled his eyes and scoffed.</p><p>"You're seriously flirting with me while I am clearly on a date?" Louis sounded annoyed as he glared up at the waiter, who looked embarrassed. "I'm much older than you, kid. Buzz off so I can eat with my date."</p><p>Marcel watched as the waiter mumbled an apology before hastily making an exit. "Damn."</p><p>Louis snickered, digging his fork into his food. "I thought the poor kid was gonna piss his pants! I can't imagine what he would've done if you had said something."</p><p>"I was going to ask for a different waiter."</p><p>The omega continued to laugh, only stopping to take a bite of his food. As he did so, an unfamiliar smell hit his nostrils that made his stomach flip with nausea.</p><p>Of fucking course!</p><p>"Little bird?"</p><p>Marcel looked incredibly concerned, his green eyes soft as he noticed the look of repulsion on Louis's face. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"I-I'm gonna be sick." Louis rasped, quickly standing on his feet and bolting for the bathroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. That 'Oh Shit' Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Those who are easily shocked should be shocked more often.”<br/>― Mae West</p><p>L O U I S</p><p>Louis barely made it into the Omegan bathroom, darting into a stall and falling onto his knees in front of the toilet. His body expelled the water he had been drinking and the one bite of food he'd had that morning.</p><p>He hates this.</p><p>He's never been the type of person to be puking all the time, and when he does it makes him cry.</p><p>Which is why he avoids it.</p><p>A calming scent of fresh lilacs wafted into the stall, a small hand being placed onto his back. "A-Are you alright, honey?"</p><p>Louis weakly nodded, too busy throwing up to give the kind older woman a second glance.</p><p>"You poor thing." The woman sounded sympathetic. "Is this your first pregnancy?"</p><p>The blue-eyed omega finally caught his breath, fresh tears flowing down his cheeks. "I-I just found out t-today-y."</p><p>"The first trimester is always tough." </p><p>Louis finally looked up at the older omega, hiccups wracking his body. She had gray hair and kind hazel eyes, dressed in a soft purple dress that touched the floor. She looked incredibly kind and sympathetic, offering him a tissue.</p><p>"I've barely eaten anything today." Louis sniffled, using the tissue to wipe the bit of puke off of his mouth. "I feel so gross."</p><p>The woman gently patted his head, something that surprisingly comforted the upset omega. "You should try some ginger tea. When I was pregnant, it really helped with my morning sickness."</p><p>Louis nodded, pulling his knees to his chest. "Why are you being so nice to me?"</p><p>"You looked like you needed help." She murmured, handing another tissue to Louis. "My name is Donna, honey."</p><p>The blue-eyed Omega took a shaky breath, his chest tight. "M' Louis. T-Thanks for helping me. I really appreciate it."</p><p>Donna waved him off, straightening her back. "The pleasure was all mine. Make sure you wash your hands before you leave, though. We don't need you getting sick with a baby in your tummy."</p><p>"I will."</p><p>***</p><p>M A R C E L</p><p>Marcel tried to follow Louis, but the omega darted into an 'omegas only' bathroom. The alpha couldn't follow him without earning a few strange glances.</p><p>He should've made Louis stay home instead of coming out like this. The poor omega was clearly sick, and he couldn't even hold any food down! What kind of alpha just let's his omega leave the house like that?</p><p>Marcel should probably text Edward and tell him that Louis can't go on their date tonight.</p><p>Edward was planning a normal dinner, but Louis won't be able to hold any of it down properly.</p><p>And no offense to his older brother, but Marcel knows that Edward doesn't handle sick people very well. Harry got the flu once and it was a fucking nightmare.</p><p>So there Marcel was, standing outside the Omegan bathroom with his hands on his hips. He couldn't help but be concerned for Louis. The way his face looked before he took off was the equivalent of an expectant mother being shown something she despised.</p><p>The door finally opened, but instead of Louis, an older omegan woman walked through.</p><p>Her eyebrows furrowed at the sight of Marcel, her hazel eyes scanning him in confusion. "Are you that boy's alpha?"</p><p>"Is he okay?" Marcel blurted, anxiety flipping in his stomach. "I told him that he should have stayed home, but he doesn't listen very well."</p><p>The older woman smiled at Marcel's worry. "He's perfectly fine, honey. The first trimester is always super hard on our bodies."</p><p>Marcel's body froze, not quite sure if he heard that right. "W-what did you say?"</p><p>"A-Are you not the father?" The older woman stuttered, slightly pink. "H-he's pregnant."</p><p>Pregnant.</p><p>Louis is...pregnant?</p><p>Marcel's heart thundered in his ears as the word repeated itself in his head. He felt lightheaded, like his lungs weren't getting enough oxygen.</p><p>Everything suddenly made sense to him.</p><p>The way Luke had reacted when he figured out who Marcel was, and the way that Louis responded. The omega's scent was sweeter than usual, but the green-eyed alpha had just chalked it up to excitement!</p><p>The way Marcel's inner alpha was so protective over Louis suddenly made even more sense! He couldn't figure out why he constantly needed to be touching Louis's skin or scenting him like crazy!</p><p>How stupid is Marcel?</p><p>He learned the signs in grade school, and it was like he magically forgot them!</p><p>Was Louis ever going to tell him about it?</p><p>"I'm so sorry!" The woman was apologizing over and over, looking embarrassed that she just blurted something out like that. "I figured that you knew because you looked so worried!"</p><p>Marcel let out a shaky breath, resting his body against the wall. "D-Did he mention how long he's known about it?"</p><p>The woman awkwardly shifted her feet. "He said that he just found out today. I don't think that he's even seen a doctor yet."</p><p>"I-I'm gonna be a father." Marcel breathed quietly, still shaking. "Oh my god."</p><p>Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.</p><p>Edward is gonna be pissed.</p><p>Louis was supposed to be on suppressants, but somehow he still got pregnant? The whole situation felt like deja vu, and Edward would probably think that as well.</p><p>It was only fourteen years ago that Victoria, their father's mistress/prostitute, had fallen pregnant and split up their family. Edward had never forgiven their father or Victoria, despite the fact that they were now married with two kids.</p><p>Marcel gulped at the thought, straightening his back. "Thank you for accidentally telling me, but I'm not gonna say anything. I won't tell him that you told me."</p><p>"Are you sure?" The older woman looked concerned. "A child is a big deal, especially as young as you are."</p><p>The green-eyed alpha smiled, hiding the panic that was shifting in his chest. "I want him to tell me on his own time. Thank you for taking care of him."</p><p>The woman's hazel eyes were soft. "You're very welcome, honey. Remind him to drink some ginger tea for the nausea, okay?"</p><p>"I will."</p><p>****</p><p>When Louis finally stepped out of the bathroom, Marcel had sort of come to terms with the fact that the blue-eyed omega is pregnant. The mere sight of the omega made his chest hurt.</p><p>"A-are you okay?" Marcel hated that he was stuttering over his words. "You were in there a while."</p><p>Louis smiled at the alpha's concern, awkwardly playing with his sweater sleeves. "I'm fine, Marcy. I just really don't like olives."</p><p>He's lying.</p><p>Why?</p><p>"I'm taking you home, little bird." Marcel reached forward and fixed the omega's hair. "I'm gonna tell Edward to reschedule with you because you're obviously sick."</p><p>Louis shook his head, whining softly. "I'm fine! The olives just didn't agree with me!"</p><p>Marcel crossed his arms, looking stern. "I had olives on my plate, Louis. You're sick."</p><p>"It was the smell!" Louis tried, his cheeks a soft rose color.</p><p>The green-eyed alpha sighed, rubbing his face in exasperation. "Edward isn't good around sick people, little bird. He won't know how to take care of you."</p><p>Louis crossed his arms, pouting like a child. "I'm going on that date, Marcel! You can't stop me!"</p><p>"I just did." Marcel held up his phone, showing that he had already texted Edward.</p><p>Of course, with his luck, Edward finally fucking texted back right at that moment. His timing is impeccable as always.</p><p>Louis squinted his eyes, fixing his glasses and looking at the screen. "Jokes on you, Marcy! He's said that he'll have a movie night with me instead!"</p><p>Marcel blanches, looking at his phone in surprise. Sure enough, Edward said that he'd just take care of the omega tonight while they watched movies. This is bad....really fucking bad.</p><p>If Edward figures out that Louis is pregnant, there's no telling how he's gonna react.</p><p>This is definitely an 'oh shit' moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. The Night We Met</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Desperation can make a person do surprising things.”<br/>― Veronica Roth</p><p>L O U I S</p><p>"A-Are you mad at me?"</p><p>Louis hates how small he sounds, but he can't help but be nervous. Ever since he came out of the bathroom, Marcel had been acting weird. He seemed to be thinking a lot, but he wasn't speaking to the anxious omega.</p><p>Marcel's head snapped to glance at him before paying attention to the road again. "What? No, little bird, I'm not mad. I'm worried about you."</p><p>Louis's heart flutters at his words, his inner omega gushing about the fact that Marcel was worried about him. "You weren't talking to me, so I thought you were angry...."</p><p>"Oh, little bird," Marcel sighed, reaching over and taking Louis's hand in his. "I don't think I could ever really be mad at you. I'm just really concerned."</p><p>The blue-eyed Omega flushed a pretty pink, staring at the possessive way that the alpha was holding his hand. "I'm sorry for making you worry...I really am okay, though."</p><p>Marcel parked the car in front of a drug store, turning to face the blue-eyed Omega next to him. "Just let us take care of you, little bird. Even if you're okay, I don't think I could just leave you to fend for yourself."</p><p>Louis nodded, really loving the way Marcel's hand feels in his. "Why are you anxious about Edward coming over tonight, then?"</p><p>"Edward..." Marcel paused for a second, obviously trying to figure out his next words. "Edward isn't good when it comes to taking care of sick people. He doesn't have the best patience with that kind of stuff, and I'm worried that he'll be rude to you without meaning it."</p><p>"Then why does he want to come over?"</p><p>Marcel shrugged, seeming like the thought confused him too. "I have no idea, little bird. But there is no use in trying to get him to stay away if he really wants to see you."</p><p>"I just think that it's weird he suddenly decided to want this date." Louis admitted, biting his lip as he thought about the night Edward just showed up at his job. "He went from calling me a whore to trying to tell me what I deserved...it gave me proper whiplash."</p><p>The green-eyed alpha next to him chuckled, gently rubbing circles into Louis's hand with his thumb. "I do too, trust me. Before he left in the middle of the night, he told me and Harry that we had to stay away from you."</p><p>Louis furrowed his eyebrows, a small pout on his lips. "Me? Why?"</p><p>"Edward is very set on mating with a specific type of omega..." Marcel cringed at his words, obviously anxious about how Louis would react. "So we were very surprised when he came home smelling like you that first time, little bird."</p><p>Louis couldn't really seem to process his words correctly. "What?"</p><p>Marcel looked sheepish, obviously trying to lessen the effect of the words he said. "Edward wanted a sophisticated omega, but Harry and I wanted someone who genuinely likes us. Not our money."</p><p>"Sophisticated..." Louis repeated, his soft baby blues suddenly sharp. "Did he assume that because I'm a stripper I was going to be a gold digger? Are you serious?"</p><p>The green-eyed blanched, finally realizing that he had just entered dangerous territory. "B-but he changed his mind! He wouldn't have asked you on a date if he didn't like you, little bird."</p><p>Louis scoffed, pulling his hand away from Marcel's. "That ignorant fuckwad! He's the one that paid me to have sex with him and suddenly he's too good for me?"</p><p> </p><p>M A R C E L</p><p>Why is Marcel even surprised?</p><p>Of course Edward forgot to mention something this important!</p><p>The green-eyed alpha suddenly straightened his back, his muscles rigid as pure anger flooded his being. "Edward did what? He paid you for sex?"</p><p>"I-" Louis's sharp blue eyes softened again as the anger and annoyance left his body. He thought that Marcel knew. Did Harry know? "I thought he told you...He was being an asshole but I really needed the money, Marcel."</p><p>Marcel swallowed, his chest suddenly tight. "So did you...expect me to pay you as well, when we slept together?"</p><p>Louis quickly shook his head, reaching forward to touch the alpha's skin. "No! I slept with you because I wanted to, Marcel. Edward may be an asshole, but without him I never would have met you or Harry..."</p><p>"I just can't believe he did that." Marcel mumbled, studying every inch of the omega's face. "No wonder you think that we only want you for your body!"</p><p>Louis being pregnant would change everything, though.</p><p>He can't possibly dance while having a tiny bunch of cells in his stomach. He wouldn't be able to make his money for his mum or even pay his rent!</p><p>Louis looked incredibly touched by Marcel's reaction, with a soft smile on his gorgeous features. "Marcel, I don't think Edward thought that he would see me again. Don't be mad at him, okay? I agreed to do it, so that makes me feel just as guilty."</p><p>Marcel growled at the thought of Louis being blamed for this. "He took advantage of you, Louis. He knew that you needed money and he bribed you for sex!"</p><p>"Marcel, I-"</p><p>The alpha cut him off, gently grabbing the omega's face. "Don't argue with me, okay? Even if you don't feel like you were taken advantage of, that's exactly what he did."</p><p>Louis's blue eyes flickered to Marcel's lips, a faint blush on his cheeks as he realized how close they actually were. "He didn't know about my money problems, Marcel. He just assumed based on my job. You can't be mad at him for something as trivial as that."</p><p>"He should've known better." Marcel growled, possessively running his thumb along Omega's cheekbone. "He said he was drunk when he slept with you. Was he really?"</p><p>Louis looked away, giving the alpha the answer without vocally saying it.</p><p>Marcel is pissed. Not only did Edward treat this beautiful omega like a cheap prostitute, he lied to him and Harry! "You'll tell me if he continues being a jerk, right?"</p><p>"I-I will." Louis murmured softly, sounding as if he was feeling guilty for unknowingly snitching on Edward. "But you should know something, Marcel..."</p><p>The alpha cocked his head slightly, excitement rumbling in his chest at the hope that Louis would tell him about the pregnancy. "What is it, little bird?"</p><p>Louis pulled away, his face flushed a rosy color. "I agreed to these dates because Edward apologized. That second time we got together, he didn't even attempt to have sex with me. He genuinely wanted to talk and apologize."</p><p>"That doesn't excuse his behavior." Marcel stated bluntly. "It just makes him less of an ass."</p><p>The blue-eyed Omega giggled at that, nodding in agreement. "I'm just saying that he gave me a speech about only accepting what I deserve, and it reminded me a lot about what you said the night we met."</p><p>Marcel suddenly blushed, remembering a long list of things he said that night. "Which part?"</p><p>Louis leaned close, his lips brushing over Marcel's. His lips tasted sweet from the gum he had been chewing, but his scent is what really drove the alpha crazy.</p><p>Especially knowing that this sinful omega was pregnant made Marcel only want to kiss him harder. And much to the alpha's dismay, Louis pulled away with his glasses fogged and his pretty pink lips wet with saliva.</p><p>Yep! </p><p>Marcel's hard.</p><p>"Just that part where you told me that I don't deserve anything less than adoration."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I write this story with the full intent of making you guys hate Edward. His character is really really toxic, but he grows into something beautiful.</p><p>Edward did take advantage of Louis, and I guarantee that he hates himself for it.</p><p>But I can't fucking wait for Marcel to kick his ass lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. My Own Internal Conflict</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Instead of saying, "I'm damaged, I'm broken, I have trust issues" say "I'm healing, I'm rediscovering myself, I'm starting over.”<br/>― Horacio Jones</p><p>E D W A R D</p><p>"Edward?"</p><p>The eldest triplet ignored Harry's confused tone, too caught up in his anxiety to care. Is Louis genuinely sick or is he just avoiding Edward? If he is sick, why did Marcel let him out of his apartment?</p><p>As soon as Marcel texted him about Louis being sick, Edward couldn't focus on his work anymore. As much as he hates to admit it, the blue-eyed Omega took up every inch of his mind.</p><p>Harry watched with wide eyes from their shared bed as Edward anxiously started to pace. "Eddy, what is it? You're never home this early."</p><p>"Louis's sick." Edward mumbled, his thoughts racing in his brain. "Is it normal to feel this anxious? I feel like I can't breathe."</p><p>The youngest triplet's eyes widened at the mention of the sickly omega. "He's sick? But he was fine last night! What does he have?"</p><p>Edward stopped pacing, choosing to sit on their bed instead. "Marcel said that it was a stomach bug. I'm scared that he's not actually sick and he just wants to avoid me..."</p><p>"I'm sure that's not it."</p><p>The eldest triplet looked at his youngest brother with a raised brow. "Oh really? How could you possibly know, Harry? I was a fucking dick to him and he still agreed to go on these dates!"</p><p>Harry sympathetically sighed, closing his laptop and placing it next to him. "Because even though I know a little bit about him, I know he's not like that. He's incredibly blunt about what he thinks, Eddy."</p><p>"I just hate feeling like this." Edward mumbled again, anxiously running his fingers through his hair. "With every other date that I've been on, I've never had to worry about them not liking me. But with Louis, everything matters."</p><p>"Do you know what that's called?"</p><p>Edward's head snapped up, his green eyes full of confusion. "What?"</p><p>Harry chuckled, a teasing tone in his voice as he spoke the next words. "It's called 'a crush'. Now you know how everybody else feels, Eddy."</p><p>The eldest triplet flushed bright crimson.</p><p>Edward can't like Louis. The omega is a fucking stripper with no sense of self worth! He shook his arse for a bunch of random alphas in search of easy money, leeching people dry. The eldest triplet only agreed to take him out because he didn't want his brothers mad at him.</p><p>Right?</p><p>How could Edward ever see a future with Louis? The blue-eyed omega probably wouldn't even be faithful to their potential relationship, and there was no way he would stay off of drugs long enough to start a family.</p><p>But despite all these valid points, Louis is still constantly on his mind.</p><p>Every single moan that left his bitten lips drove Edward crazy, playing in his head like a song too catchy to forget completely. The way his blue eyes dilated with every touch, no matter how rough, only made the alpha want to do more.</p><p>Does he actually like Louis, or the thought of him?</p><p>Does he actually want to see Louis with his Mark on the omega's neck, or does he just want a chance to have sex with him again?</p><p>Edward can't like Louis because that goes against everything he's ever stood for.</p><p>His father was an abusive alcoholic with no regard for his children or his mate. The bastard paid an Omegan stripper to have sex with him, only to get her pregnant.</p><p>What Edward did to Louis wasn't that much different, except he didn't get the omega pregnant!</p><p>Louis was actually smart and took suppressants, thank god.</p><p>Edward doesn't know what he'd do if Louis somehow got pregnant. He will obviously take sole custody, but then he'll have to deal with Harry and Marcel's complaints.</p><p>He definitely can't like Louis.</p><p>Although Louis is a stripper, he deserves someone that could show him his true worth. That's the main reason why Edward asked him on a date. The blue-eyed omega has been in that lifestyle for so long that he has truly forgotten how he should be treated.</p><p>That's why Edward was currently driving to Louis's rundown apartment with anxiety churning in his stomach. That's why he's so nervous.</p><p>At least, that's what he told himself.</p><p> </p><p>L O U I S</p><p>"You don't have to stay."</p><p>Louis is currently bundled up on his bed (Marcel's orders) surrounded by numerous blankets and pillows. Marcel anxiously cuddled next to him, watching him sip some of the ginger tea the alpha had bought for the omega.</p><p>Marcel scoffed lightly, gently fixing Louis's hair. "I know that as soon as I leave, you're gonna try and get out of resting. Edward's almost here, anyway."</p><p>"You're acting like I'm a child." Louis whined, placing his tea on his bedside table. "I'm fine."</p><p>Before Marcel could respond, three loud knocks echoed throughout the apartment. "You're obviously not, little bird. Text me if he's being an asshole?"</p><p>"I told you I would." Louis swung his legs off the bed, standing on his sock-clad feet. "I'm not some damsel in distress, Marcy. I know how to throw a punch and call shit as I see it."</p><p>Marcel fondly smiled at that, his eyes flickering to Louis's stomach for a split second. "I know you can, little bird. That's why I like you so much."</p><p>Louis flushed a soft pink, an ominous feeling of dread settling in his stomach.</p><p>Does Marcel know?</p><p>The blue-eyed Omega blinked slowly as he followed Marcel into his living room. The alpha couldn't possibly know that he's pregnant. There's no way.</p><p>Marcel opened his arms, offering the blue-eyed Omega a hug before they answered the door. "C-Can I kiss you, little bird?"</p><p>"Of course, you idiot."</p><p>Louis hugs the tall alpha, standing on his tippy toes to press their lips together. The gesture was comforting and almost intoxicating, the way their souls seemed to collide in that split second. Marcel gently held the omega's face in his hands, caressing his cheek with his thumb.</p><p>They saw their future together in that small, split second.</p><p>But nobody was prepared for the night to come.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry for dragging this one day out, but there's so much I have to cover. The individual date with each triplet deserves more than one chapter.</p><p>This is your warning for the next chapter....it's a lot. Shit is going to hit the fan, and we're gonna see how toxic Edward and Louis's 'relationship' really is.</p><p>Also, Michael opens a can of whoop-ass lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. What Hurts The Most</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>{PHYSICAL ABUSE TRIGGER WARNING - Edward grabs Louis -}</p><p>{VERBAL ABUSE TRIGGER WARNING - whore, slut, etc -}</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“People SHOULD be doubted. Many people misunderstand this concept. Doubting people is just a part of getting to know them. What many people call ‘trust’ is really just giving up on trying to understand others, and that very act is far worse than doubting. It is actually ‘apathy.”<br/>― Shinichi Akiyama</p><p>E D W A R D</p><p>The door finally opened, revealing the same blue-eyed omega that seemed to haunt Edward's mind. He was dressed in real clothes (because honestly Edward has only ever seen him in lingerie) that looked three sizes too big on him.</p><p>The first thing that the eldest triplet noticed was the smell.</p><p>It hit him like a brick wall, almost making Edward take a huge breath in. It was perfectly intoxicating, sweeter than anything the alpha had ever smelled.</p><p>"You're staring." Louis flushed a soft pink, his voice full of shyness as he looked up at Edward. "Are you gonna let Marcel leave?"</p><p>That's when Edward finally locked eyes with his younger brother, and he was taken aback by the look of pure anger he was receiving. "S-sorry. You look cute, Louis."</p><p>"Thank you." </p><p>Marcel cleared his throat, gently moving past the blue-eyed Omega to get out the door. Edward couldn't help but feel like he had done something wrong, because his little brother was giving him a look of disappointment. "Feel better, little bird. Remember to drink your tea."</p><p>Louis nodded, a faint blush on his cheeks when he saw how gobsmacked Edward looked.</p><p>"What did you call him?" Edward blurted, his face heating up slightly. It was a nickname he hadn't heard in a while, not since before his dad met Victoria.</p><p>Marcel gave him a weird look. "Little bird? Harry calls him darling, so I figured that I would give him a nickname too."</p><p>Edward's chest panged, guilt churning in his stomach as he realized how taken with Louis his little brothers really were. This is bad. Really, really bad.</p><p>"You two are so awkward, Jesus." Louis blurted, sounding tired of the whole interaction. "Edward, get your arse inside before I lock you out. Marcel, I'll see you tomorrow."</p><p>And just like that, the awkward tension was broken. Marcel gave his older brother one last glance before finally heading towards the elevator. Edward and Louis were finally alone, and the alpha couldn't help but feel like he shouldn't be here.</p><p>The green-eyed alpha followed Louis inside, the intoxicatingly sweet smell only increasing as he got further inside the apartment. </p><p>Louis looked at Edward, his blue eyes light and nearly breathtaking. "You don't have to be so weird, Eddy. I don't bite."</p><p>"I'm s-sorry," Edward stuttered, brief flashes of their first night going through his brain. "You just smell really good."</p><p>The blue-eyed omega flushed a soft pink color, looking away from Edward. "I think it's just that my heat is getting close. Sorry about that."</p><p>Louis wasn't meeting his gaze, which honestly didn't sit well with Edward.</p><p>What was he hiding?</p><p>"Don't be sorry," Edward blurted out, before he had a chance to stop himself. "I like it."</p><p>Louis beamed, making Edward's heart flutter a tiny bit.</p><p>Edward hates how fond the omega makes him feel.</p><p>"You should probably go lay down, Louis." Edward spoke gently, resting his hand on the curve of the omega's waist. "We don't need your sickness to get any worse."</p><p>Louis nodded, gently leading Edward towards his room. The closer they got, the more intense the sweet smell became. The green-eyed alpha could smell something else, something that was much mustier than Louis's vanilla scent.</p><p>There was an alpha here, an alpha that wasn't Marcel or Harry.</p><p>Or Edward.</p><p>Edward tightens his grip on Louis's waist, clenching his jaw at the thought of this beautiful omega having unknown alphas in his apartment. He shouldn't feel possessive. He shouldn't feel jealous of the idea of having to share.</p><p>Which is ironic, considering that Louis is a stripper.</p><p>"This is my room," Louis murmured, opening the door to a beautifully lit room. "I was figuring that we could watch 'The Lion King'. It's one of my favorites."</p><p>Edward nodded, his green eyes scanning the soft looking room. "Sounds good."</p><p>Soft blue fairy lights were strung up all around the room, casting a soft light on everything around it. Numerous potted plants dotted the only two windows, small polaroids dotting the walls as well.</p><p>A full size bed sat in the center of the room, large pillows and numerous quilts forming a small nest that smelled heavily of the blue-eyed omega.</p><p>A nest?</p><p>Maybe his heat is getting close. Omegas only nest if they're pregnant or a few weeks before their heat. Louis couldn't possibly be pregnant.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Louis spoke softly, sounding shy and adorable. "What are you looking at?"</p><p>Edward looked away from the small polaroids that were full of small girls and an older woman who looked exactly like Louis. "Who are they?"</p><p>"My sisters and mum." Louis joined Edward by the polaroid wall, a fond look on his gorgeous features. "I'm assuming Harry didn't tell you anything about my family?"</p><p>The green-eyed alpha shook his head, his eyebrows furrowing. "Harry and Marcel wanted me to genuinely get to know you, so they didn't tell me anything."</p><p>Louis chuckled at that, a soft smile on his lips. "Figures. Here."</p><p>Edward watched as Louis grabbed a few pictures off of the wall before grabbing the alpha's hand and leading him to the bed. The alpha felt his heart flutter at the thought of the omega trusting him enough to be in his nest.</p><p>Stupid feelings.</p><p>Edward sat next to Louis, being extra careful not to sit too close to the beautiful omega. "What are we doing? I thought that we were watching a movie?"</p><p>"It's a bit weird to cuddle and watch a movie with someone you barely know, Eddy." Louis pointed out, gently laying the pictures out on his green quilt. </p><p>The green-eyed alpha watched as Louis pointed to each of the photos.</p><p>Louis pointed at the older woman, a fond smile on his lips. "This is my mum. She's practically my best friend and one of the strongest people I know. After my dad left, she started working three jobs just to keep us in London."</p><p>"Why did your dad leave?" Edward murmured, his heart in his throat.</p><p>It would make sense for Louis, a current stripper, to have issues with his dad. But what shook Edward was the fact that he was starting to see the omega as a person, which terrified him.</p><p>Louis licked his lips, biting at his bottom one. "He decided that he wasn't ready for a family. My mum remarried when I was five and had Charlotte. Fizzy was born a year after that, and then the twins came when I was ten."</p><p>"Twins?" Edward repeated, his green eyes wide.</p><p>The omega chuckled lightly. "Phoebe and Daisy."</p><p>Edward's green eyes scanned each face, his interest piquing slightly. "What happened to your stepdad?"</p><p>"He left." Louis murmured, his voice suddenly tight. "He met someone else and left us alone."</p><p>Edward wanted nothing more than to hug Louis to his chest, being all too familiar with the feeling of abandonment. But he didn't. "What happened after that?"</p><p>"Because we were poor," Louis said thickly, his voice full of emotion. "I had to work extra hard to get somewhere. I was really smart, so I graduated almost four years early. I got a full ride scholarship to University and worked extra hard to get to Med school."</p><p>Medical school?</p><p>Four years early?</p><p>Edward couldn't really process what Louis was saying, his mind hung up on the fact that Louis didn't just automatically start selling his body. He figured that Louis was really smart, but this was something else entirely.</p><p>What happened?</p><p>Louis looked up at Edward, studying his reaction. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"Why are you dancing?" Edward blurted, obviously confused. "You were on track to be a doctor."</p><p>The blue-eyed Omega let out a sad laugh, fiddling with his sweater and fixing his glasses. "Five years into my degree, my mum was diagnosed with stage two lung cancer."</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>"Did she..."</p><p>Louis shook his head, a soft smile on his lips. "She's still alive, but I had to leave school. She couldn't work and take care of the girls, so I did. I worked a small cafe job a few ways away from my house."</p><p>Edward was having an incredibly hard time processing Louis's words, the idea of the small omega giving everything up for his family making his chest hurt. "How did you start dancing?"</p><p>"My mum's medical bills were crazy. My little cafe job wasn't doing shit." Louis's voice was dry as he spoke, gently picking up the photos. "I met someone who told me about a new club that had just opened and that I had the body for it."</p><p>The idea of Louis settling in for stripping filled Edward with a feeling he didn't quite recognize. He shouldn't feel sympathetic towards a sex worker. It's not his fault that Louis couldn't handle a real job.</p><p>Why is Louis-</p><p>Louis looked up at Edward, studying his expression. "You're probably wondering why I'm still dancing, right?"</p><p>"Yeah..." Edward's voice was raspy as he spoke. "You said your mum is still alive..."</p><p>The sad omega pursed his lips, gathering up the photos and placing them on his table. "She won the battle against the cancer, but she couldn't work as many jobs anymore. I told her that I went back to school and became an accountant, but I just kept dancing. It pays well, and I have to take care of my family."</p><p>"But what about you?" Edward murmured, his green eyes sharp. "Who takes care of you?"</p><p>Louis looked taken aback by Edward's response, his blue eyes wide. "I have two roommates that make sure I don't overwork myself. They help out whenever they can, but I don't really let them."</p><p>Louis sells his body... to help his family?</p><p>What the fuck?</p><p>Is that why-</p><p>"Oh my god." Edward choked out, his chest suddenly hurting as he realized something. "When you agreed to sleep with me, when I offered to pay you, that money went towards your family?"</p><p>Louis didn't answer, giving Edward a guilty look. "Eddy, I-"</p><p>Edward cut him off, suddenly feeling nauseous. "I called you a drug whore, oh my god. I accused you of manipulating alphas and taking their money, but I took advantage of you!"</p><p>"Don't be an idiot!" Louis said loudly, sounding exasperated. "If I didn't want it, I would've said no. It goes both ways, Edward."</p><p>The green-eyed alpha stared at his hands, guilt churning in his head. "H-has anybody else...."</p><p>Louis sighed, running his fingers through his chestnut hair. "Not recently, but it's not my first time. I never went on a date with any of them, though."</p><p>"So your mum doesn't know?" Edward repeated, obviously not over how easily louis was lying to his mother.</p><p>If Edward or any of the triplets tried lying to their mother, she would see straight through that shit. She always knew whenever they were up to something.</p><p>Louis nodded slowly. "I was a good kid, Eddy. I gave her no reason not to believe me. If she ever found out, she would be so disappointed in me."</p><p>"I can't believe this."</p><p>The concerned Omega sighed again, reaching over to his bedside table and taking a drink of the tea that was there. Edward got a strong whiff of ginger, which made his eyebrows furrow.</p><p>He had completely forgotten about Louis being sick.</p><p>"Let me go grab a thermometer, okay?" Edward stood on his feet, his chest full of sympathetic concern for the omega. "If you're running a fever, you need to take some medicine."</p><p>Louis looked confused for a split second before turning bright red. "Right. It's in my bathroom cabinet. I'll set up the film while you're gone."</p><p>A small bathroom was connected to Louis's bedroom, so Edward assumed that's where he said the thermometer was. The real reason that he was going in there was because he had to splash some cold water on his face and calm down.</p><p>Louis is so much more than he had ever anticipated.</p><p>The blue-eyed omega deserved so much more than a shitty job at a strip club. He deserves to have his own life away from his family.</p><p>Louis's bathroom was small, with gray walls and matching towels on the rack. A bar of vanilla soap was by the sink, looking well used. It was kind of cute, in a run-down way.</p><p>Edward opened the cabinet that was behind the mirror, his green eyes zeroing in on an unopened thermometer that was still in it's box. "He must not get sick very often.</p><p>The green-eyed alpha opened the thermometer, looking around the small bathroom for the waste basket,</p><p>And boy, oh boy, did he find it.</p><p>It was full, but not with anything you'd expect.</p><p>Three boxes of expensive looking pregnancy tests were stuffed into the bin, the mere sight of them making Edward freeze.</p><p>Holy shit.</p><p>Why were there three?</p><p>Was Louis actually sleeping with multiple people, and two of these were just old? Why was he acting like he was sick if he might be pregnant? Why is he lying about everything?</p><p>Is he even lying about his family?</p><p>Edward gritted his teeth, clenching his fists as the realization set in. If Louis got pregnant, that means that he probably wasn't even on suppressants!</p><p>Was this an attempt to get his money?</p><p>Louis is exactly like Victoria, soul sucking nature and all.</p><p> </p><p>L O U I S</p><p>"What the fuck is this?"</p><p>Louis looked away from his TV, only to see his waste basket being chucked in his direction. He ducked, thankfully, but it was a narrow miss. His heart thudded in his ears, adrenaline pumping. "What are you talking about?"</p><p>Edward looked furious, a single empty box in his hand. "Don't act innocent, you selfish slut!"</p><p>"What the f---," Louis froze, looking at the box. "Fuck."</p><p>The green-eyed alpha found empty boxes from the pregnancy tests. How could Louis fucking forget that he had left them in there? Is he really that stupid?</p><p>Shit.</p><p>Louis shakily got to his feet, Edward's angry pheromones making him light-headed and scared. "I was gonna tell you after the date tomorrow, I swear!"</p><p>Edward let out a growl, the sound making Louis shrink back. "So you are pregnant? Why the fuck would you let us fret and fawn over you, thinking that you were sick?"</p><p>"I told Marcel-" Louis tried, but Edward snarled.</p><p>"I thought that you were on suppressants!" Edward growled, his voice loud but scarily dark. "Are you just trying to get our money? Is that it?"</p><p>What?</p><p>Louis straightened his back, clenching his jaw. "Are you fucking serious? Do you think I'd really do that?"</p><p>"You're a fucking whore, Louis!" Edward was so angry, he was visibly shaking. Louis stood his ground, even though the sight of the angry alpha terrified him.</p><p>What if Edward hit him?</p><p>What if Edward hurt him?</p><p>Louis pushed his fear down, taking a shaky step back. "You're such an ignorant prick! After that just happened, you still think I'm a gold-digger? Are you fucking serious?"</p><p>"I bet it's not even mine." Edward sneered, advancing on the terrified omega at a slow pace. "How is it that you just happened to get pregnant, huh? You said you were on suppressants!"</p><p>The blue-eyed omega was shaking like a leaf, but he couldn't just give up. This is a dangerous situation. "They didn't work! The club's insurance only pays for a specific kind and I thought that they were a lot stronger than they actually were!"</p><p>Edward scoffed, a cruel sound. "I bet that you whore yourself to everybody, Louis. There's no guarantee that it's even mine!"</p><p>"The whore card, really?" Louis could feel himself getting angry, the adrenaline making everything much worse. "You're the one that paid me, Edward! What does that make you?"</p><p>The alpha stopped in front of Louis, barely three steps away from him. "You took advantage of me! I was drunk!"</p><p>"No you weren't, you bastard!" Louis growled, his blue eyes flashing silver. "If you were, I wouldn't have given you a lap dance! Liam knows my rules, so get off your fucking high horse!"</p><p>Edward's eyes flashed gold, surging forward and yanking the omega up by his shirt. "Why did you fuck with Harry and Marcel, huh? They liked you, you ignorant slut!"</p><p>"I didn't fucking lie!" Louis spat back, struggling against the alpha's grip. "Don't fucking touch me!"</p><p>The alpha only tightened his grip, easily lifting Louis off the ground. "I don't know what they ever saw in you. You're just another drugged up whore with daddy issues! I bet your sob story isn't even real!"</p><p>Louis froze, finally angry enough that he was no longer shaking. "What did you just say?"</p><p>"You're family probably isn't real." Edward smirked, his gold eyes looking smug. He must've though that Louis was giving up.</p><p>But he was in for a rude awakening.</p><p>Louis let out a growl, pulling his arm back and delivering a solid punch to the alpha's cheek. "Don't you dare say a goddamn word about my family, you entitled bastard!"</p><p>Edward dropped Louis, loud curses escaping his lips as he staggered back. "Did you just fucking hit me? Did I hit a nerve?"</p><p>"I'm fucking pregnant, Edward!" Louis snarled, his chest heaving as he sat up from the floor. "What the fuck is your problem?"</p><p>The alpha straightened his back, gold eyes glinting behind the freshly formed bruise. "I wonder what your mother would think of you if she found out what a whore you are. I bet she'd think you're the biggest disappointment in her life!"</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Louis, who had just gotten to his feet, let out a small gasp. Edward's eyes faltered for a moment, but the omega was too caught up in his emotions to care. All he could focus on was the searing pain in his chest and the thunder in his ears.</p><p>The omega crumpled to the ground, silent tears streaming down his cheeks. "I-I'm not a d-"</p><p>"Louis I-- Edward's gold eyes were green again, but he was quickly cut off by the door slamming open.</p><p>Louis looked up, locking eyes with a very angry Michael Clifford. "Michael, d-"</p><p>The omega looked like he had been smoking weed, but he had a key in his hand. Louis had locked his bedroom door behind them, before Edward had flipped.</p><p>Luke appeared as well, taking in the ransacked scene with wide eyes.</p><p>"You bastard!" Michael surged forward, delivering a harsh kick to Edward's stomach. "What the fuck is wrong with you? He's pregnant!"</p><p>Edward didn't even blink, falling to his knees in front of Louis. "Louis, I--"</p><p>Michael looked livid, shoving the alpha away from his best friend. "Don't fucking talk to him! Get the fuck out of my apartment before I call the cops on your ass!"</p><p>Louis shakily forced himself away from the scene, straight into the arms of Luke. The punk alpha easily lifted the omega off of the floor, trying his best to release calming pheromones. "L-Luke."</p><p>"You're okay." Luke murmured, carrying the crying omega out of the room. "Did he hit you?"</p><p>The blue-eyed Omega shook his head, tears still steadily flowing down his cheeks. "Are you just gonna leave Michael in there?"</p><p>Luke chuckled, setting Louis on the couch. "Michael is just fine. He knows how to handle himself. But you're obviously not okay, bub."</p><p>"He found the empty boxes." Louis whispered, still shaking like a leaf. "He called me a whore, Luke. He grabbed me and treated me like I was nothing."</p><p>Before Luke could respond, a loud crash was heard.</p><p>"I have to apologize--" Edward rushed out of Louis bedroom, Michael storming behind him with clenched fists. "Louis--"</p><p>Luke stood, his blue eyes scarily dark. "Get the fuck out of here, mate. You fucking put your hands on an omega, of all things! I will not hesitate to beat your ass!"</p><p>Edward's eyes flickered to Louis, full of apologetic sympathy. "Louis--"</p><p>"Leave, Edward." Louis looked away, still crying and shaking like a leaf. "Get the fuck out of my apartment."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was really hard to write, you guys. </p><p>Like I said before, you're supposed to hate Edward. He has issues and a history of trauma. I'm not saying that what he did was okay (because it's not) but he has a lot of displaced anger.</p><p>Louis and Edward's 'relationship' so far has been nothing but toxicity. As most of you know, I write books like these to show mental growth.</p><p>I write books with realistic trauma and issues.</p><p>Hate Edward as much as you want, but make sure to remember that he's human. Everyone has moments of anger, sadness, etc. He's a massive shithead, but he does get better.</p><p>All the love,</p><p>Ash</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. If You Want Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If You Want Love by NF is very much Edward's song.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The whole thing becomes like this evil enchantment from a fairy tale, but you've made to believe the spell can never be broken.”<br/>― Jess C. Scott</p><p>E D W A R D</p><p>Edward has never hated himself so much before.</p><p>The way that Louis was looking at him, a look of pure pain and betrayal, made his heart hurt. Edward has always been physically violent, but he's never actually hurt someone before. Usually, Harry or Marcel would have kicked his ass and stopped him, but Louis just took it.</p><p>Is he becoming his father?</p><p>As he flees Louis's apartment building, Edward can't help but touch his face.</p><p>Louis sucker-punched him.</p><p>Louis, the small omega that's all blushes and sweet smiles, had punched him in the face. And even then, Edward didn't stop. </p><p>What the fuck is wrong with him?</p><p>It wasn't until the last insult left his lips that Edward finally snapped out of it. The way that Louis literally fell apart and cried made him hurt in ways he'd never felt before. The way that the omega's shoulders just slumped forward and his pretty blue eyes filled with tears.</p><p>Why is Edward such an idiot?</p><p>Louis is literally pregnant with his kid, and Edward just continued to hurt him. Physically, mentally, and emotionally. Louis had been nothing but pure sweetness, and all Edward did was yell at him.</p><p>Edward leaned his head against the steering wheel, hot tears rushing down his face. "What the fuck have I done?"</p><p>Saying it out loud made everything feel that much more real.</p><p>"I need to call Marcel..." Edward said thickly, not really talking to anybody in particular. "And Harry. They're gonna hate me."</p><p>With a heavy heart, Edward pulled out his phone and quickly pressed on Marcel's contact.</p><p>Ring......</p><p>Ring.....</p><p>Ring...</p><p>"Edward?" Marcel answered, sounding like he was nervous. "What is it?"</p><p>The eldest triplet wiped his tears away, his chest tight. "I fucked up, Marcel."</p><p>A soft shuffling could be heard on the other end, and Edward could hear Marcel telling Harry to be quiet. It made the eldest triplet smile softly. "What happened? Is Louis okay?"</p><p>"He's pregnant." </p><p>Marcel's breath hitched. He didn't respond in any way, just taking in the bit of information. Edward anxiously waited to hear his response, his heart racing and hands shaking.</p><p>His younger brother finally let out a sigh. "I know."</p><p>He what?</p><p>"You knew?" Edward sat upright. "He told you?"</p><p>Edward wanted to be angry, but being angry is what landed him in this mess, to begin with. Instead, the eldest triplet allowed a few more tears to escape his eyes.</p><p>Crying is not something Edward does. His father instilled it in him at a young age that crying meant you were weak, that only weak omegas cry.</p><p>But watching Louis fall apart like that only showed Edward that he was stronger than any alpha in the world. The blue-eyed omega fucking punched him and nearly knocked him out!</p><p>"You and Harry need to get here," Edward whispered guiltily, looking out his window at the apartment building. "I'm going to see mum, and I don't know when I'll be back."</p><p>Marcel made a noise of confused protest. "Wait...What did you do, Edward?"</p><p>"I hurt him."</p><p>Edward hung up.</p><p> </p><p>L O U I S</p><p>As soon as the door slammed shut, Louis started to sob.</p><p>His cries were so loud, his body kept jolting as his adrenaline died and a panic attack finally ran through his body. Luke and Michael watched helplessly as the blue-eyed Omega curled into the couch and wept.</p><p>Luke gently sat next to Louis, rubbing his back and attempting to calm him with pheromones. "Let it out, bub. You're safe."</p><p>"I'm gonna kick their asses," Michael growled out, his green eyes dark with fury. "What the fuck possessed him to hit you?"</p><p>Louis's head shot up, his tears still flowing down his face. "H-He didn't hit me!"</p><p>Michael's gaze immediately softened, the red-headed Omega kneeling to look at his best friend. "Even if he didn't hit you, what he did was still abuse. You're pregnant, Louis. If you keep the baby, it's not just your life anymore."</p><p>"H-He--" Louis hiccupped, wiping away his tears as more continued to fall. "I thought we were okay, Michael. We talked about my life and my family, and I thought that he genuinely liked me."</p><p>Michael's eyes held a certain degree of sadness for his best friend. "People like that can fool you into believing anything, Louis. I wish there was a way to make you feel better."</p><p>Louis sniffled, staring at his hand. "I punched him."</p><p>Luke and Michael looked up at him in surprise.</p><p>"He said so many hurtful things," Louis twisted his hand around to examine it, becoming hyper-focused. It was red (almost purple, but he couldn't see very well without his glasses) and obviously very swollen. "He made it sound like I got pregnant on purpose!"</p><p>Luke gently took Louis's injured hand, his blue eyes full of concern. "We should probably take you to the hospital, Louis. It looks broken."</p><p>Louis blinked, his eyes feeling puffy and gross. "It doesn't hurt too bad..."</p><p>"That's the adrenaline, bub." Luke chuckled, looking at Michael. "Can you go grab an ice pack from the freezer? We need to ice his hand."</p><p>Michael nodded, getting to his feet and heading towards the kitchen.</p><p>Leaving Luke and Louis alone.</p><p>Now, Louis had every right to feel uncomfortable being alone with an alpha. But he's known Luke for years, so his presence was more comfortable than anything.</p><p>Louis licked his lips, his throat feeling incredibly dry. "I don't know what I did, Luke. He's always been an ass, but seeing like that was like watching a totally different person."</p><p>"Is he the glasses dude from earlier?" Luke questioned, making Louis burst into laughter. "What? Michael and I were smoking pot before we heard the yelling, so-"</p><p>The blue-eyed omega cut him off. "That was Marcel. Edward is the one who was just here. You haven't met Harry yet, but they're all triplets."</p><p>"Three alphas?" Luke repeated, almost as if he was in shock. "Damn. Are they mating together?"</p><p>Louis nodded, a small yawn escaping his lips. "They're-- fuck!"</p><p>Luke jumped, obviously still feeling the effects of marijuana. "What is it? Don't yell like that!"</p><p>Michael appeared as well, looking spooked. "What the fuck is going on?"</p><p>"I need to call Marcel and Harry." Louis tried to stand, but his knees immediately buckled under his weight. Luke caught him with ease, forcing the exhausted Omega to sit down. "Where's my phone?"</p><p>The green-eyed Omega looked incredulous. "Are you fucking serious? You're calling the rest of them?"</p><p>Louis gave his best friend a look. "Marcel told me to call him if anything happened, Michael. He and Harry aren't going to hurt me."</p><p>"You thought the same thing about Edward, yet here you are!"</p><p>Before Louis could argue, frantic knocks echoed through the apartment. Someone was banging on the door like they were afraid someone wouldn't answer. He and Michael locked eyes, pretty much thinking the same thing.</p><p>Michael tossed the icepack at Luke before reaching behind the couch to grab his old baseball bat. "If it's Edward, I'm beat his ass!"</p><p>"Michael!" Luke tried, standing up to follow the angry omega.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>{Mentions of child abuse (flashbacks) and alcoholism. Emotional manipulation is going to be a big thing, especially towards baby Edward.}</p><p>{domestic abuse}</p><p>{violence}</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Your dignity can be mocked, abused, compromised, toyed with, lowered, and even badmouthed, but it can never be taken from you. You have the power today to reset your boundaries, restore your image, start fresh with renewed values, and rebuild what has happened to you in the past.”<br/>― Shannon L. Alder</p><p>E D W A R D</p><p>The eldest triplet drove all through the night and well into the next morning. His phone was going off constantly, multiple messages and phone calls from Harry and Marcel nearly distracting him. In the end, though, Edward decided to turn it off.</p><p>The green-eyed alpha was so exhausted, but the guilt of what he had done kept him awake.</p><p>Harsh flashbacks ran through his brain every time he closed his eyes, so it was much easier to stay awake. The familiar countryside blurred together, every single bit of it looking the same.</p><p>****</p><p>"I don't know what I can do."</p><p>Edward froze, his heart anxiously thudding in his ears as he heard his mother begin to cry into the phone. Even at six years old, the small boy knew that his mum didn't like it when they saw her cry.</p><p>The small boy felt a tug on his shirt, turning around to look at his youngest brother. "What?"</p><p>Harry looked incredibly small, shyly pulling on Edward's shirt. "G-G-Gemma said-d i-it's not g-good to listen-n. It's r-rude."</p><p>"Mummy's crying," Edward whispered back, his green eyes soft as he stared at his stuttering little brother. "I wanna know why."</p><p>The youngest triplet looked scared. "B-But--"</p><p>Edward held a finger to his lips, gently making a 'sh' sound. "I think it's about father, Haz. She's crying again."</p><p>All three of the triplets never called their father's dad. It was one of those rules that they would get in trouble for breaking. Their punishments could be anything, really depending on their father's level of sobriety.</p><p>"I'm scared, Robin." </p><p>The sound of their mother's voice made Edward and Harry look in her direction again. It was obvious that the Omegan woman was crying, attempting to stay quiet.</p><p>Their mum let out a stifled sob, a painful sound that only made Edward feel more upset. "H-He hit Harry for stuttering, Robin! He didn't even feel guilty about hitting his own child..."</p><p>Edward glanced at Harry, who was sporting a faint bruise on the left side of his face. It stretched over his ear and down his cheek. The eldest triplet knows that his father doesn't like it when Harry talks, because the youngest triplet could barely form proper sentences.</p><p>His younger brother looked guilty, almost like he thought that it was his fault that their mother was crying.</p><p>"I can't leave." Their mother said after a pause, straightening her back and wiping her tears. "I can't leave my children behind with that-- with that monster."</p><p>****</p><p>His mother's house looked comfortingly familiar, nestled against a small forest with a picture-perfect picket fence. It wasn't his childhood home, but it was the first real home he'd ever had. Anne currently lives in a large house with her new husband/mate, Robin.</p><p>Edward parked his car, his green eyes scanning the driveway nervously.</p><p>A painfully familiar blue Jeep was parked beside his Range Rover.</p><p>Gemma was home as well.</p><p>Edward cringed, already feeling the stinging pain that he would soon experience as his older sister would drag him through the house and yell at him.</p><p>Gemma was only three years older, but she acted like it was more like ten. She was a mated alpha with three children of her own. Two adopted and one that was biologically hers.</p><p> Andrea, a sixteen-year-old alpha that was the daughter of Gem's omega, Jane. She had gorgeous dark brown skin with equally dark brown eyes. She didn't like Edward, and he honestly didn't blame her.</p><p>Finley was a meek omega, almost an exact copy of Andrea. They identified as non-binary at fifteen, which Edward couldn't really understand but respected anyway.</p><p>The youngest, at only eight years old, was little Charlie. He was a perfect mix of Gemma and Jane, with light skin that resembled hot chocolate. He adored all of the triplets, which Edward honestly didn't understand.</p><p>Gemma's little family made Edward slightly jealous because he's thirty-two without a family of his own.</p><p>And now he's fucked up his only chance of having that.</p><p>It amazes Edward that Gemma is doing so well. As the oldest, she received a lot of abuse firsthand from their father. The fact that she's able to have a healthy family despite all that puzzles him.</p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck did I just say?"</p><p>Edward resisted the urge to flinch, his small body rigid as he stood next to his older sister. Their father often pulled them aside like this to have talks. He didn't like Harry and Marcel, seeing them as weak and helpless.</p><p>Their father loomed over them, his eyes hard and full of malice. "Answer me when I talk to you! Your silence is a sign of weakness and disrespect!"</p><p>"You said that we weren't allowed to talk to Harry and Marcel," Gemma murmured through tight lips, her voice not wavering once.</p><p>The alcohol fumes that were coming off of the alpha were almost toxic, nearly choking Edward in its smell.</p><p>"What about you?"</p><p>Edward snapped out of his daze as his father gripped the front of his shirt and lifted him off the ground. His heart thudded in his ears as his throat started to close up from fear. "I-I'm sorry!"</p><p>His father growled, shaking the trembling boy. "Don't fucking apologize! You're supposed to be an alpha, not a meek weakling!"</p><p>"I'm sorry!" Edward blurted again, fresh tears pricking in his eyes. "D-dad, I-"</p><p>A sharp pain flashed across Edward's face, momentarily blinding the small boy. He was full-on sobbing at this point as his father tossed him to the ground like a piece of garbage. </p><p>Edward landed squarely on his back, his breath being knocked out of his lungs.</p><p>"What the fuck did I just say?" His father roared as Edward gasped for air. "You don't apologize and you sure as hell don't call me dad! And stop fucking crying!"</p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Edward anxiously knocked on the front door, hearing the faint sound of laughter on the other side. It made him smile for a split second, feeling much better knowing that his mum was finally happy.</p><p>She deserves the best.</p><p>The dark oak door opened, revealing a slender omega that smelled like peanut butter cookies. Her eyes widened at the sight of her eldest son, full of confusion and disbelief. "Edward? What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I--" Edward's chest felt heavy and his throat was incredibly tight. "I did something stupid, mum."</p><p>Anne's confused expression quickly switched to one of concern. "Are Harry and Marcel okay? What happened?"</p><p>Edward burst into tears, trembling like a tree about to fall.</p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you doing this?"</p><p>Marcel, even though he was sixteen, squared his shoulders and let out a loud growl towards their drunk father. As a freshly presented alpha himself, Edward should've said something. Did something to stop the scene before him.</p><p>Harry let out a small whimper, dangling from their father's vice-like grip on his throat. "M-Marcy, don't."</p><p>"You think you can challenge me, boy?" Their father slurred, glaring at the middle triplet with malice. "You're just another weakling, just like this one."</p><p>Edward watched the whole interaction with wide eyes, his heart thudding in his ears.</p><p>Harry had accidentally knocked over their father's drink, a common mistake considering how clumsy he was. It wasn't even that big of a deal, but their father was looking for any reason to blow up.</p><p>Harry's green eyes flickered to Edward, silently pleading for help.</p><p>As the oldest, Edward could've easily taken their father. He could've released all those years of pent up anger and fear, but he didn't. Instead, he watched helplessly as Marcel launched himself at their father in an attempt to save the youngest triplet.</p><p>What could Edward do, really?</p><p>No matter how much he wanted to do something, his body was frozen with pure fear.</p><p>Everyone always talks about the body's response to the danger of being a fight or flight, but nobody ever talks about the third option. The option that Edward's body was doing against his will.</p><p>Freeze.</p><p>Does that make Edward just as bad as his father? He's watching as Marcel is knocked to the ground, too caught up in his own paralyzing fear.</p><p>Is he a monster too?</p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>"You idiot!"</p><p>Edward winced as his older sister grabbed him by the ear and pulled him inside the house. Gemma had always been a second mother to him, so he shouldn't be surprised that she reacted like this.</p><p>Gemma shoved her little brother into the living room, her brown eyes full of disappointment. "What the fuck did you do? Harry and Marcel said that you knocked up an omega!"</p><p>"He did what?" Anne followed her children inside, looking concerned. "When?"</p><p>Of course, Edward thinks numbly as he wipes his tears away.</p><p>That's why Gemma is here.</p><p>Gemma looked at Jane, who was watching the whole interaction with wide eyes. "Take the kids outside, love. I have kicked his arse and I don't want them to watch."</p><p>Edward watched as the chocolate-skinned omega took the kids outside, his heart thudding in his ears. He deserves everything that Gemma is about to do to him.</p><p>Finally, it was just Edward and his family.</p><p>Gemma crossed her arms, her eyes dangerously sharp. "What the fuck did you do? Harry and Marcel called me at two in the bloody morning, talking about how you hurt a pregnant omega!"</p><p>"Edward!" Anne gasped, her eyes searching his face for any sign that it wasn't true. "What would possess you to do such a thing?"</p><p>Edward hung his head in shame, tears threateningly to spill yet again. "I don't know. I just-- I just lost control of myself."</p><p>Gemma scoffed. "That's no excuse. Tell mum the real reason why dickhead!"</p><p>Anne gave her daughter a stern look. "Watch your language, Gemma. Just because you're grown doesn't mean that you can curse in my house!"</p><p>"Sorry, mum," Gemma mumbled, her brown eyes never leaving Edward. "Tell her the real reason you hurt an omega, Edward. If you don't, I sure as hell will."</p><p>Edward looked up from his feet, tears welling up in his eyes. "He's a stripper. I paid him for sex and ended up getting him pregnant, mum."</p><p>*****</p><p>Edward's life is perfect.</p><p>At least, that's what he told himself.</p><p>His dad was finally sober, going on two years. After he attacked Harry and Marcel, he promised everyone that he would finally go to rehab. He hardly yelled anymore and only hit them every once in a while.</p><p>Edward would take what he could get.</p><p>Just because his father hit him sometimes doesn't mean that Edward hates him. There are times when his father was nice, proudly talking about his kids like they were the best things in his world.</p><p>Marcel and Harry aren't so forgiving, but Edward thinks that his life has finally reached an amazing level of perfection.</p><p>At least, until Victoria.</p><p>Edward had gotten out of his class early, eager to get home and help his mother put together a surprise birthday party for his older sister. What he wasn't expecting, though, was to see his father repeatedly punching her limp body.</p><p>Remember when Edward thought about the three responses to fear/danger?</p><p>He didn't freeze this time.</p><p>Watching his mother helplessly scream filled him with unimaginable fury, so much so that his body was shaking.</p><p>"Get the fuck off of her!" Edward roared, surging forward and shoving his father back. The smell of alcohol had returned, but more intense than anything else. </p><p>His father stumbled, glaring at Edward through his drunken haze. "Did you just fucking hit me? Is this a challenge, you weak little shit?</p><p>Edward growled, pulling his arm back and smashing his fist against the bastard's face. "Now I've fucking hit you. What the fuck are you doing?!"</p><p>Before his bastard father could respond, a sickeningly strange smell wafted through the air.</p><p>Cinnamon.</p><p>Edward has always hated cinnamon.</p><p>"Don't hit him!" A small omega cried, surging forward in front of his father. "Stop!"</p><p>The eldest triplet froze, staring at the unknown woman in oblivious shock. She didn't look that much older than him, with wild red hair and brown eyes that were full of fear. She looked up at him, her look of fear changing to one of smug contempt as she watched his eyes go to her stomach.</p><p>She was pregnant.</p><p>"Who the fuck are you?" Edward growled, his green eyes flickering to his father. Behind his father were three briefcases, all fully packed.</p><p>His father chuckled cruelly. "She's my future wife, son. I was gonna leave while your mother was shopping, but she came home a little earlier than expected."</p><p>Edward felt his chest fill with something painful. Betrayal? Hurt? Whatever it was, it made him angry. But before he could even think about kicking this dude's ass, he had to make sure that his mother was okay.</p><p>She was covered in bruises, wiping blood from her mouth and nose as she cried.</p><p>Edward should have blamed his father. He should have blamed the alcohol. Instead, he blamed the stripper that was smugly watching him pick up the pieces of his broken family. The broken pieces of his mother.</p><p>The pure contempt he felt for this soul-sucking whore was something he could never get over. She just watched as his father repeatedly beat Edward's mother, looking incredibly smug.</p><p>No, Edward doesn't forgive very easily.</p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Anne wrapped her arms around Edward, holding the shaking alpha to her chest. "Edward, my sweet baby...What makes you think that what you did was okay?"</p><p>"I know that it was wrong," Edward whispered, his voice incredibly thick. "I was just so angry. Whenever I looked at him, all I could see was her."</p><p>His mother ran her fingers through his hair, humming softly.</p><p>Edward's body was shaking, harsh flashbacks running through his brain. Hard sobs racked his body as he clung to his mother. I said what I knew would hurt him, and watching him fall apart hurt worse than any punch he could've thrown."</p><p>"You fucking idiot." Gemma's voice was thick, obviously emotional from the story Edward just explained. "You're blaming Victoria for what happened? Our family was broken long before she came into the picture!"</p><p>Anne gave her a look. "Gemma -"</p><p>"No, mum." Gemma cut her off. "Someone needs to knock some sense into him!"</p><p>Edward pulled away from his mother, his chest tight. "She's right. I was blaming her for something that was broken ages ago."</p><p>Anne's gaze was soft yet still disappointed as she looked at her son. "Why didn't you go to therapy like Harry and Marcel? I told you that you needed to."</p><p>"I didn't want to admit weakness," Edward murmured, still full of immense guilt. "I don't really talk about my feelings anymore, mum. This is the first time I've cried in years."</p><p>Talking like that, admitting things, made Edward feel a little lighter than he was before. It was like a huge weight had been taken off of him, but he still had plenty to go. The way he had treated everyone around him was toxic, and that meant that he was toxic.</p><p>Louis didn't deserve any of the hate that Edward felt.</p><p>He had been nothing but sweet and kind, albeit sassy sometimes, but that's what made him special. The whole time that they were arguing, Louis was fighting back.</p><p>Louis had refused to let Edward hurt him, but sometimes words hurt a hell of a lot more than actions.</p><p>Sure, Edward didn't hit the omega. But that doesn't make any of what he did okay. He still grabbed Louis and hurt him in ways that nobody should be hurt.</p><p>The blue-eyed omega is pregnant with his child.</p><p>Is Edward a monster?</p><p>Honestly, he doesn't know.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this was a really big chapter. Edward finally realizes how toxic he really is, and sometimes that's the first step in fixing it. He had figured out that he really needs help.</p><p>Trauma fucks with you. Emotionally, mentally, and even physically.</p><p>As some of you know, I grew up in a trauma filled environment. I had a shitty mother and an abusive father. I was emotionally manipulated, much like Edward is in this story. It wasn't until I figured out that I needed help that I finally saved myself from my situation.</p><p>I was adopted over a year ago by two amazing moms. Through therapy and a lot of self-care (writing and listening to music) I learned that I could change my level of toxicity.</p><p>Everybody is toxic. Nobody is perfect.</p><p>Everyone has flaws.</p><p>It just depends on how you want to change yourself and others around you.</p><p>I love you guys sososososo much and the fact that you guys read my stories blows me away. Please don't forget to drink some water, eat, or take a shower. Take care of yourself xx</p><p>All the love,</p><p>Ash</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. A Heart Like Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tibby, who was not fond of change, had once told Bridget that the present, no matter what it brought, couldn't change the past. The past was set and sealed.”<br/>― Ann Brashares</p><p>T H E  N I G H T  B E F O R E</p><p>M A R C E L</p><p>"I hurt him."</p><p>Marcel's heart dropped to the deepest pits of his stomach. His green eyes locked with Harry, who was sitting next to him in the car. The youngest triplet was watching him talk to Edward, anxiously tapping his foot.</p><p>Why were Marcel and Harry in the car?</p><p>Well, Harry had followed Edward to make sure that his older brother didn't do anything stupid. Marcel wasn't ever going to leave, his inner alpha being especially protective over the pregnant omega.</p><p>He saw Harry eating McDonalds in their Jeep, so he decided to spill the beans about Louis's pregnancy.</p><p>The youngest triplet literally choked on his food, eyes wide as he realized what it meant.</p><p>As Edward hung up, Marcel's phone slipped out of his hands and onto the floor of the car.</p><p>Edward hurt Louis?</p><p>"Marcy?" Harry waved his hand in front of Marcel's face, looking concerned and terrified. "What did he want?"</p><p>Marcel gulped, his throat tight as he finally spat out the truth. "Edward hurt Louis. We need to get up there. Now."</p><p>Neither of them wasted any time, literally moving as fast as their limbs could move. They didn't know if Edward was still in the apartment or if Louis was just abandoned. The idea of the pregnant omega being seriously injured filled them with pure terror, which is why they wasted no time in banging on the door.</p><p>"L-L-Louis?!" Harry called, his stutter becoming incredibly erratic the more nervous he became.</p><p>Marcel wrapped his hand around the doorknob, letting out a curse when he realized that it was locked. "Fuck."</p><p>The middle triplet was fully prepared to kick the door in, but it flew open instead.</p><p>"Square-up motherfucker!" Michael had a battered bat in his hands, green eyes full of fury Marcel had never seen before. At the sight of the younger triplets, he lowered the weapon.</p><p>Luke appeared, face red as if he had chased after Michael. "Glasses dude?"</p><p>"Where is he?" Marcel blurted, resisting the urge to push past the two men. "Is he okay?"</p><p>Michael narrowed his eyes, pointing the bat at Marcel. "What's it to you, dickwad? You're gonna fucking hurt him too!"</p><p>The omega looked at Harry. "I told you that if any of you idiots hurt my best friend, I was gonna kick your ass! Square-up motherfucker."</p><p>"Is he okay?" Marcel repeated, his heart thudding in his ears. "What about the baby?"</p><p>Michael froze, cocking his head to the side in disbelief. He lowered the bat, his green eyes steady. "How do you know about the baby? Louis said that only Edward knew."</p><p>Marcel resisted the urge to pull at his hair, his anxiety as high as a kite right now. "Does it matter? We have to make sure that he's okay!"</p><p>Luke pulled Michael back, moving aside so both of the alphas could rush inside. "He's on the couch. Be careful with his hand, okay?"</p><p>Harry and Marcel wasted no time, rushing inside the sweet-smelling apartment. Omegan and alpha pheromones hung in the air, signaling that something had indeed happened. It almost made the air smell bitter, something that was strange to both of them.</p><p>Marcel stopped in his tracks as he caught sight of an all too familiar pair of blue eyes. "Oh my god."</p><p>Louis looked like a proper wreck with tear-stained cheeks and messy hair. What made Marcel angry, though, was the sight of the omega's hand.</p><p>"Marcel?" Louis spoke softly, obviously confused. His blue eyes flitted towards Harry as well, his eyebrows beginning to furrow. "What are you - gah!"</p><p>Both alphas surged forward at the same time, wrapping their arms around Louis in a tight hug. Marcel made sure to be extra careful of Louis's hand, making a mental note to look at it later. Harry did as well, breathing in the omega's safe scent.</p><p>All Marcel could focus on right now was the fact that Louis is okay.</p><p>"What happened?" Marcel anxiously allowed his hands to trail every inch of Louis's torso, trying to make sure that the pregnant omega was alright. "What about the baby? Did-"</p><p>Louis placed his hand over the alpha's mouth, his blue eyes hard. "How do you know about that? Who told you?"</p><p>"Does it matter?" Harry spoke softly, his voice thick with anxiety. "Edward said that he hurt you, so we came straight here."</p><p>The omega's pretty baby blues immediately softened, releasing Marcel's face. "He didn't hurt me, you guys. I'm f-"</p><p>"What do you call this, then?!" Marcel gently held up Louis's hand, which looked purple and swollen around the knuckles. "I swear to god, I'm gonna kick his ass."</p><p>Louis pulled his hand from Marcel's grip, wincing slightly. "He didn't do that. I punched him in the face and broke my hand."</p><p>An intense silence blanketed the air around them. Identical looks of shock were on Harry and Marcel's features, their eyes staring at the omega between them. Louis flushed slightly, licking his chapped lips nervously.</p><p>"You -" Marcel almost couldn't believe it. "You punched him?"</p><p>Louis nodded, looking at his hand. "Being a stripper means I have to stay physically fit. I know how to throw a proper punch, you guys."</p><p>Harry sighed in relief, beginning to scent the injured omega in his arms. "So what happened? Edward called us and said that he hurt you..."</p><p>"He called Louis a whore and said that he must be a big disappointment to his mum."</p><p>Marcel looked up from Louis's face, locking eyes with Michael. The omega was watching them with a scowl on his face, his arms crossed in front of him. Luke was behind him, leaning against a doorframe that was almost too short for him.</p><p>Marcel clenched his jaw. "He did what?"</p><p>"He even threw a waste bin at Louis's face." Michael's voice was cold and full of resentment. "He lifted him off the ground and flung him around like a piece of garbage!"</p><p>Louis made a small sound of protest. "He d-"</p><p>"Stop making excuses for him!" Michael growled loudly, effectively silencing his best friend. Normally, Marcel would've said something but the omega had a point. "You're not fine, Louis. You're in shock!"</p><p>Marcel looked at Harry, who looked just as pissed as he felt.</p><p>What was Edward thinking?</p><p>Louis sighed submissively, curling into Harry's embrace even more. "He only dropped me because I punched him, Michael. We were both angry and-"</p><p>"Louis." Marcel cut him off, gently touching the omega's tear-stained cheek. "No matter how angry both of you were, it doesn't make what he did okay. He should've walked away from the situation."</p><p>Harry nodded in agreement. "You're pregnant, darling. Even if you hit him, he shouldn't have laid a single finger on you."</p><p>Louis bit his lip, playing with his sweater paws out of pure anxiety. "Where is he? Edward, I mean."</p><p>"He -" Marcel stopped, unsure of what to say. The truth? Louis deserves it. "He went to see our mother, little bird. He knows that he fucked up, and she is one of the few people who can set him straight."</p><p>Louis nodded at that answer, a soft yawn escaping his lips. "C-Can we go to bed? I'm really tired."</p><p>Harry nodded, securing his arms under the omega and lifting him off the couch. "Of course, darling. Let Marcel wrap your hand, okay? We'll take you to see the doctor in the morning."</p><p>"Can we -" Louis yawned again. "Cuddle?"</p><p>Marcel fondly smiled at the exhausted omega. "Of course, little bird."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. We Need to Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The scars from mental cruelty can be as deep and long-lasting as wounds from punches or slaps but are often not as<br/>obvious. In fact, even among women who have experienced violence from a partner, half or more report that the man’s emotional abuse is what is causing them the greatest harm.”<br/>― Lundy Bancroft</p><p>L O U I S</p><p>When Louis woke up, he noticed three things.</p><p>One: His hand hurts like a bitch.</p><p>Two: The air around him was incredibly thick with alpha pheromones, which honestly freaked him out more than anything.</p><p>Three: The last thing he remembered from the night before is telling Edward to leave.</p><p>The blue-eyed omega is surrounded by warmth, with two pairs of strong arms holding him in place. He was swaddled in quilts, so he couldn't really figure out who the hell he was cuddling. What he could see, though, was his hand wrapped in unfamiliar cloth.</p><p>What the fuck?</p><p>Louis tried to get out of the nest of strong arms and quilts, but whoever was with him is much stronger than he is. "Let me go, you moron!"</p><p>"What the-"</p><p>The blue-eyed omega succeeded in getting at least one pair of arms off of his body, but there was still the issue of the other pair. "I don't know who the fuck you are, but I've got a bat somewhere and I'll kick your arse!"</p><p>"Little bird..." The familiar voice sounded tired, making Louis freeze for a split second. "Be careful or you'll hurt your hand even more."</p><p>Louis finally looked at the person who was holding him, a bright red blush dusting his cheeks.</p><p>Marcel smiled tiredly at him, looking especially weird without his glasses. His usually neat hair was a mess, sticking up in odd directions. His green eyes were full of tired fondness, although they couldn't focus on the omega too well.</p><p>Next to Marcel, on the other side of Louis, was Harry.</p><p>The youngest triplet was still asleep, his curls a mess and soft snores escaping his mouth. He hadn't even heard Louis's threat.</p><p>"What the hell are you two doing in my bed?" Louis blurted, still flushed a bright red. </p><p>Marcel yawned, reaching over to the bedside table and grabbing his glasses. "What do you mean? You asked us to cuddle you after we got here last night."</p><p>Louis froze. "I did what? I don't even remember anything from last night after-"</p><p>He stopped, his heart thundering in his ears. Memories from last night flashed through his brain. All of the cruel insults and comments that left Edward's lips and the way the alpha lifted him off the ground made his body go rigid. </p><p>Edward knew he was pregnant.</p><p>Oh god.</p><p>Edward knows that he's pregnant and doesn't want anything to do with him.</p><p>Do Harry and Marcel know?</p><p>"Little bird," Marcel's voice snapped Louis out of his panicked daze. The alpha was looking at him in concern, gently holding the omega's face. "Breathe for me, okay? You're alright."</p><p>Louis was shaking like a leaf, his muscles stiff with pure panic. "E-Edward. He-"</p><p>Marcel's gaze softened. "He's not here. He left and called us as soon as he realized he had hurt you. Do you remember now?"</p><p>"D-did he tell you about..." Louis could finish, his throat tight with anxiety.</p><p>The alpha nodded, his green eyes flickering to Louis's stomach for a split second. "I already knew, but yes. He told us about the baby."</p><p>Louis let out a shaky breath, his heart thudding in his ears. "Are you mad?"</p><p>"Mad?" Marcel repeated, looking confused. "Why would I be mad, little bird? You didn't get pregnant on purpose, and you didn't ask Edward to treat you like that."</p><p>Louis sighed in relief, his body sagging forward and his gaze falling to his injured hand. It was a dark purple, swollen around the knuckles and radiating sharp pain. Whoever wrapped his hand last night clearly had experience with it because the bandage was expertly wrapped, not too loose but not too tight.</p><p>Marcel sighed, looking at Harry (who was still fast asleep). "Harry!"</p><p>The youngest triplet jolted awake, his green eyes wide and searching the room. "What is it? I was sleeping, Marcy."</p><p>"You need to get up," Marcel spoke softly, obviously trying not to startle Louis. "We need to take Louis to the hospital."</p><p>Louis's head snapped up, his blue eyes wide. "What? Why?"</p><p>Before Marcel could respond, Harry sat up and studied the omega with clear worry in his eyes. It almost made Louis's heart flutter, but all he could see when he looked at either of their faces was Edward.</p><p>"You're awake!" Harry murmured, his tired eyes scanning Louis's face. "Are you okay? Do you want me to make you some tea?"</p><p>Louis blinked. "I, uh-"</p><p>Why were Marcel and Harry being so nice to him?</p><p>He's pregnant.</p><p>Shouldn't they be angry?</p><p>"I'm fine." Louis stuttered out, shyly looking at his hand. "Why are we going to the hospital?"</p><p>Marcel's eyebrows furrowed immediately. "Why? Your hand is a broken little bird. You wouldn't let us take you last night, so we're taking you this morning."</p><p>Harry nodded in agreement. "We should probably get the baby checked, too."</p><p>Louis wanted to yell. He wanted to burst into tears and ask why they were being so gentle with him. They should be made. They should be angry at him for punching Edward, or at least angry about his unwanted pregnancy.</p><p>Why are they being so nice?</p><p>Louis is pregnant because he was paid to have sex with Edward.</p><p>Edward is right.</p><p>He's nothing more than a glorified whore, ruining Harry and Marcel's lives.</p><p>Louis burst into tears, his chest tight as soft sobs shook his body. "Why are you being so nice?! I'm only pregnant because I'm a whore!"</p><p>Harry and Marcel looked shocked.</p><p>Where was the confident omega that flaunted himself? Where was the omega that didn't care about what other people thought?</p><p>"Darling.." Harry gently gripped Louis' chin, tilting the omega's face to look up at him. "Where is this coming from? We're not mad."</p><p>Louis sniffled, hot tears continuing to fall. "You should be. I'm literally ruining your lives because of this. Edward said-"</p><p>"Fuck Edward." Marcel interrupted, his green eyes hard and serious. "Do you genuinely think that this would ruin our lives?"</p><p>The omega didn't answer, his pretty baby blue eyes sparkling with tears.</p><p>Harry sighed, gently wiping Louis's tears away. "Darling, I'm so excited that you're pregnant. We've always wanted kids, and the fact that it's with you only makes it that much better."</p><p>Marcel nodded in agreement. "Edward is a fucking idiot, little bird. You're not a whore and you're not ruining our lives. You're making it better."</p><p>"Then why did Edward freak out?" Louis whispered, leaning into Harry's gentle touch. "He was so angry with me. He said that I must be a disappointment to my mum..."</p><p>Marcel scoffed at Louis's words. "He's a jackass. Believe me, little bird, I'll make sure that he learns his lesson when he decides to come home."</p><p>"Me too," Harry murmured, looking serious.</p><p>Louis sniffled, pulling away to wipe his face.</p><p>He probably looks like a proper wreck right now, with puffy cheeks and a swollen hand that was probably broken. What's wrong with him?</p><p>Why did Edward's words affect him so much?</p><p>Louis knows that he's not a whore, but Edward's words wouldn't leave his mind. They repeated like a toxic mantra in his ears. Everything that the alpha said was just an echo of his insecurities, which only made him feel worse.</p><p>"I'm gonna grab you some clothes," Marcel murmured, getting to his feet. "Do you wanna take a shower before we go?"</p><p>Louis nodded shyly. "Yes, please."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Golden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You is a thorn on my side that caused me to bleed to death, but I never had the strength to take it out.”<br/>~Love is respect ♥~”<br/>― Charlena E. Jackson</p><p>L O U I S</p><p>Louis took a shower by himself.</p><p>Don't get him wrong, he appreciates that Harry and Marcel are giving him some much needed space, but there is a part of him that wanted to share an intimate moment with them. His inner omega wanted to be babied, and he hates it.</p><p>He should be angry at all of them, but he couldn't.</p><p>Marcel and Harry were treating him like he was made of glass, and it wasn't fair to be angry at them because of something stupid Edward did.</p><p>Edward's reaction to the whole thing scared Louis. The omega saw a look of blind fury in the alpha's eyes, and it was like nothing he had ever seen before.</p><p>Edward has always been a jackass, but Louis had seen a part of the alpha that seemed soft and caring. The way he looked at the Omega as they spoke was a stark contrast to how he reacted only moments later.</p><p>And what about the baby?</p><p>Yesterday, Louis had been so sure that he was going to get an abortion. The thought of having a baby scared him, and it filled him with terrifying uncertainty.</p><p>Now, Louis could see himself having this baby with them.</p><p>Not so much Edward, but Harry and Marcel were excited.</p><p>But all three of them were mating together. Louis couldn't ask Harry and Marcel to choose between him and Edward, and he couldn't keep this baby from any of them.</p><p>Michael's words rang in his ears, as well.</p><p>Omegan abortions, especially for males, showed high infertility rates. If Louis had an abortion, there is a pretty good chance that he would never be able to get pregnant again.</p><p>Having a family of his own is something Louis has always dreamed of. Raising a large litter in a pretty house and white picket fence is something he's always wanted.</p><p>But he has responsibilities.</p><p>Even though his mum no longer has cancer, she's weak and can't work as many jobs as she used to. If Louis keeps this baby, he's gonna have to quit dancing and then he won't have enough money to keep himself and his family afloat.</p><p>So it really comes down to what Louis wants.</p><p>His happiness or his family's.</p><p>And what about Edward?</p><p>Sure, he didn't hit Louis, but he did grab him. If the omega hadn't punched him, how far would the fight have gone? What if Edward hurt him physically?</p><p>Louis couldn't bring a baby into this world with Edward being this abusive.</p><p>Verbal and emotional abuse is just as bad as physical. If Louis had this baby and let the triplets in their life, how would Edward handle it? What if he yells or hits them?</p><p>No amount of hot water could keep that thought out of his brain.</p><p>"Darling?"</p><p>Louis blinked out of his daze, his body frozen behind the dark blue shower curtain. Harry's voice sounded relatively close, almost as if he was in the bathroom.</p><p>The blue-eyed omega bit his lip, peeking out of the shower. "Yeah?"</p><p>Harry was shyly standing by the door, his back turned respectively to the omega. "You've been in here for a while. You need to eat something before we leave, darling."</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Louis feels slightly disappointed that Harry wasn't going to join him.</p><p>"Okay." Louis murmured softly, rinsing the soap off of his body one last time. His skin smelled of sweet vanilla, which was mainly due to his body wash. "C-can you pass me the towel? It's by the sink."</p><p>Why is he so nervous?</p><p>Harry literally fucked him a few days ago.</p><p>"Of course." Harry murmured, his voice suddenly rough. The green-eyed alpha grabbed a gray towel by the sink, turning around to lock eyes with Louis.</p><p>His green eyes respectfully stayed on Louis's face, much to the omega's disappointment.</p><p>Louis took the towel, pouting slightly to himself. "Thank you, Haz."</p><p>"You're very welcome, darling."</p><p>The blue-eyed Omega wrapped the towel around his body and let out a small hiss at the pain in his hand. Louis was sure to be careful with it, but he needed both hands to properly dry himself.</p><p>Unless...</p><p>Louis shook his head, dismissing the thought from his brain. Harry is obviously trying to give him his space, and it wouldn't be fair to ask the alpha to touch his naked body.</p><p>"Are you alright?"</p><p>The omega blushed, finally succeeding to wrap the towel around his body. "I'm fine. My hand is just hurting."</p><p>Harry's breathing hitched slightly. "Do you need help? I don't want you to hurt yourself, darling."</p><p>Louis pulled the shower curtain open, his skin flushed a rosy pink under Harry's fond stare. "I-I'm fine. Can you help me wrap my hand, though?"</p><p> </p><p>H A R R Y</p><p>Louis is so pretty...</p><p>Has Harry said that before?</p><p>Probably.</p><p>His usual fluffy hair was wet with water, sticking to his golden skin. A few water droplets were on his soft skin, making it sparkle like pretty diamonds. It contrasted beautifully with his blue eyes, which were exceptionally bright with embarrassment.</p><p>And the curves.</p><p>Omegas are usually naturally curvy, but Louis is on a completely different level.</p><p>The towel left nothing to the imagination, clinging to Louis like a pair of skintight jeans. It showed the omega's tiny waist and wide set hips that literally made Harry's mouth water.</p><p>Louis raised an eyebrow at Harry, his skin still flushed a soft pink. "Why are you looking at me like that? You've seen me naked before, Harold."</p><p>"I-I just think you're gorgeous..." Harry stuttered, experiencing a brief moment of satisfaction as Louis blushed an even darker red.</p><p>The blue-eyed Omega shyly smiled, using his uninjured hand to tuck his hair behind his ear. "Thank you, Harold. Are you going to help me or not?"</p><p> </p><p>*******</p><p>"I want to take a shower with him."</p><p>Marcel gave his signature glare to his younger brother, expertly cracking two eggs into a pan. Harry has been whining ever since Louis got in the shower about twenty minutes ago. "I said no, Harry. The last thing he needs is for you to be trying to have sex in the shower."</p><p>Harry pouted, crossing his arms. "But what if he falls? What if he hurts his hand even more?"</p><p>"Harry." Marcel sounded exasperated. "Edward really hurt him last night. His hand is literally broken, and all you can think about is having sex with him?"</p><p>The youngest triplet suddenly straightened his back. "That's not it, Marcel!"</p><p>Marcel raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"I'm going crazy trying to make sure that he's okay, Marcel." Harry's voice was thick, his chest tight with anger and anxiety. "He's pregnant with our kid. My inner alpha just wants to take care of him and cuddle him constantly."</p><p>His older brother was watching him, his green eyes softening. "I want that too, but he's scared. Being pregnant and having this baby means that he won't be able to dance, Harry."</p><p>"So?"</p><p>Marcel rolled his eyes at his brother's ignorance. "So that means he won't be able to take care of his family. He has his mum and four sisters to worry about, and another kid would only stress him out even more."</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>How could Harry forget about that?</p><p>"What if we..." Harry licked his lips. "What if we...mate with him?"</p><p>The question hung in the air. Harry knows that Marcel has been thinking about this too, but he had to say something about it. They couldn't just watch Louis struggle financially.</p><p>Marcel sighed. "We can't, Harry."</p><p>Harry crossed his arms. "Why the hell not? Both of us like him, Marcel. Can't you see a future with him?"</p><p>"And what about Edward?"</p><p>The youngest triplet faltered for a moment.</p><p>Edward has always been the stronger one out of them. He made sure that everyone was okay and kept them safe from harm. The idea of just abandoning his older brother made Harry's heart ache.</p><p>But what he did to Louis isn't okay.</p><p>Marcel sighed, picking up the egg carton and placing it in the fridge. "We can't abandon him, Harry. You can't expect Louis to mate with us right after what happened. It's not fair to anyone."</p><p>"I'm just scared." Harry finally admitted, his voice rough. "I'm scared that Edward fucked everything up and Louis will never be able to forgive him."</p><p>"I know." Marcel hugged his younger brother, running his fingers through his curls. "But whatever Louis decides, we have to be okay with it. We can't force him into a relationship."</p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Harry blinked out of his daze, grabbing the clothes off of the sink. "Come here, darling. Do you want me to help you get dressed?"</p><p>"Please?" Louis sounded relieved, grinning widely. "My hand is so fucked, I could barely work the towel."</p><p>The green-eyed alpha chuckled fondly. "You could've asked for help, you know."</p><p>Louis blushed again, looking away from Harry's green eyes. "I was embarrassed."</p><p>"I've already seen you naked, darling." Harry reminded the omega gently, grabbing a container of lotion before sitting on the edge of the bathtub. "Come on. Marcel made breakfast, so we need to hurry."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. The Truth Can Hurt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The search for a scapegoat is the easiest of all hunting expeditions.”<br/>― Dwight D. Eisenhower</p><p>E D W A R D</p><p>"You're such an idiot."</p><p>Edward was sitting at the kitchen table with Gemma, who had Charlie fast asleep in her lap. It was almost dinnertime now, and his mother was cooking in the kitchen as they talked. His older sister could be scary sometimes, and this is definitely one of them.</p><p>The eldest triplet sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I know, Gems. I fu- messed up."</p><p>"Just imagine how he must feel, Edward." Gemma ran her fingers through Charlie's curly hair, her brown eyes cold and calculating. "The only reason he's dancing is to help his family. Being pregnant, he's not going to be able to do that."</p><p>Edward's eyebrows furrowed, clearly not following. "What do you mean?"</p><p>Gemma scoffed, taking a drink of her lemonade. "An omega's body during pregnancy needs to focus on the care of the pup. If Louis keeps the baby, his body wouldn't be able to handle the physical stress that comes with dancing."</p><p>"If?"</p><p>His older sister rolled her eyes. "Yes, you idiot. If. It's his body, after all, Edward."</p><p>Is Louis going to get an abortion?</p><p>Is that why he didn't tell them?</p><p>What if the pregnancy really was a surprise and not a tactic to get their money? If Louis was planning on getting an abortion, he probably hadn't expected Edward to find out...</p><p>And what about Louis's family?</p><p>Multiple smiling faces ran through Edward's mind, his chest tightening and throat starting to constrict. Without Louis's money, what would happen to them? What if they lost their home? Or starved?</p><p>This whole time, Edward was freaking out about how his life is going to change...</p><p>Edward's face palmed himself. "I'm such an idiot!"</p><p>"That's what I'm trying to tell you." Gemma looked slightly amused. "You're confusing Louis with Victoria, Edward. From Marcel's been telling me, this omega is the opposite of what you think. The only time he expected money was when you offered it."</p><p>Edward feels incredibly stupid.</p><p>Louis is the complete opposite of Victoria. Everything he does is for the good of other people, not himself. He's so much more than a stripper and so much more than just another hook-up.</p><p>"What if he hates me, Gems?" Edward whispered, his voice thick with emotion. </p><p>Gemma's gaze softened, her frown slowly becoming a sad smile. "He's probably confused, Eddy. You went from jerk to sweet and then to a jerk times ten."</p><p>Edward focused on the kitchen table, his green eyes scanning over a familiar scratch that Harry had carved into it when they were nine. Whenever he thinks about having a family, he always dreams of giving his kids the thing he didn't have.</p><p>Now, he's terrified that he might hurt them.</p><p>What if he becomes a monster?</p><p>"I'm scared that I'm becoming him." Edward breathed small tears in his eyes. "Whenever I think about how I reacted, all I see is him instead of myself."</p><p>Gemma placed her hand on Edward's. "You reacted the only way that you knew how Eddy. you don't know how to be in a proper relationship because you've never seen a healthy one."</p><p>Edward looked up for a moment, wiping away his tears. "How do you do it? You have a family and a wife, but you grew up the same way I did."</p><p>"When I moved out," Gemma licked her lips, looking like she was reliving a memory. "When I moved out, I did a lot of stupid things. I did drugs for a while, but a friend convinced me to go to rehab."</p><p>Edward froze, his eyes wide as he stared at his older sister. </p><p>Gemma never talked about doing drugs or going to rehab. He'd never heard anything like this from her before, and the thought of her doing something like that appalled him.</p><p>"I didn't know that.."</p><p>She smiled fondly. "I never talked about it. In rehab, I talked to a therapist every day. She helped me figure out that I had a lot of unprocessed trauma. After I got out, I joined a therapeutic group for victims of domestic abuse and trauma."</p><p>Edward couldn't figure out what to say.</p><p>"I met Jane there, actually." Gemma looked at her mate, who was helping their mum in the kitchen. "She just got out of a really bad relationship, and we just clicked. Our life isn't perfect, Eddy. Arguing is healthy in a relationship, but so is communication."</p><p>The green-eyed alpha sighed, pulling at his hair. "How do I know when I go too far? When I get angry, all I want to do is hurt the other person, Gems."</p><p>She shrugged. "Maybe if you went to therapy, you could learn."</p><p> </p><p>L O U I S</p><p>"Are you sure that you're okay?"</p><p>Louis rolled his eyes as Harry helped him into the car. He had a soft yellow cast on his hand, which almost matched his sweater perfectly. "I'm fine, Harold. You heard the doctor."</p><p>They had been there all day.</p><p>The doctors had to set the bones in Louis's hand and properly place a cast on it. While they were waiting on the x-rays, all three of them got to see the baby for the first time.</p><p>Harry buckled the omega in, pouting at the teasing tone in Louis's voice. "I just want to make sure! The doctor said that you can't take pain meds because of the baby."</p><p>"I promise that I'm fine."</p><p>A  F E W  H O U R S  E A R L I E R</p><p>"There."</p><p>Louis shifted uncomfortably, the ultrasound probe resting against his cervix. </p><p>He's never seen this kind of ultrasound, and the idea of a male doctor sticking an object up his bum made him very uncomfortable. Harry and Marcel didn't like it either, glaring at the doctor as he explained it the first time.</p><p>"I-I don't see it," Harry murmured, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the screen.</p><p>Louis snickered, earning a pout. "It's right there, Harold. near the upper left corner."</p><p>The black and white screen filled Louis with an emotion he almost didn't recognize. He felt excited about the little bundle of cells, a stupid grin stretching on his face. Maybe having this ultrasound was a bad idea.</p><p>"You look roughly around four weeks, maybe five." The doctor mused, adjusting the ultrasound probe as Louis winced. "Your blood work looks good, and the embryo is healthy."</p><p>Louis felt his chest tighten.</p><p>He met Edward over a month ago.</p><p>The thought of having this small baby with the angry alpha filled Louis with fear. What if Edward doesn't want anything to do with the baby or anything to do with him?</p><p>Could he handle that?</p><p>"They're so tiny," Marcel whispered, his green eyes full of awe. </p><p>Harry nodded in agreement, looking at Louis. "How did you know where it was on the screen? The doctor didn't point anywhere..."</p><p>Louis looked at the alpha, pushing his anxious thoughts from his mind. "I went with my mum when she was pregnant with the girls. We were never early enough in the pregnancy to see this probe, though."</p><p>"We actually don't use it often." The doctor added, pulling the probe out of Louis's bum.</p><p>The blue-eyed omega winced as the uncomfortable feeling. "I wonder why..."</p><p>The doctor chuckled, handing Louis a washrag so he could clean himself. "Most first-time mothers don't recognize the symptoms that fast. Do you need any adoption or abortion information, Mr. Tomlinson?"</p><p>Louis froze, his heart thudding in his ears as Harry and Marcel looked at him.</p><p>"Louis?" Marcel looked upset. "Why are you hesitating?"</p><p>The blue-eyed omega sighed, sitting up and rubbing his face with his uninjured hand. He looked at the doctor, who looked guilty. "Can you give us a moment?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>The doctor left the room, leaving Louis with two upset alphas.</p><p>Thanks, doc.</p><p>Louis looked at Harry and Marcel, who had identical looks of sadness on their faces. "I can't have this baby...I'm a stripper. I can barely take care of myself, let alone a baby."</p><p>"You wouldn't be alone!" Harry argued, sounding incredibly upset. "We'll help you, Louis."</p><p>The omega scoffed, crossing his arms. "Would you? What if Edward wants nothing to do with me? What then, Harry?"</p><p>Harry stopped for a split second. "What?"</p><p>"He could've hurt me really bad," Louis whispered, his throat feeling incredibly tight as tears welled up in his eyes. "He called me a gold-digging whore. How am I supposed to know that he won't hurt this baby?"</p><p>Marcel gently grabbed Harry's shoulder, effectively stopping him from arguing. "Little bird, he's not like that. He may be a jackass, but he wouldn't hurt a kid."</p><p>Louis hates how much he's cried today.</p><p>"He didn't seem to care that I was pregnant." Louis pointed out, allowing a few tears to fall. "I can't bring a child into a world where they might be hurt."</p><p>Marcel looked emotional. "Do you really think that we would let him, Louis? This isn't just his baby, it's ours too!"</p><p>Louis clenched his jaw, really trying his best not to sob a few times. "Even if I keep this baby, what about my family? My body won't be able to handle dancing and a pregnancy."</p><p>"You don't have to do this alone, Darling," Harry spoke softly, the pet-name making Louis's heart flutter. </p><p>The blue-eyed Omega looked away, his tears flowing steadily. "I'm not going to let any of you play the hero. I'm not a damsel in distress that needs to be saved."</p><p>His words hit both alphas like a truck.</p><p>Is that how they sound?</p><p>"Little bird, we're not trying to save you." Marcel's voice sounded choked, almost like the whole situation was hurting him. "We want to build a life with you. What if you become infertile?"</p><p>Louis wiped his face again. "Would that make you like me any less?"</p><p>"Of course not!"</p><p>The blue-eyed Omega chuckled, finally looking at them again. "All I'm good at is dancing, you guys. You were only interested in me because of my body, and now because I'm pregnant."</p><p>Harry gasped, surging forward to gently hold Louis's face in his hands. "Do you really think that? I went on a date with you before we slept together, and I value that way more than the sex!"</p><p>Louis sniffled, a small sob escaping his lips. </p><p>Why is he crying so much?</p><p>Oh, right.</p><p>He's pregnant.</p><p>Marcel immediately joined Harry, wrapping his arms around Louis's tiny form. "Shh, little bird. We like you because you're not afraid to speak your mind. We like you because you deserve happiness, but you never ask for it."</p><p>Why does it keep coming back to this?</p><p>They keep telling me that I deserve happiness, but what does that even mean?</p><p>"We want to have this baby with you, darling." Harry's green eyes were soft and full of raw emotion. "But if you want an abortion, we're not going to stop you. It's your body."</p><p>What even is happiness?</p><p>Is it a feeling?</p><p>A person?</p><p>As he looks at both of these alphas, Louis can't help but remember the few times he's felt true happiness in the last few years. Each time was when he was with them.</p><p>All three of them.</p><p>Even Edward, who is probably the biggest jerk on the planet.</p><p>What does Louis deserve?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He deserves happiness.</p><p>He deserves them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. I Keep On Falling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I started writing smut but I never finished lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sometimes people are beautiful.<br/>Not in looks.<br/>Not in what they say.<br/>Just in what they are.”<br/>― Markus Zusak,</p><p>L O U I S</p><p>"Come here, little bird."</p><p>Louis blushed at the affectionate tone in Marcel's voice. The alpha was laying on his back in the omega's bed, his hair a mess and green eyes full of fondness. "You look way too comfortable in my bed, Marcel."</p><p>Marcel chuckled, still gesturing for the omega to join him. "I just want to cuddle. And besides, little bird, I'm comfortable because it smells like you."</p><p>Fucking butterflies erupt in Louis's stomach.</p><p>Louis sighs, kicking off his Vans and joining the alpha on his bed. He felt exhausted from today's events, mentally and physically. Marcel wrapped his arms around the omega's waist, placing him in his lap.</p><p>The blue-eyed Omega clung to Marcel, a small yawn escaping his lips. "You smell nice, Marcy."</p><p>"As do you, little bird." Marcel murmured, running his large hand along Louis's spine. "Are you tired?"</p><p>Louis nodded, playing with the alpha's gray sweatshirt. "I slept a lot last night, but I'm mentally exhausted. I can't stop thinking about Edward, Marcy."</p><p>Marcel froze, his body suddenly stiff against Louis's. The omega could hear the alpha's heart begin to race, making his curiosity grow even more.</p><p>Louis sat up, narrowing his pretty blue eyes. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"You don't need to worry about him."</p><p>Marcel's eyes were full of silent anger, his jaw clenched. He honestly looked terrifying, almost like he wanted to beat the shit out of his older brother. It sent shivers down Louis's spine and made his skin heat up.</p><p>It was honestly kind of hot.</p><p>"You're hot when you're possessive, Marcy." Louis teased, gently brushing a stray curl out of the alpha's face. Marcel blushed, his skin heating up under the omega's touch.</p><p>Chills ran down Louis's spine, heating up his skin.</p><p>With his thick thighs on either side of Marcel's lap, Louis became aware of how nice his arse felt against the alpha's cock. If he moved his hips the tiniest bit, he could easily get Marcel wrapped around his finger.</p><p>After all, it's not like he's at much risk of getting pregnant...</p><p>Marcel cleared his throat, his breath hitching as Louis's fingers ran down his chest. "I-I just don't want him to hurt you, little bird."</p><p>Louis hummed, his blue eyes a dark ocean color. "Yeah? Would you protect me, Marcy? Protect me and our baby like a good alpha?"</p><p>The green-eyed alpha gulped, his gaze flickering in the direction of Louis's bathroom. "H-Harry's been in the shower awhile...M-maybe I should-"</p><p>"I'm sure he's fine, Marcy."</p><p>Louis shifted his weight slightly, smirking as he felt Marcel's cock stiffen just the tiniest bit. The alpha was putty in his hands, his green eyes growing darker with lust.</p><p>Marcel's green eyes didn't leave Louis blue ones, the shy alpha looking helpless as the omega teased him. "Y-your hand, little bird. You're still hurting from earlier."</p><p>"I'm hurting alright." Louis murmured, digging his fingernails into Marcel's shirt as he shifted his hips even more. Then, with a wide smirk on his lips and hooded eyes, he leaned forward to brush his lips against the alpha's ear. "But it's not my hand, daddy. Don't you wanna take care of me?"</p><p>Marcel let out a soft moan as Louis expertly moved his hips against his hardening cock.</p><p>Louis is very much aware of how needy he's acting, but he can't help it. Seeing Marcel being so protective and commanding made him think of the first time they had sex.</p><p>It was mind-blowing, in his expert opinion.</p><p>"F-fuck." Marcel groaned out, attaching his hands to Louis's hips in a feeble attempt to stop his assault. "B-baby, stop."</p><p>Louis whined, pouting at his alpha. "I want you to make me feel good, daddy. Please?"</p><p>Marcel's resolve was clearly crumbling to pieces as Louis continued his assault. "I don't want to hurt you, little bird. You're tired and need to rest."</p><p>"But imagine how good I'll sleep once you knot me, daddy." Louis attached his lips to Marcel's throat, sucking greedily at the soft skin. "I'm so wet for you..."</p><p>That much was painfully true.</p><p>Louis's sweet slick leaked through his black leggings, filling the air with his pheromones. It stained Marcel's gray sweats, making the alpha's own senses immediately sharpen.</p><p>"You're such a brat, little bird." Marcel groaned, tightening his grip on Louis's hips. "What about Harry? I'm sure he can smell you begging for my knot."</p><p>The blue-eyed minx pulled away, his lips swollen and pupils dilated with clear lust. "What if I want him too? What if I wanted two knots pumping me full of cum, daddy?"</p><p>"Fucking hell."</p><p>Marcel possessively gripped Louis's jaw, suddenly looking incredibly jealous. "You're such a slut, baby. Look at you, begging for two knots at once. You're already full of our baby, and you still want more?"</p><p>"D-daddy, please." Louis whimpered, his arousal almost becoming painful. "I want you."</p><p>Before Marcel could respond, Louis's bathroom door flew open.</p><p>Harry had a towel wrapped around his waist and a wild look in his green eyes. "Are you fucking kidding me? I was in there for only ten minutes!"</p><p>At the sight and smell of the other alpha, Louis let out a whine. He wants both of them to touch him and fuck him into his mattress. The mere thought of having two alphas take care of him filled the omega with lust.</p><p>"He's begging for it, Harry." Marcel reasoned, his tight grip moving to Louis's deliciously thick thighs. "Look at him."</p><p>Harry's green eyes flickered to Louis for a split second. "I can fucking smell him, Marcel. I'm sure that the whole building can!"</p><p>Oh, that's right.</p><p>Harry is crazy possessive.</p><p>"If you're not going to fuck me," Louis murmured, locking eyes with the youngest triplet. "I'm sure that I can find somebody who will."</p><p>And like a charm, his empty threat worked.</p><p>Harry let out a growl at the thought of the pregnant omega having sex with another alpha. His green eyes immediately hardened as he dropped his towel and joined the other two on the bed. "You want to be fucked, princess? Fine."</p><p>Louis let out a squeak as the youngest triplet attached his lips to his neck.</p><p>Marcel smirked with hooded eyes, gripping Louis's hips again and started to forcefully move the omega against his cock. "You should've heard him, Harry. He was begging for both of us to knot him."</p><p>"Yeah?" Harry bit Louis's shoulder, making the omega moan. "Sounds like he was teasing you, Marcel. Making demands like a proper princess."</p><p>Louis couldn't process anything.</p><p>All he could focus on was Harry's mouth on his neck and Marcel's grip on his hips. He could feel the youngest triplet's cock against his back, already painfully hard.</p><p>"I want this off." Harry growled, pulling at Louis's yellow sweater. It gave him plenty of room to mark the omega's shoulder, but he wanted to see his handiwork from a few days ago. He wanted to see every inch of the omega's golden skin bruise under his touch.</p><p>Louis whined at the lack of contact, allowing Harry to pull his sweater off. "D-daddy..."</p><p>Marcel joined his younger brother in his current assault, wrapping his lips around one of Louis's pretty pink rosebuds. If he was right, the sinful omega would be extremely sensitive there.</p><p>The blue-eyed omega let out a porn-worthy moan, nearly seeing stars. "Fuck!"</p><p>"You like that, princess?" Harry growled, possessively bruising the omega's skin. "I bet you could cum just from him playing with your nipples."</p><p>Louis whined, using his uninjured hand to dig his nails into Marcel's shoulder. "F-feels so good, daddy. I want your knots so bad, please."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Half A Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Would 'sorry' have made any difference? Does it ever? It's just a word. One word against a thousand actions.”<br/>― Sarah Ockler</p><p>{I don't remember where I was going with the smut, but we're just gonna skip to the next day lol sorry not sorry}</p><p>L O U I S</p><p>"Are you even ready for this?!"</p><p>Louis shrunk at the angry tone in his mother's voice. The usually kind woman was glaring at him with hard eyes, her lips set in a permanent frown. "They said I wouldn't be alone, mummy. I-I really think they like me...."</p><p>Jay scoffed, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. "Like you? What on earth could they like about you, Louis?"</p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Louis bolted upright, his stomach turning as bile rose in his throat.</p><p>With urgent hands, Louis detached the strong arms from around his waist and ran towards his bathroom. He didn't really have time to process the pain in his arse before he started to empty his stomach into the toilet bowl.</p><p>Dull footsteps followed him into the blue bathroom.</p><p>"Shit."</p><p>Warm hands rubbed Louis's back, Harry's sleepy morning voice caressing his ears. Apparently the omega woke him up during his escape.</p><p>Louis's stomach heaved, despite the obvious emptiness. </p><p>Harry yawned into his fist, still sympathetically rubbing the omega's back. "I'm so sorry, darling. Just breathe, okay?"</p><p>The blue-eyed Omega resisted the urge to roll his eyes, wiping a bit of the morning sickness from his mouth. "You didn't have to get out of bed, Haz. You're tired."</p><p>"I'm tired?" Harry gave him an amused look. "Darling, you should still be asleep. You took both of us last night."</p><p>Louis yawned again, narrowing his eyes at Harry. "I'd still be asleep if it wasn't for your child, you idiot."</p><p>Harry chuckled, reaching forward and hooking his arms under Louis's bum, easily lifting the tired omega off of the tiled floor.</p><p>The exhausted Omega let out a squeak, clinging to Harry's shoulders. Louis hadn't really expected the alpha to just lift him, and he was perfectly capable of walking on his own.</p><p>But...</p><p>Louis did like how nice Harry's arms felt wrapped around him.</p><p>Harry placed Louis on the bed, next to Marcel (who was still snoring) and crawled in next to him. The omega immediately cuddled into his chest, sighing with pure contentment. "Just go back to sleep, darling. I'll make you some breakfast later."</p><p>"Thank you, Hazza." Louis yawned again, rubbing his pretty blue eyes. He was already forgetting his previous nightmare, feeling way too comfortable. "C-can it be pancakes?"</p><p>The alpha smiled fondly at the omega in his arms. "You can have whatever you want."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>***</p><p>When Louis woke up again, his phone was ringing on his nightstand. Written across the screen in block letters was a singular word. Instead of the usual excitement he felt, the blue-eyed omega was filled with anxiety.</p><p>Mummy.</p><p>Louis stared at his battered phone, feeling slightly terrified.</p><p>Why is she calling?</p><p>It's not  anybody's birthday, is it?</p><p>A tired grunt came from the body next to him, Marcel sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "What the hell is that?"</p><p>"M-my phone." Louis whispered, his chest immediately tightening. "I need to answer it, but I don't want to."</p><p>Marcel reached behind him and grabbed his glasses, slipping the frames on his face. "It's eight-thirty in the morning! Who's calling you?"</p><p>Louis bit his lip, watching the phone screen finally dim and the ringtone finally go silent. "My mum. She doesn't normally call me this early, though."</p><p>"Why didn't you answer it?"</p><p>The blue-eyed Omega forced himself to look away from his battered phone, locking eyes with Marcel instead. "She's gonna know that something's going on. She always knows."</p><p>Marcel's tired eyes immediately softened. "is that a bad thing?"</p><p>"If I tell her that I'm pregnant, she's gonna ask how." Louis mumbled, licking his lips. His nightmare from earlier flashed through his brain, making his anxiety worse. "She doesn't know that I'm a stripper, Marcel."</p><p>Before Marcel could respond, Louis's phone started to ring again. This time, though, the loud sound woke Harry. The alpha groaned, sending vibrations down the omega's spine. "Can someone answer the goddamn phone?"</p><p>Louis shakily grabbed his phone off of the nightstand, finally answering it. "Hello? Mum?"</p><p>"Lou!" His mother screeched, sounding much happier than she has in a long time. "You won't believe what just happened!"</p><p>The blue-eyed Omega immediately sat up, his eyebrows furrowed. "What is it? Did Lottie bring home another cat?"</p><p>Harry and Marcel had looks of identical confusion on their faces.</p><p>"The hospital just called me!" His mother sounded breathless, like she was extremely happy. "Lou, did you pay off the rest of my hospital bills?"</p><p>Louis froze, his heart thumping in his ears. "W-what? No, I didn't."</p><p>He heard a few hushed voices in the background, no doubt coming from his sisters. After what felt like forever, his mother responded. "You didn't? The hospital just called me to tell me that someone finished paying them off..."</p><p>"That's great, mum." Louis said earnestly, smiling so hard that his cheeks started to hurt. "Maybe an old friend of yours did?"</p><p>"Well, i called around and asked but everyone said they hadn't." His mother hummed, and Louis heard her going through papers in the background. Her next words completely floored him.</p><p> "Do you remember Emily? She works at the hospital and said that a well-known businessman offered to pay for it." His mother sounded breathless again, like she felt free. "Did you ever punch numbers for Edward Styles?"</p><p>Louis suddenly couldn't breathe.</p><p>His phone slipped out of his hands and onto his bed. Both alphas suddenly looked concerned, Harry quickly scooping up the battered device. He handed the phone to Louis, who couldn't get over his shock.</p><p>"I-" Louis's voice cracked. "I did at some point, yeah. How do you know that he did it?"</p><p>Marcel cocked his head, obviously trying to hear what was going on.</p><p>His mother chuckled at his nervous voice. "He came to the hospital in person! Emily said that he was incredibly handsome but didn't look too interested in her, sadly."</p><p>Louis swallowed his shock before responding. "I-I'll have to thank him. I can't believe that he did that..."</p><p>"Don't be mad at him honey." His mother sounded stern. "Now you don't have to work so hard! All of my money can go towards the house now, so you can finally rest your feet."</p><p>Fucking Edward.</p><p>Louis clenched his jaw, trying not to sound angry. "That's great, mummy. Listen, i have to go. I need to get ready for work."</p><p>It was a lie, but his mother didn't need to know that.</p><p>"Okay honey." Jay sounded like she was smiling. "Invite Edward over for dinner, okay? I'd love to meet the man who did this."</p><p>Louis nodded, looking at his yellow cast briefly. "I'll ask him, mum."</p><p>"I love you, boo."</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p> </p><p>H A R R Y</p><p>Louis looked completely expressionless.</p><p>Harry isn't sure if that scares him or not.</p><p>Marcel moved the phone off the bed and gently touched Louis's face, obviously concerned. Honestly, so is Harry. "Little bird? What happened?"</p><p>And just like that, the omega burst into tears.</p><p>What the fuck?</p><p>Is his mother okay?</p><p>"Darling?" Harry spoke softly, reaching forward and pulling Louis towards him. He hated seeing the beautiful omega cry. He hated it so much that it made his chest ache. "Don't cry, please. Talk to us."</p><p>Louis sobbed, his body shaking as he cried. "That fucking bastard."</p><p>Who?</p><p>"Who's the bastard?" Marcel sounded so confused as he voiced the question that both of them were thinking. "What happened?"</p><p>Louis looked at both of them, his expression a mix of angry and grateful It was a strange combination. "Edward paid off all of my mum's medical bills. That fucking bastard couldn't apologize to my face so he tried to buy it!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Blue Hyacinths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sometimes the one thing you need for growth is the one thing you are afraid to do."<br/>― Shannon L. Alder</p><p>E D W A R D</p><p>"I'm ---," Edward struggled to get the word out, the flower shop clerk looking at him in confusion. "I'm sorry for being a bother. I just need a specific color."</p><p>The hazel-eyed alpha chuckled, waving the apology away. "Don't worry about it. You're getting hyacinths, so I'm guessing that you're apologizing or getting ready to."</p><p>Edward nodded, slightly embarrassed. his eyes flickered to the nametag on the alpha's shirt. "Ash? Is that short for something?"</p><p>"Ashton Irwin." The alpha held out his hand for Edward to shake, smiling so wide that dimples started to show on his cheeks. "This is my shop, and my omega runs the animal rescue next door."</p><p>The green-eyed alpha blinked, shaking the alpha's hand. "I don't see a Mark."</p><p>"Well," Ashton looked away from Edward, focusing on finding a very specific shade of ribbon. "Calum was actually born as an alpha. He transitioned before we met, but we can't mate together."</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Edward isn't bothered by it, not even close. If anything, he admires Ashton for being so supportive. "He's lucky to have such an understanding alpha. I'm sure that you two look great together."</p><p>Ashton grinned widely, his hazel eyes still focused on his task. "Thank you. And what about you? Do you have a partner?"</p><p>"I-" Edward pursed his lips. "Not currently. I fucked up pretty bad."</p><p>The hazel-eyed alpha held up a ribbon, but Edward shook his head. It wasn't the right shade of blue. "Like, cheating bad? Or something else?"</p><p>Edward's green eyes flickered to his hand, the very same one he had used to grab Louis a few days ago. "I grabbed him pretty hard. If he hadn't punched me, I don't know if I would have ever snapped out of it."</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Finally, after a few seconds, the hazel-eyed alpha looked at Edward.</p><p>"Yeah, you fucked up, mate." Ashton obviously wasn't going to spare Edward's feelings, which the green-eyed alpha appreciated. "And you think that flowers are going to fix it?"</p><p>Edward shook his head immediately. "Of course not. I just want him to know that I'm genuinely sorry. What happens after that is completely his decision."</p><p>Ashton focused on his task again, humming softly. "I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that he's pregnant? You smell like pregnant omega, so I was just wondering."</p><p>"He is."</p><p>The hazel-eyed alpha sighed, shaking his head. "You put your hands on a pregnant omega? I don't care who you are, but you don't do shit like that."</p><p>Edward nodded, not even angry about the disappointed tone in the alpha's voice. "Like I said, if he wants nothing to do with me then I'm fine with that."</p><p>"What about this one?"</p><p>The green-eyed alpha looked up from his hands, looking at the simple ribbon in Ashton's fingers. It was a soft blue, bordering on gray. It matched Louis's eyes exactly. which is exactly what Edward wanted.</p><p>"It's perfect. Thank you."</p><p>****</p><p>L O U I S</p><p>"He did what?"</p><p>Louis couldn't shake the feeling of anger from his chest. Yeah, he's extremely grateful but Edward shouldn't have done that. He doesn't need help, and especially not from him. "He walked into the hospital and paid my mum's bills."</p><p>Marcel's eyes were wide as he studied the omega's face. "And you're angry about that? I'm confused, little bird."</p><p>Hell, Louis is confused too.</p><p>"I'm angry that he's trying to buy my forgiveness, Marcel." Louis sighed, wiping away a few stray tears. "He can't just throw money at things and expect everything to be okay."</p><p>Harry hummed, repositioning the upset Omega in his lap. Louis rested against his chest with bloodshot eyes and tear-stained cheeks. "You're right, Darling, but I don't think that's how he meant it."</p><p>"What did he mean by that, then?"</p><p>"I think that he wanted to help." Harry ran his fingers through Louis's hair, pressing a soft kiss on Omega's forehead. "Because you're pregnant, you won't be able to dance and take care of your family. He knows that."</p><p>Louis rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "Why doesn't he just apologize? I can handle my own problems, Harold."</p><p>Harry didn't even bother to correct the upset omega.</p><p>"I think that you should wait until he does, little bird." Marcel said softly, taking louis uninjured hand in his own. It felt incredibly comforting, despite the circumstances. "If he doesn't, then you can get mad.</p><p>****</p><p>E D W A R D</p><p>"One bouquet of blue hyacinths."</p><p>Edward snapped out of his daze, looking up at the counter again. Ashton made the bouquet beautifully, even throwing a few sunflowers in the mix. It screamed 'Louis', and that made his heart hurt.</p><p>Even though he has no right to say that.</p><p>Because he's a fucking idiot.</p><p>"Thanks." Edward said earnestly, taking the bouquet from Ashton. "How much do I owe you?"</p><p>Ashton waved him off. "Don't worry about it. If you manage to fix things, you should definitely bring your omega by sometime. From what you've said, he sounds like an absolute delight."</p><p>Edward shook his head, already fishing out his wallet. "Nonsense. How much for the flowers?"</p><p>"Don't even try it, mate." Ashton looked serious. "Just take the flowers and go get your man, okay? The last thing you need to worry about is paying for my shitty flowers."</p><p>The green-eyed alpha sighed, pocketing his wallet. "I'll definitely bring him by if he doesn't reject me. Thank you, again."</p><p>"You're welcome."</p><p>Edward left the flower shop, feeling incredibly guilty about not having to pay. It was an unusual feeling, especially considering that the only thing he could think of a few days ago was keeping all of his money.</p><p>In the corner of his eye, Edward saw a taller brunette man in the next shop over.</p><p>He was kneeling on the ground of the shop, sternly talking to a cat that looked incredibly annoyed. The sight felt familiar somehow. This must be Calum, Ashton's mate. </p><p>Wait.</p><p>Edward pulls out his wallet, walking towards the donation bin at the front. The early morning sun felt warm on his skin as he took a solid three-hundred from his wallet and placed it inside. Then, before leaving, he knocked on the glass and pointed at the bin.</p><p>Calum's eyebrows furrowed but he came out nonetheless.</p><p>Edward didn't stay to hear the mumbled 'thank you'.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. A Walking Tragedy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Apologizing does not always mean you're wrong and the other person is right. It just means you value your relationship more than your ego.”<br/>― Mark Matthews</p><p>L O U I S</p><p>"Holy shit."</p><p>Louis let out a small groan at the familiar voice, turning around in his small kitchen to face Niall. The beta hadn't been home in a couple of days (because he was hanging with Liam, Louis's boss) so he had no idea that the omega had broken his hand.</p><p>Niall wasn't looking at Louis's hand, though.</p><p>He was looking at the omega's neck, which was covered in erotic-looking bruises that were dark against his skin. His jaw was dropped and he looked disgusted.</p><p>"Harry and Marcel are here." Louis murmured, a faint blush on his cheeks. With a sigh, he held out his cast-covered hand. "I also broke my hand."</p><p>Niall gasped, surging forward and grabbing Louis's arm. "Who the fuck broke your hand?!"</p><p>Louis winced, a loud whine escaping his lips as pain shot up his forearm. "Fucking be careful, you leprechaun!"</p><p>Before the beta could think of a response, two very territorial alphas appeared. They had been getting clothes on in Louis's bedroom (Marcel also took a shower, which was fantastic) when they heard the omega's whine.</p><p>Marcel's hair wasn't even brushed back and his eyes were a bright gold. "Little bird? Are you okay?"</p><p>"I'm fine." Louis muttered, pulling his hand away from Niall. "The idiot just grabbed my arm. I can't take pain meds because of the baby, so it's sensitive."</p><p>Niall gasped again. "They know?"</p><p>Louis scoffed in annoyance, grabbing the unopened bottle of prenatal vitamins Harry had bought for him yesterday. "Of course they do. Why do you think my neck looks like this?"</p><p>"Since when?"</p><p>Louis didn't respond, popping a watermelon gummy in his mouth. Harry, who had looked like he was about to attack Niall, relaxed and moved to stand behind the pregnant Omega. Marcel relaxed as well, pushing his curls back.</p><p>Niall looked expectant. "Am I going to get an answer? I was gone for two days and so much shit happened!"</p><p>"I broke my hand while punching Edward in the face." Louis snapped, his blue eyes sharp and annoyed. Niall froze, his body completely rigid.</p><p>Harry rubbed circles into Louis's hips, pressing soft kisses along the omega's skin. "He didn't know, darling. Don't be upset with him."</p><p>Stupid Harry and his hippie values.</p><p>I can be mad if I want!</p><p>Louis sighed, using his uninjured hand to fix his hair. It was an anxious habit. "Edward found the boxes in my bathroom and got really angry. He freaked out and grabbed me so I punched him in the face."</p><p>"And why are his clones here?" Niall said incredulously, glaring at the other two triplets. "Why aren't they angry?"</p><p>Marcel let out a huff, crossing his arms. "Why would we be mad? We've wanted kids for a long time, and now we're having one with the prettiest omega ever!"</p><p>Louis blushed scarlet.</p><p>Stupid fucking butterflies.</p><p>Niall looked less mad, but it wasn't by a whole lot. "Then why isn't Edward excited?"</p><p>That's the real question, isn't it?</p><p>No matter how many questions Louis asked, harry and Marcel didn't want to answer this question. The blue-eyed omega simply wanted to know why Edward was acting like such a dick. It wasn't fair that everybody knew why but him.</p><p>Besides Niall, who is incredibly dumb.</p><p>Louis says that with the utmost affection.</p><p>"I don't fucking know, Niall." Louis rubbed his temples, all the stress and loud noise giving him a headache. He hadn't eaten anything and he threw up earlier.</p><p>Silence filled the air.</p><p>When Louis opened his eyes again, Marcel stood in front of him. The alpha was studying him with concerned green eyes, his hands on the omega's face.</p><p>His touch felt strangely comforting, lessening Louis's headache just a bit.</p><p>Marcel felt Louis's forehead, his eyebrows furrowing. "Have you eaten today, baby? You don't look like you feel too good."</p><p>Baby.</p><p>"Harold said he would make me breakfast." Louis murmured softly, a soft sigh escaping his lips. Upon his words, the alpha behind him froze. "He promised pancakes."</p><p>Marcel glared at Harry, who looked guilty. "You heard him, Harry. Make pancakes."</p><p>"But I wanna cuddle."</p><p>The green-eyed alpha scoffed at his younger brother, looking incredibly annoyed. "You cuddled him the whole night, you idiot. It's my turn!"</p><p>Harry shook his head, holding Louis tighter to his chest. "I got up with him when he threw-up, so you should make breakfast. Pancakes aren't hard."</p><p>Louis's face is bright red as he watches both of the alphas argue over who got to cuddle him. It wasn't a serious argument, but it made the blue-eyed omega extremely flustered.</p><p>Niall, who had been watching the whole interaction, finally spoke up. "Do we even have the stuff for pancakes? I don't think that you ever went grocery shopping, Lou."</p><p>Dammit, Niall.</p><p>You had one job.</p><p>And you failed.</p><p>Massively.</p><p>"You don't have any food?"</p><p>Louis didn't answer, resting his forehead in the crook of Marcel's neck. Amid the chaos of everything, the blue-eyed Omega didn't have time to go grocery shopping. He literally lives with a pothead (two, if you count Luke) and a human garbage disposal.</p><p>The last thing he needed was for Harry and Marcel to freak-out about it.</p><p>But Niall fucked up.</p><p>Marcel pulled Louis away from his chest, green eyes stern. "Louis, baby. Why don't you have food?"</p><p>"I just haven't gone shopping yet." Louis mumbled, blushing a soft pink. "It's fine."</p><p>Harry growled at the obvious lie, still resting his chin on Louis's shoulder. "Darling, you're pregnant. You've got to feed our baby and take care of yourself."</p><p>Louis sighed, shooting a glare at Niall (who gave him a guilty pair of finger guns). "I was supposed to go yesterday, but we went to the hospital and fucked instead. It's not my fault that I was horny."</p><p>"JES-US CHRIST!" Niall cried out, looking like he was about to be sick. "Don't talk about that, Louis. Ever heard of decency?"</p><p>Is he uncomfortable?</p><p>Checkmate, motherfucker.</p><p>Louis smirked mischievously. "What? Does it make you uncomfortable when I talk about letting both of them kn-"</p><p>Harry clasped a large hand over the omega's mouth. His green eyes were dark with territorial possessiveness. "Don't finish that sentence. We'll order in, yeah?"</p><p>****</p><p>E D W A R D</p><p>Louis's apartment complex looks terrifying.</p><p>Every single time that Edward looked at the shabby building, he was filled with immense guilt. All he could think about was what he had done the last time that he was here and how he had run away from it.</p><p>Like a fucking coward.</p><p>Edward definitely feels like a huge coward, especially since he's been sitting in his car for thirty minutes. Whenever he finally gets the smallest hint of courage to open his door, the green-eyed man immediately shuts it again.</p><p>Which is ironic, considering how emotionally closed off he is in real life.</p><p>What was he going to say to Louis?</p><p>"Hey, I'm sorry for being a jackass. My father was an emotionally abusive prick who-"</p><p>No, that's definitely not right.</p><p>Should he mention how he's scheduled for therapy? Maybe that could work?</p><p>Edward, despite the overwhelming nausea in his stomach, finally gets the courage to get out of his car. His hands are sweaty and his chest is incredibly tight with anxiety.</p><p>Harry and Marcel are probably up there with Louis, especially considering they weren't at the house when Edward got there early this morning. So not only does the eldest triplet have to apologize to the blue-eyed omega, he has to face disappointed looks from his little brothers.</p><p>He's not looking forward to that.</p><p>Apartment 28B looked incredibly taunting as Edward approached the door.</p><p>He could smell Louis's pheromones and here soft bickering on the other side, which made Edward's heart race and stomach churn.</p><p>It's now or never, right?</p><p>Edward knocked three times, doing his absolute best to hide his crippling anxiety and panic. Whatever happens, whatever Louis decides to do, he has to be okay with.</p><p>Even if it kills him.</p><p>"I've got it, little bird." Marcel's voice approached the unopened door, sounding like he had just finished laughing about something hilarious. "Just drink your tea, okay?"</p><p>The door finally opened, and Edward gulped.</p><p>Marcel froze, his eyes wide and obviously surprised. Edward couldn't blame him for being surprised; it's not everyday that the eldest triplet tries to apologize.</p><p>"Marcel, I-"</p><p>A large fist collided into Edward's cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Give me therapy, I'm a walking travesty</p><p>But I'm smiling at everything</p><p>Therapy, you were never a friend to me</p><p>And you can keep all your misery</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. These Consequences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>{We Lied to Each Other by Olivia O'Brien is a big inspiration for this story. It's a really beautiful song and her emotions during it are real}</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“An eye for an eye will only make the whole world blind.”<br/>― Mahatma Gandhi</p><p>L O U I S</p><p>"Just drink your tea, okay?"</p><p>Louis flushed a soft pink at the affectionate tone of Marcel's voice. He is currently sitting on Harry's lap with a warm cup of tea in his uninjured hand. The youngest triplet was running his calloused fingers up and down the omega's arm absentmindedly.</p><p>It makes Louis feel incredibly soft.</p><p>He's not used to being so affectionate with people, especially alphas. Louis has always been headstrong and rough when it comes to things like that, so he's not used to being fawned over.</p><p>It feels nice.</p><p>Before Louis could come up with a decent response, a sickening crack echoed through the apartment. "What the fuck?"</p><p>Nice moment, gone.</p><p>Obliterated.</p><p>"Stay here, darling," Harry murmured, gently lifting Louis off of his lap and placing him on the couch. "Let me go see what's going on."</p><p>Louis scoffed at the ridiculous order, placing his ginger tea on the coffee table. "Don't tell me what to do, Harold. It's my bloody apartment!"</p><p>Harry sighed in defeat, holding out his hand for the blue-eyed Omega to take. "Let's go see what's going on, then. Stay behind me."</p><p>Right.</p><p>That's definitely not happening, you idiot.</p><p>Louis followed Harry through the kitchen, where the front door was currently wide open. Marcel's body was rigid and his fists were clenched tightly at his sides. Crumpled in the door in front of him, much to everyone's surprise, was a bruised alpha.</p><p>What the-</p><p>"Is that Edward?" Louis's incredulous voice made Marcel look at him in surprise. "Jesus Christ, you idiots."</p><p>Before any of the alphas could stop him, Louis surged forward and grabbed his first aid kit from his kitchen cabinet. It was obvious that Edward was unconscious and his nose looked broken, with blood dripping down his face.</p><p>Edward definitely deserved it, but Louis doesn't need his neighbors calling the police.</p><p>"Help him up," Louis instructed Marcel, who looked flabbergasted. Neither of the alphas moved, watching the pregnant omega with wide green eyes. "Did I fucking stutter? Get him off the floor before my neighbors notice!"</p><p>Fucking idiots.</p><p>Must Louis do everything?</p><p>Harry responded first, pushing past Marcel to get his unconscious brother off the floor. The latter, however, looked outraged as Louis started to sift through the first aid kit.</p><p>"Why are you helping him?" Marcel looked pissed. "He fucking hurt you, Louis."</p><p>Louis sighed, looking at Marcel with narrowed eyes. "Be that as it may, you didn't need to break his nose. You could've caused serious brain damage, Marcy."</p><p>Marcel froze, his eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>Sometimes it was so easy to forget that Louis had medical knowledge.</p><p>"Put him on the couch," Louis instructed calmly, pointing Harry in the direction of the living room. "Watch his head."</p><p>****</p><p>E D W A R D</p><p>"Harry, grab some ice from the freezer."</p><p>Edward's eyes flickered open, the bright light of the room around him making his head hurt. That, and a sharp pain radiating from his nose. It was sharp and fresh, and the alpha could taste blood on his lips.</p><p>Marcel's improved his punch.</p><p>That's good.</p><p>"Edward, look at me." </p><p>Edward blinked, trying to focus on the person in front of him. Soft hands touching his face, wiping away the excess blood that was spilling from the alpha's nose.</p><p>The hands smelled sweet, like vanilla cupcakes.</p><p>Like Louis.</p><p>When Edward's eyes finally focused, he was greeted by Louis's focused blue gaze. The concerned Omega had a washcloth in his hand, which was currently covered in red blood.</p><p>He looked insanely beautiful to Edward, but that may be due to his potential concussion.</p><p>"I need a flashlight," Louis mumbled, looking back at Marcel. "There should be one in my kit. Grab it for me, please?"</p><p>Marcel grumbled something under his breath, turning to head into the kitchen. Edward's eyebrows furrowed as the ringing in his ears increased and the lights made his head hurt. He feels like shit.</p><p>Louis continued to wipe the blood from Edward's face. "Welcome back, you idiot. How many fingers am I holding up?"</p><p>What is he, three?</p><p>Edward's eye flickered to Louis's hand, where four fingers were held up.</p><p>"Four," Edward murmured, wincing as his head started to pound. "Why are you helping me? I deserved that punch."</p><p>Louis didn't respond, looking away from Edward to grab the small flashlight from Marcel's hand. It was thin and silver, looking like a proper medical instrument. "Thank you, Marcy. Go grab Niall for me?"</p><p>Marcel nodded, shooting Edward a glare.</p><p>Edward couldn't hear the words he muttered.</p><p>"Edward, I need you to look straight ahead," Louis ordered, his tone stern and clipped. "I need to see if you have a concussion."</p><p>The green-eyed alpha obeyed, ignoring his urge to stare at Louis's pretty face some more. He's never really noticed how pretty this omega really is, and now was definitely not the time to focus on it.</p><p>Louis shined a light in Edward's eyes, momentarily blinding him. "You have a mild concussion, but it doesn't look too bad. I wouldn't be surprised if you lost a few brain cells in the process, though."</p><p>Did he just...tease me?</p><p>Maybe Edward is hearing things.</p><p>"D-did you get the flowers?" Edward mumbled, watching as Louis put away the flashlight and grabbed the washcloth again. </p><p>Louis froze, his blue eyes confused. "Your nose is broken and you're worried about flowers?"</p><p>Edward shrugged. "There are things that are way more important than how I feel, Louis."</p><p>"I-"</p><p>The blue-eyed omega was cut off by loud footsteps thundering down the hall, and a person that Edward had never seen before appeared. It was a blue-eyed beta, who was glaring at him in obvious disgust.</p><p>Is Edward seeing things?</p><p>"Louis, what the hell are you doing?"</p><p>Louis's eyebrows furrowed, a confused frown on his lips. "His nose is broken, Niall. You're the only doctor here and I need you to set the cartilage."</p><p>Niall scoffed, crossing his arms. "I'm not doing shit. He deserves what he got."</p><p>"I agree," Marcel spoke up, his voice deep. "He doesn't deserve your help, little bird."</p><p>Edward agrees as well.</p><p>Louis shouldn't be helping him.</p><p>Louis sighed, his blue eyes flickering to Edward's face for a moment. They were such a nice shade of blue that it made the alpha's skin tingle. "He fucked up, but violence isn't any way to handle problems. Violence doesn't fix violence, Marcel."</p><p>The omega's words hung in the air.</p><p>Edward felt his heart start to thump in his ears. How the fuck is Louis not pissed at him? All his life, the eldest triplet learned the hard way that some people deserve more hardships than others.</p><p>And boy, does Edward deserve a lot of bad shit.</p><p>But Louis is saying that phrase like it's nothing.</p><p>Violence doesn't fix violence.</p><p>Harry, who had been in the kitchen, appeared with a bag of frozen peas in hand. "I couldn't find an ice pack, but I found these in the back. How bad is it?"</p><p>And just like that, the silence was broken.</p><p>Louis blinked, looking at the youngest triplet. "he has a mild concussion and his nose is broken. Niall's gonna set the cartilage, so we need the ice for afterward."</p><p>"The f-" Niall started, but Louis gave him a stern glare. "Fine. Has the bleeding stopped?"</p><p>The blue-eyed Omega nodded. </p><p>Niall sighed, his arms resting at his side. He approached the couch silently, sitting next to Louis. His blue eyes flickered to Edward, full of contempt and loathing. "I hope you know that I'm gonna enjoy this."</p><p>Enjoy what?</p><p>"Don't be a jackass," Louis mumbled, looking at Edward again. "He's gonna put your nose back in place, Edward. It's gonna hurt like a bitch, but the ice should help afterward."</p><p>Edward blinked.</p><p>This dude is doing what?</p><p>Niall touched Edward's face, making the alpha wince as a sharp pain caused his eyes to water. The beta smirked, feeling around for a split second. "Okay. Louis, I need you to count to three."</p><p>Louis nodded. "One, two, three-"</p><p>CRACK!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Anywhere But Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Anything human is mentionable, and anything mentionable can be more manageable. When we can talk about our feelings, they become less overwhelming, less upsetting, and less scary. The people we trust with that important talk can help us know that we are not alone."<br/>― Fred Rogers</p><p>L O U I S</p><p>"That fucking hurt!"</p><p>Louis took the bag of frozen peas from Harry and handed it to Edward, whose eyes were watering profusely. The skin around his nose was already bruising and his green eyes were swollen as he gripped the arm of the couch.</p><p>"Good," Marcel grumbled darkly, still looking angry. "You fucking deserved it."</p><p>Edward didn't argue, holding the bag of frozen vegetables to his face.</p><p>That's new.</p><p>Usually, at least in Louis's opinion, Edward always has something to say. He constantly argues about everything, even stupid bullshit.</p><p>Louis looked away from Edward, his heart in his throat. He wanted to yell and scream at the alpha, but he couldn't find it in himself to do so. Small tears pricked his eyes as his chest grew tight. "I-I'm gonna go grab some painkillers. I'll be right back."</p><p>Before anybody could stop him, Louis stood and bolted for his bathroom.</p><p>As soon as he closed the door, Louis burst into tears.</p><p>Louis shakily locked the door, leaning his back on the door and sliding to the tiled floor. Seeing Edward filled him with emotions he couldn't quite explain.</p><p>He was hurt.</p><p>Tired.</p><p>The emotions from the whole thing were still fresh in Louis's mind, and it was much too soon for him to hear an apology from Edward. Whenever he closed his eyes, the blue-eyed Omega saw the look of blind fury in familiar green eyes.</p><p>How could Edward just expect flowers and money to make things okay?</p><p>None of this is okay!</p><p>Louis hasn't even had time to process the event that happened only a few days ago, and he sure as hell didn't have enough time to process the pregnancy.</p><p>What the hell is he doing?</p><p>Having a baby means so many things, and most of them were absolutely terrifying to Louis. Either he enters a relationship with the triplets, or he doesn't and has to co-parent with them.</p><p>No matter how many times he tried to convince himself otherwise, Louis couldn't get an abortion. It went against a lot of his personal values.</p><p>As much as he would like to forget, Louis is a stripper. He's a stripper who slept with a few people and got pregnant. His mother would be disappointed in him, just like Edward said.</p><p>He'd rather be anywhere but here.</p><p>Louis grit his teeth, trying to stop his tears. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to stop the sobs that were wracking his body. His chest hurt and his emotions felt too extreme to handle. He feels incredibly stupid.</p><p>"Baby?"</p><p>Marcel's voice sounded concerned, soft, and gentle. The doorknob moved a few times as he tried to open the door, but he stopped.</p><p>Louis sniffles, wiping his eyes. "I-I'll be out in a second, Marcel. I can't seem to find the pain meds."</p><p>"Are you crying?" Marcel sounded even more concerned for the pregnant omega. "Unlock the door, little bird."</p><p>The blue-eyed Omega sighed, hiccupping slightly. As a few more tears fell down his cheeks, Louis unlocked the door and moved to sit against the bathtub instead. The door opened and Marcel stepped inside.</p><p>His green eyes immediately softened at the sight of Louis.</p><p>Wordlessly, the green-eyed alpha shut the door and sat next to Louis. Marcel didn't try to touch him, just letting the omega cry.</p><p>Sometimes, that's all you can do.</p><p>"H-he just expects everything t-to is okay, Marcy." Louis hiccupped, bringing his knees to his chest as he cried. "It's only been two days!"</p><p>Marcel nodded, his green eyes never leaving Louis's face. "I know, little bird. Edward is an idiot, but he tries to fix things as soon as possible. He doesn't understand how this stuff works."</p><p>Louis blinked multiple times, trying to get through his tears. "Am I supposed to forgive him? I don't know what I'm supposed to do, Marcel."</p><p>"I think," Marcel stopped, obviously trying to figure out what he was going to say. "I think that you should hear him out and then figure out what you're going to do. You should hear the full story before deciding."</p><p>Louis froze, looking at Marcel with wide eyes. "The full story?"</p><p>And god, Marcel hates how upset Louis looks.</p><p>"Harry and I weren't going to say anything until Edward was here," Marcel murmured, a conflicted look in his green eyes. "It's his story, too."</p><p>Louis swallows his throat tight. "Is it bad?"</p><p>Marcel shrugged indifferently. "It's not good. I'm not saying forgive him because you shouldn't, but give him a chance to explain."</p><p>Explain?</p><p>Isn't that what Louis wanted?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"O-okay."</p><p>*****</p><p>Louis walked into the living room, where Edward was waiting.</p><p>Harry sat next to him, his expression completely unreadable. Niall was nowhere in sight, probably giving them the privacy to talk. Louis isn't sure if he should be thankful for that.</p><p>Edward looked up, locking eyes with Louis. Almost immediately, the green-eyed alpha took the homemade icepack off of his face. It was bruised and swollen, which filled the omega with chagrin.</p><p>Louis clenched his jaw, taking a seat across from Edward, and started mentally preparing himself for whatever was about to happen. For whatever story they were about to tell. Marcel sat next to him, painfully silent.</p><p>"You better have something good to say, Edward." Louis kept his voice even, trying really hard not to cry. "Because if you don't, I need all of you to leave."</p><p>Edward nodded, not meeting Louis's gaze. "Right. Where do you want me to start?"</p><p>Louis took a small breath, licking his lips. "You've treated me like shit from the very beginning, Edward. You put on so many faces with me that I have no idea if you're being sincere. I want to know why."</p><p>All three triplets shared a glance.</p><p>"Our parents," Edward stopped, struggling to get the words out. "Our parents didn't have the best relationship, Louis. Our father thought that he was entitled to everything and our mum was too scared to leave."</p><p>Louis's eyebrows furrowed, but he didn't say anything.</p><p>Edward anxiously wiped his palms on his pants, looking like he was about to be sick. "There were four of us. Gemma, our older sister, and us."</p><p>"She has emotional problems too," Harry murmured, his voice emotionless. "She struggles more than we do, but she got out before we did."</p><p>Louis doesn't understand.</p><p>Plenty of people have shitty parents.</p><p>"Our father was obsessed with raising strong alphas." Edward's voice was filled with an emotion that Louis couldn't quite recognize. "He chose me and Gemma out of the four of us."'</p><p>Louis cocked his head to the side. "Chose? What does that mean?"</p><p>A pained expression flashed across Edward's features, shaking Louis to his very core. He's never seen the eldest triplet show any genuine emotion, so this brief moment terrified him. "He mentally, emotionally, and physically abused us. He taught us at a very young age that any sign of emotion or affection was a weakness."</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Louis's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach and shattered into tiny pieces. The thought of the triplets or anybody, being abused like that made him sick to his stomach.</p><p>But what does that have to do with him?</p><p>"Weakness?" Louis repeated, his voice hushed. "Why would he do that?"</p><p>Edward didn't meet Louis's gaze, looking like he was about to burst into tears. "He's an alcoholic. He's been one for a long time."</p><p>Louis's eyebrows furrowed. "That's not an excuse! You were a child, Edward. The only thing that kids should worry about is having fun until they can't."</p><p>"But we didn't know that, little bird." Marcel's voice was hushed. "All of us thought that it was normal. Whenever he favored Edward, Harry and I got the brunt of his abuse."</p><p>Favored.</p><p>Who the fuck does that?</p><p>Harry spoke next, slowly, and pronounced every word carefully. "I was seen as weak because I had a stutter as a kid. Marcel was seen as weak because of his glasses. He chose Edward and Gemma because they were perfect in his mind."</p><p>He almost sounds...upset?</p><p>"Don't misunderstand, little bird," Marcel added carefully, his tone exceptionally soft. "We don't blame Edward for that. Not all trauma is the same."</p><p>Louis nodded, pulling his knees to his chest. "So, what does that have to do with me?"</p><p>Silence.</p><p>All three triplets looked at each other. Edward looked anxious, Marcel looked tired, and Harry looked completely expressionless. Louis's heart started to thud in his ears as the tension increased around them.</p><p>"He got arrested for domestic abuse," Edward murmured, finally breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Our mum didn't press charges, so he was let off with a warning and forced to go to rehab. He got clean and the abuse finally stopped."</p><p>"After all those years of abuse, we could finally breathe," Harry added, finally looking up at the beautiful omega in front of him. His green eyes were finally full of emotion that Louis couldn't read. "We thought that our lives were perfect."</p><p>Louis mentally prepared himself.</p><p>There's always a 'but' in those sentences.</p><p>Edward ran his fingers through his hair, wincing as he briefly touched his face. "But it wasn't, Louis. He was getting drunk after we went to bed and he hit our mother a lot. We didn't know until later, after Victoria."</p><p>Victoria?</p><p>Who the fuck is Victoria?</p><p>"Victoria was a stripper at the bar our father frequented." Edward's tone was clipped and full of contempt. "She slept with our father, knowing that he was rich and married. They started an affair that eventually leads to her getting pregnant."</p><p>This sounds familiar.</p><p>Painfully familiar.</p><p>Edward carefully wiped his face, unsuccessfully hiding his small tears. "At the time, I thought that everything was okay, Louis. I thought that our father finally cared and had learned to love us."</p><p>Oh, Eddy.</p><p>"He planned on leaving while our mum was shopping." Edward continued, despite the clear pain in his voice. "But she got home early, and he had already been drinking."</p><p>Louis resisted the urge to gasp, deciding to let Edward finish the ending to his story. Talking about things like this means that the blue-eyed omega needs to listen. Not talk.</p><p>Edward finally looked up at Louis, his jaw clenched. "He beat her until she passed out from the pain. I came home, and he was just hitting her over and over. I didn't freeze or run this time. I physically forced him away from the only person that ever truly loved me."</p><p>"Victoria was watching the whole thing." Edward's eyes were full of anger, but it wasn't the level of anger Louis had seen days before. "She fucking laughed and ripped apart what I thought was a perfect life."</p><p>Louis swallowed his anxiety, shifting his weight.</p><p>It sounds like things were broken long before she came along, though.</p><p>Edward sighed, every bit of anger leaving his green eyes. The same green eyes that Louis had been so taken with before, the same eyes that made the blue-eyed omega interested in the first place.</p><p>The eldest triplet looked up again. "I know now that I blamed her for a lot of things. I blamed sex-workers as a whole because I needed to blame someone for how my life used to be."</p><p>"So when you met me..." Louis couldn't finish.</p><p>How could he?</p><p>"I only saw you as a gold-digging home wrecker." Edward sounded so disappointed in himself. Like he hated the words that were coming from his mouth. "The night that I found out you were pregnant, I had begun to see you as a real person."</p><p>Louis looked away. "So when you were angry and grabbed me..."</p><p>Edward nodded. "I confused you with Victoria, Louis. All the anger I had towards her, I took out on you. I was so lost in my anger that I couldn't stop myself from lashing out."</p><p>"But that's not an excuse." Marcel snapped, finally speaking after what felt like ages. "He should have walked away from the situation and controlled himself."</p><p>The eldest triplet flinched and nodded guiltily. "That's what I should've done."</p><p>Louis wrapped his arms around his knees and rested his chin. All of the information that he was getting made so much sense. He had never understood why Edward was so mad at him or why he never liked him.</p><p>He couldn't figure out why Edward wouldn't be honest with him.</p><p>But now he is.</p><p>"Louis."</p><p>Louis looked up, locking eyes with Edward. The alpha looked determined and gentle, something that the blue-eyed omega had never seen with him before. It was almost strange to him. "Y-yeah?"</p><p>Edward held Louis's shy gaze. "You don't have to forgive me. A part of me hopes that you never do, but I just want to let you know that I'm trying. I am so fucking sorry about how I've treated you."</p><p>What.</p><p>He's.....apologizing?</p><p>"I have a therapy appointment in a week," Edward added softly, his bruised skin slightly flushed. "I'm getting set up for anger management classes as well. If you'll give me a chance, I'd very much like to start over with you."</p><p>All three triplets were staring at him.</p><p>Marcel's words from earlier rang in Louis's ears. He reassured the upset Omega that he didn't have to forgive Edward. That he could never have to see the alpha again if he didn't want to. They were giving him a choice instead of choosing for him.</p><p>Edward's first apology, which seemed like a lifetime ago, had been a mess of saying that Marcel had made him do it. He never used the words 'I'm sorry'.</p><p>At least, not to Louis.</p><p>Whenever Louis looks at Edward, though, he still feels anger. He's angry about the alpha's complete disregard for a few cells in his stomach. But it's a lot less than before because Edward apologized.</p><p>And owning up to what he did wrong.</p><p>Louis suddenly stood on his feet and left the living room, making the triplets look at each other in obvious confusion. With shaking hands, the blue-eyed Omega grabbed the folder he had gotten from the doctor yesterday.</p><p>Inside were four copies of the very first ultrasound.</p><p>Louis hadn't given them to any of the triplets yet. He was going to wait until he was sure about what he was going to do, and now was a good time to finally do it.</p><p>The blue-eyed Omega bit his lip and carried the black and white photos into the living room. The triplets hadn't moved, looking extremely confused at Louis's sudden exit. It was almost amusing, but Louis felt too nauseous to laugh.</p><p>"I don't forgive you," Louis stated, watching as Edward visibly flinched. "It's going to take a lot more than an apology and paying my mum's bills."</p><p>Edward's head snapped up, green eyes wide. "How did you-"</p><p>"I'm not finished."</p><p>The alpha immediately closed his mouth, but his green eyes were wide. He obviously didn't know that Louis's mother had made multiple friends at the hospital. Louis almost laughed at his expression.</p><p>Louis resisted the urge to smile, keeping his expression serious. "You hurt me, Edward. Not physically, but emotionally. You constantly made me feel insignificant and dirty. you repeated things that I had only thought in my head."</p><p>Edward nodded, trying to hide his upset expression.</p><p>"I get that trauma hurts people." Louis looked at each of them carefully. "Which is why I'm giving you a chance. Only one. If you do anything to hurt me or this baby, I will not hesitate to cut all three of you off."</p><p>Harry and Marcel sat up, their eyes wide.</p><p>They hadn't expected Louis to group them.</p><p>Louis held out the photos, holding Edward's gaze. The eldest triplet looked surprised, his green eyes flickering to the photograph. "I'm keeping this baby. It's my job to protect this baby from harm's way, even if it means cutting contact from all of you."</p><p>"I-" Edward gently took the sonogram from Louis's fingers. "I understand. H-how far along are you?"</p><p>Louis pursed his lips. "Around a month. I got pregnant when we had sex that first time."</p><p>Edward looked up at Louis again. "I respect your decision. I'm going to do whatever I can to fix things, Louis. I promise."</p><p>"Good."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Little Black Dress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Rivers know this: there is no hurry. We shall get there some day.”<br/>― A.A. Milne</p><p>L O U I S</p><p>"I-" Liam cleared his throat, fixing his collar. "I think I heard you wrong, Angel."</p><p>Louis shifted uncomfortably in his chair, his skimpy dance clothes feeling incredibly weird now that he was pregnant. He had pulled his alpha boss from his pose to tell him the news, and now he was regretting it.</p><p>Liam looked genuinely surprised.</p><p>"You didn't." Louis murmured, fiddling with his small hands. "I'm not too far along, so I can dance for a couple more weeks. But after that, I need to be on strict floor detail."</p><p>Liam swallowed, his brown eyes focusing on the files laid out on his desk. In front of him, clear as day, was a sonogram. Pinned to that was a signed doctor's note saying that his best dancer was cleared to dance for three more weeks.</p><p>Why is he even surprised?</p><p>In all the years that Liam's known the triplet's and their family, their strong genes and fertility have always been the same.</p><p>"You should probably pay for better insurance." Louis added, earning an annoyed glance from his boss. "I was on suppressants, Liam. They didn't work."</p><p>Liam clenched his jaw. "You could've used a condom, Louis."</p><p>Louis shrugged his shoulders. "Fair point. But I just don't want this happening to any of the other dancers, especially since they're much younger than I am."</p><p>"Do the triplets know that you're still dancing for the next three weeks?"</p><p>The blue-eyed omega cringed. Louis had told them that he was going straight to floor detail, which they obviously weren't comfortable with. Marcel tried to argue that the omega didn't need to work anymore and Harry agreed.</p><p>Edward, however, was a different story.</p><p>****</p><p>"I'll be fine!"</p><p>Marcel looked upset, his face mirroring Harry's. It was obvious that they didn't want to share the omega with anybody else, especially since Louis was pregnant. Louis doesn't need to work anymore, in their opinion.</p><p>They have more than enough to take care of him.</p><p>Harry crossed his arms, a defiant expression on his features. "What if someone tries to hurt you, Louis? There are more single drunk alphas there than I have fingers and toes!"</p><p>"Liam hired extra security a week ago, Harry." Louis sighed, rubbing his temples. "We have a buddy system as well, so Michael would never leave my side."</p><p>Harry didn't look convinced. "You don't need to work at the club anymore, darling. We can take care of you and the baby."</p><p>Louis resisted the urge to roll his eyes. </p><p>"And what if you overwork yourself?" Marcel added sternly, looking especially protective at the thought. "It's not just your safety we're worried about, little bird."</p><p>As the blue-eyed Omega argued with the two youngest triplets, Edward was watching with calm green eyes. He stayed quiet, assessing the situation. In his opinion, Louis was going to do whatever he wanted, anyway. With or without their approval.</p><p>He may not know Louis as well as the others, but he's seen enough of the omega's personality to know how stubborn he truly is.</p><p>Louis would never just accept their help.</p><p>"I think that he's going to be okay."</p><p>Louis, Marcel, and Harry looked up at Edward with wide eyes. The blue-eyed omega looked confused, but the younger triplets looked pissed. </p><p>Edward sighed, leaning against the doorframe of Louis's bedroom. His face looked bruised, but way better than it did three days ago. "Louis knows his body better than we do. He's been doing this for a long time and knows what he can take."</p><p>"But he's pregnant, Edward."</p><p>The eldest triplet shrugged. "As someone who has been on the receiving end of Louis's punch, I can guarantee that he can handle himself just fine. If you're that worried, we can talk to the doctor about it."</p><p>****</p><p>"They know that I'm still working, yeah." Louis murmured with a forced smile. "The doctor said that I can dance for a few more weeks, but then I have to stick to drinks."</p><p>Liam nodded, unclipping the doctor's note from the sonogram and handing the picture back to Louis. "Well, that's fine with me. You won't be making as much, though."</p><p>Louis sighed, taking the picture and placing it in his wallet. "I figured. I just need to make enough for rent, so I'll be fine."</p><p>****</p><p>Louis walked into the dressing room that was behind the main stage. The air around him smelled familiar, heavy with marijuana and cigarette smoke. All of the dancers were wearing matching black dresses and black platform boots that laced up to their mid-thighs.</p><p>As soon as he walked inside, everyone looked at him.</p><p>And just like that, the air was filled with excited shrieks.</p><p>"Lou!"</p><p>"Louis!"</p><p>"Are you really pregnant! Michael wouldn't tell us!"</p><p>"You look so good!"</p><p>Louis chuckled as all of the younger dancers crowded around him. It was strangely comforting to be surrounded by all of his closest friends. It felt familiar and nice to see "everyone. It seems like a whole lifetime ago that he was here.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm pregnant." Louis murmured softly, making all of the omegas shriek loudly once again.</p><p>Zoe squealed, her dark curls bouncing as she moved. "I can't believe it! Our stripper mom is gonna be a real mom!"</p><p>Louis rolled his eyes, grinning despite his annoyance. "With all of the stress you guys cause me, I may as well be a real mum. Have you guys been taking care of yourselves?"</p><p>Everyone nodded.</p><p>"Michael threatened to tell you if we didn't." Elle admitted, brushing a strand of her purple hair behind her ear. "He can be really scary."</p><p>Louis chuckled at that. "Good. That's his job."</p><p>Michael, who had been lacing up his platform boots in the corner, finally appeared with Louis's clothes in his hands. His green eyes were bright as he handed his best friend the clothes. "Liam wants us to perform Partition to celebrate your first night back. He wouldn't let us perform without you."</p><p>Of course he didn't.</p><p>Partition has always been Louis's song.</p><p>Louis performed that song on stage as his first actual dance. It was a hit with all of the customers and started the very beginning of the omega's private lap dance business. Now Liam has him perform it as a group at least once a month.</p><p>"Help me with the shoes?"</p><p>Michael nodded, pushing Louis towards one of the pretty red chairs. "Get the dress and garter set on, then. I still can't believe that you struggle with these so much."</p><p>"My thighs are too big!"</p><p>****</p><p>E D W A R D</p><p>"You two are being ridiculous."</p><p>Edward's words did nothing to sway his younger brothers. Harry and Marcel are dressed like complete idiots in 'costumes'. If you can call hoodies and sunglasses a costume. The eldest triplet, however, only wore a white button up and black dress pants.</p><p>Because he's not an idiot.</p><p>"It's not ridiculous if something happens." Marcel whispered, taking a sip of his apple martini. "He said that he's working the floor, and I haven't seen him!"</p><p>Harry nodded in agreement. "If someone bothers him we can be there to stop. It's real simple, Eddy."</p><p>Edward rolled his eyes. </p><p>"And besides," Marcel looked absolutely ridiculous as he looked at Edward over his sunglasses. "If you think that this idea is stupid, why are you here?"</p><p>The eldest triplet shrugged. "I kind of want to see him kick your asses for following him."</p><p>Harry pouted slightly, playing with his watermelon tonic. "He's not going to kick our asses. He's gonna be thankful when we save him!"</p><p>Right.</p><p>Rest in peace, my idiot clones.</p><p>Edward had decided not to push Louis' buttons after the omega gave him another chance. He's going to wait for the blue-eyed Omega to make the first move, not wanting to make him uncomfortable. He's trying, which is extremely hard.</p><p>He got to see Harry and Marcel touch Louis all the time.</p><p>But Edward can wait.</p><p>He can wait for Louis to feel okay.</p><p>All of a sudden, the white lights in the club dimmed and red ones took their place. Edward's eyes furrowed as a bunch of drunk alphas started to crowd around center stage, crumpled cash in their hands.</p><p>Why do they look so...excited?</p><p>"Guys..." Edward started, sitting up in his seat. "Have you seen Louis yet?"</p><p>Marcel shook his head, looking confused. "No? Why?"</p><p>"Because it looks like the group performance is about to start."</p><p>Before either of the younger triplets could respond, the lush red curtains pulled open. All they could see were shadows as the dancers moved into place. Edward pursed his lips and took a sip of his scotch.</p><p>This should be interesting.</p><p> </p><p>Let me hear you say "Hey, Ms. Carter!"</p><p>(Hey, Ms. Carter!)</p><p>Say "Hey, Ms. Carter!"</p><p>(Hey, Ms. Carter!)</p><p>Give me some!</p><p> </p><p>All at once, the beat dropped and the spotlight flickered on. Marcel and Harry choked, sitting up as a very, very familiar blue-eyed omega stood center stage. Louis was dressed in a little black dress and platform boots that hugged his thick thighs.</p><p>Jesus.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. All For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“There are times to stay put, and what you want will come to you, and there are times to go out into the world and find such a thing for yourself.”<br/>― Lemony Snicket</p><p>E D W A R D</p><p>Christ.</p><p>Louis's hips moved in precise movements to the beat, looking absolutely sinful as the rest of the dancers fawned over him. His blue eyes gleamed as he felt himself up, easily making the alphas in the audience go nuts.</p><p>Edward can't even blame them.</p><p>"God-fucking-dammit!"</p><p>Harry's growl radiated throughout the triplets private booth as the words left Marcel's mouth. Edward hid his smug smirk by taking a drink of his scotch, which was watered down from the melted ice.</p><p>He feels smug because now Marcel and Harry were the angry ones.</p><p>It was kind of funny.</p><p>"Why is he dancing?" Marcel spat, gripping the table until his knuckles were white. "He's fucking pregnant with our baby and he's flaunting himself like he's not ours."</p><p>Edward's smirk immediately dropped. "Marcel, he's not ours. We're not even in a relationship, so you can't act like he solely belongs to us."</p><p>"I-" Marcel clenched his jaw. "I thought that we were."</p><p>The eldest triplet sighed sympathetically. "We haven't asked him, you idiots. Even if we were in a relationship, Louis is allowed to do as he pleases."</p><p>"How are you not angry?!" Harry argued, his face mirroring Marcel's. "He lied to us!"</p><p> </p><p>See me up in the club with fifty-eleven girls</p><p>Posted in the back, diamond fangs in my grill</p><p>Brooklyn brim with my eyes sittin' low</p><p>Every boy in here with me got that smoke</p><p> </p><p>Edward didn't respond, green eyes dark as he looked at the stage again. He's not angry, just insanely jealous. Watching Louis put on a show and showing off his body to other alphas filled him with sharp jealousy that was hard to contain.</p><p>He knows what these alphas are thinking.</p><p>Edward used to be one of them.</p><p>He's watched from afar, safely tucked away from the others. When he watched Louis for the first time, during Zayn's bachelor party, Edward couldn't help but fantasize about the blue-eyed omega under him.</p><p> </p><p>And every girl in here gotta look me up and down</p><p>All on Instagram, cake by the pound</p><p>Circulate the image every time I come around</p><p>G's up, tell me how I'm looking, babe</p><p> </p><p>Louis hooked a tan leg around a silver pole, easily moving his body in a way that made the crowd cheer. The more he moved his hips, the more that everyone could get a peek at the garter set he hid under the lingerie-like dress.</p><p>It was insanely hot.</p><p>"I'm more jealous than I am angry." Edward murmured darkly, licking his lips as he looked back at his younger brothers. "Louis wouldn't have done this without approval from the doctor. He knows his body better than we do."</p><p>Marcel huffed, finally pulling his hood down and taking the sunglasses off of his face. "I just wish that he would've told us."</p><p>"I wouldn't have said anything to you either based on how you just reacted."</p><p> </p><p>Boy, this all for you, just walk my way</p><p>Just tell me how it's looking, babe</p><p>Just tell me how it's looking, babe</p><p>(How it's looking babe)</p><p> </p><p>Before Harry or Marcel could respond, Edward's skin started to prickle. Like being drawn to a magnet, all three triplets looked back towards the stage. Louis's blue eyes were locked on them, pupils blown and pretty pink mouth opened as he breathed.</p><p>Now it was obvious that the omega was dancing for the crowd anymore.</p><p>Louis was dancing for them.</p><p>And it looks like he was having a fun time doing so.</p><p>"Oh, fuck me." Harry whimpered, his green irises never leaving the sinful omega.</p><p> </p><p>I do this all for you, baby, just take aim</p><p>And tell me how it's looking, babe</p><p>(How it's looking babe)</p><p>And tell me how I'm looking, babe (looking, babe)</p><p> </p><p>Edward couldn't tear his eyes away from Louis, either. He's seen a total of two performances from the blue-eyed omega, but nothing was as personal as this. It was obvious that the omega was getting off on their jealousy from the way he was smirking.</p><p>If you focused hard enough, you clearly see that Louis was avoiding use of his injured hand, which looked well hidden with every movement.</p><p>He may be a tease, but he's smart about it.</p><p>"I hate that I'm hard." Marcel grumbled, his voice tight as he spoke. "He thinks he's being cute.</p><p>Harry leaned forward in his seat, licking his lips as his pupils dilated. "He's extremely cute. In a completely fuckable sort of way."</p><p>Edward couldn't agree more.</p><p> </p><p>Drop the bass, man, the bass get lower</p><p>Radio say, "Speed it up," I just go slower.</p><p>High like treble, pumping in the mids</p><p>The man ain't ever seen a booty like this</p><p> </p><p>Louis dropped his bum perfectly, allowing random men to tuck bills into his garter belt. Edward's muscles tensed as a few grabbed at the tan flesh of the omega's thigh.</p><p>He does not like that.</p><p>Apparently, neither do Harry and Marcel. The youngest triplet let out a possessive growl and the other clenched his jaw. It was almost comical, the way that Edward's younger brothers were the ones with jealousy issues.</p><p>But it was hard not to be jealous.</p><p>Louis is one in a million, with blue eyes that seemed to constantly challenge each of them. everybody seemed to want the curvy omega, and it set Edward on edge.</p><p>So the fact that the blue-eyed Omega is pregnant with their pup makes him relax just a bit. None of these dirtbags managed to sleep with Louis, which means that the omega wasn't interested in them</p><p>It made Edward feel incredibly smug.</p><p> </p><p>And why do you think you keep my name rollin' off the tongue?</p><p>Cause when you wanna smash, I just write another one</p><p>I sneezed on the beat and the beat got sicker</p><p>Yoncé all on his mouth like liquor</p><p>Yoncé all on his mouth like liquor</p><p>Yoncé all on his mouth like liquor</p><p>Yoncé all on his mouth like liquor</p><p>Like like liquor like like like liquor</p><p>Yoncé all on his mouth like liquor</p><p>Yoncé all on his mouth like liquor</p><p>Yoncé all on his mouth like liquor</p><p>Like like liquor, like like like liquor</p><p>Drop!</p><p> </p><p>And just like that, the skimpy black dress that all of the dancers were wearing was ripped off. Underneath, much to Edward's excitement, were waist-high lace underwear that resembled a thong. It hugged Louis's bum perfectly.</p><p>The omega's pregnancy hormones were sparing no time in helping him out. Louis was glowing, but that's not what made Edward snicker.</p><p>Unlike the other dancers, Louis's neck was littered with fading love bites. It showed that he was taken and definitely not interested in any of these dirtbags. Harry and Marcel's back straightened immediately, now looking smug instead of jealous.</p><p>Louis dropped to his knees, crawling towards the audience again. It was extremely erotic, the way his baby blues seemed to hold Edward's gaze. He knew exactly what he was doing when he started to pull on the straps of his garter belt.</p><p> </p><p>Driver, roll up the partition, please</p><p>Driver, roll up the partition, please</p><p>Driver, roll up the partition, please</p><p>I don't need you seeing 'Yoncé on her knees</p><p>Took 45 minutes to get all dressed up</p><p>We ain't even gonna make it to this club</p><p> </p><p>The blue-eyed omega sat back on his heels as the dancers surrounded him. Small hands grabbed at his skin, making the usual tan color redden. Even though they were all omegas and betas, Edward couldn't help but be jealous.</p><p>Then the group broke apart, Louis on his feet again.</p><p> </p><p>Now my mascara running, red lipstick smudged</p><p>Oh, me so horny, yeah, he want to fuck</p><p>He popped all my buttons, and he ripped my blouse</p><p> </p><p>He Monica Lewinsky-ed all on my gown</p><p> </p><p>Louis ran his dainty hands up and down his oiled skin, looking up at Edward through his eyelashes. With his heart thundering in his ears, the eldest triplet looked over at his younger brothers.</p><p>If you could fuck someone with a glance, Louis would be absolutely falling apart.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, there daddy, daddy didn't bring the towel</p><p>Oh, baby, baby, we betta slow it down</p><p>Took 45 minutes to get all dressed up</p><p>We ain't even gon' make it to this club</p><p> </p><p>Louis mouthed the words filthily, placing his uninjured hand on the pole and grinding his hips in a downward motion. It gave Edward flashbacks to the first time he ever had the pleasure to sleep with the omega.</p><p>"Of course you have a daddy kink."</p><p>Truth was, Edward doesn't.</p><p>At least, not until he met Louis. Once he had the blue-eyed omega in his lap, Edward's inhibitions flew out the window. He wanted nothing more than to hear the filthy word leave Louis's lips as a small whine.</p><p>Fuck, Edward's hard.</p><p>Painfully so.</p><p> </p><p>Take all of me</p><p>I just wanna be the girl you like (girl you like)</p><p>The kind of girl you like (girl you like)</p><p>Take all of me</p><p>I just wanna be the girl you like (girl you like)</p><p>The kinda girl you like is right here with me</p><p>Right here with me, right here with me</p><p>Right here with me, right here with me</p><p> </p><p>The stage went dark and loud whistles echoed throughout the club.</p><p>The red lights dimmed and were replaced with purple ones as the usual music started to play again. The crowd in front of the stage dissipated as the drunk alphas focused on the floor-dancers. </p><p>Edward couldn't fucking breathe.</p><p>"I don't know if I want to yell at him or fuck him."</p><p>Harry's words immediately made all of the sexual tension around them disappear. Marcel and Edward started to snicker, silently agreeing with the youngest triplet. Louis's obvious teasing was pure torture and no doubt an obvious attempt at punishing them.</p><p>Edward looked at his drink, all of the ice now gone. "I think that he's pissed. I can't wait to see how he handles you two."</p><p>"Us?" Marcel narrowed his eyes. "You're here too, Edward."</p><p>The eldest triplet shrugged. "Not for the same reason, though. Have fun."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Edward's really struggling. He's naturally possessive but he can't touch Louis without explicit permission. He's trying his best to stay within his boundaries.</p><p>Thoughts on the chapter?</p><p>Concerns for the story?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Officially Yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Patience is bitter, but its fruit is sweet.”<br/>― Aristotle</p><p>L O U I S</p><p>"Shit!"</p><p>Louis stormed offstage, fury coursing through his veins. He should've known that the triplets were going to show, but he couldn't help but hope that they would trust him. The rest of the dancers watched with wide eyes as the pregnant Omega grabbed his sparkly blue water bottle.</p><p>Michael bit his lip, a large bag of Twizzlers in his hands as he watched Louis aggressively take off the costume. "Louis, calm down."</p><p>"No, fuck that." Louis pulled the garter set off of his hips, not even fazed that everyone was watching. He simply didn't care. "Who the fuck do they think they are?"</p><p>The green-eyed omega let out a small snicker, failing to hide his amusement. "Your alphas? The fathers of your baby?"</p><p>Louis glared at his best friend. "They are NOT my alphas. They're just three idiots who happened to knock me up. They have no claim to my body!"</p><p>"Right." </p><p>The blue-eyed Omega clenched his jaw, blue eyes hard as he pulled on the next costume that Michael had laid out for him. It was a simple kitten outfit with tight spandex shorts (that honestly resembled underwear) and glitter-covered suspenders. The tail was long and was a butt plug that matched the pretty black ears.</p><p>Louis doesn't wear it often because he's had multiple drunks yank the plug right out of him.</p><p>"Why did you pick this one?"</p><p>Michael shrugged, placing another piece of red licorice between his lips. "I was going to set out your standard angel outfit, but considering that the three musketeers are here, I figured that you could fuck with them a bit."</p><p>Oh.</p><p>OH.</p><p>"What happens when somebody yanks the tail out, Michael?" Louis crossed his arms, honestly contemplating the terrible idea. "I don't need Liam pissed at me any more than he already is."</p><p>Michael smirked. "It won't be your fault if the triplets fight somebody. You'll just be an innocent bystander."</p><p>The idea of fucking with the three idiots sounded so, so tempting to Louis. He knows that Harry is extremely possessive and that Edward gets jealous easily. Marcel is a bit of a wild card, though. It was hard to tell how he would react.</p><p>It was hard to draw Marcel's inner alpha out, but it was extremely satisfying once it worked.</p><p>"This is why you're one of my best friends."</p><p>***</p><p>Louis adjusted the shorts, making sure that all of the creases were fixed. The black spandex felt tight around his bum and the butt plug felt slightly uncomfortable. He made sure to keep the fading love bites on his neck visible in an attempt to appease the alphas he was about to tease.</p><p>That might not work, though.</p><p>The blue-eyed omega walked out of the dressing room, plastering a seductive smile on his glossed lips. The club was crowded and the air was heavy with cigarette smoke, music blasting through the expensive speakers.</p><p>Almost immediately, Louis felt three pairs of eyes on his skin.</p><p>Checkmate.</p><p>"Hey, kitten."</p><p>Louis blinked, turning to face someone very, very familiar. Nicholas Grimshaw was next to him, swaying on his feet and obviously eye-fucking the blue-eyed omega.</p><p>This is the same idiot who groped him the night he met Marcel.</p><p>"Nick." Louis raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms as he looked at the drunk alpha. "Are you actually going to pay this time?"</p><p>The alpha, who had been ogling Louis's bum and thighs, let out a chuckle. "Actually, I was going to pay for a bit more, kitten. My mate is leaving me, so I was thinking that we could have a bit of fun, if you know what I mean."</p><p>Gross.</p><p>"I don't sleep with my customers, Nick." Louis said coldly, quickly becoming annoyed. </p><p>Nick took a step forward, swaying on his feet. "Are you sure about that? I've heard that I'm pretty good in bed."</p><p>Louis's nose wrinkled in disgust. "I'm fairly certain that I'm not interested. Either you pay for a lap-dance or I'm leaving."</p><p>"Don't you want a bit more money?" Nick slurred, making Louis scoff.</p><p>Even if he did, Louis would never sleep with Nick Grimshaw. The brown-eyed alpha always smelled like alcohol and stale sex, which honestly made the blue-eyed omega want to puke. How the fuck did this idiot find a mate in the first place?</p><p>Louis rolled his eyes, turning his back to the drunk alpha and starting to walk away. Almost immediately, like fucking clockwork, a calloused hand wrapped around his wrist.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>"You have a few bruises on your neck, kitten." A voice whispered in his ear, making Louis immediately stiffen. "You're claimed? I wonder how  your alpha feels about you being a slut."</p><p>Okay, Louis is tired of people assuming he's taken.</p><p>Louis yanked his arm away from Nick, blue eyes so sharp that they were almost silver. "Don't make me call security, Nick. Go home and do something else, anything else, that makes your miserable life less disappointing."</p><p>"You know, dare I say, you smell a bit sweeter." Nick mumbled, not even affected by Louis's insults. his eyes raked the omega's figure, stopping on his exposed belly. His eyes immediately widened. "Are you pregnant, kitten?"</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Louis immediately took a few steps back and glanced around the club. "Paul?! Get this idiot out of here!"</p><p>A large, burly alpha appeared through the crowd. Paul has been the security detail at the club for a long time. He was somewhat of a father-figure to all of the dancers and willing to kick somebody's ass to protect them.</p><p>Paul's eyes narrowed, surging forward and grabbing Grimshaw by the back of his shirt. "Not again. Didn't I just kick you out yesterday?"</p><p>"What can I say?" Nick smirked, locking eyes with Louis. "I have a thing for pathetic whores."</p><p>Louis ignored the drunk alpha's feeble attempt at an insult, looking up at Paul. "I want him permanently banned. If he's openly assaulting me, there's no telling what he's doing to the others."</p><p>Paul nodded in agreement. "Got it. Anything else?"</p><p>"If he doesn't leave, call the police."</p><p>Louis watched as Paul dragged Nick away, his arms crossed and blue eyes sharp. That had been way too close for comfort. If this idiot could figure out that he was pregnant, what's stopping anybody else?</p><p>Pregnant omegas in the sex industry were seen as a delicacy.</p><p>When Louis turned around to walk away from the scene, he walked face first into somebody's chest. The familiar scent of apples and warm cedar washed over him, accompanied by sharp cinnamon.</p><p>Aw, shit.</p><p>Marcel didn't look happy, gently grasping Louis's shoulders and checking over the pregnant omega. The blue-eyed Omega would have blushed, but he's supposed to be angry with these three idiots.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Harry spoke first, looking concerned and slightly pissed off. "We saw that prick grab you, but security got to you before we could."</p><p>Louis yanked his arm out of Marcel's grip, glaring at each of them. Harry looked confused, Marcel looked angry, and Edward (the smug bastard) looked amused. "I had it handled. You don't need to come and save me whenever I'm in trouble."</p><p>Marcel crossed his arms, green eyes sharp. "Clearly. Why did you lie to us about dancing?"</p><p>"Why did you follow me?" Louis fired back, anger coursing through his veins once again. "I can take care of myself. I don't need help from three idiots with inferiority complexes!"</p><p>Edward started to snicker, earning a glare from the other two triplets. As soon as he noticed, the eldest triplet immediately stopped. "What? I told you that he would be pissed but you didn't listen to me."</p><p>"Who's side are you on?!"</p><p>"There's sides?"</p><p>Louis scoffed as Edward and Harry started to bicker, rubbing his temples. Other customers were starting to stare and others were pulling out their phones as they recognized the youngest triplet.</p><p>This is the last thing he needs.</p><p>With a clenched jaw, Louis spins on his heel and starts to stalk towards the private rooms. Whether the triplets would follow him was up to them, but he wasn't going to argue in front of everybody. He's always been a private person.</p><p>Louis darts into the blue room, slamming the door behind him.</p><p>And sure enough, like three puppies on a leash, the triplets followed a few minutes later. Marcel still looked cross, and the other two idiots were glaring at each other.</p><p>Children.</p><p>Louis is emotionally invested in children.</p><p>"Are you going to say anything?" Marcel's voice was rough but Louis didn't care. "You could've seriously hurt yourself and the baby!"</p><p>Louis glared at the tall alpha. "Do you honestly think I would do that? The doctor said that I can dance for a few more weeks so I told Liam I could!"</p><p>Marcel obviously didn't believe him. "Then why didn't the doctor mention it to us?"</p><p>"Because my body isn't any of your business!"</p><p>Louis's sharp words hung in the air. Marcel looked miffed but his green eyes were much softer than before. Harry looked guilty and Edward looked vaguely sympathetic. The blue-eyed Omega looked away, crossing his arms.</p><p>"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean that you own me." Louis murmured, his chest tight with anger. "You haven't even asked me to be in a proper relationship yet, so what makes you think that what you're doing is okay?"</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Louis hates that none of them are responding, and he hates how hurt he feels. Instead of crying, though, he keeps talking. Rambling, actually.</p><p>"You're making it pretty damn obvious that you don't trust me." Louis spat, his voice thick as he tried not to cry. "If you don't trust me now, what about when we have this baby together? are you going to follow me around too?"</p><p>Louis bites the inside of his cheek, the familiar taste of blood filling his mouth. "Do you even like me that way? All we've done is go on a few dates and have sex. Now we're having a baby together, and all you three seem to do is confuse me!"</p><p>Even more silence.</p><p>"I-" Marcel finally broke the silence. "I just assumed that we were in a relationship, little bird."</p><p>Louis scoffed, still not looking at the alpha. "Well you assumed wrong. You can't just assume shit. Ask Edward, he should know all about that."</p><p>"Is that what you want?"</p><p>The blue-eyed Omega looked up. Harry had taken a few steps forward and grasped Louis's chin between his fingers. The more that he looked around, the more that Louis realized how guilty each of them looked.</p><p>Even Edward.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Louis spoke softly, his skin flushed pink under Harry's affectionate touch. </p><p>Harry's eyes never left his. "Do you want a relationship?"</p><p>Did he?</p><p>Louis honestly doesn't know. He still doesn't fully trust Edward, and Marcel is proving to be a prick. They obviously don't trust him, despite everything they've gone through together. How can they be in a relationship without trust?</p><p>And relationships lead to mating, which Louis isn't sure he even wants.</p><p>Does he want to give up his freedom to be with them?</p><p>Louis knows that he deserves much better than he has, but the unknown is what terrifies him. He wouldn't be the omega he's always known; he'd be somebody completely different. Late nights with Michael and Niall would disappear and would be replaced by kids and domesticity.</p><p>He'd be a claimed omega.</p><p>What do I want?</p><p>"That sounds nice, but," Louis pulled his face away from Harry's gentle touch. "A relationship requires trust. Which we clearly don't have."</p><p>Edward, who had been silently watching the whole interaction, sighed. Louis looked at the alpha, his blue eyes full of confusion. "Do you honestly think that we don't trust you? We're here because we wanted to make sure that you didn't get hurt."</p><p>What?</p><p>"Sex work is dangerous, and I don't know what I would do if you got hurt." Marcel agreed quietly, every bit of anger gone from his familiar features. "I'm sorry for making it seem like I don't trust you, little bird."</p><p>Louis felt like he couldn't breathe. </p><p>Edward took a cautious step forward, studying the blue-eyed Omega's face as he did so. "I know that you don't trust me, and that's completely alright, but I do care about you. I care about our baby."</p><p>Louis has never heard Edward refer to the baby as theirs.</p><p>"We trust you whole heartedly, darling." Harry added carefully, his tone gentle. "We just don't trust your job. We want to take care of you, but you won't let us."</p><p>Louis blinked as he realized that he was crying. It was only a few tears, but his body was betraying him yet again. "You know, I've done this for a long time. I've handled every hard thing in my life on my own, without help."</p><p>"And that's why we want to help."</p><p>Right.</p><p>So why is Louis struggling with this so much?</p><p>"You do realize that if I agreed to this, I'd be moving in?" Louis wiped his face, suddenly feeling incredibly shy. "You'd have to see me all day, every day."</p><p>In their society, despite being modernized, once an omega was claimed it was the equivalent of a serious relationship. It was a promise that they would eventually mate together and start a family all their own. </p><p>Marcel chuckled. "Little bird, I wouldn't have it any other way."</p><p>"Honestly, that sounds nice." Harry admitted, scratching the back of his neck. "Our house has always been too empty."</p><p>Edward scoffed at that, shoving Harry's shoulder. "You're the one that wanted all the extra rooms, you idiot."</p><p>Louis let out a laugh as he watched the triplets bicker. It was almost as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, all of his feeling laid out on the table. It was refreshing compared to all of the stress he's been under.</p><p>When his laughter finally died down, Louis quickly realized that all of the triplets were watching him with starstruck expressions. </p><p>Cue the blush.</p><p>"Before anything else happens..." Louis couldn't hide his blush as he looked at all three identical alphas. "I need to tell my mum the truth. The whole truth."</p><p>Marcel's eyes widened. "Wait, are you sure?"</p><p>Louis nodded, licking his lips. "I want her to know and have a chance to meet you three. I need her approval before I move in."</p><p>"You need to meet our mum, too." Harry mumbled, green eyes incredibly bright.</p><p>All of them looked to Edward, who had been completely silent for the last few minutes. It was extremely important that the eldest triplet felt comfortable around all of this so it didn't feel rushed.</p><p>Edward smiled warmly. "I have therapy on Friday. We can meet Louis's mum after that and see ours on Saturday. Gemma is always there, so Louis can meet her as well."</p><p>"Well, I guess that there's only one more thing to do."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Goodbyes Are Bittersweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Those sweet lips. My, oh my, I could kiss those lips all night long.</p><p> </p><p>Good things come to those who wait."<br/>― Jess C. Scott</p><p>L O U I S</p><p>"Oh my god, what do you want now?!"</p><p>Louis chuckled, shutting the door behind him. Liam was still sitting at his desk, probably going over the applications for new dancers. The blue-eyed Omega was dressed in his normal clothes (dark blue skinny jeans and one of Marcel's gray sweaters) and felt strangely nostalgic as he looked around the room.</p><p>It feels like his 'interview' was a whole lifetime ago.</p><p>Liam took in Louis's appearance, his eyebrows furrowing as he checked his watch. "Your shift isn't over, Louis. Are you feeling sick?"</p><p>"Not anymore than I should be." Louis pursed his lips, taking a seat in one of the lush leather chairs that was in front of the alpha's desk. "I'm quitting."</p><p>The alpha (who had been taking a sip of his tea) suddenly choked. Louis cringed as the warm liquid spewed all over his face. "You're what?"</p><p>That was so gross, ew.</p><p>"I'm quitting." Louis used his sweater sleeve to wipe the tea off of his face, nose wrinkled in disgust. "The triplets and I have decided that it would be for the best."</p><p>Liam blinked, almost like he didn't believe the omega in front of him. "What about your mum's medical bills? I thought that you still had a ways to go?"</p><p>Louis sighed, his lips turning up in a small smile. "They're taken care of."</p><p>"Are the triplets forcing you to do this?!"</p><p>The blue-eyed Omega snorted, softly laughing into his hand. Liam can be really dumb sometimes, despite his serious personality. "They're not forcing me, you idiot. I'm nearly thirty and pregnant, so I'm quitting to focus on myself."</p><p>Liam's brown eyes flickered to Louis's stomach and back at his face. "And by yourself, you mean focus on the triplets? What happened to the serious stripper who swore he would never settle down?"</p><p>His tone was teasing, and it made Louis roll his eyes.</p><p>"I'm claimed, Liam." Louis couldn't help but grin at the simple word. "As far as I'm concerned, it's now up for those three imbeciles to take care of me."</p><p>Liam's brown eyes immediately brightened. "Are you serious? They have no idea how much of a nightmare you are, then!"</p><p>Louis flipped off his former boss, chuckling as well. "I told them that I'm rather annoying, but they still wanted me."</p><p>"I'm really happy for you, Louis." Liam spoke genuinely, leaning back in his chair. "Seems like only yesterday that you walked into this office with Michael."</p><p>The blue-eyed Omega smiled at the memory. "I know. You were such a dickhead, then."</p><p>Liam rolled his eyes. "You ruined the moment, you idiot."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>The brown-eyed alpha suddenly sat up, clearing his throat. He looked serious and slightly sad, but Louis couldn't really figure out why. "So you're genuinely happy with them? I may be your boss, but you've worked here long enough that I consider you a close friend."</p><p>Louis nodded, agreeing with him. "I'm the happiest I've been in a while. I consider you a close friend as well, considering that you're fucking Niall."</p><p>"Louis!" Liam yelled loudly, his face a bright red. "You and I both know that Niall doesn't like sex. And even if he did, you should go about blurting other people's business!"</p><p>The blue-eyed omega immediately snickered. "I know. I just like making you feel embarrassed, mate. Reckon we should let in the three imbeciles, though. They've been eavesdropping for the past ten minutes."</p><p>Liam nodded, rolling his eyes. "Are you sure you want to mate with such nosy bastards? You can still back out of it."</p><p>The door to Liam's office flew open and three annoyed alphas fell through. They were all piled on one another, grumbling in annoyance. Marcel's glasses were on the floor and Harry was pinned under Edward's ass.</p><p>"There they are."</p><p>Liam sounded unimpressed, crossing his arms. Louis turned around in his chair, chuckling as Harry shoved Edward off of him. The sight was almost too funny to be real, and it filled the omega with pure fondness.</p><p>"We should get going." Louis murmured as he tried to control his breathing. "I'm starving and these three need a designated driver."</p><p>Marcel slipped on his glasses. "We're not drunk!"</p><p>Louis ignored him, looking at Liam again. "I took a few of my old clothes. Figure i deserve it since nobody else here can wear them properly."</p><p>"Just leave before they break something." Liam mumbled in annoyance. "And send Michael in here? I need to give him your promotion."</p><p>****</p><p>Louis unlocked the door to the apartment, soft yawns escaping his lips. It was incredibly late and the blue-eyed omega felt exhausted. Being pregnant really took everything out of him, and it was kind of annoying.</p><p>"Are you tired, baby?"</p><p>Harry spoke softly, wrapping his arms around Louis's front and resting his chin on the omega's shoulder. "I can carry you to bed, if you want."</p><p>Louis hummed, leaning into Harry's warm chest. "I need to have some of that tea before I go to bed, Harold. It helps with the morning sickness."</p><p>"But you're sleepy." Harry pressed a soft against the omega's neck, allowing his large hands to hold Louis's flat stomach. The affectionate touch immediately made the blue-eyed omega blush and heat go to places it shouldn't. </p><p>Louis let out a squeak as Harry's hand went lower, way lower, than it should. "Harry Styles! I'm way too tired for sex!"</p><p>Another pair of warm hands joined Harry's and gripped Louis's hips. "But you don't smell tired, little bird. You're wet."</p><p>Stupid fucking omega biology.</p><p>Louis, who has always been the instigator for sex, blushed crimson and felt his skin heat up under their soft touches. Harry is currently sucking brand new love bites into his skin and Marcel has an animalistic look in his green eyes.</p><p>But there was one touch that was missing.</p><p>Louis let out a breathy moan, looking around as the youngest triplets lead him inside the dark apartment. Niall was currently at work, so they were completely alone.</p><p>Where was Edward?</p><p>"I think I should leave."</p><p>Louis's pretty blue eyes finally landed on the eldest triplet, who was watching the whole interaction from the doorway. Edward looked like he was clearly struggling with the whole situation, and it made the omega feel flattered.</p><p>He's trying.</p><p>"I don't want you to leave." Louis murmured quietly, softly moaning as Marcel's hand slid down his jeans to grope his bum firmly. "Please?"</p><p>Edward blinked, obviously not convinced. "It's too early, angel. I want to take you on a proper date before we do anything."</p><p>Louis whined, a pitiful sound. "I'm asking you to stay, Eddy. Do you really think that I would ask you to stay if I felt that it was too early?"</p><p>"You're horny, so it doesn't count."</p><p>Edward smiled softly as the words left his lips, closing the door behind him as he approached Louis. Harry and Marcel were still sucking love bites into the omega's skin, and the omegan pheromones were incredibly intoxicating.</p><p>Almost too intoxicating for him to handle.</p><p>Louis pouted as Edward pressed a simple kiss to his forehead. "You're being ridiculous."</p><p>"I'm just sticking to my boundaries, angel." Edward spoke softly, clearly amused. "If you're that upset about it, I can pick you up for a lunch date tomorrow. I told you I would earn your forgiveness, and I'm sticking to that plan."</p><p>The blue-eyed Omega huffed, reaching forward and grasping Edward's shirt in his fist. "At least kiss me properly, Eddy."</p><p>Edward's green eyes flickered to Louis's lips before leaning down to press theirs together. It was short, sweet, and nearly not as long as the omega would have liked. All he could taste was the alpha's mint gum with a bit of an alcoholic aftertaste.</p><p>Then it was over.</p><p>"I'll lock the door on my way out." Edward murmured, smiling softly. "I'll pick you up at noon tomorrow, angel."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Pleasured Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I felt like an animal, and animals don't know sin, do they?"<br/>― Jess C. Scott</p><p>L O U I S</p><p>"H-Harry, please.""</p><p>The green-eyed alpha chuckled lowly, sending hot vibrations up Louis's spine. Harry was between the omega thighs with the same legs on his shoulders. He's relentlessly fucking Louis's slick-covered hole with his tongue, making the blue-eyed Omega see stars.</p><p>Louis whined, pulling tight at Harry's soft curls. "You're making me feel so good, fuck."</p><p>"That's our job, baby." Marcel growled softly into Louis's ear before continuing his assault on the omega's bruised neck. "You're our pretty little omega."</p><p>Those words made everything seem much hotter.</p><p>More erotic.</p><p>Louis was completely naked, his upper body in Marcel's lap as Harry ate him out. Warm candles were lit and flickering through the darkness of the omega's room. It was pure torture to be the only one naked,  but it seems like the youngest triplets were getting off on his pleasure.</p><p>As someone who is used to giving pleasure, Louis is on cloud nine. </p><p>Harry's face and fingers were covered in his slick and Marcel was whispering dirty words in his ear as he bit bruises along the omega's golden skin.</p><p>"Y-yours," Louis repeated, soft moans escaping his lips as Harry's tongue massaged his insides.</p><p>Marcel growled in approval, reaching forward to wrap a large hand around Louis's erect cock. It fit perfectly in his hand, and was incredibly sensitive. "You're gonna cum for us, baby? Cum in my hand like a good omega."</p><p>Louis squeaked as the green-eyed alpha started to jerk him off, arching his spine and pushing his bum further onto Harry's tongue. The combined pleasure drove him up the wall, causing that familiar ball of heat in his stomach to tighten.</p><p>"Cum for us, then we'll fuck you." Marcel rumbled lowly, his green eyes dark with obvious lust. "I bet you'd just love it when we fuck you at the same time. Getting you nice and full."</p><p>Louis came with a gasp, seeing literal stars as he filled Marcel's calloused hand.</p><p>"That's a good boy."</p><p>The blue-eyed omega preened under praise, panting softly. Harry finally released Louis's thighs, slyly wiping the excess slick from his swollen lips. The sight was way too erotic for the omega to handle. Especially considering how sensitive he felt.</p><p>Louis's pretty blue eyes flickered to Harry's lips as he struggled to regain his will to breathe. "H-Harry, Marcel, please don't stop. It feels so good." </p><p>"Yeah?" Harry growled, wrapping his calloused hands around Louis's thick thighs. "You want both of us to fuck you, princess? You want both of our knots?"</p><p>Louis nodded eagerly, his pupils blown and mouth watering slightly.</p><p>Harry's green irises flickered to Marcel's, a smirk settling on his lips. "Do you want top or bottom, Marcy? It looks like our baby needs both of us."</p><p>"I'll take the top." Marcel murmured lowly, his aroused pheromones increasing in the air. "It's only right, considering that you've got to taste him."</p><p>The youngest triplet grinned, slyly wiping his lips again. "Fair enough."</p><p>Louis, who was spacing out of the conversation, let out a whine as Harry lifted him off of Marcel's lap. He loved being manhandled and treated like a pretty little fuckdoll, and the idea of both of his alphas filling him up thrilled him to no end.</p><p>Harry reached into his gray sweats and pulled out his cock, placing the pliant omega in his lap. The green-eyed alpha gripped Louis's hips and attached his lips to his neck.</p><p>Louis is way too fucking sensitive for this shit.</p><p>Louis dug his nails into the skin of Harry's neck, slick dripping off of him and onto the alpha's gray sweatpants. "If you don't fuck me, Harold, I will go find someone who will. I'm fucking sensitive, you-"</p><p>"Don't be a brat." Harry growled, delivering a harsh smack to Louis's bum.</p><p>Sharp pain raced up the blue-eyed Omega's spine, his body going rigid. Did this motherfucker just spank him? Who the fuck does Harry think he is?</p><p>Harry grinned at Louis's offended expression, sensually gripping the flesh of the omega's bum in his calloused hands. "Don't pout. You were being a brat."</p><p>"So you fucking spanked me?"</p><p>The green-eyed alpha shrugged, holding erotic eye contact with Louis's pretty blue eyes as he reached into his sweatpants to pull out his aching dick. Using some of the slick that was overflowing onto the omega's thighs, he gave it a few quick tugs.</p><p>Louis couldn't fucking breathe.</p><p>Stupid fucking alphas.</p><p>"Are you ready, darling?" Harry rumbled lowly, his green eyes dark as he looked Louis up and down. The blue-eyed Omega nodded, almost too eager to feel that familiar fullness. "Good."</p><p>Louis dug his nails into Harry's skin again as the alpha lifted his hips and guided his cock inside. The familiar, almost satisfying, stretch felt delicious and erotic as small moans escaped his pretty pink lips.</p><p>Harry moaned into Louis's ear, almost breathless. "Fuck. You're so tight for me, darling."</p><p>"Alpha," Louis mewled, arching his spine as Harry's tip rested against his prostate. "F-feels so g-good."</p><p>The youngest triplet growled at the pet-name, filled with a familiar pang of satisfaction. "Are you my pretty little omega, Louis? Made just for me?"</p><p>Louis nodded numbly, completely pliant in Harry's strong arms. "Yours, alpha."</p><p>"My good boy." Harry snapped his hips up, hitting the omega's prostate head on.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Louis clawed at Harry's shoulders, pure ecstasy filling his very being as the alpha fucked into him. His skin felt hot and he was sweating as the sound of Harry's thrusts filled the air. "A-alpha, oh my god."</p><p>"You like that?" Harry growled lowly, gripping Louis's hips in his calloused hands. "Marcel went to get more lube, darling. Then you can take both of our knots."</p><p>Louis whined at the thought, his brain clouded with lewd images of both of his alphas knotting him. The ecstasy he was feeling would literally double. "F-fuck."</p><p>Marcel's familiar scent filled the air, full of lust as he noticed the gorgeous sight in front of him. He had a small bottle of lube in his hands (which he had to grab from the living room because of their last escapade) and his cock in the other.</p><p>Louis looked back at Marcel, holding erotic eye contact as Harry forced his hips to meet his thrusts. "M-Marcel."</p><p>"I'm coming, little bird." Marcel opened the bottle of lube, nearly racing to join his pretty omega on the bed. The air was so thick with Louis's sweet pheromones, and it mingled with theirs so well.</p><p>Harry's green eyes flickered to Marcel's, a smirk settling on his face. "He's still tight, Marcy. You should finger him before fucking him."</p><p>"I have no problem with that."</p><p>Before Louis could process any of their smug words, Marcel's lube-covered fingers joined Harry's merciless assault inside of him. The added friction caused the blue-eyed Omega to gasp and his thighs begin to shake. </p><p>Marcel chuckled, twisting his fingers slightly so he could stroke Louis's warm walls. "Look at you, little bird. You're falling apart for us."</p><p>"F-feels so fucking good." Louis gasped, his lewd moans reaching a higher pitch as Harry shifted his position slightly. "I'm so full."</p><p>Harry was letting out choked sounds as well, Marcel's fingers against his cock feeling absolutely incredible side by side. His fingers were no doubt leaving bruises on Louis's skin, but he doesn't care.</p><p>Louis is theirs.</p><p>He could do as he liked.</p><p>They didn't have to share Louis's body with anybody else now, and that thought alone filled Harry with pure adrenaline. His inner alpha wanted nothing more than to claim the omega in his lap, but he still had some self control.</p><p>"Are you ready, little bird?" Marcel licked his lips, pulling his slick covered fingers out of the moaning omega. Slyly, without blinking, the green-eyed alpha stuck his fingers in his mouth.</p><p>So fucking sweet.</p><p>Louis whined as Harry's thrusts stilled, obviously upset that the alpha had to stop. "Just fuck me, please. I want to cum so bad, god."</p><p>"As you wish, my love." </p><p>Marcel watched with hooded eyes as he guided his hardened cock inside Louis's full insides. The omega hissed at the almost painful stretch, his eyes watering at the overstimulation. "You're such a good little omega, taking both of us like this."</p><p>"The best." Harry mumbled in agreement, his head thrown back in pure ecstasy.</p><p>Louis whined again at the praise, erotic moans escaping his bitten lips. "Y-you can move now."</p><p>Suddenly, like crazy animals, Harry and Marcel started to thrust into him. Their skin slapped against his, wet sounds filling the air. Louis almost screamed, but nothing came out of his open mouth.</p><p>The overstimulation felt amazing.</p><p>Every time Harry pulled out, Marcel would thrust in. Louis leaned back into Marcel's chest, intertwining his fingers in the alpha's curly hair as the latter sucked on the skin of his neck.</p><p>"You feel so good, baby." Marcel mumbled in Louis's skin, grunts escaping his lips as he fucked into the omega's tight heat. "Taking me so well."</p><p>Louis moaned at the praise, his eyes screwed shut. "A-alpha. I'm so full, fuck, harder, please."</p><p>Harry raised an eyebrow at that, locking eyes with Marcel. "Harder? You're a proper slut for us, darling. Begging for us to fuck you like a cheap whore."</p><p>The names filled Louis with thrills, his grip tightening on Marcel's hair.</p><p>"I think he likes it when you call him a slut, Harry." Marcel mused, his voice incredibly dark with lust as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. His knot was already beginning to expand, making it harder and harder to properly fuck his pretty omega.</p><p>Harry growled at that, his knot starting to expand as well. "Are you a slut for us, Lou? i bet you'd open your legs for us anytime we ask, huh."</p><p>Louis nodded feebly, gasping. "J-just for you. Only for you."</p><p>"We're gonna knot you so good." Marcel grunted, almost hissing as his knot started to tug at Louis's abused rim. "As soon as you have our baby, we're gonna get you pregnant again. Keep you full of our cum and our pups."</p><p>Louis whined, the dirty words sounding like pure heaven in his ears. He was so close to cumming a second time, and the dirty talk was doing fucking wonders.</p><p>Harry growled in obvious agreement. "I'm gonna cum, darling. Just take it like a good little omega, Lou."</p><p>"W-want it so bad." Louis mewled as the knots started to tug at his rim. "Cum in me, please. I wanna be so good for you."</p><p>As soon as the words left Louis's swollen lips, both of his alpha's knotted him at the same time. Hot cum flooded his insides and gave him the final push Louis needed. With a small cry, the blue-eyed omega came and clenched tightly around both of them.</p><p>Louis slumped forward, his body feeling extremely heavy as soft gasps escaped his lips.</p><p>"You did so good, darling." Harry panted, trying to catch his breath as his high coursed through his brain. "Took us so well."</p><p>Louis nuzzled against Harry's chest, not responding.</p><p>Marcel gasped for air as well, his heart thudding in his ears. "Little bird? Louis, look at Harry, please."</p><p>Harry reached forward, forcing his precious omega to look up at him. Louis's pretty blue eyes sparkled and were clearly still dilated. "Baby? Can you say something for me?"</p><p>"Feel floaty." Louis croaked softly, smiling into Harry's chest. "You're so warm."</p><p>Marcel locked eyes with Harry, identical concerned looks dawning on their features. Louis was in omega-space, pretty deeply from the looks of it.</p><p>Omega-space occurs during moments of continued extreme pleasure and makes the omega extremely pliant and cuddly towards their alpha. It wasn't too common, especially nowadays. It usually helped in the beginning of their species because the alphas needed to breed omegas to create more wolves.</p><p>So the fact that Louis was in omega-space filled both of them with immense pride.</p><p>"You're so precious, darling." Harry murmured softly, gently running his fingers through Louis's soft hair. "You did so well."</p><p>Louis yawned, cuddling closer (if possible) to Harry's chest. "A-am I good omega?"</p><p>"The best, little bird." Marcel rumbled, sifting his weight slightly. He and Harry were still knotted in their pretty omega, so he couldn't move all that much. "You're the best omega, baby."</p><p>Suddenly, a little soft at first, adorable purrs started to radiate from the sleepy omega. It vibrated against Harry's chest, making both of the alphas immediately coo. They'd never heard Louis purr before, and it was so fucking cute.</p><p>Finally, after what felt like forever, their knots deflated.</p><p>"I'm gonna go run a bath." Marcel murmured, wincing as he pulled out. "Make sure he stays awake enough for us to clean him."</p><p>Harry nodded, licking his lips. "Marcel?"</p><p>Marcel looked at him, cocking his head slightly. "Yeah?"</p><p>"I think I love him."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Soft Butterflies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I always knew there was no one who was going to accept my flaws and understand my brokenness. And I knew very well that nobody would hold my hand when the wind of darkness overcame my life so I just pushed them, I pushed them all away."<br/>― Bazil Carl W Chong Derek Friedman Daniel</p><p>L O U I S</p><p>When Louis woke up cocooned between two identical alphas, he was aware of a few things.</p><p>One, his arse fucking hurts. </p><p>It was a sharp, aching pain that ran up his spine. Dull aches were scattered across his hips and thighs, probably due to how hard Harry was gripping him last night. His neck in particular, though, was the only one he really appreciated.</p><p>It made him feel owned.</p><p>Two, he feels incredibly happy.</p><p>Louis feels at home surrounded by these two alphas. He feels fuzzy and content at the thought of possibly waking up next to them for the rest of his life.</p><p>Three, he misses Edward.</p><p>Being rejected by Edward last night bothered Louis.</p><p>Louis understands why it happened, and a part of him is thankful that Edward was showing that he cared, but his inner omega is hurt. Is he still not good enough for him? Is he still something ugly in Edward's eyes?</p><p>Maybe it's just Louis's insecurity talking, but he can't help it.</p><p>Edward had always been so vocal about his distaste for Louis, so why was this any different? Maybe he still saw the omega as a cheap sex-worker?</p><p>Why does his chest hurt so much?</p><p>Louis wants Edward to hold him. He wants to hear the alpha laugh at some of Harry's shitty jokes, or Marcel's rare moments of stupidity. He wants to see Edward be happy with him.</p><p>This all comes down to wanting to be enough, though.</p><p>Louis needs to be reassured that he's enough. Harry and Marcel are constantly cuddling him and telling him that he's doing a good job, so why does he need to hear it from Edward? He's never needed someone's approval before.</p><p> </p><p>With a small yawn, Louis sat up and stretched his arms. Bright sunlight filtered through his curtains, bathing his bedroom in a warm golden glow. The fairy lights sparkled throughout the room, making everything seem much softer.</p><p>And, for once, Louis isn't feeling sick.</p><p>"Little bird, go back to sleep."</p><p>Louis' eyebrows immediately furrowed, pouting slightly as he looked in Marcel's direction. "Don't tell me what to do, Marcel. I have a date with Eddy in an hour."</p><p>Marcel was laying on his bare stomach, his curls sticking up in odd directions as he buried his face deeper in Louis's pillows. "I don't understand why you're not tired. I'm fucking exhausted, and I didn't even do that much."</p><p>"Maybe you wouldn't be so tired if you hadn't drunk like, three martinis."</p><p>The green-eyed alpha scoffed, grumbling as he peered up at Louis. "Don't make me spank you, little bird. I'll do it."</p><p>Louis blushed, memories from the night before filling his brain. "Is that a threat or a promise?"</p><p>"A promise."</p><p>****</p><p> Louis pulled dark skinny jeans over his legs, small  annoyed grunts escaping his lips. It was almost like he had gained ten pounds in the span of a few days, and it honestly annoyed the omega. He may be pregnant but he's been in shape for years.</p><p>And now his favorite jeans aren't fitting.</p><p>"Stop being a little shit." Louis grumbled, glaring at his jeans through his mirror. "You literally fit two days ago."</p><p>He just wants to look cute!</p><p>Louis pouted, successfully pulling his jeans over his bum only to find out that they wouldn't button. Instead of throwing a fit (like he wanted to) the blue-eyed omega's eyebrows furrowed and he cocked his head to the side.</p><p>Is that a.....bump?</p><p>The bump wasn't big at all, but it was still there. Louis's stomach was pudged out just a bit, but instead of looking pregnant, he just looked fat.</p><p>Louis frowned, poking the small bit of skin that was under his belly button. Under the flesh, his stomach felt hard instead of soft. It made the short omega cringe inwardly. "That feels gross."</p><p>"What feels gross?"</p><p>The blue-eyed omega looked up from his stomach, locking eyes with Harry. It was clear that the alpha had just woken up because his clothes (which were stained with cum and slick, which was honestly disgusting) were bundled in his hands. </p><p>Harry was shirtless and dressed in thin boxers, which left nothing to the imagination. It made Louis's mouth water as he licked his lips.</p><p>"You're staring." Harry teased, throwing his clothes in Louis's hamper.</p><p>Louis flushed a rosy pink, looking away from the smug alpha to his tummy again. Harry immediately noticed, his eyebrows furrowing as he moved to stand in front of the pregnant Omega.</p><p>Harry obviously wasn't seeing the bump, though. "What are we looking at?"</p><p>"You idiot." Louis grabbed Harry's hand and brought it to his tummy. "I have a bump. It feels kind of gross, though."</p><p>Immediately, like a kid on Christmas morning, Harry's face lit up. His green eyes were exceptionally bright as he looked at Louis's bump, which fit perfectly in his hand. The blue-eyed Omega almost laughed, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.</p><p>Harry looked at Louis again, grinning like an idiot. "I don't think it feels gross, darling. That's our baby in your tummy."</p><p>"Well, I feel gross." Louis huffed, blushing softly. "I don't look pregnant. I just look fat."</p><p>The youngest triplet ignored the omega, rolling his eyes as he rubbed gentle circles into Louis's soft skin. "I think you look beautiful, darling. You are absolutely glowing with happiness, and I think that makes it better."</p><p>Louis fucking melted.</p><p>Physical insecurities?</p><p>Gone.</p><p>"My jeans don't fit, though." </p><p>Harry pursed his lips, fully checking out the skinny jeans on Louis's hips. With a mischievous glint in his green eyes, the youngest triplet reached forward to grope the omega's bum in his hands.</p><p>"Harold!" Louis squeaked, his face flushed a much darker shade of pink. "What the hell was that for, you idiot!?"</p><p>Harry snickered, releasing his grip. "I just wanted to touch your bum, darling."</p><p>Louis crossed his arms, narrowing his pretty blue eyes. "Did you hear me? I said my jeans don't fit! What am I supposed to wear now?"</p><p>"Nothing?"</p><p>The blue-eyed omega rolled his eyes at Harry's response. Of course that would be his answer. Why is Louis even surprised? "I have a date with Edward in thirty minutes, Harold. Unless you want everyone  to see my naked arse, I suggest you help me find something to wear!"</p><p>*****</p><p>Louis regrets his previous order.</p><p>He regrets it a lot.</p><p>After Louis yelled at him, Harry immediately took off towards the omega's closet. Marcel was still sleeping on Louis's bed as the youngest triplet started going through the closet.</p><p>Louis envies him.</p><p>Harry, out of all the clothes he could've picked out for the blue-eyed omega, chose a fucking dress. It wasn't anything that Louis had worn before because the dress was supposed to be a gift for Lottie.</p><p>The dress was light pink and covered in little strawberries. The neckline plunged slightly, so a good portion of Louis's collarbones and tattoos would be visible. It went down to his ankles and had cute puffed sleeves and ruffles towards the bottom.</p><p>It was incredibly cute, but definitely not Louis's style.</p><p>But because Louis was a big pushover and out of time, he pulled the dress onto his body. With his new curves and glowing skin, he definitely pulled it off. His only concern, though, was whether or not Edward would like it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Something Great</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment."<br/>― Sarah Dessen</p><p>L O U I S</p><p>"You're so pretty, darling."</p><p>Louis felt his skin blush a soft pink, narrowing his pretty baby blues at Harry as he crossed his arms. "I feel stupid."</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, reaching forward to adjust the pretty pink dress that his lovely omega was wearing. It hugged Louis' curves perfectly and made him look incredibly soft. "You don't look stupid, Louis. You look absolutely gorgeous."</p><p>"I'm still not sucking your dick, Harry."</p><p>Before the youngest triplet could think of an equally smart response, three knocks echoed through the small apartment. Marcel, who was still sleeping on Louis's bed, groaned and glared at the loud sound.</p><p>Louis snickered, uncrossing his arms and grabbing his white sandals off the floor. "That's my cue. Niall's still asleep, so don't wake him up or I'll never hear the end of it."</p><p>Harry pouted, grabbing Louis's hand and pulling the small omega to his chest. "Have fun, darling. Be careful with your hand, please."</p><p>"I will." Louis mumbled, blushing as Harry pressed soft kisses all over his face. "I'm gonna be late if you don't stop."</p><p>The alpha chuckled, finally releasing his hold on Louis. "See you soon."</p><p>****</p><p>Louis slipped the sandals on his feet and finally made it to the door. His skin still felt flushed and he felt slightly nervous about the date. Much of his fear was about the unknown of it all. He still didn't fully trust Edward, but he knows that the alpha is trying.</p><p>And that's what matters.</p><p>"Thank fuck, I thought-" Edward stopped short, green eyes wide as Louis opened the door. He looked starstruck at the mere sight of the omega.</p><p>The eldest triplet was wearing a cream-colored button-up and black slacks with glittering rings on his fingers. In his hand, he had pretty blue flowers tied and a ribbon of the same color. His green eyes raked Louis's frame, a fond smile on his lips.</p><p>Louis blushed crimson, insecurity making his heart rate spike. "If you don't like it, I can change. Harry was being an idiot and-"</p><p>"You look beautiful." Edward blurted, making Louis inwardly squeal. "Don't change, angel. Your beauty just took my breath away for a second."</p><p>Fucking butterflies.</p><p>Louis smiles a pretty sunshine smile, sparkling blue eyes looking at the flowers in Edward's hand. "Are those for me, Eddy?"</p><p>"Well, I figured I should get you new ones since Marcel ruined the last ones."</p><p>The blue-eyed omega snickered, taking the flowers from Edward. Their fingers brushed, sending sparks down Louis's spine. "Thank you, Eddy. Let me put these in a vase then we can go. Do you want to come in?"</p><p>Edward shook his head. "I'll just wait here."</p><p>Once Louis finished placing the beautiful flowers in a vase, he opened the door again and joined Edward in the hallway. He felt incredibly shy for some odd reason, and slightly flustered. The alpha was being extremely kind and patient, which was a nice change from the smug prick he met in the beginning.</p><p>Louis, though, liked the smug prick from the beginning.</p><p>What he didn't like, though, was the terrifying amount of anger Edward had.</p><p>"Can I hold your hand, angel?"</p><p>Louis blushed, flustering nervousness coursing through his veins. "You don't have to ask, Eddy. And why do you call me that?"</p><p>Edward's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"You're calling me by my stripper name, so I was just wondering why."</p><p>The alpha was silent for a second, pursing his lips as he thought. He sighed, gently grasping Louis's small hand in his much larger one. "For a while, that's all I knew you as. I thought that it suited you, with a face as pretty as yours."</p><p>Louis smiled, looking at their intertwined hands</p><p>"If you don't want me to call you that, though, I have plenty more names I can call you."</p><p>The blue-eyed Omega shook his head, licking his lips as he looked at the anxious alpha. "I like it, Eddy. I just wanted to know why you chose that specific name."</p><p>Edward grinned fondly, leading Louis towards the stairs. "Good. We should go, because I have a lot planned for today."</p><p>****</p><p>Louis immediately narrowed his eyes as he saw a very familiar vehicle.</p><p>Edward, however, didn't notice the unamused look in Louis's baby blue eyes. He just led the small omega to the car and opened the door for him. He just looked at Louis with expectant eyes, obviously confused as to why the omega was getting in.</p><p>"Is something wrong?"</p><p>The short omega crossed his arms, looking at Edward with annoyed eyes. "Did Harry and Marcel put you up to this? It's not funny, Edward."</p><p>Edward blinked, obviously still confused. "They did put me up to anything. I brought this car because it's much safer for you than my Lamborghini."</p><p>Of course he drives a Lamborghini.</p><p>"I can't get into this car without help, Eddy." Louis mumbled, face heating up in obvious embarrassment. "Harry had to lift me into that damn thing."</p><p>A look of pure amusement flashed over Edward's features before being replaced by a fond smile. Louis pouted, looking away from the alpha with a faint blush. "Don't be embarrassed, angel. I can help you if you want me to."</p><p>Louis shyly smiled, fiddling with the dress. "Please?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>Edward took a few short steps forward and placed his large hands on Louis's hips. The small omega's breathing hitched as the strong alpha easily lifted him inside the vehicle. Flashbacks from their first night together flashed through his brain.</p><p>Goosebumps rose on his skin as Louis remembered the territorial grip that Edward had on his skin. He almost shivered, Edward was still holding him.</p><p>Louis snapped out of his daze, quickly realizing that Edward was standing between his legs with a dark look in his dilated green eyes. The alpha licked his lips, his breathing slightly labored as he looked at the omega.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Edward murmured, his voice hushed. "Your scent is getting really strong, angel."</p><p>Louis nodded, biting his lip as he ran a hand down Edward's warm chest. He felt flushed and warm, slightly embarrassed that he was releasing pheromones. "I'm good, Eddy. I was just thinking about the first time we met."</p><p>Edward's eyebrows furrowed. "Oh. Why?"</p><p>"I was just thinking that it's nice to see you be genuine. Although," Louis shyly leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Edward's cheek,. As he pulls away, he whispers something that makes the alpha's grip on his hips tighten. "I quite liked your arrogance."</p><p>Louis snickered softly at Edward's shocked expression. "We should get going, Eddy. I'm getting pretty hungry, considering that I'm eating for two."</p><p>"Right." Edward mumbled, clearing his throat as he stepped away from Louis. "Let's go."</p><p>****</p><p>"Edward, where are we?"</p><p>The eldest triplet had parked the car in front of a mixture of businesses that were all combined in a single building. There was an animal rescue, a flower shop, a pizzeria, and a pretty little diner that had a few customers inside.</p><p>Edward smiled at the excited look in Louis's pretty blue eyes. "I have a few people I want you to meet, but we need to eat something first. I've heard that the diner has pretty good milkshakes."</p><p>Louis's eyes lit up.</p><p>As soon as the car was fully parked, Edward turned off the engine and got out. Louis unbuckled himself, eagerly waiting for the alpha to come and help him out of the car. He could smell burgers and fries, which made his stomach rumble.</p><p>"Come here, angel." Edward murmured softly, green eyes incredibly fond as he looked at the bright omega. "We got to feed our baby, yeah?"</p><p>Louis's heart fluttered as he shifted his body towards the alpha. Edward gripped his hips and helped him down. "C-can I hold your hand, Eddy?"</p><p>Edward smiled, shutting the car door and offering a large hand to Louis. "You don't have to ask, remember? You can hold my hand whenever you want, angel."</p><p>"Right." Louis gripped Edward's hand, skin flushed a soft pink. "I forgot."</p><p>Louis allows the green-eyed alpha to lead him towards the diner, his heart light as his arm keeps brushing with Edward's. It made him feel special and wanted, that simple little hand-hold. His blue-eyes scanned the small group of businesses.</p><p>His eyes stop on a small puppy in the window of the animal rescue. It looked incredibly fluffy and cute, completely black with white paws. The puppy wagged his tail at Louis, his tongue hanging from his mouth.</p><p>Oh, Louis definitely wants to stop there.</p><p>Once they were inside the diner, Edward easily led Louis to a booth near the back. They take a seat, sitting across from each other. The small omega grins, biting his lip. Each of them orders the same thing; a cheeseburger with fries and a milkshake.</p><p>Louis got strawberry and Edward got chocolate.</p><p>"I saw you looking at that puppy." Edward spoke carefully, green eyes watching Louis. "I never had a pet growing up, but I remember seeing a picture of one in your room."</p><p>Louis blushed, happy that Edward even remembered. "His name was Bruce. He was protector as a kid, basically. He probably knew I was an omega before I did."</p><p>The eldest triplet cocked his head to the side. "Was?"</p><p>"He died when I was fourteen." Louis murmured, playing with his silverware out of pure habit. "He got sick, and we couldn't afford his medication. We put him to sleep instead."</p><p>Edward gently grasped at Louis's hand over the table, rubbing sympathetic circles into the soft skin. "I'm sorry. I figured that he was still alive when i asked."</p><p>Louis chuckled at Edward's embarrassment. "Don't apologize, you idiot. You're allowed to ask questions about my life, Edward."</p><p>"I just don't like seeing you sad."</p><p>Butterflies erupted in Louis's stomach as a soft blush spread across his skin. He hates that three idiots who share a single brain cell mange to make him so flustered. "I wouldn't call it sadness, Eddy. I just miss him, but I know that he's not hurting anymore."</p><p>Edward nodded, licking his lips. "Good. You're a dog person, then?"</p><p>"Definitely." Louis grinned. "I tried to have a cat, but she didn't like me. Apparently I'm not supposed to grab stray cats off the street."</p><p>And just like that, the tension disappeared.</p><p>Both of them were laughing and trading happy stories from their childhood. Louis talked most of the time, but Edward is definitely okay with that. He loves watching the small omega talk animatedly about his family.</p><p>It fills him with warmth that he didn't know he needed.</p><p>"Does your hand hurt?"</p><p>Louis popped a fry in his mouth, chewing thoughtfully as he looked at the yellow cast. Edward was looking at it as well, looking guilty. "Not really. I was a rambunctious little shit as a kid, so this isn't my first broken bone."</p><p>Edward smiled slightly, obviously amused. "You definitely seem like the type of kid to give mums nightmares."</p><p>"Definitely." Louis snickered, a memory from his youth flashing through his brain. "My mum told me that my future kids will probably be ten times worse, because I raised so much hell."</p><p>The eldest triplet chuckled, smiling at the joyful look in Louis's pretty blue eyes. "I'd be okay with that. It'd be more of an adventure that way, honestly. Kids are supposed to make mistakes and stupid decisions."</p><p>"I'm glad you see it that way." Louis smirked smugly. "Because this little brat's gonna give you gray hair, Eddy. Mark my words."</p><p>Edward grinned. "I wouldn't have it any other way."</p><p>****</p><p>E D W A R D</p><p>"This is so pretty!"</p><p>Edward watched Louis with fond green eyes as the omega took off for the flower shop. The soft pink dress followed behind him, moving in the gentle wind. "This is where I got your flowers. The first and second time."</p><p>Louis looked up at the alpha, obviously confused. "Really?"</p><p>"Yup." Edward wrapped an arm around Louis's waist, gently squeezing his hip. "The owner tried to give the first bouquet to me for free, so I made a generous donation to the animal rescue next door."</p><p>The small omega smiled, looking back at the shop. "We should go say hi, then. But  we need to go see the puppies, Edward. I haven't cuddled a proper dog in a while."</p><p>Edward's eyebrows furrowed. "A proper dog?"</p><p>"Well, Harry and Marcel obviously don't count."</p><p>****</p><p>After having a laughing fit for a solid ten minutes, Edward opened the door to the shop and led the small omega inside. A familiar alpha was behind the counter, humming as he arranged flowers in an expensive looking vase.</p><p>Edward cleared his throat, making Ashton glance up from his current project. "Louis wanted to thank the person who put together his flowers. He knows that I'm not that talented."</p><p>"What do you-" Ashton stopped, hazel eyes widening as he saw the small omega. "Louis Tomlinson? Holy fucking shit!"</p><p>Louis gasped, blue eyes wide. "Ashton?"</p><p>Edward has never been so confused.</p><p>The tall alpha jumped over his counter to greet Louis, hugging the omega. It was purely platonic, so Edward just smiled. He had no idea that they knew each other, but it was a nice surprise.</p><p>Louis pulled away first, shoving Ashton away with an annoyed look on his face. "You fucking idiot. Do you know how worried Michael was when you stopped calling? Calum better be here, or I'm gonna kick your ass."</p><p>"He runs the rescue next door." Ashton chuckled, looking at Edward. "I never thought that this one would settle down. Congratulations on securing him."</p><p>Louis scoffed as Edward chuckled, the amused alpha grasping the omega's hand in his own. "I think it's more the other way around,  Ashton. I'd be pretty lost without him."</p><p>The blue-eyed omega blushed, pouting slightly because Edward was laughing at him. "It's not my fault you share a single brain cell with the other two, Edward. Someone has to be the smart one in this relationship."</p><p>The air felt incredibly light and breathable to Edward.</p><p>He felt genuinely happy with Louis's smile and laughter. He'd give anything to see that sunshine smile every day, to hear that shy laughter next to him. Edward feels warm and incredibly in love with this omega, which is a feeling that he's never known before.</p><p>Yeah, this has turned into something great.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Only Bad People</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We have to recognize that there cannot be relationships unless there is commitment, unless there is loyalty, unless there is love, patience, persistence."<br/>― Cornel West</p><p>L O U I S</p><p>Louis hasn't seen Ashton in years.</p><p>Calum used to be a stripper for the club, which is where he met Ashton. It was love at first sight, really, because the sandy-haired alpha was immediately obsessed with the shy omega. He would show up on the nights that Calum worked and bring him flowers.</p><p>It was absolutely adorable.</p><p>Ashton and Calum left London two years ago because they wanted to pursue a better life.</p><p>"I still can't believe that you're pregnant." Ashton gushed, the dimples on his cheeks deepening as he grinned. "How does it feel?"</p><p>Louis rolled his eyes, blushing slightly. "Exhausting."</p><p>The blue-eyed Omega felt a firm hand grasp his waist, the familiar smell of Edward filling his nostrils. When Louis looked up at him, the alpha didn't look the least bit jealous or intimidating. It was comforting.</p><p>Ashton looked at Edward, suddenly looking serious. "You better take care of him, mate. Louis deserves the world."</p><p>"I know." Edward agreed, making Louis flush a soft pink. "I plan to give it to him."</p><p>The sandy-haired alpha smiled, obviously pleased with Edward's response.  Ashton looked at Louis, hazel eyes full of kindness. "Good. You guys should go see Calum, then. I'm sure he'd like to see you, Lou."</p><p>*****</p><p>Edward opened the door for Louis, allowing the small omega to walk in front of him. The soft afternoon sunlight warmed his skin, feeling incredibly light and comforting. The green-eyed alpha hummed, gently intertwining their hands.</p><p>Louis blushed. "Sorry about that. I haven't seen him in a while."</p><p>"Don't apologize, angel." Edward murmured, smiling softly. "You're allowed to have friends. I'm not going to dictate who you can and can't be friends with."</p><p>What?</p><p>In every relationship Louis has ever seen (because he's never been in one before) most alphas want their omega to have only omegan friends. He always thought that it was possessive and toxic, which is why Edward's words made his heart flutter.</p><p>Jealousy is cute, but not possessive jealousy.</p><p>"Let's get going. then." Louis grinned a beautiful sunshine smile, looking up at the alpha next to him. "I wanna cuddle some puppies!"</p><p>Edward chuckled, leading the blue-eyed Omega towards the rescue next door. A few passerby looked at them weirdly, but Louis didn't care. He's having fun, so fuck anybody who judges him for it.</p><p>As they got to the animal rescue, Louis noticed a flash out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>It was so quick and incredibly small that Louis dismissed his paranoia.</p><p>The animal rescue was empty except for a few playpens and cat trees in the corner. Puppies whined in pens and older dogs slept on beds scattered throughout. Cats lazily watched Louis and Edward from their perches, tails flicking lazily.</p><p>A familiar dark-haired omega was on the phone, not even noticing Louis and Edward. "I need my usual order of puppy food, with a special blend for newborns. Missy just had a litter a few days ago."</p><p>Louis locked eyes with Edward, nodding towards the puppy pen he saw earlier. "We'll talk to Calum later. Let's go cuddle some dogs."</p><p>"Puppies or bigger dogs?" Edward murmured, looking conflicted.</p><p>The blue-eyed Omega hummed, scanning the room with soft eyes. The puppies probably get cuddled a lot, so Louis really wants to play with an older dog. In the corner, solitary from everybody else, was a large blue-nose covered in scars.</p><p>She looked incredibly sad, watching a mother in a pen with her puppies.</p><p>Louis's eyebrows furrowed immediately. "Let's go see that one."</p><p>"Which one?" Edward mumbled, looking down at his feet as a tabby cat sniffed at his shoe.</p><p>The blue-eyed omega pointed towards the corner. "The one in the corner. She looks so sad, Eddy."</p><p>Edward looked in the direction that Louis was pointing, his muscles stiffening slightly. The dog looked intimidating to say the least. Fighting scars covered the dog's snout and shoulders, making it obvious that this dog is probably dangerous.</p><p>And Edward does not want Louis to get hurt.</p><p>"I don't think so, angel." Edward murmured, gently grasping Louis's dress and pulling him back. "That dog looks dangerous, and you're pregnant."</p><p>Louis scoffed slightly, looking between the alpha and the dog. "Calum wouldn't have her out if she was dangerous, Edward."</p><p>Edward clenched his jaw. "Those scars are from fighting, angel."</p><p>"I know." Louis muttered, blue eyes full of sadness. "There's no such thing as bad dogs, just bad people. If she's shows any sign of being aggressive, we can go pet someone else."</p><p>The green-eyed alpha sighed in defeat, releasing Louis's dress. "Fine."</p><p>Louis focused on the sad dog again, not the slightest bit scared. </p><p>The dog looked at him in confusion, cocking her head to the side. The closer Louis got, the stiffer her body became. Her gray eyes darkened and a warning growl escaped her throat, an obvious attempt at keeping the omega away.</p><p>Louis slowed his pace three steps away from the scared dog. "I'm not going to hurt you, love."</p><p>The dog growled again, looking at something behind Louis.</p><p>The blue-eyed Omega glanced behind him, locking eyes with a nervous Edward. Louis immediately understood her fear./ "She's scared of alphas, Eddy. Can you back up a little bit?"</p><p>"Absolutely not." Edward murmured, crossing his arms. "What if she tries to bite you?"</p><p>Louis narrowed his pretty blue eyes. "If you don't back up, she might. She probably feels backed into a corner with someone she is clearly scared of."</p><p>Edward sighed, finally taking a few steps back. Louis smiled softly, mouthing a small 'thank you' in the alpha's direction. It was going against his instincts to let the omega in the dog's perimeter, but he's never been able to say no to those blue eyes.</p><p>As soon as Edward was farther away, the growling stopped.</p><p>"See?" Louis murmured gently, holding his hand out for the dog to sniff. "We're not going to hurt you, I promise."</p><p>The dog tentatively sniffed his hand, her nose barely touching the tips of his fingers. Her nose felt wet, but the scars felt rough and scraped against Louis's skin.</p><p>After a few seconds, the large dog took a cautious step forward and pressed her snout against Louis's sweet-smelling hand. Her gray eyes studied the omega, full of caution but not fear.</p><p>Louis smiled, carefully petting the dog's snout. "Good girl. You're so pretty, aren't you?"</p><p>Her tail (which was a simple nub, looking messily cut off) started to wag. Her ears relaxed and her tongue lolled out of her mouth, cheeks perked up slightly as if she was smiling. Louis gently scratched her chin, grinning.</p><p> </p><p>E D W A R D</p><p>Edward watched from afar, watching the once aggressive dog lick at Louis's hand.</p><p>How the fuck does he do that?</p><p>"Well I'll be damned." A shocked voice murmured, making Edward flinch. "Ashton said that Louis is here, but I can't believe Bella is letting him that close."</p><p>Edward looked down at the tall omega, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Bella? Her name is Bella?"</p><p>Calum nodded, finally tearing his eyes away from Louis to look at Edward. "She's been here a while. She was rescued from a dog fighting ring, used to breed. Not a lot of people want an old fighting dog, so I named her."</p><p>"Is she dangerous?" Edward murmured quietly, watching Louis again. </p><p>The brown eyed omega followed his gaze. "Not with dogs. She's growled at Ashton and I, but she's never tried to bite. Louis is the only one to pet her."</p><p>Edward bit the inside of his cheek, tasting the familiar copper taste of blood. "She growled at me. Wouldn't let Louis close until I came to stand over here."</p><p>"The alpha that had her wasn't a very cool dude." Calum murmured, brown eyes serious. "He had her chained up and beat her. She had to fight to survive."</p><p>There is no such thing as a bad dog, only bad people.</p><p>Edward's heart begins to ache, watching the large dog start to lick at Louis's face. He knows plenty about bad people, and he's only just now getting help for it. Who does Bella have to help her? </p><p>Louis?</p><p>Marcel's gonna kill me.</p><p>"How much is her adoption fee?"</p><p>****</p><p>L O U I S</p><p>"You want to what?"</p><p>Edward smiled sheepishly under Louis's stern gaze, almost like he was embarrassed that he had been caught. Bella stood at the omega's feet, staring at him in pure adoration. "I want to adopt her, angel. We're having a baby, so what's a dog?"</p><p>Louis wants to face palm himself.</p><p>"You have no idea how to care for a dog, Edward." Louis crossed his arms. </p><p>The alpha grins. "But you do, angel. She already adores you, so what's the harm?"</p><p>Louis sighs, looking down at Bella. The large dog immediately started to wag her tail, tongue rolling out of her mouth. She stayed a reasonable distance away from Edward, but still by the omega's side.</p><p>"Marcel's gonna kill us." Louis grumbled, his resolve completely gone. "We need to go shopping for her and somehow get her into your car without difficulty."</p><p>Calum, who was watching the interaction, grinned. "She likes bacon!"</p><p>Louis sighs, nodding his hand. "Okay. Let's-"</p><p>The sound of a loud ringing made all three men flinch and the animals start to panic. The sound was coming from Louis's small purse, which was also vibrating up a storm. With confused eyes, the small omega pulls out his phone.</p><p>Mummy is calling.....</p><p>Louis clicked answer, raising the phone to his ear. "Mum?"</p><p>"Louis William Tomlinson!" His mother spoke loudly, her voice stiff and stern. "What are you doing right now, and don't lie to me!"</p><p>The blue-eyed omega's heart thundered in his ears. "W-why do you want to know that, mum?"</p><p>Jay scoffed. "Because Lottie just showed me a very interesting article. It shows you on a date with somebody and links you to a certain website that I don't agree with."</p><p>What?</p><p>What fucking article is she talking about?</p><p>"Are you a stripper, Louis?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Easier To Lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm telling you a lie in a vicious effort that you will repeat my lie over and over until it becomes true"<br/>― Lady Gaga</p><p>L O U I S</p><p> </p><p>Edward Styles Spotted With Unknown Omega?</p><p>Edward Styles, self-made entrepreneur and one third of the famous Styles Triplets, was spotted with an unknown omega on the downtown streets of London.</p><p>The couple seemed to be in high spirits, even holding hands in public!</p><p>Witnesses tell us that they overheard Edward address the omega as 'Angel', a fitting name for the gorgeous omega. Although, is it an affectionate name or a code name for something different? Our inside investigators thought that the omega looked familiar, so we dug a bit deeper.</p><p>'Angel' is the name of a well known stripper from the club, 17BLACK.</p><p>Plastered on their website is the very same omega seen with Edward Styles!</p><p>Louis Tomlinson is well-known in the sex industry, but only as his nickname. When our investigators called the club, the owner replied "no comment". </p><p>So what is a stripper doing with Edward Styles?</p><p>Inside sources have told us that all three of the Styles Triplets were seen at the club around the same time that Tomlinson was still working there. Edward Styles is known for being against all kinds of sex work, so what is he doing with a stripper?</p><p>It's time for the biggest bombshell of all, dear readers.</p><p>Customers, who have requested to remain anonymous have stated that Tomlinson had a significant scent change before mysteriously quitting his job.</p><p>Many have speculated that he is pregnant!</p><p>Is this a response to an unwanted pregnancy, or is Louis Tomlinson a gold digging omega?</p><p>Let's hope they tell us soon.</p><p>********</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Answer me, Louis William."</p><p>Louis's heart dropped to the deepest pit of his stomach, suddenly making it very hard to breathe. His knees buckled under him, causing Edward to surge forward to catch him before he hit the ground.</p><p>Bella growled softly but didn't attack, obviously concerned with Louis as well.</p><p>But Louis couldn't breathe.</p><p>"W-what are you talking about?" Louis whispered shakily, allowing Edward to hold him up. "What article?"</p><p>Edward was watching him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.</p><p>Jay sighed on the other end, still sounding incredibly angry. "Does it matter? Are you a sex worker, Louis?"</p><p>Louis gulped, shaking like a leaf. "I-I was. N-not anymore."</p><p>His mother gasped in shocked disbelief, a sharp sob escaping her lips. It made Louis's heart hurt to hear his mum cry. It filled him with shame, knowing that he's the reason she's crying. The phone sounded far away, probably because his mother was trying to muffle her cries.</p><p>Louis's bottom lip wobbled and his pretty blue eyes welled up with tears. "Mummy, I-"</p><p>"How long?" Jay snapped, voice cracking. "Did you lose your job as an accountant?"</p><p>The blue-eyed Omega gulped, grasping at Edward's shirt. </p><p>It's so much easier to lie, in Louis's opinion. How could he tell his mother, who always took care of him, that he lied and never went back to school? That he never made anything of himself and managed to fall into years of sex work?</p><p>Would she blame herself?</p><p>"I never had that job, mummy." Louis whispered, watching as Edward's eyes widened. "I've been a stripper since I quit the café."</p><p>Silence.</p><p>It was deafening.</p><p>"You-" Jay's voice cracked. "You lied to me? Why?"</p><p>Louis allows a few tears to escape. "We needed the money. I was willing to do whatever I had to so I could take care of you and the girls, mum."</p><p>Edward lifted Louis off the ground, sitting on the floor with the omega in his lap. He rubbed comforting circles into his skin, resting his chin on the omega's shoulder. There wasn't much he could do right now except be confused.</p><p>How did she find out?</p><p>"Sex work isn't real work, Louis!" Jay shouted, making Louis flinch. "It's alphas using you to get what they want! What if you had gotten hurt?"</p><p>Louis's tears continued to fall. "but I didn't, mum. There were precautions set so I wouldn't get hurt. It was only dancing."</p><p>Another lie.</p><p>"Did you sell your body for money?" Jay growled, obviously hearing the lie in Louis's voice. "So help me god, don't you dare lie to me."</p><p>Louis swallows the lie on his tongue. "I did."</p><p>Silence.</p><p>The blue-eyed omega still can't breathe, knowing that his mother must be so fucking disappointed in him. Louis's heart aches at the thought of her hating him. </p><p>"And Edward Styles?" His mum whispered, her voice cracking. "Did you sleep with him to pay off my medical bills?"</p><p>Louis bit his tongue, tasting blood. "No. He did that on his own."</p><p>"How am I supposed to believe that?"</p><p>Right.</p><p>He's been telling so many lies for so long, of course his mother would have a hard time believing him. Louis would have a hard time believing in himself, but this is the honest truth. There's no other way to say it, or begin to comprehend anything.</p><p>Louis wiped his face with shaking hands. "It's the truth. He, I-"</p><p>He couldn't get it out.</p><p>How could he?</p><p>"I slept with him for money one time." Louis mumbled, his voice barely above a whisper. "Then I slept with his brothers on my own accord. We agreed to go on a few dates."</p><p>Jay gasped. "So you did sleep with him for money?"</p><p>Louis licked his lips. "Only once."</p><p>"Once is one time too many!" Jay growled, angry and sad. "What kind of person does that?"</p><p>The blue-eyed Omega sighed, still trembling. Bella licked his wrist, whining softly at Louis's obvious panic. "I'm just as bad of a person for agreeing to it, mummy. He's really nice, despite how we met."</p><p>Jay scoffed. "Why are you still seeing him?"</p><p>Moment of truth, right?</p><p>No matter how much easier it is to lie, some truths need to be told. Louis can't hide his pregnancy forever, and definitely not from his mother. He's so tired of hiding and lying about how his real life is.</p><p>"I'm," Louis struggled to get the words out. "I'm pregnant, mummy. I already quit my job and am making plans to take care of them."</p><p>More silence.</p><p>Edward gently wiped Louis's tears, green eyes full of guilt. They had plans to tell her in person, so why was he telling her now? How did his mother even find out in the first place?</p><p>Then he sees them.</p><p>Across the street, not even hiding anymore, were a large group of photographers. Their cameras were flashing as they took pictures of Edward and Louis, nearly climbing over each other to get a good look.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>"You're pregnant?" Jay repeated, her voice barely above a whisper. "Who's the father? Do you even know?"</p><p>Louis flinches at her implied question. "Fathers. Technically Edward is the one to get me pregnant, but they're mating together, mum."</p><p>Jay sighed, sounding stressed. "Do they know?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>His mother didn't respond to the word, leaving the silence between them to grow thicker and thicker. Louis wanted to hang up, to run away from the whole thing and cry.</p><p>But that's not very mature.</p><p>"Come home." Jay spoke sternly, making Louis flinch. "I expect all three of them to be with you. You lied to me for years, Louis, and I expect a full reason why."</p><p>The line went dead.</p><p>Louis shakily pulled the phone from his ear, bursting into tears. Sobs shook his body and hot tears flowed down his cheeks. Edward tightened his grip, holding the small omega to his chest in an effort to console him.</p><p>Yeah, it's easier to lie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Three Little Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Just living isn't enough," said the butterfly, "one must have sunshine, freedom, and a little flower." </p><p>-Hans Christian Anderson</p><p>L O U I S</p><p>"Louis, baby, look at me."</p><p>The blue-eyed omega sniffled, shaking like a leaf. He ignored Edward's request, cuddling closer to the alpha's chest in an attempt to calm himself. This is not how Louis thought this day would go.</p><p>After Louis's mum had hung up, Edward had immediately lifted the small omega off the floor and put him on the couch nearby. With the help of Calum, who looked extremely concerned, he managed to get through the swarm of paparazzi out front and pull the car around the back.</p><p>Now Louis, Edward, and a very excited Bella were sitting in the car outside the apartment complex. The small omega hadn't said a word since they left the rescue.</p><p>How could he?</p><p>Edward sighed, tightening his grip on Louis's warm skin. "I'm sorry she had to find out that way, baby. I'm normally good at avoiding paparazzi."</p><p>"You didn't hear the disappointment in her voice, Eddy," Louis whispered, his voice cracking slightly. "I don't want her to hate me."</p><p>The green-eyed alpha sighed, pressing a soft kiss to Louis's fluffy hair. "I'm sure that she doesn't hate you. I think that she's more upset that you lied all those years."</p><p>Louis felt hot tears run down his cheeks. "I didn't want her to worry."</p><p>Before Edward could respond, his phone began to ring. The sound was exceptionally loud, making Louis wince, and Bella start to whine. With a small glance at the screen, the eldest triplet sighed and answered.</p><p>"We're out front, Harry."</p><p>Louis blinked, hearing a low hum on the other end of the phone.</p><p>Edward shifted the small omega in his lap so he could look around the crowded parking lot. The paps couldn't get pictures through the dimmed windows, so they kept their distance. "You and Marcel get out here. I can't carry Louis and walk the dog."</p><p>Another low hum.</p><p>"Is now really the time to ask why I got a dog?"</p><p>Louis snickered softly, his limbs suddenly feeling incredibly heavy. All the crying and the anxiety exhausted his body, which was already in the midst of creating a small person.</p><p>Edward watched Louis with fond green eyes, barely listening to Harry's words. "I haven't read the article. We didn't even know about it until Louis's mum called."</p><p>Another low hum.</p><p>"They called him what?"</p><p>Louis flinched at the sudden angry tone in Edward's voice. It was so full of anger that his chest rumbled with every syllable. Bella immediately started to growl from her spot in the backseat, gray eyes glaring at the alpha.</p><p>Edward clenched his jaw, green eyes sharp. "Get your asses out here. Now."</p><p>***</p><p>"Louis! Louis, is it true that you're pregnant?"</p><p>"Are you with them for money?!"</p><p>"Marcel, any comments on the pregnancy rumors?"</p><p>Louis hid his face in Edward's neck, pretty blue eyes clenched shut as the alpha carried him through the crowded parking lot. He could hear Bella barking and growling, but he couldn't bring himself to look in her direction.</p><p>The flashing cameras made him feel sick.</p><p>He could hear Harry and Marcel as well, yelling at the camera-wielding reporters to stay back. It was comforting, but the flashing lights made the feeling seem distant in Louis's mind.</p><p>Finally, after what felt like hours, all the yelling was reduced to muffled silence.</p><p>All Louis could hear was Edward's heart thudding in his ear and the alpha's heavy breathing. the air felt tense and angry, and the small omega hated every bit of it.</p><p>"Little bird?"</p><p>Louis shakily peeked out of Edward's neck, pretty blue eyes locked with Marcel's green ones. The alpha's glasses rested low on the bridge of his nose, and his curls were wet (almost like he had just taken a shower) and dripping on his shirt. </p><p>Harry stood next to him, looking equally concerned.</p><p>Louis swallowed his emotions, studying Marcel's face. "Hey, Marcy."</p><p>"Let's get you inside, okay?" Marcel spoke softly, reaching forward to wipe a stray tear off of Louis's cheek. "Do you wanna walk?"</p><p>The small omega nodded, looking up at Edward. "C-can you put me down, Eddy?"</p><p>Edward nodded, placing the omega on his feet. Almost as soon as his bare feet touched the carpet, Bella nearly knocked Louis over to make sure that he was okay.</p><p>Safe.</p><p>Louis smiled softly, leaning down to scratch the dog's ears. Bella eagerly licked his hand, gray eyes studying the blue-eyed omega. "You handled that so well, love. You're such a good puppy, aren't you?"</p><p>Bella didn't respond, of course.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>Louis looked up from the smiling dog, locking eyes with Harry. The alpha looked concerned, no longer as angry as the moment prior. "I'm just really tired and sad, Hazza. I kinda just wanna go to bed."</p><p>Harry nodded, green eyes flickering to his brothers before looking at Louis again. "Let's get you to bed, then. We can talk about everything later."</p><p>***</p><p>H A R R Y</p><p>Harry helped Louis pull on an oversized t-shirt (which may or may not be his) as soon as they got back to the apartment. The small omega allowed the youngest triplet to undress him, blue eyes stony and empty.</p><p>It made Harry's heart ache.</p><p>"Are you guys gonna join me?" Louis mumbled softly, his voice barely above a whisper.</p><p>Harry sighed, covering the small omega with a large quilt. The dog (who honestly looked terrifying) cuddled next to Louis and licked his face. "Your bed is not nearly big enough, and we need to make some calls."</p><p>Louis nodded, pulling the blanket tighter around himself. "Afterwards?"</p><p>"Of course, darling."</p><p>Harry leaned down with the full intention of kissing the omega's forehead, but Louis moved to smash their lips together. The kiss was sweet and full of comforting emotions that the alpha couldn't quite read.</p><p>Louis moved their lips together, grasping the front of Harry's shirt. </p><p>He tasted of sunshine and regret, but Harry didn't care.</p><p>He's Louis.</p><p>Harry pulled away first, smiling softly and running his thumb across Louis's soft cheek. "Get some sleep, okay? Sleep as long as you want, and I promise that we'll be here when you wake up."</p><p>Louis nodded, a soft yawn escaping his lips. "We have to see my mum, Harry."</p><p>"We can go tomorrow morning," Harry reassured him, his voice incredibly soft and genuine. "Edward is rescheduling his therapy session for this evening. He wants to have everything in order before we meet her."</p><p>The small omega smiled softly, eyelids drooping as he yawned again. "Harry?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>Louis's eyes were completely closed, but he mumbled the next words so faintly that Harry isn't quite sure that he heard them correctly. "I love you."</p><p>Harry froze, his heart thudding in his ears. Louis was completely asleep at this point, so he couldn't ask the small omega to repeat his words. His skin immediately flushed a bright red and his chest filled with extreme warmth.</p><p>It's amazing how nice those three little words sound coming from Louis's lips.</p><p>"I love you too, darling."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Change is Beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I think that if I ever have kids, and they are upset, I won't tell them that people are starving in China or anything like that because it wouldn't change the fact that they were upset. And even if somebody else has it much worse, that doesn't really change the fact that you have what you have."<br/>― Stephen Chbosky</p><p>L O U I S</p><p>"Do you honestly think that I would want a whore as my son?"</p><p>His mum's harsh words nearly knocked the breath out of Louis. Her eyes were cold and unforgiving, full of disappointment and anger. All the girls stood behind her, their faces void of all emotion.</p><p>Louis couldn't stop his tears, gripping his chest as if her words physically hurt him. "M-mummy, please. I did it for you, for the girls."</p><p>"Don't use us as an excuse." Jay snapped, making Louis flinch. "I don't want anything to do with you, Louis. the girls need a healthy role model that isn't a whore."</p><p>******</p><p>Louis woke with a start.</p><p>His heart raced in his chest and adrenaline coursed through his veins. He was sandwiched between two warm chests with a bundle of fur by his feet. As he looked around, Louis realized that it was no longer afternoon.</p><p>Morning light filtered through his curtains.</p><p>Did I really sleep that long?</p><p>Louis sighed, curling into a warm chest that smelled suspiciously like Edward. Harry was on his other side, mumbling in his sleep. It was strangely euphoric in the sense that the omega felt safe and taken care of.</p><p>He felt at home.</p><p>Before he can close his eyes again, Louis watches with furrowed eyebrows as Marcel walks back into his bedroom. He had his phone to his ear and he looked angry.</p><p>Really angry.</p><p>"I don't care about what you have to do, Zayn," Marcel growled into the phone, not even noticing Louis's wide blue eyes. "Those photos were taken without permission and I want them taken down."</p><p>Louis froze, his heart rate picking up again.</p><p>So it wasn't a dream.</p><p>Marcel paced the floor, carrying a few of Louis's clothes out of his closet. "How would you feel if this was Gigi? I'm not going to put my omega in danger because you're scared to get involved with the press!"</p><p>A beat of silence.</p><p>"Yes, Zayn, he's pregnant," Marcel muttered, placing Louis's clothes in a duffle bag. "I'm surprised that Edward didn't tell you."</p><p>Louis watched the alpha continue to pack clothes, his pretty blue eyes full of confusion. He couldn't understand why Marcel was packing and why he was talking to a person named Zayn. It was almost as if he had woken up in a different reality.</p><p>A different reality that ultimately became normal again as a wave of nausea rolled through Louis's stomach. It was an unwanted reminder, but urgent nonetheless.</p><p>"Let me call you back, Zayn." Marcel murmured, finally noticing Louis's wide blue eyes. "I need to help Louis get to the bathroom."</p><p>Louis tried to pry Harry's hands from his waist, nearly succeeding until Marcel helped him out. The alpha lifted him off of the bed and set him on his feet, following close behind as the omega started to heave the remainder of his stomach contents into the toilet bowl.</p><p>Marcel rubbed his back, obviously sympathetic. "I didn't know that you were awake, little bird. I'm sorry you had to hear that."</p><p>The blue-eyed Omega groaned, the bitter taste of stomach acid on his tongue almost making him gag. "It's fine. Why are you packing?"</p><p>The alpha froze for a second.</p><p>"We're meeting your mum today, so we're going to spend the weekend with our mum afterward," Marcel said gently, fixing his glasses as he studied the pregnant omega. "I didn't want to wake you, so I packed for you."</p><p>Louis nodded, cringing at the anxiety in his chest. "I didn't mean to sleep for so long, Marcy."</p><p>Marcel chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to the omega's cheek. "Don't apologize, little bird. You're pregnant, so you tire out easily and require much more sleep."</p><p>Right.</p><p>Louis bit the inside of his cheek, tasting that familiar copper taste of blood. "I'm nervous about telling my mum, Marcel. She sounded so angry over the phone, and I know that she's gonna hate me."</p><p>"She's your mum, little bird."</p><p>The blue-eyed Omega rolled his eyes at Marcel. "I know plenty of people who have parents that hate them. I don't see your point."</p><p>Marcel hummed, fixing a few strands of Louis's hair. "You gave up your dream to take care of her, Louis. You went through so much to tea care of your family, so I can't imagine that she's angry at you for that."</p><p>"Then why is she angry, oh smart one?"</p><p>The alpha rolled his eyes at the teasing tone in Louis's voice. "I think that she's just hurt by the lying. She probably feels guilty about putting you in that position."</p><p>Guilty?</p><p>The word repeated like a mantra in Louis's brain, making his ears ring. His mum can't feel guilty about the decisions he made. She didn't put him in that position, he did so himself.</p><p>"Let's wake the other two up." Marcel murmured, snapping Louis out of his daze. "We can grab something to eat before we get to your mum's house."</p><p>Louis nodded, staring at his hands in his lap. "Can we get McDonald's?</p><p>Marcel's nose immediately wrinkled in disgust. "It's not the healthiest, but whatever you want, little bird. We just won't tell Harry till the last second."</p><p>The green-eyed alpha helps Louis to his feet, following him towards the bed. The sight was cute, albeit a nice surprise. Bella had taken Louis's spot on the bed, completely fooling Edward and Harry into thinking that the small omega was still in bed next to them.</p><p>It was quite funny.</p><p>Louis snickered softly, crawling onto the bed to straddle Edward's lap. "Edward? It's time to get up, you idiot."</p><p>Edward groaned, his eyebrows furrowing at the sound of Louis's voice. "Why?"</p><p>"We have to leave soon, Eddy." Louis murmured sweetly, leaning down to cuddle into the alpha's warm chest. He probably looked like a child, but Edward felt so comfortable. </p><p>The eldest triplet yawned, wrapping his arms around the small omega. "Good morning, baby."</p><p>Louis smiled, his heart fluttering at the simple name leaving Edward's lips. With mischievous blue eyes, the small omega sat up and arched his spine. His bum, clad only in lace underwear, pressed against the alpha's hardened cock.</p><p>Edward gasped, green eyes flying open and his hands suddenly gripping Louis's thighs. "Louis, don't you dare. We don't have time for sex this morning." </p><p>"I know." Louis snickered, leaning down to press soft kisses along the alpha's jaw. "I'm just trying to wake you up. Did it work?"</p><p>Edward chuckled, his voice still thick with sleep. "It did."</p><p>Louis pulled away just as Edward tried to kiss him, nose wrinkled in disgust. The alpha beneath him pouted, looking hurt at the rejection. "I just threw up, Eddy. Don't kiss me until I brush my teeth."</p><p>"You threw up?" Edward repeated, looking concerned. "When?"</p><p>Louis raised an eyebrow. "About five minutes ago."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>The blue-eyed Omega rolled his eyes, climbing off of Edward's lap and onto Harry's. The youngest triplet was still snoring, completely oblivious to Louis's mischievous intentions. It was honestly kind of cute, but he needed to wake up.</p><p>Louis poked the alpha's cheek, earning an annoyed huff. "Wake up, Harold. We have things we need to do, people to see."</p><p> "Or we can sleep," Harry grumbled, finally opening his eyes. "Good morning, darling."</p><p>The small omega blushed a soft pink, pressing a soft kiss to Harry's jaw. "Good morning."</p><p>Harry rested his hands on the curve of Louis's bum, a loud yawn escaping his lips. The blue-eyed omega nearly let out a whine, the simple touch feeling especially nice against his skin. "Let's get dressed, then. Where are we taking the dog?"</p><p>"She's coming with us, obviously."</p><p>***</p><p>After everyone was dressed, it was finally time to leave.</p><p>Louis wore an oversized gray jumper that hid his cast fairly well and black leggings that clung to his legs. He topped it all off with his glasses and a black beanie that hid his unbrushed hair. Harry and Marcel wore t-shirts and jeans while Edward wore something a bit nicer.</p><p>He's always needed to impress people.</p><p>The drive to Louis's childhood home wasn't a long one. She lived on the other side of London, in a small neighborhood near a school. </p><p>Louis couldn't shake the feeling of pure dread that was settling in his bones,</p><p>Unbeknownst to Louis, all three triplets were nervous.</p><p>The small omega inwardly panicked as Edward parked the car in front of the all too familiar house. The sight used to fill him with comfort, but now it only fills him with anxiety and dread.</p><p>"This is where you grew up?" Edward murmured, green eyes studying the small white house. It was cute and pretty, even having a colorful garden out front.</p><p>Louis nodded wordlessly, licking his lips. "This is home."</p><p>When Louis looked away from the familiar house, he noticed the triplets watching him. Marcel looked concerned, Edward looked sympathetic, and Harry just looked anxious. Bella was the only one who looked excited, her brand new collar making her look cute.</p><p>There's only so much avoiding that Louis could do, after all.</p><p>"Let's go, I guess," Louis whispered, his heart in his throat. "Marcel, can you grab Bella?"</p><p>Marcel nodded, unbuckling his seatbelt. "Of course, little bird."</p><p>Louis looked at Harry, who had a look of pure panic on his face. "Do you want to help me out, Harold? Edward's grabbing the flowers and gifts."</p><p>In an attempt to lessen his mother's anger, Louis came up with the idea to get gifts for the girls. The flowers were for his mum, of course.</p><p>Harry blinked, nodding slowly. "What if she hates us?"</p><p>The question hung in the air, floating on top of anxious tension. That was the real question that everyone else was too scared to ask. Too scared to voice that into the world.</p><p>Louis gulps at the thought. "I don't know. If she wants to hate you, that's her decision. Just know that, no matter how annoying you can be, I love you three idiots quite a bit."</p><p>As soon as the words left his mouth, Louis immediately blushed a bright red. He had been thinking about how he would say the words for a while, so now would be the best time. Confessions have never really been his thing, especially when it comes to love.</p><p>"I love you too." Edward murmured, breaking the shocked silence. "Although, I'm quite glad that you said it first. I don't handle rejection well."</p><p>The tension shattered, the car being filled with laughter and easy breathing.</p><p>Marcel was grinning, grasping Louis's hand. "I love you."</p><p>"I love you too, I just have a dog in my lap."</p><p>Everyone got out of the vehicle at that point. The anxiety was much less, considering that everyone was finally under the impression that they had each other no matter the outcome of this interaction.</p><p>Louis gripped Harry's hand tightly and led everyone to his front door, feeling slightly nauseous. "Usually I don't knock, but I'm not testing her today."</p><p>It's like ripping off a band-aid, right?</p><p>Louis knocked three times, anxiously waiting for someone to open the door. He could hear loud crashes as one of the twins (or both) tried to get to the door. Lottie and Fizzie were both at university, and the twins were well on their way as well.</p><p>He feels old.</p><p>The door opened, revealing an excited Daisy. "Lou!!"</p><p>Louis grinned widely, hugging the beta who was now as tall as he is. Daisy hugged him tightly, almost like she was scared of letting him go. "I missed you too, Daisy. Is mum home?"</p><p>"In the kitchen," Daisy mumbled, still hugging Louis as tightly as she could. "Phoebe is with her. They're both mad but I'm not."</p><p>Of course, Phoebe is mad.</p><p>Louis pulled away from his little sister, his heart in his throat. Daisy focused her eyes away from him and on the three alphas behind him. "Let's get inside, yeah? I'll introduce these three once we're inside."</p><p>"I-"</p><p>Before Daisy could finish her sentence, Jay appeared behind her. Phoebe did as well, identical disappointed looks on their faces. Louis immediately flinched, his heart in his throat and anxiety coursing through his veins.</p><p>Louis tightened his grip on Harry's hand. "H-hey, mum."</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>Jay crossed her arms, her normally kind blue eyes stern. "Girls, go upstairs. You can meet the triplets after I talk with Louis."</p><p>"But-" Phoebe started, stopping in the middle of her sentence when Jay gave her a stern look. "Okay, mum."</p><p>Both beta twins gave Louis a sympathetic look before making their way upstairs. </p><p>Louis gulped, walking inside his childhood home. Pictures dotted the walls, the familiar smell of lavender in the air. He saw shoes in their spot by the door, already kicking his vans off of his feet. He looked at the triplets, who looked as scared as he felt.</p><p>"Take off your shoes. Mum doesn't like dirty floors."</p><p>Marcel released Bella's leash and shut the door behind him. "Our mum is the same way."</p><p>Louis didn't respond, taking a few steps toward his own mother. Bella followed him, her muscular body pressed against his calves. "M-mummy, I-"</p><p>"Are you really pregnant?"</p><p>The small omega froze in his spot, his blue eyes wide. Jay's voice was stern but definitely not full of malice like he had originally expected. "I am. Confirmed by a doctor, and I brought a sonogram for you as well."</p><p>Jay's eyes flickered to the triplets, immediately narrowing. "How sure are you that they're the fathers? Did you sleep with anyone else?"</p><p>"I didn't, I swear."</p><p>His mother scoffed at Louis's words. "I don't know if I believe you, Louis. You've been lying to me for years and giving me money that you earned by submitting to random alphas!"</p><p>Louis flinched, looking at his feet. "I didn't-"</p><p>"And now you're pregnant and being forced into a relationship!" Jay continued, making everyone around her stiffen. "This isn't what I planned for you."</p><p>Wait a goddamn minute.</p><p>Louis swallowed his fear and looked at his mother with sharp eyes. "They didn't force me! I don't know where you got that idea, but it's absolutely ridiculous!"</p><p>Jay's eyes widened, but Louis couldn't stop.</p><p>Not now.</p><p>"And since when did you ever make my plans, mum?" </p><p>Louis's chest was tight as the words left his lips. Bella whined, nuzzling against his leg. "I gave up my dream to help you. I gave up my dream to save our family, and all you can focus on is the fact that I used to be a stripper?"</p><p>"I gave every inch of myself to help my family, but you're acting as if I fucked everything up!"</p><p>Louis felt tears prick his blue eyes, but he had to finish.</p><p>He had to put everything on the table.</p><p>"I know my mistakes." Louis licked his lips, his voice thick with emotion. "I know that I lied, but I lied so you wouldn't worry. Keeping you guys well cared for is all I ever wanted."</p><p>Jay didn't respond, silently studying her son.</p><p>Louis sighed, rubbing his face. "I thought that I was only destined to be a stripper, mum. I thought that I would be doing that for the rest of my life, and I was okay with that! But circumstances change. People change."</p><p>"Circumstances?" </p><p>The little Omega locked eyes with his mother again as she spoke the questioning word. "My circumstances happened to be three idiots, mum. They asked me on dates before I knew I was pregnant, and they made me the happiest I've been in a while."</p><p>"I almost got an abortion." Louis could barely spit out a word, watching his mother gasp. "I couldn't dance while being pregnant and I was so scared to do it by myself."</p><p>Jay didn't look angry anymore.</p><p>She looked sad.</p><p>Louis bit his wobbling lip. "I've given this family, my family, every bit of me. My soul, my mental health, my body. I wish that you would stop telling me everything I've done wrong and just say 'thank you.'"</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Louis was fully aware that the triplets were standing behind him and watching the interaction. They respect his decision to speak, and they've known him long enough that he doesn't need saving.</p><p>Especially from his own mother.</p><p>"Boo..." Jay murmured, her voice full of emotion and cracking under the stress. "Baby..."</p><p>Louis froze as his mother pulled him to her chest. He hadn't expected her to forgive so easily and he certainly didn't expect a hug. Raw emotion welled up in his eyes and he hugged his mother tightly. He couldn't stop crying.</p><p>He hasn't cried in front of his mother since...</p><p>Since he came home after her diagnosis.</p><p>Jay kissed his forehead, causing Louis's anxiety to immediately lessen. "You're such an idiot. I was mad because you couldn't trust me enough to tell me about your job. You told me that you were an accountant, for crying out loud!"</p><p>"Niall came up with that."</p><p>His mother chuckled warmly. "Of course he did."</p><p>Louis pulled away from his mother's embrace, wiping tears from his face. Jay fixed the hair that was peeking out of his beanie and adjusted his glasses. "I'm sorry I lied to you."</p><p>"You're forgiven, boo." </p><p>The blue-eyed omega smiled a sunshine smile, straightening his back. Louis turned slightly to look at the triplets behind him. "Come meet my mum. you need to meet her before anybody else."</p><p>Edward, Harry, and Marcel gulped.</p><p>Louis immediately snickered.</p><p>Harry steps forward first, offering his hand to Jay. He looked incredibly nervous, but he actually hid it fairly well. "I'm Harry, miss. It's a pleasure to meet you."</p><p>"The posters on Lottie's wall don't do you justice, I'm afraid." Jay teased, shaking the alpha's hand. "I'm Jay. It's nice to meet you."</p><p>Marcel was next, giving Louis's mum a warm smile as they shook hands. "I'm Marcel."</p><p>Jay smiled back. "I'm Jay. I do believe I've read a few of your books."</p><p>Finally, after what felt like forever to Louis, Edward shakily shook his mum's hand. He had placed the flowers on the table by the door so his hands would be free. It was adorable because he's never seen the alpha so nervous.</p><p>Edward shifted his weight slightly. "I'm Edward. I-"</p><p>"You paid the rest of my medical bills," Jay said softly, her voice kind and genuine. "Thank you. If you hadn't done that, I don't know how long Louis would have been working."</p><p>The alpha blushed, obviously embarrassed. "You don't need to thank me."</p><p>Jay raised an eyebrow. "You're right. You paid Louis to have sex with you, and from the fading bruise on your face, are obviously the reason his hand is broken."</p><p>Edward blanched as shock blanketed the room. "I--"</p><p>"But I'm thanking you anyway." Jay finished, pulling her hand from Edward's grasp. "Whatever you did obviously worked, or Louis wouldn't have brought you here."</p><p>Jay took a step back, her eyes their usual shade of soft kindness. she looked at Louis and smiled, touching his small baby bump. "Let's get the girls, yeah? They don't know that you're pregnant, so I think they'd love to know."</p><p>Yeah, people change.</p><p>Whether it be for the better or the worse, nobody stays the same for the rest of their life. The child eventually becomes the parent, then a grandparent after that. People fall in love while others fall out of it.</p><p>Louis knows now that he was never meant to stay a stripper. He was meant for something incredibly great and happy, and now he knows that he deserves it.</p><p>People definitely change.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Those Green Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"All great beginnings start in the dark when the moon greets you to a new day at midnight."<br/>― Shannon L. Alder</p><p>L O U I S</p><p>"Mummy, we have to go if we're going to make to Holmes Chapel in time for dinner."</p><p>Jay made a noise of protest, still hugging her son tightly to her chest. The pregnant omega sighed in defeat, hugging his mother some more while shooting an apologetic look in the triplet's direction.</p><p>Edward smiled fondly, mouthing 'It's fine'.</p><p>Harry, however, was looking slightly terrified as all four of Louis's sisters surrounded him. After they had told the twins about the pregnancy, Felicite and Lottie got home for lunch. They went to school a little ways away from the house.</p><p>Lottie has been a fan for a long time, to say the least.</p><p>"I bet you've written songs about him!" Lottie mused, teasing the anxious alpha. "Probably sappy ones, too."</p><p>Felicite hummed in agreement, leaning against her older sister. "I still can't believe that Louis managed to seduce you. Mind-blowing is what it is."</p><p>Harry shot a helpless look in Louis's direction (who was snickering). "Uh, I've written plenty of songs about him. Don't know what I'm gonna do with them, though."</p><p>Louis rolled his eyes at that, turning to look at his mother again. Jay was crying, fixing the omega's messy hair out of pure habit. "Don't cry, mum. We're looking for a house relatively close to London so you'll still see me often."</p><p>"I'm just so proud of you, boo." Jay sniffled, her voice cracking with emotion. "You look so happy with them, and they look proper smitten with you."</p><p>Louis flushed a soft pink. "You're proud?"</p><p>Jay nodded, pressing a soft kiss to Louis's forehead. "I'm so proud of you. You took such good care of us, but now you get to start your own family. You get to finally focus on yourself."</p><p>Don't cry.</p><p>"I love you, mum," Louis said earnestly, hugging her one more time. "We should get going, though. Harry looks terrified."</p><p>Jay chuckled, looking in the alpha's direction. "You should probably leave before the girls kidnap him or something. Lord knows that Lottie is already planning on it."</p><p>Louis nodded, turning to look at the other two alphas behind him. Edward was watching Harry interact with the girls, looking slightly disturbed. Marcel was talking with Pheobe about a book he was writing, Bella wagging her tail at his feet.</p><p>"Are you guys ready to go?"</p><p>All three nodded.</p><p>Louis looked at his mum again, his chest feeling the lightest it's been in a long time. "Bye mum. Do you want me to call you when we get there?"</p><p>"Of course, boo. Drive safe."</p><p>*****</p><p>"Here you go, darling."</p><p>Louis let out a squeak as Harry lifted him into the car. The green-eyed alpha chuckled, helping the omega into the backseat of the SUV. Bella was in the very back, eagerly sticking her face out the window as her tail wagged a mile a minute.</p><p>Harry climbed in after Louis, allowing Edward and Marcel to have the front seats. "Did I scare you, darling? I wasn't trying to."</p><p>"A warning would have been nice," Louis grumbled, his cheeks a soft pink. "I think that you're just looking for an excuse to touch me, Harold."</p><p>The alpha grinned, green eyes mischievous. "And if I was? What would you do about it?"</p><p>Brave words, Styles, brave words.</p><p>Louis narrowed his pretty blue eyes, smirking slightly. With dainty fingers, the small omega leaned forward and trailed his hands up and down Harry's front. The alpha stiffened, gulping loudly as the omega's fingers hosted over his crotch.</p><p>"L-Louis, what-"</p><p>The small omega whined softly, playing with Harry's zipper. "What does it look like I'm doing, Harry? You started this game so I have to finish it."</p><p>Harry couldn't look away from Louis's lips. "W-what game, darling?"</p><p>Louis pulled away, leaving Harry's cock stiff in his pants. Marcel and Edward got into the car after saying goodbye to the omega's family, completely unaware of what the other two had been doing.</p><p>Edward, though, could fucking smell it. "What the hell were you two doing? What if Louis's mum saw, Harry?"</p><p>Harry's head snapped up. "Why are you only reprimanding me? Louis-"</p><p>"Not cool, Harry," Louis said dramatically, cutting the alpha off. "Don't blame me for your horniness. I was just minding my business when you came onto me like an animal!"</p><p>Edward looked at Harry with narrowed eyes. "Really, Harry?"</p><p>"But-" Harry scoffed, pouting slightly as he crossed his arms. "Whatever."</p><p>Louis internally snickered, plastering an innocent smile on his pretty pink lips. Unbeknownst to him, Marcel was studying him with narrowed eyes. The blue-eyed omega could be a devious troublemaker, so it was far more likely that he had orchestrated the whole thing.</p><p>Marcel made a mental note to punish him later.</p><p>******</p><p>Holmes Chapel looked like a proper fairytale location.</p><p>White picket fences dotted suburban homes, kids eagerly chasing each other around yards filled with grass. During the long drive, however, Louis managed to work himself into a small anxiety attack.</p><p>What if they didn't like him?</p><p>Louis anxiously fiddled with his sweater, clinging to Harry's side. The alpha ran calming hands up and down the omega's spine, humming a soft tune in his ear. The car was quiet, Marcel snoring in the passenger seat as Edward drove.</p><p>"We're here."</p><p>Louis flinched at Edward's soft tone, feeling slightly nauseous as the eldest triplet parked the vehicle in front of a pretty house with a garden in the front.</p><p>Breathe.</p><p>Fucking breathe, you idiot.</p><p>Harry looked down at Louis, green eyes softening as he noticed the pregnant omega's anxiety. "Darling, did you hear Edward?"</p><p>Louis nodded, blue eyes still glued to his hands. "W-what if they don't like me?"</p><p>"Why would they like you, angel?"</p><p>Edward was now turned in his seat, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion at Louis's whispered words of insecurity. "Our mum is so excited to meet you, I promise. Just from the little bit I've told her, she's probably got a whole weekend planned for you."</p><p>Louis blushed at the thought of Edward talking about him to his mum. "I'm scared that she won't like me because of how we met, Eddie. I slept with you for money and-"</p><p>"She's not even fazed, angel," Edward reassured the small omega, smiling softly. "She's madder at me than anything else. She's more excited to meet you than she is to see us, I guarantee it."</p><p>The small omega sighed, sitting up in his seat. "Are you sure?"</p><p>Harry chuckled, pressing soft kisses to the omega's neck. "She's been wanting us to give her grandkids for a while, darling. I expect that you'll be pampered the minute you step inside."</p><p>"But if she doesn't like me?"</p><p>Harry shared a glance with Edward before smiling at Louis. "Then that's her decision. We love you, and you matter way more than her opinion."</p><p>Louis smiled, blushing slightly as he looked at a still sleeping Marcel. "We should wake him up, then. His snores are giving me a proper headache."</p><p>After waking Marcel, Edward helped Louis out of the SUV as Harry got Bella. The large dog was still wary of the triplets, but she was slowly warming up to them. with the pregnant omega, though, she was absolutely smitten.</p><p>Who wouldn't be?</p><p>"Mum? We're home!"</p><p>Louis gripped Edward's hand tightly, clinging to the alpha's side. The house smelled like cookies and happy memories, multiple pictures of the triplets dotting the gray walls. It was slightly loud as well because a squealing child slammed into them.</p><p>The boy squealed, hugging Edward's leg. "Uncle Ed! You're back!"</p><p>"Hey, Charlie." Edward murmured fondly, using his free hand to ruffle the pup's curls. "Where are your mums?"</p><p>Charlie released the alpha's leg, pointing down the hall. "They're helping Grams finish dinner."</p><p>His brown eyes snapped to Louis, filling with confusion.</p><p>Louis shyly waved, still clinging to Edward's arm. He's never been one to be nervous, but he's in unfamiliar territory with people he doesn't know. Now he feels incredibly on edge, despite the triplet's reassurance that everything was fine.</p><p>Before Charlie could say anything, though, a middle-aged woman appeared in the hallway. Behind her, laughing with intertwined hands, was an alpha and omega covered in flour.</p><p>"Is this him?" The woman squealed, her eyes lighting up at the sight of Louis. "Oh, he's so cute!"</p><p>Louis blushed, looking at his feet.</p><p>Edward smiled, fondly, guiding Louis farther into the house as Harry and Marcel walked in behind them. "Mum, this is Louis. He's a little nervous, so don't scare him."</p><p>"Louis," The woman repeated, pronouncing his name fondly. "I"m Anne. I'm so excited to meet you, hon. How was the drive?"</p><p>Louis blinked nervously. "I-It was nice."</p><p>Anne smiled warmly. "That's good to hear. Gemma, come and say hi to Louis!"</p><p>"It's like we don't exist," Harry mumbled, pouting slightly.</p><p>Marcel rolled his eyes, elbowing him. "Don't be a child. You're so annoying, sometimes I wish you didn't."</p><p>Louis snorted loudly, clasping a hand over his mouth.</p><p>Anne, though, looked unamused. "Marcel, apologize to your brother. You know I feel about those kinds of jokes."</p><p>"Sorry, mum."</p><p>The female alpha behind Anne snickered, pointing a finger at Marcel's guilty expression. "If you're gonna insult Harry, do it properly. Make fun of his greasy hair or his fashion style. Those are prime examples!"</p><p>Harry pouted. "Gemma!"</p><p>"Don't pout, Harold." Gemma dismissed, looking at Louis. "I'm Gemma. I'm three years older than these three, but it's more like ten when they're drunk."</p><p>Louis laughed, a sunshine smile dawning on his features. "Right? Harold tried to do a striptease for me once but tripped over his own feet."</p><p>Gemma snickered, grabbing Louis's arm and pulling him away from Edward. "Oh, we're going to have so much fun. Have they told you about their seventeenth birthday where Marcel managed to knock over a whole cake?"</p><p>"They have not, but I'd love to hear it!"</p><p>****</p><p>"He's such a cutie."</p><p>Edward nodded in agreement, watching as Gemma dragged the pregnant omega down the hall. Louis's pretty laugh was echoing slightly and that made his heart flutter in his chest. Harry and Marcel, however, looked slightly horrified.</p><p>Anne beckoned for the triplets to follow her towards the kitchen. "Did you start therapy like I told you to, Edward?"</p><p>"I did." Edward murmured, finally looking away from Louis. "I went to my first session yesterday."</p><p>"How did it go?</p><p>Edward wrinkled his nose, memories flashing through his brain. "It was awkward but alright. It was mostly paperwork."</p><p>Anne sat at the kitchen table, taking a sip of her tea. "It'll get better, honey. You told him everything, right?"</p><p>"We did." Harry murmured, sitting next to her. "Thought that he was gonna run afterward, but he didn't. He even quit the club a few days ago."</p><p>Anne's face lit up. "Really? You've got yourselves a good one, then."</p><p>Marcel nodded, green eyes bright. "He's perfect, mum."</p><p>"He doesn't have a single flaw." Edward agreed, sitting at the familiar kitchen table. Anne chuckled at that, pushing a plate of cookies in his direction. "He's moving in with us next week."</p><p>Anne gasped. "Really? So you're properly courting him?"</p><p>"Honestly, we plan on marrying him."</p><p>Their mum squealed loudly, her eyes lighting up at the mention of the word. "You do? That's so cute! He's so sweet, I honestly couldn't think of any omega better suited for you three. How is he handling the pregnancy?"</p><p>Their conversation continued like that until dinner was done. Louis sat in the living room next to Gemma, pretty blue eyes scanning over numerous baby photos in albums. Harry helped Anne finish dinner, while Marcel and Edward played checkers with little Charlie.</p><p>Louis feels incredibly warm.</p><p>He feels happy and accepted by Anne, which immediately made his anxiety calm down. Louis loved watching the triplets interact with charlie, especially considering that it made him feel even more excited for their own future.</p><p>For their own children.</p><p>Louis has never been in love before. He's never wanted to grow old with anyone, never even thought about what he could do besides dance. The more he sits with the triplets, the more he hears them laugh, he's becoming completely enamored with his potential new life.</p><p>And to think, all of this started when Louis decided to break one of his biggest rules.</p><p>He didn't avoid those tantalizing green eyes.</p><p>*****</p><p>T H E  E N D</p><p>****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Epilogue Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It isn't the happy ending Ingrid and I had dreamed up, but it's all a part of what I'm working through. The way life changes. The way people and things disappear. Then appear, unexpectedly, and hold you close."<br/>― Nina LaCour</p><p>L O U I S</p><p>{two days later}</p><p>Louis woke up in his apartment, expecting a few things but experiencing something else entirely. He couldn't move his wrists from above his head.</p><p>"What the fuck?" </p><p>The pregnant omega tried to move his wrists, which were tied together with a silk scarf that looked suspiciously like Harry's. Louis looked around his room (which was halfway packed for the move in a couple of days) and the triplets were nowhere in sight.</p><p>Louis tugged at his restraints. "Edward? Marcel? Haz?"</p><p>His bedroom door opened, revealing a smug-looking Marcel. "Good morning, little bird. Did you sleep well?"</p><p>"Why the fuck am I tied up?" Louis murmured, narrowing his eyes at the alpha. </p><p>Marcel blinked. "Answer my question, Louis."</p><p>Louis froze, his heart thundering in his chest at the dominant tone in Marcel's voice. His skin tingled slightly, heating up with every syllable. "U-um, I slept alright."</p><p>"Good." </p><p>The small omega gulped at the alpha climbed onto the bed next to him, a bowl in his hands. Louis wanted desperately to ask what was going on but Marcel had a dominant look in his eyes that clearly said that he meant business.</p><p>Marcel leaned forward, pressing a slow kiss against Louis's lips. "You're being punished, little bird. Do you know what got you in trouble?"</p><p>Trouble?</p><p>Kinky bastard.</p><p>"N-no, I don't," Louis mumbled, his face scarlet as the alpha pulled the large t-shirt up to reveal his chest. Marcel ran his fingers across the omega's chest, making him shiver.</p><p>Marcel's green eyes flashed. "You teased Harry when we were supposed to be leaving your mum's, little bird. Then you made it look like he had started it."</p><p>Louis froze, his heart in his throat. "H-how did you-"</p><p>"You're very predictable, baby." Marcel murmured darkly, pulling his hands away. "Harry and Edward are at work today, so it's just you and me."</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Marcel smirked wickedly, green eyes flickering to the bowl next to him. Louis still couldn't see his contents, but he could already feel the arousal swirling in his bloodstream. "Your punishment is a simple one, love. I'm going to place a cock ring on you and tease you until you can't take it anymore."</p><p>Louis's breath immediately hitched. "Marcel, w-what-"</p><p>"That's not what you're gonna call me, little bird." Marcel murmured darkly, a dark cock ring in his hands. "Be a good boy, yeah?"</p><p>The small omega gulped, his cock hardening immediately. "S-sorry, daddy."</p><p>Marcel nodded, yanking Louis's pretty pink panties down to his ankles. The small omega whined pitifully as the alpha slipped the cock ring on him, already sensitive and absolutely falling apart from the feeling.</p><p>Louis pulled against his restraints, wanting to pull at Marcel's hair. "D-daddy, please."</p><p>"What's your color, little bird?" Marcel murmured, looking away from the omega.</p><p>"Green, daddy."</p><p>Marcel nodded, dipping his fingers into the bowl next to him. When he pulled his hand away, Louis quickly noticed a melting piece of ice hin his fingers. "Once all of this ice is gone, I'm going to use the vibrator on you. You'll have to sit like that until I'm done packing your things."</p><p>What?</p><p>That's sound so...long?</p><p>"B-but daddy," Louis stooped as Marcel quickly placed the ice between his lips and attached them to the warm skin of the omega's neck. "Oh fuck."</p><p>Marcel sucked harshly at his golden skin, soothing it with the ice.</p><p>Louis whimpered pathetically, pulling at his restraints. The mixture of erotic pleasure and the sharp cold of the ice was almost too much for him to bear, but the cock ring made it impossible for him to cum. </p><p>"Daddy, fuck." Louis whined as Marcel moved towards his collarbones. "Feels so good."</p><p>Marcel hummed, pulling away to grab another ice cube. "I bet it does, You like it when daddy marks you, huh? You liked being marked up like a proper slut."</p><p>Louis pulled at his restraints again. "W-wanna touch you, daddy."</p><p>"This is a punishment, little bird." Marcel reminded him, placing the ice cube on his tongue again. "You don't get to make demands right now."</p><p>The small omega gasped as Marcel wrapped his lips around his nipple, the ice cube almost painful from the sharp sensitivity. The alpha's tongue swirled around the swollen rosebud, smirking at the loud moans radiating from his omega.</p><p>Louis mewled softly, throwing his head back. "Fuck, please."</p><p>His cock was aching, begging to be touched as slicked steadily poured down his thighs. Louis has never been so turned on in his life, and he was so close to cumming but that stupid cock ring prevented him from doing so. </p><p>"Do you wanna cum, little bird?" Marcel murmured darkly, his lips swollen.</p><p>Louis nodded pitifully, pretty blue eyes blown. "I wanna cum so bad, daddy."</p><p>Marcel's green eyes flashed. "Too bad."</p><p>***</p><p>*****</p><p>*******</p><p>**********</p><p>{six months later, Louis is eight months pregnant}</p><p>H A R R Y</p><p>"Harry, did you eat my ice cream?!"</p><p>The youngest triplets froze, green eyes flickering to the empty ice cream container in his hands. It was a birthday cake flavor, leftover from the baby shower a few days ago. He had wanted something sweet but he had no idea that Louis planned on eating it.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Marcel snickered from his desk, eyes still glued to his computer screen. "Busted."</p><p>"Shit." Harry cursed, tossing the empty container in the bin. "I'm too young to die."</p><p>His older brother gave him a look. "We turn 33 in a month, Harry."</p><p>"I'm still too young!"</p><p>Then, like an angry goddess, the door to the study burst open to reveal a very agitated Louis. His stomach was swollen and hanging low on his hips, extra prominent with the maternity pants he was wearing.</p><p>Bella was close behind him, obviously trying to make sure that he didn't fall.</p><p>Louis pointed the spoon in Harry's direction. "You ate my ice cream, Harold. I was saving that for my breakfast, you idiot!"</p><p>"Breakfast?" Harry repeated, slightly scared. "Love, it's two in the afternoon."</p><p>The pregnant omega narrowed his eyes. "Don't correct me. I told you that I wanted the rest of the ice cream and you still ate it! Who does that? I'm pregnant!"</p><p>Harry smiled guiltily. "I love you?"</p><p>"I'm pregnant with fucking twins, and you took my icecream!" Louis continued, pouting angrily as he continued to point the clean spoon at the guilty alpha. "Do you know how it feels to have two children constantly resting on your bladder? I think the fuck not!"</p><p>Five months ago, the doctor told them the news that Louis was carrying identical twins. Triplets and twins ran high on the triplets side while twins ran high on Louis's. The small omega was emotional but not too happy about that.</p><p>One baby was one thing, but two?</p><p>"I'm sorry, darling." Harry murmured, getting to his feet so he could pull the upset omega to his chest. "I forgot."</p><p>Louis sniffled slightly, his hormones getting the best of him. "I wanted ice cream, Harold. I wanted to eat ice cream and watch Criminal Minds!"</p><p>Harry refrains from laughing. "Why don't you eat leftover cake?"</p><p>"That's not the same thing!"</p><p>Marcel, who had been watching the whole interaction with slight amusement, finally spoke up from his desk. "Why don't you get ice cream when we go out to dinner tonight? It's our anniversary, and Edward has a lot planned."</p><p>****</p><p>L O U I S</p><p>Louis hates being pregnant.</p><p>He's tired all the time and he has to pee every five minutes. He's the size of a fucking whale and he keeps crying for no reason! Louis has to constantly be carried around by one of the triplets because of his ankles and he doesn't look good in anything anymore.</p><p>Hence his current dilemma.</p><p>Louis looks huge in his dress, which was an expensive black piece that was elegant and meant for pregnant omegas but still didn't flatter him at all.</p><p>Does he say this to the triplets?</p><p>Absolutely not.</p><p>"I'll have the grilled chicken, please." Louis murmured, tearing his blue eyes away from the elegant candlelit table. "With mashed potatoes."</p><p>The waiter nodded, looking at the triplets. "I'll have those out. Do you still want the special dessert afterward?"</p><p>Edward nodded, handing his menu to the waiter. "Thank you, James."</p><p>The waiter left, leaving them alone. The fancy restaurant, which was a name that Louis couldn't pronounce, wasn't very busy but chatter filled the air. Edward's hair was no longer shoulder-length but cleanly cut while Harry's curls were longer now. </p><p>All three of them were dressed in expensive suits.</p><p>"I still can't believe that you cut your hair, Eddy," Louis mumbled, taking a sip of his lemon water. "It looks so odd."</p><p>Edward chuckled, licking his lips. "I just wanted a change, angel. Mum did it."</p><p>Louis's head snapped up. "Anne? When did you go to see your mum?"</p><p>A brief look of panic flashes across Edward's face before being replaced by a blank one. "A couple of days ago. She had a few gifts that she could bring to the shower, so I picked them up from her house."</p><p>He's lying.</p><p>"Right," Louis muttered, choosing to ignore the obvious lie. "Harry, have you talked to Zayn about painting the nursery?"</p><p>Harry nodded, grinning at his omega. "He's settled on a good design. You wanted a forest theme, so he has a base sketch for you to look at."</p><p>Louis's pretty blue eyes lit up immediately. "Really?"</p><p>"It looks great," Marcel added, smiling fondly at the omega's excitement. "It has the flowers and everything."</p><p>The small omega couldn't stop grinning, looking down at his salad. Decorating the nursery was mostly done, except for the walls. All of the furniture was a light gray with greens and blues mixed in (Harry's idea) that accented it well.</p><p>Louis couldn't wait.</p><p>Before Louis could ask about the nursery some more, a sharp pain flashed through his abdomen. The small omega winced.</p><p>Braxton Hicks.</p><p>Edward immediately noticed, his eyebrows furrowing. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"I'm fine." Louis breathed, waiting for the pain to pass. "It's just fake labor pains."</p><p>The green-eyed alpha nodded, already understanding. "Are they bad today? Or is it just some of the mild ones?"</p><p>Louis sighed in relief as the pain receded. "They're bad, but I'm fine. Just hungry."</p><p>"That's-"</p><p>Another pain flashed through Louis's abdomen, racing down his spine and expanding there. The small omega gasped, the sharp pain knocking the wind out of his lungs. He gripped the table, pressing his feet against the floor.</p><p>Marcel watched him in concern. "Little bird, are you okay?"</p><p>"Y-yeah," Louis mumbled, waiting for the pain to pass. "It's just-"</p><p>He froze as warm liquid suddenly burst from him, soaking his dress in an instant. Louis's pain steadily increased before disappearing completely again. </p><p>Did I just piss myself?</p><p>"Louis?" Harry looked worried. "What is it?"</p><p>The small omega blinked, still confused. "I-I think I just pissed myself."</p><p>Edward shared a glance with Harry and Marcel before looking at the embarrassed omega. His green eyes were full of worry and concern, but Louis was too embarrassed to notice. "Are you sure? It sounds like your water broke, angel."</p><p>Louis shook his head in denial. "N-no, it's too early."</p><p>"Baby, they're twins." Marcel murmured, grabbing Louis's hand. "Four weeks early is normal."</p><p>Shit.</p><p>Louis let out a shaky breath, shifting in his seat despite the uncomfortable feeling. The triplets watched him in concern, obviously worried about the very pregnant omega. "D-did we bring the hospital bag?"</p><p>Edward nodded, immediately getting to his feet. "How far the contractions, love?"</p><p>"I don't know." Louis murmured, allowing Harry to help him out of his chair. "i-I'm scared."</p><p>Harry pressed a reassuring kiss to Louis's hand, an excited smile on his face. "Don't be, darling. You've done such a good job protecting them, but now we get to meet them. I've never been so excited in my life."</p><p>Louis smiled, wincing as another contraction rolled through his body. "Me too."</p><p>*****</p><p>E D W A R D</p><p>Of-fucking-course.</p><p>Out of all the nights to make an appearance, tonight is the night that his babies decided to be born. He's not angry, just slightly annoyed. He had so many plans for tonight, but Louis went into labor.</p><p>The simple black box in his pocket has never felt heavier.</p><p>Yeah, you heard that right.</p><p>Edward (Harry and Marcel, too, of course) was planning to propose to the blue-eyed omega that had his entire heart in the palm of his dainty hand. The eldest triplet had taken a trip to Jay's to ask permission, then all the way out to Holmes Chapel to pick up the ring.</p><p>A ring that has been in their family for years.</p><p>Edward has been feeling nauseous all day, but now for a different reason.</p><p>His children are being born today.</p><p>"No sex after this." Louis spat, shifting uncomfortably in his hospital bed. He was only dilated five centimeters but the pain was steadily getting worst. "This fucking hurts."</p><p>Marcel winced at the tight grip Louis had on his hand. "Whatever you want, little bird."</p><p>Louis scoffed, shooting the alpha a glare. "You say that now, but as soon as I try to take a shower one of you idiots will be trying to fuck me over the sink."</p><p>Right. Harry did that once.</p><p>Speaking of which, Harry was currently in the hallway. He was on the phone with jay, explaining to her that they had not proposed to Louis because the small omega had gone into labor before they could. He called Anne next, who screamed into the phone and hung up to call Gemma.</p><p>Edward stood next to Marcel. "I'll take over, Marcel. Go get some coffee, yeah?"</p><p>"Okay." Marcel murmured, releasing the omega's hand. "I'll be back, little bird. I'm going to get coffee so we can stay awake with you."</p><p>Louis nodded, wincing as another contraction hit. "Fucking hell."</p><p>Edward offered his hand, which the omega took gladly. Te alpha winced at the tight grip, smiling sympathetically. "Just breathe, angel. You're doing so well."</p><p>"Don't spout that bullshit at me." Louis snapped, making Edward smile. "I am breathing! Just breathe, my ass."</p><p>Louis looks beautiful to Edward. Yeah, he looks scary and slightly red, but that was beautiful to him. The small omega is about to give birth to two little babies when it seems like only yesterday he had danced on that dimly lit stage.</p><p>Louis noticed Edward's stare, blushing slightly. "Why are you looking at me like that?"</p><p>"Because I love you," Edward said simply, biting his lip. "I love you a lot, angel."</p><p>The small omega smiled a beautiful sunshine smile, wincing as another contraction rolled through his body. "I love you too, Eddy. Not as much right now because I'm in pain, but I love you a lot."</p><p>Edward chuckled, kissing Louis's hand. "Soon, we'll have two little babies to love as well. Do you want boys or girls?"</p><p>They had decided to keep the sex of the babies a surprise because Louis insisted that they were probably girls. Girls ran high in his family.</p><p>"Girls," Louis answered, gripping Edward's hand. "I know how to take care of girls. I wouldn't know what to do with boys, honestly."</p><p>"That's fair."</p><p>Before Louis could ask him what he wanted, the door to the delivery room opened to reveal two doctors and a nurse. Harry and Marcel were close behind them, the latter having a coffee in his hands. </p><p>Dr. Evergreen smiled warmly, pulling gloves onto her hands. "Let's see how dilated you are. Twins normally come faster than a single baby, so this shouldn't be much longer."</p><p>Louis nodded, getting into a position do the doctor could check.</p><p>"Eleven centimeters." Dr. Evergreen murmured, nodding towards one of the nurses. "Go fetch a bassinet, please. Once they're out, they need as much skin on skin contact as possible."</p><p>Edward's heart leaped in his chest. "It's time?"</p><p>The doctor nodded, walking away to grab a few of the sanitized towels and clean gloves. "I saw a head while I was checking his dilation. We're ready to go, so put on the scrubs the nurses give you. We don't want the babies getting sick."</p><p>Louis winced as another contraction rolled through. "Please hurry. I don't want them being born without you."</p><p>"We'll hurry, little bird. "Marcel reassured the omega, accepting the scrubs from one of the nurses. Edward did as well, already pulling the blue scrubs over his head.</p><p>The doctor pointed towards the sink,. "Wash your hands as well, please."</p><p>All three triplets hurried to finish pulling the scrubs on and placing the cap on their heads. When they returned, Louis was exhaustedly gripping a nurse's hand as the doctor propped his feet up with something Edward couldn't quite see.</p><p>Edward quickly replaced the nurse while Harry and Marcel held Louis's other hand. "You can do this, angel. We're so close to meeting them, yeah?"</p><p>"I want a cheeseburger after this," Louis mumbled, gripping their hands. "I'm fucking starving."</p><p>Harry nodded. "Whatever you want."</p><p>Dr. Evergreen chuckled, gesturing for the nurses to get the nose suction ready. "Okay Louis, I need you to push when I tell you to. Baby A is already so close, it shouldn't take much to get them out."</p><p>Louis nodded, taking shallow breaths.</p><p>"One, two, three, and...push!"</p><p>Edward winced as Louis gripped his hand tight, probably cutting off blood flow. A loud grunt escaped the omega's lips as his body went rigid, struggling to hurry the small infant along. Then his muscles went slack as a loud cry filled the air.</p><p>Three nurses rushed to the doctor, who held a squirming baby in her hands.</p><p>"Baby A is a girl!" Dr. Evergreen cheered, handing the baby to one of the nurses to wrap in a blanket and cut the cord. "Hand her to one of the dads so she can bond with Louis."</p><p>Harry moved forward, grinning widely as the nurse placed the squirming baby in his arms. "Holy shit, she's gorgeous."</p><p>Edward couldn't agree more.</p><p>"Give her to me," Louis mumbled, his voice hoarse and eyelids drooping slightly. "Please."</p><p>Harry placed the crying baby on Louis's chest, watching the small omega's reaction. The baby whimpered loudly, her tiny fists resting against the omega's cheek. </p><p>Louis's bottom lip wobbled slightly. "Hello, love."</p><p>At the sound of Louis's voice, the small infant's cries quieted to whimpers. Her skin was covered in amniotic fluid and vernix, which was kind of gross but Edward didn't care. He's never seen a sight so ethereal to him</p><p>"She's so pretty." Louis murmured, sounding emotional. "My baby."</p><p>Dr. Evergreen smiled at the sight. "Hand her off to one of the dads, hon. Baby B is coming fast and we need you to focus."</p><p>Louis nodded, looking at Marcel. "Take her, Marcy. I'm sure the nurses need to weigh her and stuff."</p><p>Marcel nodded, gingerly lifting the baby off of Louis's chest.</p><p>"Okay, hon." Dr. Evergreen focused on Louis. "This is gonna take about three pushes, so remember to breathe, okay? If you're having trouble, Laney can hook you up to some oxygen."</p><p>Louis nodded, gripping Harry and Edward's hands again. "I'm fine."</p><p>The doctor nodded. "Okay. One, two, three, and...push!"</p><p>Edward watched in amazement as Louis started to push, analyzing every inch of the omega's face. He can't say for sure if his brother was doing the same, though. "You can do it, angel. A few more."</p><p>"Fuck." Louis cursed, his body sagging. "It hurts."</p><p>Harry reassuringly ran his thumb along the omega's hand. "I know, darling. Just think about the cheeseburger and how happy you're gonna be when you get to see both of our babies."</p><p>Louis nodded, struggling to keep his eyes open. "Right."</p><p>"Okay hon, looks like we have one more push." Dr. Evergreen murmured, gesturing for the nurses to prepare thearea. "Baby B is a bit smaller than your daughter, so this should be easy."</p><p>The small omega perked up, forcing his eyes open. "Just tell me when."</p><p>Dr. Evergreen focused again. "One, two, three, and...push!"</p><p>Louis grunted, muscles going rigid again, and his face reddening. He was breathing shallowly and gripping Edward's hand like a voice, but the alpha didn't care. This day has been one of the best he's ever experienced.</p><p>A loud wail filled the air a second time, making Louis's body relax.</p><p>"Baby B is also a girl!" The doctor announced, handing the infant to the nurses again. "Congratulations on your two little girls."</p><p>Edward finally looked up from Louis's face to see a nurse handing him the small child. He froze for a split second but gingerly cradled her in his arms.</p><p>Even while crying and covered in blood, Edward felt his chest surge wth joy. Her tears sparkled in her blue eyes (although they probably wouldn't stay like that for long) and her face was red as she cried. Very faintly, though, he could see the outline of dimples.</p><p>He gingerly placed her on Louis's chest, who looked absolutely exhausted. "Angel, stay awake for a second. You were right, as always."</p><p>"Two girls." Louis murmured hoarsely. "I fucking knew it."</p><p>Edward chuckled, watching their daughter instantly begin quiet down. "She loves you so much already. They both do."</p><p>Louis smiled. "They better. They were laying on my bladder for eight months."</p><p>A nurse appeared next to Harry, moving the baby off of Louis's chest. Edward couldn't tear his eyes away from the omega, though, his heart feeling warm and complete for the first time in years. Marcel appeared next to him, a whimpering infant in his arms.</p><p>Right.</p><p>It's now or never. Well, not really never because Edward would do it eventually but you get the point. Anxiously, while glancing at his fellow triplets, he placed the black velvet box in Louis's hand.</p><p>The small omega stirred, blue eyes confused. "What is-"</p><p>He froze.</p><p>"We were going to propose to you at dinner." harry murmured, watching Louis's shocked expression. "Had a whole thing planned, but this will work."</p><p>Louis's bottom lip wobbled. "Oh my god."</p><p>Marcel suddenly looked paranoid, slowly rocking the baby in his arms. "I-if you don't want to, that's fine. We won't take it personally and we can wait for you to be ready."</p><p>"I-"</p><p>Edward cut him off, wanting to say a few things before Louis rejected the proposal. "We love you so much, baby. I couldn't imagine anybody I would rather spend the rest of my life with. You're the most beautiful person we've had the chance of meeting, so it would be a privilege to marry you."</p><p>Louis paused for a second before bursting into tears. "Of course I'd marry you three! I'd love that so much, you have no idea."</p><p>Relief instantly flooded the room.</p><p>"Get some rest, angel." Edward murmured, wiping away Louis's tears. "We'll be here when you wake up and every day after that."</p><p>Louis smiled tiredly. "Promise?"</p><p>"Of course."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Epilogue Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"It is an absolute human certainty that no one can know his own beauty or perceive a sense of his own worth until it has been reflected back to him in the mirror of another loving, caring human being."<br/>― John Joseph Powell</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L O U I S</p><p>"Eddy, can you grab Willow's car seat?"</p><p>"Of course, love. Do you need help getting out?"</p><p>Louis shook his head, wincing as he gently got out of the SUV.</p><p>His body was still aching from the birth, which meant that the small omega couldn't carry the car seats. Louis couldn't carry anything, actually, especially with three alphas that enjoy carrying things for him.</p><p>Multiple cars were parked in front of their house, signifying that everyone was eagerly waiting inside to meet Primrose and Willow.</p><p>"Shit. Prim's awake."</p><p>Sure enough, soft cries were radiating from the soft blue car seat in Marcel's hand.</p><p>Louis looked at Marcel, who was shooting him an apologetic look. "She's probably hungry. We should get them inside before she wakes up Willow. It's hard to feed them both, especially at the same time."</p><p>Harry rounded the corner of the car, diaper bag in his hands. "Gemma's been blowing up my phone since noon. She's upset that we haven't told her their names yet."</p><p>"Eh, she'll live."</p><p>Louis snickered at Edward's words, pretty blue eyes landing on the ring attached to his ring finger. "Let's go, then. I'm looking forward to sleeping in our bed instead of a thin hospital cot. I'm exhausted."</p><p>******</p><p>"She's absolutely adorable!"</p><p>"Look at how tiny her hands are!"</p><p>Louis watched his sisters fawn over Willow, who was still sleeping soundly in car seat. It was nice to see his family gush over his babies, especially since he had been so scared of their anger a few months ago.</p><p>Primrose gurgled in Louis's arm, digging her nails into his skin as she breast-fed.</p><p>Yeah, Louis grew boobs around his fifth month. </p><p>The triplets, the fucking weirdos, attacked him like wild dogs. For some odd reason, Harry got a kick out of playing with them, which in turn increased Edward's curiosity. Marcel was the only one who was equally as confused as their omega.</p><p>"You must've been hungry, Prim." Louis cooed, brushing the girl's curls from her face. "Don't eat so fast, love."</p><p>Primrose huffed, her blue eyes wide as she wrapped her tiny hand around Louis's fingers. Her eyebrows were furrowed slightly, mirroring the triplets confused expression perfectly. For such a tiny thing, she had a pretty big attitude.</p><p>Gemma, who was waiting patiently to hold her niece, started to chuckle loudly. "She's already so sassy, Louis. She's gonna be a handful."</p><p>"Well, Edward can handle that." Louis teased, making the female alpha snicker. "I just hope she doesn't terrorize Willow."</p><p>Willow, although Prim's identical twin, was the opposite of her older sister. She didn't have dimples, and she was much more quiet. She slept soundly and made cute faces whenever Harry talked to her.</p><p>Edward looked over from his conversation with Luke, who looked slightly stoned. "What was that, love? I heard my name."</p><p>Louis snickered, making Primrose huff again. "Nothing, Eddy."</p><p>"Can I hold her?"</p><p>Michael, although loud and slightly obnoxious, actually sounded small and nervous. His hair was a bright pink, obviously freshly dyed. Louis immediately nodded, gently burping Primrose before handing her over to his best friend.</p><p>Louis watched fondly as Primrose huffed again. "She's a bit of a brat, Michael."</p><p>"I don't mind." Michael mused, watching the pup yawn. "She's too pretty to be a brat."</p><p>Famous last words.</p><p>Louis watched Michael hold Prim, his chest panging with sadness. "She likes you."</p><p>Michael smiled, his green eyes full of bittersweet happiness. "You think so? My mum always said that I'd make a good mother. It's just a bit disappointing to think that I won't be able to have a few of my own."</p><p>His voice was full of sadness.</p><p>"Have you talked to Luke about adopting?"</p><p>Michael sighed at that, green eyes gentle. "We can't. Luke got arrested once so we can't even foster, let alone adopt."</p><p>Louis bit his lip. "W-what about surrogacy?"</p><p>"It's expensive."</p><p>I mean...</p><p>Louis chewed on his bottom lip, anxiously studying his best friend. He's actually been processing this idea for a while, so now might as well be a good time to mention it. "Actually, I was going to offer my help. You've helped me so much, and I just-"</p><p>Gemma stood awkwardly. "I should go. I'm assuming that my brothers don't know about any of this, and I'm a pretty bad liar."</p><p>She left both omegas on the couch to talk with Louis's mum.</p><p>"Y-you want-" Michael swallowed thickly. "You want to be my surrogate? Why?"</p><p>Louis watched as Primrose wrinkled her nose, quietly processing his own thoughts. "You've done so much for me, Mikey. I never would have met the triplets if you didn't give me a job. My life would be completely different without you."</p><p>Michael looked like he was on the verge of tears. "You'd do that?"</p><p>"Of course. You're my best friend, Mikey."</p><p>****</p><p>"Hell no."</p><p>Louis rolled his eyes at Harry's tone, gently placing Willow and Primrose in their shared bassinet. The party was over and the small omega wanted to sleep, but he also wanted to bring up his idea to the triplets.</p><p>Marcel nodded in agreement, pulling pajama pants over his legs. "You can't just carry some other alpha's baby, little bird. That's weird."</p><p>"How is that weird?" Louis snapped, crossing his arms. "Michael can't have children. Honestly, it just sounds like your jealous."</p><p>Harry scoffed from their bathroom, where he was brushing his teeth. </p><p>Louis clenched his jaw, glancing at Edward. The eldest triplet had been silent since the small omega had come up with the idea, simply sitting on their bed and watching the large bassinet next to their bed.</p><p>"It's not right away, you guys." Louis muttered, crossing his arms. "I want to marry you and mate before anything happens. I want the girls to be older, too."</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Of-fucking-course.</p><p>Louis took a shaky breath, anxiously twisting his engagement ring on his finger. "I want Michael to have a life as good as mine. He's done so much for me, for us, I just want to help him. What if it was me who couldn't have children?"</p><p>Marcel swallowed dryly. "We'd adopt."</p><p>"But they can't."</p><p>Harry turned off the bathroom light, his growing hair pulled back in a bun. "That's their problem, Louis. You can't help everyone. You can't fix someone else's problems."</p><p>Louis blinked multiple times. "Excuse me? Care to repeat that?</p><p>"You-" Harry sighed, glancing at their sleeping daughters. "You constantly try to save everyone, darling. You become so invested that you completing forget about taking care of yourself. What about Prim and Willow?"</p><p> The small omega twitched. "I'd be pregnant, Harry, not helpless. Michael and Luke will be the parents, not us."</p><p>Before Harry could argue, Edward got to his feet.</p><p>Edward gently pulled Louis to his chest, wrapping his arms around the small omega. "If this is something you want to do later, we can't stop you. But can we please go to bed and talk more about this in the morning?"</p><p>Louis sighed in defeat, allowing Edward's to kiss his neck. "Fine. Carry me to bed?"</p><p>"Of course, my love."</p><p>*****</p><p>{A.N: I've decided not write the mating scene. I have a lot to cover with wedding, so it feels like a bit much.}</p><p>{THREE YEARs LATER}</p><p>L O U I S</p><p>"Primrose, stop fussing."</p><p>Louis watched in amusement as Gemma tried to brush the toddler's wild curls. Willow sat in his lap, playing with her stuffed frog as her mother fixed her hair ad made sure that her dress was clean of food crumbs.</p><p>Primrose growled animatedly, narrowing her green eyes. "No. It hurts!"</p><p>Gemma sighed, adjusting her own bridesmaid gown. "You can't go out there looking like Hagrid, Prim. Let me braid your hair."</p><p>"Nope!"</p><p>Louis gently finished the braid in Willows curls, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. "You're done, love. Let me look at you."</p><p>Willow climbed off of Louis's lap, carefully minding her mother's white gown.</p><p>Unlike Prim's dress, Willow's was a powder blue color. It matched her eyes and the blue flower hidden in her dark curls. In her hand, looking like a proper mess, was her favorite stuffed frog that Marcel had gotten for her.</p><p>Willow sucked on her thumb, watching Louis. "You look pretty, mumma."</p><p>"Thank you, love." Louis smiled and pulled her thumb from her mouth. "Let's go help Auntie with your sister, yeah?"</p><p>Speaking of which, Primrose still wasn't allowing Gemma to brush her hair.</p><p>Louis crossed his arms, sternly staring at his rambaunctious daughter. "Primrose Johanna, come here this instant. If you keep throwing a fit, you won't get to be a flower girl with Willow."</p><p>Prim froze, her green eyes going wide. "What?"</p><p>"You heard me. Come here."</p><p>The small toddler's bottom lip wobbled as she climbed off of her stool. Primrose's dress was a deep green color, matching the flower that Gemma was currently holding. Her curls were indeed a wild mess, sticking up in odd directions.</p><p>Primrose sat in Louis's lap, sniffling softly. "I-I'm sorry, mumma."</p><p>" I know," Louis murmured gently, running the brush through her curls. "Don't cry. The quicker we can get you ready, the quicker we can see your daddies."</p><p>Willow, who was playing with her stuffed frog, immediately perked up. "Baba? See Baba?"</p><p>Louis nodded, confirming her question. "Yup. Baba, Daddy, and Poppa are waiting for us downstairs. They can't wait to see you in your dresses, loves. Your Poppa helped me pick them out."</p><p>Harry had been more than willing to help, actually.</p><p>"There."</p><p>Louis gently tucked the flower into Prim's hair, carefully adjusting  the thick braid and resting it on her shoulder. "You look so pretty with your hair brushed, Prim. Why don't you like it when we do that?"</p><p>Primrose looked at Louis sadly, obviously still upset about the whole thing. "It hurts, mumma...I don't like my hair. It's too long."</p><p>"Honey," Louis gently wiped away her tears. "Why didn't you tell me?"</p><p>The small toddler played with her dress. "Didn't want you to be mad. Daddy likes my long hair..."</p><p>Louis sighed sympathetically, wrapping his arms around Primrose's small body. "Even if Daddy likes your hair, it's not his. Your body, even your hair, should be something you control. If you want a haircut, I'm sure we can get it done."</p><p>Primrose immediately brightened. "Really?"</p><p>"Of course! We'll schedule an appointment after the wedding, Prim."</p><p>******</p><p>We could leave the Christmas lights up 'til January<br/>This is our place, we make the rules<br/>And there's a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you, dear<br/>Have I known you twenty seconds or twenty years?</p><p>Can I go where you go?<br/>Can we always be this close forever and ever?<br/>And ah, take me out and take me home<br/>You're my, my, my, my<br/>Lover</p><p> </p><p>Louis swallows his nausea, anxiously looking at his mother. His bouquet felt heavy in his hands, despite nearly slipping from how sweaty his palms were. The girls were already walking down the aisle, giggling as they tossed petals at some of the guests.</p><p>But Louis couldn't focus on that.</p><p>He's about to get married to three idiots; His three idiots.</p><p>It was insane to the small omega that nearly four years ago, Louis was still a stripper at a club in downtown London. It was crazy to think that a single chance encounter with Edward sent his life spiraling out of control.</p><p>But all in the best ways.</p><p>Louis finally has the one thing he's always craved. He never has to wake up alone or worry about his mum. He doesn't have to feel scared about the future, because he knows he can get through it with the triplets.</p><p>He doesn't care that the girls often crawl into their bed in the middle of the night. He doesn't care that Harry often spoiled them too much or when Edward forgets a therapy session. He doesn't mind when Marcel give the twins too much sugar before bed.</p><p>It's chaos, but it's his chaos.</p><p> </p><p>We could let our friends crash in the living room<br/>This is our place, we make the call<br/>And I'm highly suspicious that everyone who sees you wants you<br/>I've loved you three summers now, honey, but I want 'em all</p><p>Can I go where you go?<br/>Can we always be this close forever and ever?<br/>And ah, take me out and take me home (Forever and ever)<br/>You're my, my, my, my<br/>Lover</p><p> </p><p>Louis shakily starts walking down the aisle; completely barefoot because Harry broke his heels trying to walk in them as a joke. Jay squeezed his arm, a knowing smile on her lips as she looked up at him.</p><p>Harry looks at him and starts grinning, his dimples extremely prominent in his cheeks.</p><p>Oh god.</p><p>The youngest triplets was dressed in a ridiculous blue suit that Louis definitely didn't approve of when they were talking about it. It was the same suit he said he was planning to wear for his music video, not their wedding.</p><p>Louis's face immediately heats up.</p><p>Marcel, thank god, is wearing exactly what Louis picked out for him. </p><p>A gorgeous midnight-blue tux with a blue flower tucked inside the lapel. The flower matched Willow's dress exactly, which worked well because the small toddler was gripping his hand and playing with her frog.</p><p>Willow waved at Louis, her frog stuffie moving wildly. "It's mumma!"</p><p>Amused laughter echoed throughout the chapel.</p><p> </p><p>Ladies and gentlemen, will you please stand?<br/>With every guitar string scar on my hand<br/>I take this magnetic force of a man to be my<br/>Lover<br/>My heart's been borrowed and yours has been blue<br/>All's well that ends well to end up with you<br/>Swear to be over-dramatic and true to my<br/>Lover</p><p>And you'll save all your dirtiest jokes for me<br/>And at every table, I'll save you a seat<br/>Lover</p><p> </p><p>Edward chuckled as well, an amused smile on his lips as he stared at Louis.</p><p>The eldest triplet was wearing a regular black tux with accents of green to match Prim's dress. His hair was longer than before and pulled back in a low pony tail. A few stray curls stuck out, but he definitely made it look like it was on purpose.</p><p>Primrose stood next to him, her tiny hands gripping his leg.</p><p>Louis's heart flutters at the sight of his little family.</p><p>His family.</p><p> </p><p>Can I go where you go?<br/>Can we always be this close forever and ever?<br/>And ah, take me out and take me home (Forever and ever)<br/>You're my, my, my, my<br/>Oh, you're my, my, my, my<br/>Darling, you're my, my, my, my<br/>Lover</p><p> </p><p>On the final note, Louis finally made it to the altar.</p><p>Jay squeezes his arm one last time before placing Louis's hand in Harry's. She was crying, her makeup running down her cheeks. "You take care of him, you hear? I want him happy and well cared for, Harry."</p><p>"We'll take care of him." Harry promised, green eyes flickering to Louis as he took his hand. </p><p>An instant smile lit up Harry's face, his green eyes sparkling in clear adoration. He gripped Louis's hand, running his thumb along his wrist. "Hello, darling. You look absolutely beautiful."</p><p>Louis smiled, easily leaning into Harry. "And you look ridiculous. You're lucky I love you."</p><p>"I'm well aware of how lucky I am, darling."</p><p>The youngest triplet led Louis the rest of the way, finally releasing the omega's hand so they could face each other. Edward couldn't stop grinning, while Marcel looked slightly emotional. The whole scene was breathtaking in every way.</p><p>After repeating the vows, it was time for exchanging the rings.</p><p>Louis shakily took the rings from Niall, who was looking a little hungover from the night before, and turned to face the only people he could absolutely adore.</p><p>Edward, Marcel, Harry.</p><p>Four years ago, if anybody had told me that I'd be standing here in a wedding dress...I would've probably cussed them out and sent them far away from me. The whole idea of possibly being this happy had been absurd to me.</p><p>Absolutely absurd.</p><p>For some reason, I've never been good at accepting help. I probably  never will, but I'm working on that. I was so convinced that I could only rely on myself to get by, to take care of my family, that I wouldn't let anybody close to me.</p><p>Until I met you three, who had their own issues that differed from mine.</p><p>Marcel, you looked me in the eyes and told me that I deserved nothing less than pure adoration. You couldn't seem to understand why I didn't believe you or why I was hiding behind these impenetrable walls.</p><p>But my walls were made of glass.</p><p>Harry, you were the first one to see the real me. You didn't care that I had been playing this character. You didn't care that I was a college dropout with no real work experience. You saw me as someone who was so busy taking care of other people, I diudn't know how to care for myself.</p><p>You wanted to take care of me.</p><p>Edward, I'm not sure where to start.</p><p>I'm writing this while you're playing dress-up with the girls, and I don't know what I could possibly say. When we first met, you were this harsh person with this stuck-up belief that you deserved someone better than me. Back then, I agreed because I didn't know any better.</p><p>I do now.</p><p>You hurt me. Not physically, but you had me convinced that I wasn't worth your time or worthy of anything. You lashed out, not because you were mad at me, but because you reacted the only way that you knew how.</p><p>You changed for me. You changed for the girls. You changed for our little family.</p><p>God, it's crazy how much I love each of you. I love your flaws, no matter how annoying they are, and I love waking up next to you in the morning. You make me feel absolutely adored, and I hope that I can do the same for you.</p><p>I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, my loves.</p><p>*******</p><p>"I still don't understand how Edward managed to woo Louis!"</p><p>Zayn was talking animatedly on the small stage, a glass of Chardonay in his hands. He looked slightly buzzed, which was honestly pretty entertaining. "He was such a jerk, always talking about how he wanted a high-class omega."</p><p>Louis snickered with the crowd, noticing Edward's face.</p><p>Edward was bright red, drinking apple juice from a wine glass with Primrose in his lap. "I can't believe he's talking about this."</p><p>"Shh, Eddy," Louis kissed his cheek. "I wanna hear."</p><p>Zayn continued his speech, inserting a few jokes throughout. He turned to Louis, smirking into the microphone. "Louis, you managed to get three idiots completely infatuated with you. I wish I had that gift, honestly. But let's hope they don't piss you off and send you running."</p><p>"To the bride and his three idiots!"</p><p>Louis took a sip of his own apple juice as the crowd cheered the words. His chest felt so light and full of happiness, a warm feeling that he didn't want to go away. </p><p>Up next, looking like a proper devil, was Gemma.</p><p>All three triplets immediately panicked.</p><p>Gemma wasn't supposed to give a speech.</p><p>"I'd never thought I'd be here." Gemma teased, placing the mic on the stand. "I mean, it's not every day that my idiot little brothers manage to convince a gorgeous omega to marry them."</p><p>Louis laughed, earning a pout from Harry.</p><p>Oh, if they only knew.</p><p>Gemma took a sip of her own apple juice, laughing to herself. "I've never seen them so infatuated with someone before, honestly. Then the girls were born, which is a whole different ball game."</p><p>"When Edward found out that Louis was pregnant, he actually came to see Mum. I happened to be there, coincidentally, and kicked his ass."</p><p>Primrose giggled loudly, chewing on her cake.</p><p>Gemma winked at her, a devilish smile on her lips. "Louis asked me to say a few words, despite Harry's request otherwise. He wanted him to announce something incredibly important."</p><p>Edward immediately narrowed his eyes at Louis.</p><p>Harry looked concerned.</p><p>Marcel simply looked like he just wanted Gemma off of the stage.</p><p>Gemma cleared her throat, pulling a fancy envelope from her dress pocket. She pulled off the wax seal and opened the thick paper inside. "I haven't read this yet, but I hope it's a divorce- holy fucking shit."</p><p>Louis snickered softly. "Just read it, Gems."</p><p>Marcel immediately shook his head, looking panicked. "Please, please don't. If that's your reaction, I don't wanna know."</p><p>"Well, um." Gemma raised her glass of apple juice. "He's pregnant!"</p><p>The room just fucking erupted inloud cheers and screams of surprise.</p><p>All three triplets were watching the entire scene with wide eyes, almost like they couldn't great properly. Harry looked like he lost the ability to breathe. Marcel was grinning widely at Louis, almost like this was the best news in the world.</p><p>Edward looked at Louis with wide eyes. "W-what? You're really pregnant?"</p><p>"I am." Louis confirmed, smiling widely. "Two months, actually. Happened during my heat."</p><p>The eldest triplet grinned widely, leaning into press an affectionate kiss to Louis's lips. Willow and Prim immediately made noises of disgust, muttering complaints about saliva and tongues. When Edward pulled away, he looked incredibly happy.</p><p>All three of the triplets were crying, actually.</p><p>"God, I adore you. I adore you, my love."</p><p>Louis touched the alpha's cheek, happy tears welling up in his eyes. "I adore you, too."</p><p>*******************</p><p>{THE END}</p><p>*************</p><p>************</p><p>***********</p><p>*******</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>